El Destino de Daetoyin Zen
by God Cookie
Summary: Es el cambio de vida de un dragón por culpa de un cazador mediante un hechizo, serie de eventos le harán cambiar de camino en busca de su razón de vivir o la forma de romper ese hechizo y volver a ser lo que era antes. recuerda que la forma de expresarse en la historia es del que la narra incluyendo faltas de ortografía, era accion y aventura pero termino humor XD
1. Cambio de vida

El Destino De Daetoyin Zen

**Capitulo I**

**Cambio de vida, un mundo totalmente distinto**

En estos momentos me encuentro peleando contra un grupo de guerreros que vienen a vengar a su maestro, para vengarse piensan acabar con todo lo que me importa, atacaron a la Princesa Celestia y se encuentra en el hospital de Poniville, en estos momentos estoy peleando para proteger a la Princesa Luna, Canterlot esta en ruinas, y Poniville es su siguiente objetivo pero no contaban con encontrarse conmigo en un lugar así pero para seguir contado esto necesito regresar en el tiempo y contarte como llegue a esta situación.

Yo era un gran y poderoso dragón que disfrutaba mostrando todo mi poder al mundo sin que me importara lo que destruyera o quien sufriera por ello en "Spari Regno" el reino que gobernaba, un enorme dragón blanco de dos cuernos, garras negras, ojos verdes, alas del doble de tamaño de mi torso una cola extremadamente largar y grandes mandíbulas resumiendo era imponente, un pequeño movimiento de mis alas creaba huracanes de gran poder y con un ligero rugido convocaba tormentas eléctricas que quemaban bosques enteros y reducía a cenizas pueblos, era imparable asta que un día después de varios siglos en la cima un Unicornio con una armadura plateada decorada de oro y zafiros decidió enfrentarme –¡tus días de atemorizar este mundo se terminan aquí Zen, yo le daré fin a tu existencia!- me grito, ¿como un pequeño unicornio con armadura iba a poder derrotar a un dragón tan grande? ya que el solo se comparaba al tamaño de una de las mas pequeñas de mis garras, con toda confianza me lance sobre el ya que toda ofensa contra mi era castigada con todo mi poder lo que no me esperaba fue que supiera usar con gran habilidad una magia antigua creada por cazadores de dragones llamada _"cercle du tueur du dragon"_ que consistía en crear círculos mágico llenos de símbolos que podían contrarrestar casi todo el poder de un dragón incluso reducirlo de tamaño al quitarle poder.

Peleamos por días y noches enteras sin descanso bajo la lluvia para cuando llego el momento decisivo mi tamaño se había reducido a un dragón un poco mas alto que aquel cazador de dragones los dos estábamos acabados, yo ya no podía luchar pero aquel cazador todavía tenia fuerzas para un ultimo hechizo, era mi fin un gran circulo mágico apareció debajo de el, sabia que estaba apunto de dar su golpe final y acabar esto, yo acepte mi derrota con lo que me quedaba de fuerza me levante y lo mire a los ojos y le dije -estoy listo, la victoria es tuya, acaba esto como dijiste- en ese instante apareció otro circulo mágico debajo de mi- mi nombre es Equibras soy el ultimo cazador de dragones, tu no te libraras de lo que as hecho tan fácilmente, desde este momento vivirás entre los que una vez lastimaste y atemorizaste buscado la forma de redimirte por tus actos, buscaras en cada rincón de este mundo y solo cuando descubras el significado de tu existencia serás liberado de tu prisión que será… mi cuerpo, e usado demasiado poder después de usar este hechizo desapareceré pero mi cuerpo se quedara como cadena para mantenerte controlado y con el mínimo de poder, así a sido decidido tu destino, desde ahora serás "Daetoyin Equibras Zen"- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que un gran destello me cegara, cuando desperté me sentía raro no podía mover bien, la lluvia había cesado y me acerque a un chaco a verme, -¡increíble!- exclame –logro lo que dijo a puesto mi mente y mi alma dentro de su cuerpo y me a transformado en unicornio pero al parecer no tubo la fuerza para completar el hechizo, tengo mis escamas blancas cubriéndome todo el cuerpo asta el cuerno, tengo unas pequeñas alas de dragón y mis ojos siguen siendo verdes aunque solo uno el otro es azul como el de Equibras era una nueva vida en busca de mi redención, si esto fue lo que Equibras decidió para mi destino lo aceptare con honor ya que el mostró ser el mas poderoso de los dos.

Empecé a caminar por un camino que estaba a un lado de las ruinas donde desperté pero no podía reconocer nada de esto, jamás había visto un lugar así en Spari Regno, seguí caminando y caminando, iba arrastrando mis alas, me sentía tan débil que no podía levantarlas pero no podía dejar de caminar además sentía un hambre diferente no quería comer joyas como siempre sino que tenia un antojo diferente, cuando reaccione había llegado a un pueblo que jamás había visto al parecer nunca sufrió bajo mi poder pero entonces ¿donde me encontraba? cuando entré todos corrieron a esconderse, me le acerque a un pony que me estaba dando la espalda para preguntarle si tenia algo que comer cuando me vio dejo caer dos monedas de su boca y salio corriendo, alcé la mirada y había un puesto al otro lado del pueblo, mi vista sigue siendo la misma que la de un dragón, tenia un letrero de que vendían pasteles por dos monedas entonces tome las monedas que había tirado aquel pony y fui por uno de aquellos pasteles ya que era demasiada mi hambre, cuando me acercó a escoger el pastel a comprar ¡plas¡ de entre todos los pasteles sale uno volando y me golpeo directo en la cara, de pronto saltaron de atrás del puesto una pegaso y una pequeña potra – ¡felicidades, eres nuestro cliente numero un millón y has ganado un paquete con cinco pasteles!- me gritaron pero aunque no podía ver seguía sintiendo las miradas de temor de los ponys y como cambio la de la pegaso al darse cuenta como me veía, la única que no cambiaba la sensación de su mirada era aquella potra que seguía sonriéndome pensé que no se había dado cuenta de mi aspecto así que abrí los ojos, me limpie la cara y esperaba ver un cambio en su mirada pero no, seguía mirándome con alegría aquella potra rosa de melena un poco… rara, entonces me comencé a reír, era la primera vez que reía así –te puedo pedir por favor que me entregues aquel paquete que mencionaron, es que tengo mucha hambre- le dije, me lo entrego y dijo –te gusto el pastelazo verdad, si quieres te doy otro para que sigas riendo- - no gracias con uno me vasta además tengo estos para comer que seguro estarán deliciosos - entonces lance las dos monedas que había tomado y cayeron justo enfrente del pony al que se le cayeron, me comí aquellos pasteles en un parpadeo, jamás olvidare aquel maravilloso sabor, -muchas gracias me estaba muriendo de hambre y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte – mi nombre es Pinkie Pie pero llámame Pinkie ¿y tu?- -me llamo Daetoyin Equibras Zen pero dime Zen ¿OK Pinkie?- -¡claro Zen!- me contesto -pues me despido y espero que recibir el siguiente pastelazo del cliente dos millones- le dije sonriendo, entonces me aleje a la salida de aquel pueblo y comencé a oír como se reunían detrás de mi todos esos ponys que me temían y comenzaron a murmurar pero me di cuenta gracias Pinkie que mi objetivo para encontrar mi destino y mi redención era cambiar esas miradas de temor a miradas de admiración y alegría, cuando salía del pueblo voltee a ver un letrero que decía "GRACIAS POR VISITAR FILLYDELPHIA, ESPERAMOS TU REGRESO"

-¿Fillydelphia? Jamás e oído de este pueblo ¿dónde rayos me encuentro?- aunque disfrute estar en este pueblo sin causar caos, me quede pensando... – ¿soy yo o ya no estoy en Spari Regno?-.

Me estaba alejando del pueblo en busca de alguna forma de marcar de forma positiva este nuevo lugar donde soy un desconocido, caminando sin rumbo me encontré con una extraña granja llena de objetos metálicos que rodeaban la casa que estaba cubierta de trozos de metal paresia que la hubieran reparado con parches metálicos, muchas de esas cosas que habían dispersas por el suelo sacaban humo y chispas incluso había un vagón de tren muy raro con tubos a los lados que hicieron una pequeña explosión, en la casa se alcanzaban a oír quejido, gritos de molestia y apenas si los distinguir pero escuche rayos dentro de la casa, antes recargaba mi poder mediante los rayos de tormentas puede que esos rayos me ayuden o me calcinen, no tengo idea de lo que pasara con este nuevo cuerpo, toque la puerta pero al parecer no me oía por tanto ruido adentro, entonces decidí entrar ya que la puerta no tenia seguro, al entrar ¡ZAZ! otra vez algo me golpea pero esta vez solo en el cuerno pero ahora si me noqueo la fuerza del golpe, cunado desperté un pony gris me estaba viendo fijamente sorprendido, era obvio que por mi especto, me levante –¡¿como es que sobreviviste al choque de un rayo y además que eres, de donde vienes? cuéntame- me dijo, yo no sabia que decir nunca me habían hablado así, su cara de curiosidad se me hacia conocida –disculpa ¿te conozco de algún lado?- -no, claro que no si hubiera conocido alguien con tu fascinante aspecto jamás lo olvidaría- - bueno pues… - -yo soy Xiao el inventor y tu, telo digo enserio cuéntame ¡TODO! – me quede sin palabras al oír su nombre, Xiao El Inventor era el mas famoso inventor de Spari Regno, era el creador de armas para detenerme, amenace al pueblo donde vivía que si seguía allí cuando regresara destruiría ese pueblo y no dejaría a nadie vivo, no esperaba encontrármelo aquí entonces me arme de valor y le dije –pues… como te digo esto… me llamo Daetoyin Equibras Zen- se me quedo viendo boca abierto –lamento lo que paso en Spari…- -¿Qué te paso?, la verdad no me importa lo que paso allá, es mejor disfrutar el presente y solo preocuparse por crear un buen futuro, así que no me importa, además con ese cambio tan drástico se nota un cambio igual de drástico en tu forma de ser, así que olvida el pasado y cuéntame- me puse a contarle todo aunque no con mucho detalle ya que cada vez que quería recordar la pelea entre Equibras y yo se me hacia confuso todo en mi cabeza –y bueno así acabe aquí, ahora me encuentro buscado donde descansar ya que me siento tan débil que no puedo mover mis… ¿estoy moviendo mi alas, verdad?- -si, desde que despertaste las recogiste y las estuviste moviendo mientras me contabas- me contesto, al parecer el rayo me había cargado como cuando era un dragón normal y mi cuerno funciono como un pararrayos -y dime ¿que as echo estos años desde que te fuiste de Spari Regno?- le pregunte – solo e podido crear estas maquinas voladoras que usan la magia de los unicornios para volar aunque no se a ocurrido un buen nombre y no conozco ni un solo unicornio que las pruebe así que no se si funcionan bien, ahora estoy trabajando en una forma de que no necesiten magia y la puedan usar los ponys de tierra, pensé en rayos son una gran fuente de energía pero no puedo controlarlos y cuando logro meter uno en el deposito se sale de control y estalla en mil pedazos, todos los aparatos que vez afuera destruidos son inventos que intente darles energía a trabes de los rayos pero no e podido contenerlos y han salido mal, ey tu podrías ayudarme con tu gran control de los rayos y ya que eres parte unicornio podrás poder probar mis inventos, quieres volverte alguien querido ¿no? Que mejor forma que cambiando la forma de vivir de todos, y bien ¿Qué dices, aceptas?- -pues podría intentarlo, aunque no se si me ayudara en mi búsqueda, pero es bien, solo porque eres el primer pony que no me tiene miedo y habla conmigo tranquilamente- le conteste –para eso son los amigos, desde que entraste y me di cuenta que no eras el mismo decidí darte la oportunidad de tener un amigo para tu nueva vida ¿OK?- "amigo" la primera vez que me sentía así además de que iba empezando en mi búsqueda y ya tenia un amigo, lo irónico que el era mi peor enemigo allá en Spari Regno por que podía inventar formas de hacerme la vida imposible y yo a el, éramos Némesis y ahora éramos amigos así que asentí con la cabeza aceptando su oferta de amistad y de trabajar con el.


	2. Un corazón roto

**Un corazón roto, tragedia en el paraíso**

Estuve trabajando con Xiao durante mucho tiempo, primero me puse a reaprender el control sobre los rayos, tarde cuatro meses pero lo logre después me puse a aprender a usar la magia de Equibras para poder usarla para probar los inventos de Xiao y por ultimo nos pusimos a buscar minerales para los planes que tenia Xiao, un par de semanas y ya estábamos creando un contenedor en el podíamos meter una cantidad enorme de rayos dentro aunque cuando los intentábamos hacer funcionar seguían volándonos en la cara mientras que con el sistema de energía mágica o S.E.M. funcionaban perfectamente, eran impresionantes las maquinas voladoras pero prefiero mis alas, lo que si logramos fue automatizar toda la casa con un sistema muy bueno para mantener los rayos controlado aunque jamás entendí a Xiao cuando me explicaba como funcionaba, siempre le puse mucha atención intentando que mi cabeza no explotara de tanta información que me daba pero por mas que lo intentaba no entendía nada, aunque ese sistema era perfecto para controlar los rayo no pueden mantenerse así en las maquinas ya que utilizan mas energía para mover todo el mecanismo como debe ser que la casa que solo mueve puertas, ventanas y luces pero no al mismo tiempo, bueno eso fue lo que le entendí a Xiao, un día nos encontramos una locomotora descompuesta a un lado de las vías del tren mientras viajábamos en busca de compradores o patrocinadores ya que como no tenia forma de distribuir propaganda de algún tipo no había vendido ni uno de sus inventos ni siquiera alguien sabia que existían, aunque no me sorprende que no le importara probar los inventos antes de buscar quien los compre, asta que llegue a probarlos no sabia si funcionaban solo tenia sus cálculos pero bueno como dije no me sorprende porque lo primero que le intereso cuando me vio es que y quien era en lugar de ver si me encontraba bien y si no me hice daño, bueno se preocupo si estaba vivo por decirlo de alguna forma pero ahora que lo pienso… bueno en fin, la locomotora no podía moverse así que fuimos a la casa por algunas cosas, que obviamente yo cargue, y le pusimos el S.E.M. con eso apenas si alcanzó a llegar al cementerio de chatarra o mejor conocido como nuestro jardín, se que no lo he mencionado así que lo digo porque luego se me olvida, desde que hice el trato con Xiao me invito a vivir en su casa pero tuve que construirme un cuarto y un primer piso, fue una tortura los gritos de Xiao diciéndome "¡eso no va ahí!, ¡si quitas eso de ahí se va a caer el techo!, ¡si me lanzas eso me vas a matar!" una tortura que paresia no tener fin, regresando al tema anterior, al parecer Xiao tenia interés en esa locomotora, según dijo –tengo un buen presentimiento con esto, algo me dice que ay que repararla- -tienes cinco locomotoras y tres vagones en mejor estado y quieres reparar este que necesita mas trabajo- le dije –y que tiene, mientras mas descompuesto mejor el desafío, ¿no?- -pues si pero el desafío es para mi ya que solo sabes dar ordenes- -¡¿QUÉ?!- -nada, yo no dije nada- y pues… justo como dije yo hice todo el solo me dijo que hacer y yo uní, quite, moví, remplace, bueno tuve que construir la locomotora con mas piezas y engranajes y mas difícil de construir de todas, la verdad no sabia que pensaba hacer con esa monstruosidad pero lo peor no fue eso lo peor fue que lo "construimos" dentro de la casa ya no podía salir de tanto que se le había modificado así que Xiao y otra de sus brillantes ideas –este… creo que no va a salir así que ay que desarmarlo y lo volvemos a armar allá afuera, será sencillo ya que sabemos como va a quedar- en eso que aviento uno de los S.E.M. a la pared y ¡boom! –¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, ESTAS LOCO O QUE?!- me grito –no, es solo que es más fácil reparar la pared que desarmar y rearmar esta cosa- solo se me quedo viendo con cara de "que flojo eres".

Luna: ¡Zen, ten cuidado con esa cosa!

Zen: ¿Qué? Woo, Gracias, tu ten cuidado y refúgiate no te preocupes por mi

Luna: ¡¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?!

Zen: …

Ahora si ¿en que iba?...

Ha ya me acorde, Ho por cierto perdón por la interrupción es difícil narrar y pelear al mismo tiempo.

Luna: ¡entonces pon atención a lo que haces y deja de "narrar"!

Zen: ¡jamás! Todo lo que hice se quedara para futuras generaciones

Luna: No te basta con… *suspiro* has lo que quieras pero ten cuidado ¿OK?

Zen: como siempre *sonrisa*

Xiao había puesto una puerta grande a un lado de la principal para sacar lo que construyéramos dentro de la casa pero la "locomotora" si es que se le puede seguir llamando así, era más alta que la puerta y quería que quitara lo que no pasaba pero era casi desarmarlo todo para llegar a la parte que estorbaba.

Aquella "Locomotora" llevaba un año allí sin moverse, así es paso un año sin que esa "Locomotora" se moviera pero tuvimos un gran descubrimiento pero claro si no fuera por mi no se le hubiera ocurrido para nada a Xiao, así que yo le puse nombre ya que Xiao nunca le puso nombre a sus maquinas, bueno a una pero ahorita llego a eso.

Luna: ¡mientes! Tu no contribuiste en la creación de…

Zen: ¡Ey, Es mi narración no me interrumpas y no me distraigas que esto se esta poniendo feo!

Luna: es solo que no creo que deberías ment…

Zen: ¿Qué dijiste?

Luna: ¡Nada! No te distraigas que te van a hacer pedazos

Zen: *Suspiro*

Yo tuve la idea y cree el hechizo para que funcionaran, la idea fue que necesitábamos ayuda o mas bien NESESITABA ayuda para mover las cosas y para construir los inventos de Xiao así que se me ocurrió hacer unos ponies de hierro que con el S.E.M. y mi hechizo nuevo que llame "_Metallleben_" con una pequeña chispa de magia podían moverse por todo un día sin problemas y aparte de eso el hechizo lograba que aquellos ponies fueran autómatas y lograran hacer tareas complicadas que se les pidiera sin problemas, aquellos ponies los llame "_Eisenpony_" aunque Xiao se quejo por días de que el fue el que hizo posible mi idea, yo los construí y les di vida, por decirlo de alguna forma, por lo tanto yo le puse nombre, por fin podía probar los inventos sin arriesgarme a que explotara pero me sentía mal por los Eisenpony que mejor los cambie de muñecos de prueba a constructores ya que sabíamos que servían bien todos los inventos, después de varios meses nuestros logros eran enormes incluso ya teníamos interesados por nuestro trabajo, todo gracias a un par de hermanos que necesitaban una forma de mejorar su negocio de venta de cidra así que a Xiao se le ocurrió usar aquella locomotora que reparamos y creo una maquina que podía hacer cidra automáticamente incluso seleccionar las manzanas buenas de las malas era impresionante –te dije que tenia buen presentimiento de esa locomotora- me dijo presumiendo, aquellos hermanos se llamaban Flim y Flam y llamaron a esa maquina "The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000" aunque tardaron en darle nombre Xiao les dio la idea, me quede con cara de "un nombre mas largo le quedaría mejor", un día nos contrataron para automatizar una mansión en una ciudad llamada Canterlot, era una ciudad muy hermosa, aunque prefiero lo simple, pero de todos modos me pareció… la verdad no se ni como describir,,, me dejo sin palabras y punto, nuestro negocio estaba prosperando, no nos quedamos mucho allá queríamos regresar lo mas pronto posible ya que había rumores de que querían robarse los planos de Xiao pero claro dejamos los Eisenpony cuidando la casa, cuando llagamos a la casa los Eisenpony que habíamos dejado cuidando estaban destruidos y al entrar había un desastre, Xiao rápidamente fue a ver el archivero donde tenia los planos y como era obvio ya no estaban allí fue donde sentí un impulso de destruir todo como antes lo hacia, golpee los restos de los Eisenpony, tumbe la puerta e incluso destruí los montones de chatarra que había fuera de la casa asta que Xiao me detuvo y me calmo –tranquilízate, no ay por que enojarse- me dijo –¿Qué pasa, no te molesta que nos hallan robado?- -no- lo mire con extrañeza, era la primera vez que veía a Xiao serio –no me importa porque los que nos robaron no tienes cerebro para crear sus propias ideas- nunca me espere que Xiao me fuera a contestar algo así –además, se nota que saben donde conseguir los mejores inventos, para enfrentarse a los Eisenpony debieron saber que aquí había un gran tesoro ¿no?- me dijo sonriendo, suspire y le dije - ¿ahora que, vas a recalcular y recrear los planos- -no, los planos que se llevaron estaban inconclusos, los que termine los tengo bien escondidos- me quede sin palabras al ver el escondite que tenia, era difícil de creer incluso si lo estaba viendo, se quito una de las patas delanteras y era como un tubo y allí tenia los planos –pero que…- fue todo lo que pude decir antes de quedarme frío al ver que le faltaba una pata –perdí una de mis patas frontales al venir aquí y cree esta pata de hierro para sustituirla, ¿Qué, no te pareció muy raro que creara tan rápido los Eisenpony mientra que con los otros inventos me tardaba mas?- -bueno pensé que te habías vuelto mas brillante eso es todo- -la idea básica de los Eisenpony es esta pata- me quede callado y me empecé a sentir mal -¡Ey! No es tu culpa la perdí mientras nadaba en el océano en busca de un invento que mencionan en una leyenda así que levanta el rostro y pongámonos a trabajar ¿OK?- levante el rostro y dije –entonces ay que ponernos a "trabajar los dos"- - Ey yo siempre te ayudo lo suficiente al decir que hacer- nos quedamos viendo a los ojos para terminar en una carcajada, nos pusimos a trabajar durante toda la noche.

Desconocido: *Sollozos*

Zen: …

Nunca creí que esa fuera a ser la última noche que trabajaría con Xiao, en la mañana terminamos muy cansados y si esta vez si me ayudo, cansados Xiao y yo entramos a la casa felices de nuestro trabajo ya que no solo reconstruimos lo destruido si no que también agrandamos la casa y limpiamos el jardín desasiéndonos de la chatarra que no nos servia, Xiao como nunca había trabajado así en su vida cayó como tronco así que lo lleve a su cama mientras que yo me quede recogiendo la herramienta, paresia que iba a ser una mañana tranquila, si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar hubiera sacado a Xiao de la casa y hubiera estado listo pero como iba predecir que unas bestias que asta ahora no se que eran nos iban a atacar, derribaron la puerta y se lanzaron sobre mi, me intente defender pero por el cansancio no dure mucho y me dejaron inconsciente, al despertar me encontraba lejos de la casa y al mirar la casa estaba en llamas, sin pensar fui a buscar a Xiao, busque por toda la casa sin dejar lugar sin buscar, ya que gracias a mis escamas el fuego no me afectaba, no encontré a Xiao por ni un lado, la casa se derrumbo sobre mi, apenas si logre salir vivo, pensando que había la posibilidad de que Xiao hubiera salido a tiempo de la casa y no hubiera estado en el fuego paso lo peor –Zen…- oí una débil voz –Zen por aquí- voltee en todas direcciones buscando asta que vi de donde venia esa voz, era Xiao tirado a un lado del camino todo golpeado y con algunas quemaduras, me le acerque y me dijo –no pude huir… me alcanzaron… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- -no te preocupes por mi vamos al pueblo mas cercano allí te podrán ayudar- -no… es muy tarde para mi… recuerda nunca tener rencor… este es mi destino... pero recuerda que… tu tienes un destino brillan… no lo oscurezcas con el rencor.. Yo iré a un mundo mejor donde te esperare para que sigamos trabajando juntos ¿OK?- -claro que si amigo mío- en ese momento sus ojos se cerraron y dijo –es un honor llamarte mi mejor amigo…- -el honor es mío- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, empecé a gritar del dolor que sentía, mi amigo acababa de morir frente a mi, en ese momento esa sensación de destruir todo regreso mas fuerte y en un grito desgarrador me desvanecí, al recuperar el sentido el bosque que rodeaba la casa estaba destruido y el lugar donde se suponía que deberían estar los escombros de la casa no había nada, me levante y sepulte a mi amigo en el lugar mas feliz que podía haber para el… Xiao lo llamaba su paraíso, esa casa donde podía expresarse libremente através de sus inventos… allí en donde trabajamos juntos… allí donde podíamos decir que era nuestro hogar, donde éramos una familia, descansa en paz Xiao Minato "El Inventor"…

Jure frente a la tumba de Xiao que encontraría a los culpables de esto, y en ese momento me volví frío y sin sentimientos por un largo tiempo.

Luna: *Llanto*

Zen: oye ¿Qué te pasa?

Luna: es que la vida ha sido tan injusta contigo, cuando encontraste un hogar y un amigo al que podías llamarlo tú familia te los arrebatan de esa forma.

Zen: recuerdo lo que siempre decía Xiao "cuando entres al baño, jálale" espera ¿Qué?… Esas no eran las palabras que buscaba

Luna: *Risa*

Zen: recuerda que no ay que tener rencor hacia los que te asen sufrir de cualquier forma, busca la manera de hacer que sean tus amigos sin importar quien sea, como te lo demostrare ahora.

Pinkie: ¡Ey! yo te dije eso de hacerte amigo de tus enemigos dame crédito no

Zen: ¿Pinkie, que ases aquí, no se supone que deberías estar en el refugio con todas las demás?

Pinkie: *voz fantasmal* SOY UN PRODUCTO DE TU IMAGINACION QUE SE SIENTE CULPABLE DE NO DARME CREDITO Y POR MENTIR DEL DIA EN QUE NOS CONOSIMOS

Zen: yo no mentí

Pinkie: claro que mentiste, esto es lo que en realidad paso.

Un extraño había llegado al pueblo todos se escondieron se acercó a compran un pastel de mi abue y ¡splash! Pastelazo de lleno en la cara entonces salte y te felicite por ser el cliente un millón, te limpiaste la cara dijiste bien serio, "EL PASTELAZO ERA NECESARIO" y yo dije "si, es para que sonrías y si no me crees allí esta otro" ¡plas! Sin ni siquiera reaccionar en toda la cara y vieras que feliz me puso ver que los dos dieron el en blanco que estuve apunto de lanzar los demás.

Zen: espera ¿tenias más de dos?

Pinkie: pues claro de que daba en el blanco daba en el blanco

Zen: ¡PINKIE! VETE AL REFUGIO, Y NO SALGAS ASTA QUE TERMINE CON ESTO

Pinkie: pero…

Zen: nada de peros

Pinkie: esta bien solo porque soy u producto de tu imaginación *se fue*

Zen: Luna… dime que no era un producto de mi imaginación Pinkie

Luna: no, si era Pinkie

Zen: me alegro, pensé que Pinkie me había vuelto loco por fin

Luna: …

Zen: … el peor día de mi vida *murmuro*


	3. Mentes corrompidas

**Capitulo III**

**Mentes corrompidas, Conflictos de nobleza y tiranía**

Guerrero: ¡todos sabemos que paso después, te uniste a nuestro maestro y cuando encontraste la oportunidad lo traicionaste!

Zen: yo jamás lo traicione, ni siquiera me uní a el, pero si les llenaron la cabeza con esas mentiras, caerán de la misma forma que el.

Me decidí a buscar a los causantes de la muerte de Xiao pero ¿por donde empezar? ¿Tenia que empezar a buscar una nueva vida o buscar venganza? No sabia que hacer ni mente estaba en conflicto y con dos voces que querían ordenarme que hacer "véngate" "Perdónalos" "acaba con todo" "ayuda aquellos que te necesiten y olvida" pero las dos voces llegaban siempre a lo mismo "o deja este mundo en paz y desaparece para siempre" me estaban volviendo loco, mi cabeza era un mar de pleitos racionales.

Pase tres semanas vagando, hundido en el dolor y la locura, durante esas semanas encontré a ponies que conocí mientras trabajaba con Xiao todos aquellos ponies conocían el nombre Xiao y se enteraron de su muerte y yo era conocido como un experimento de Xiao no como su amigo, nunca me importo eso, algunos no se me acercaban porque era obvio que me culpaban de su muerte y otros me daban sus condolencias, yo solo daba las gracias pero solo eran palabras ya que esas voces habían bloqueado mis emociones, después de otra semana ya no sentía dolor por la muerte de Xiao, solo era la confusión de mi mente, por obra del destino llegue a Canterlot, al llegar oí que se difundía la noticia de la muerte de Xiao y que yo lo había matado pero también escuche que unas extrañas criaturas fueron vistas durante la noche, la verdad no se si fueron las voces o si fueron los ponies quienes lo comentaban, entre en la ciudad sin que me vieran y me escondí esperando la noche, segado por mi furia todo lo que se movía lo ataque sin pensarlo dos veces, agradezco no haber matado a nadie, todos eran ponies pero no encontraba aquellas criaturas, al amanecer yo seguía buscando y culpando a todo el que me encontrara, aquellas voces por fin me habían vuelto loco, así estuve por una semana entera sin que nadie me detuviera, aquello me recordó mucho mi época de gobierno en Spari Regno, un día vi tres sombras saltando en los techos estaba seguro que eran aquellas criaturas así que las seguí cuando se detuvieron me acerque a enfrentarlas pero no eran las criaturas, eran guardias de la ciudad que me habían tendido una trampa para encerrarme -¡Quieto! Por orden de la princesa Celestia estas arrestado por atacar a los ciudadanos- me grito -¿Cómo unos simples unicornios y pegasos podrán detener a un dragón tan poderoso?- les pregunte -No tienen posibilidad… ya se lo que pasa… ustedes mandaron las criaturas a matarme y terminaron matando a Xiao… todo por temor a mi… si... eso es... ¡ustedes lo planearon todo!... Ahora pagaran todos por eso- les dije con una sonrisa que ponía por la felicidad por encontrar a quien había sido los causantes pero yo no pensaba eso, eran aquellas voces que me decían "son ellos" "ellos esconden a los culpables" "si no fuera así ¿Por qué no te ayudan a buscarlos?" mi locura llegaba a tal extremo que creía todo lo que me estaban desciendo, en ese momento se lanzaron sobre mi aquellos guardias, yo ya tenia gran control de mi magia así que no tuvieron oportunidad, uno tras otro cayeron sin ni siquiera tocarme entonces comencé a juntar una gran cantidad de rayos en mi cuerno para acabar con todos, estaba decidido a matar a todos sin importarme si eran culpables o no, cuando estaba listo para acabar con todos apareció una luz cegadora, era la princesa Celestia que había aparecido para detenerme cuando me miro su cuerno brillo pero algo raro paso, unas cadenas aparecieron alrededor de mi y desvanecieron los rayos en mi cuerno, pensé que había sido Celestia pero no, se me quedo viendo sorprendida del poder mágico de las cadenas, aquellas cadenas empezaron a desvanecer mi poder y para detenerme me empezaron a electrocutar con unos rayos dorados que no podía absorber fue entonces lance un gran rugido de mi antiguo "yo" y caí envuelto en las cadenas.

Zen: en ese momento nadie sabía que era yo la sombra que asechaba en Canterlot... nadie… asta ahora.

Desconocidos: *Murmurando*

Zen: …

Desperté en una celda por los gritos de aquellas voces entonces grite -¡SILENCIO! POR USTEDES ES QUE ESTOY AQUÍ Y HE PERDIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE REDIMIRME- otra voz diferente se escucho y con un tono suave dijo –lamento lo que te he hecho pasar no creí que mi juicio afectara el tuyo ya que mi mente debió desaparecer por completo- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mi locura se había desvanecido y no era mi imaginación, esa voz... era Equibras –así que no me dejaste solo a mi suerte, y dejaste tu mente dentro de mi- -solo parte de mi mente esta dentro de ti se a quedado para ayudarte en situaciones como esta en la que estas en conflicto con tu antiguo "yo"- la voz de Equibras estuvo conmigo durante mucho tiempo ayudándome a estabilizar mi mente y a dejar mi pasado atrás porque era eso "Pasado"

Guerrero: Ja, no puedes solo olvidar el pasado, si lo olvidaras no serias nada de lo que eres ahora, así que tu vida es una mentira

Zen: tienes razón en que no se puede olvidar el pasado ya que como dices eso nos a moldeado… pero… podemos dejar el pasado de sufrimiento para que nuestro presente y futuro siempre estén iluminados

Guerrero: son solo tonterías de alguien sin libertad

Zen: veras que las tonterías son tus palabras, acciones y tu forma de pensar

Guerrero: entonces ven aquí y demuestra que me equivoco

Zen: preferiría que no tuviéramos que hacer esto, pero… si es la única forma de detergerlos así será

*Choque de poder*

Era obvio que me habían condenado sin un juicio por que estaba totalmente loco pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, intente gritar, hacer ruidos pero parecía que me habían abandonado, ecepto por alguien que me visitaba y me llevaba comida nunca supe quien era pero iba a hablar conmigo, era una voz dulce me decía que había experimentado un encierro igual que el mío platicamos durante todo mi encierro de cómo nos habíamos vuelto locos ambos y lo que habíamos sufrido, eran platicas agradables, seré sincero me llegue a enamorar de aquella voz tan dulce.

Luna: *tos*

Zen: *Mirada de sospecha*

Pase un año encerrado asta que un día Celestia se presento a verme –necesito tu ayuda- me sorprendió que fuera a verme para pedirme ayuda –un antiguo enemigo a regresado a Ecuestria- -¿donde?- -Ecuestria, ¿Qué no sabes donde estas?- -e pasado mucho tiempo aquí y jamás me a importado donde estoy porque no a sido necesario- todos los guardias se quedaron sorprendidos al verme estableciendo una conversación normal.

Luna: Si, se puede sostener una conversación normal contigo *Tono Sarcástico*

Zen: ¿que quieres decil? ¿Qué no soy normal?

Luna: pues… estas peleando y te pones a contar tu historia… eso no es normal ¿o si?

Zen: … ¿En que iba?

Luna: *¡Ignorada!*

-Lamento lo que paso, mi mente estaba fuera de si tras la muerte de mi amigo Xiao- le dije a Celestia y ella asintió con la cabeza –y dígame ¿que puedo hacer para compensar todo lo que e hecho?- - ven conmigo y te lo diré- como todos conocen su historia no contare esa parte y me iré directo a la pelea

Luna: no omitas nada, solo di quien es y con eso te evitas toda la historia

Zen: ¿Qué dijiste?

Luna: sígueme ignorando y cuando termines sufrirás peor que aquella vez

Zen: OK, Solo era broma, Voy a hacer lo que dices

Celestia me contó que aquel enemigo estaba causando un gran caos en Ecuestria y no tenia el poder para detenerlo y que en las que confiaba que lo detendrían habían perdido su armonía, aquel enemigo era Discord, yo tenia el poder suficiente para enfrentarlo y contenerlo asta que aquellas que podían encerrarlo regresaran a la normalidad, yo como era mi deber por lo que hice acepte sin pensar.

-Así que tu eres del que oído hablar, ese tal "Sombra de Canterlot", la verdad te imaginaba mas grande y feo pero tienes un aspecto muy tierno, jajaja- me dijo Discord en cuanto me le acerque, yo me lance hacia el listo para atacar, el chasqueo, al parecer quería hacer algo pero no pasaba nada así que me esquivo – ¿Qué eres que mi poder no sirve en ti? Bueno no importa puedo ver tu el sentir de tu corazón que esta sediento de venganza, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a cumplir ese deseo- -mentira, nadie puede ayudarme y aunque pudieras no aceptaría la ayuda de alguien como tu, un fenómeno que abusa de su poder para gobernar- -¿y que tiene de diferente a lo que hacías tu?- me quede sorprendido al enterarme que sabia de mi pasado –así es, conozco tu pasado, sabes que quieres liberarte y vengarte por tu querido amigo, pero te haces el fuerte y mientes que lo vas a olvidar y seguir con tu vida, eso son solo tonterías, ayúdame a expandir el caos y te daré a aquellos que te arruinaron tu hogar- la confusión llego de nuevo a mi mente pero mi necesidad de acabar con los culpables me venció de nuevo y acepte ayudarle.

Guerrero: lo acabas de aceptar, decidiste trabajar con el para traicionarlo de la peor manera

Zen: el confundió mi mente y eso fue lo que lo levo a su fin

Guerrero: Mentiras, todo lo que dices son mentiras

Zen: entonces si no quieres escuchar que paso, adelante, no te obligare a escuchar

Guerrero: …

Discord me pidió que creara aquellos ponies de hierro que había echo, y que les pusiera el S.E.M. para poder llenarlos del poder del caos, yo nunca entendí los planos de Xiao pero por alguna razón en ese momento sabia que tenia que hacer, cree cientos de Eisenpony y Discord los distribuyo por toda Ecuestria, en ese momento regresaron las voces –Ey, ¿Qué haces, no querías redimirte? Si es así ¿Qué haces distribuyendo el caos?- - no tengo alternativa, quiero saber quien mato a Xiao- entonces la otra voz intervino –es bueno que quieras saber quien es responsable, pero… esta no es forma de hacerlo- -¿y que tengo que hacer, además porque tengo que escucharlas no estaría aquí si no fuera por ustedes- -yo soy Nobiltà- -y yo Tirannia, Equibras nos a dejado en tu mente para ayudarte a reaccionar- - para que dejes de hacer estas tonterías- entonces apareció Discord –sigo sin entender como creaste los Eisenpony sin los planos, bueno yo no entiendo estos garabatos, ve, son incomprensibles- me mostró los planos de Xiao, los planos que se robaron, entendí que el culpable era Discord, yo regrese a la normalidad y no recuerdo que paso pero según me platicaron mis ojos se iluminaron un gran circulo de luz apareció alrededor de mi y salí volando como un cometa hacia el cielo cuando llegue a las estrellas una gran explosión de luz plateada lleno el cielo y desactivo los Eisenpony y además de eso regreso a la normalidad a aquellas ponies que podían detener a Discord la verdad no se cuanto tiempo estuve volando entre las estrellas pero me entere que detuvieron a Discord y que todo había regresado a la normalidad, gracias a Discord había liberado un gran poder en mi pero… me cambiaria de nuevo y tendría que empezar a acostumbrarme a una nueva forma de vivir.


	4. Un nuevo cuerpo

**Capitulo IV**

**Un nuevo cuerpo, llega el cuarto cruzado**

Zen: *Voz baja* parase que se empiezan a juntar los ponies detrás de mi… piensan que no los he visto… *suspiro* parece que ahora tendré mas interrupciones… lo bueno es que ya están seguros… además quiere decir que se contar buenas historias *Sonrisa*

Estuve volando entre las estrellas y vi cosas indescriptibles asta conocí al capitán de una nave espacial llamado pero esa es una historia para otro momento

Todos: *Murmurando* no es cierto… estaba delirando… asta cree que le vamos a creer

Zen: claro que fue real, ¿Qué, quieren pruebas?

Todos: ¡Siiii!

Zen: pues algún día las tendré

Todos: …

Pero algo tan hermoso tenia que llegar a su fin, por fin había llegado el momento de regresar al lugar que me correspondía según la pesuña bien sobornada del destino, si te preguntas "¿quien la soborno?" no me preguntes a mi, empecé a caer en una bola de fuego pero antes de estrellarme oí el peor escándalo que he escuchado, casi me explotan las orejas, fue lo peor que he vivido, solo de recordarlo me da dolor de cabeza

Applebloom: ¡Ey!

Zen: no me interrumpas que esta parte esta buena

Applebloom: …

Zen: solo el recordarlo me da un ataque de… jajajajaja…

Scootaloo: ¡no estuvimos tan mal!

Zen: no… estuvieron terrible jajajajaja… no pude dejar de reír por días jajajajaja… bueno en las noches tuve pesadillas

Sweetiebelle: pero no es nada comparado con ese día cuando tu…

Zen: *Aclarando garganta* ¡OK!, sigamos donde me quede

Termine estrellándome en cerca de una granja de manzanas, al levantarme vi que todo era mas grande, los árboles eran enormes, pensé que había caído en otras tierras en la que habían gigantes, bueno sin exagerar, pensé que ahí vivían ponies muy grandes, me acerque a una casa que estaba en un árbol, no era lógico que pusieran una casa ahí porque era muy peligroso por que podía caerse pero bueno me acerque y al asomarme vi el horror, ¡el horror! Mis ojos casi se salen de su sitio al ver esa monstruosidad

Applebloom: ¡no exageres, solo estábamos ensayando nuestra canción tema para mejorar nuestro increíble canto!

Scootaloo: ¡así es, además tu no cantas mejor que nosotras!

Zen: que tu y Applebloom si pero Sweetiebelle no tiene competencia

Sweetiebelle: *Sonrojada*

La verdad me dio tanto miedo ver y oír eso que mejor me aleje y fui a buscar algo que reconociera ya que este lugar era diferente, camine por un buen rato entre los árboles de manzanas asta que llegue a una granja ahí se encontraba una pony naranja recolectando manzanas junto a otro rojo, pero eran mas grandes que yo -¿Qué esta pasando, o todo creció o yo me he vuelto mas pequeño? No, lo más probable es que todo allá crecido- pensaba mientras miraba aquellos ponies trabajando, eso me hizo recordar que allá en Spari Regno esclavizaba a los ponies y que los había hecho construirme un castillo, me empecé a poner triste al pensar todo eso, asta que aquella pony me vio, cuando sintió mi presencia volteo a verme por alguna extraña razón me dolió el estomago cuando volteo- hola, ¿Quién eres? Pareces estar perdido, me llamo Applejack- me dijo –me llamo Daetoyin Equibras Zen pero todos me dicen Zen y si, estoy perdido ¿me puedes decir en donde estoy?- le pregunte – pues mira te encuentras en Sweet Apples Acres el lugar donde se dan las mejores manzanas en toda Ecuestria- -así que sigo en Ecuestria entones ¿Por qué todo es mas grande?- -será porque eres un pequeñín y vez todo muy grande y oye esta lindo tu disfraz pareces un dragón- entonces le agradecí por decirme donde estaba –si quieres sigue este camino y te llevara a ponyville ahí seguro te podrás orientar de donde estas- y me puse a caminar asta que llegue a una casa con un estanque me acerque a verme y no podía creerlo ¡era un enano! Mi cuerno era pequeño mi cuerpo igual me recordó a aquella potra rosa, -entonces me he convertido en un potro dragón- lo peor no fue eso lo peor fue que no tenia alas había perdido mis alas y asta ese momento me di cuenta, ahora que lo pienso aun teniendo alas me la pasaba en tierra y casi no las usaba yo creo que si hubiera tenido mis alas le hubiera ganado a… bueno me salgo del tema, además llegare a eso en un instante

Zen: dije que llegaría a ese momento en un instante así que no me interrumpas asta que llegue ¿¡OK!?

Todos: *Silencio total*

Zen: gracias

Me da pena decirlo pero tenia que seguí la actitud de mi nuevo cuerpo como debía ser así que me puse hacer un berrinche tan grande que una pegaso amarilla y con melena rosada se acerco a ver que eran esos lloriqueos –pobre pequeñín, debes estar perdido, no te preocupes te ayudare a encontrar a tus padres- me dijo y limpio las lagrimas de mi rostro con una de sus patas, en eso aparto su pata y grito -¡no soy un bebe, soy un temible dragón… pero con un tierno aspecto- y salí corriendo en un mar de lagrimas

Todos: *Risas*

Zen: *Deprimido* me gustaría omitir esa parte pero seguro querrán saber que paso después

Todos… ¡Siiiii!

Zen: OK… *Suspiro* continuemos

Applebloom: espera, a todo esto ¿Por qué estas contando tu historia?

Zen: porque Luna me pregunto "¿Cómo fue llegaste a esta situación?" Así que esa es la razón para contarla

Luna: ¿y era necesario toda tu historia para responderme?

Zen: si quieres ahí dejo la historia ya que te conteste como fue que me involucre con aquellos guerreros

Luna: ¡no! Sigue quiero saber que paso después

Zen: muy bien, sigamos

Mientras corría termine llegando a aquel pueblo llamado Ponyville aunque ya había llegado seguí corriendo asta que termine estrellándome en una casa muy rara no era una casa en el árbol como la otra y no era normal como las demás en el pueblo era una… árbol-casa o casa-árbol, bueno no importa eso, termine entrando asta adentro y estrellándome con una pared donde había un montón de libros que me cayeron encima, cuando logre salir del entierro de libros mire a mi alrededor y me quede viendo fijamente un pequeño dragón morado que me veía igual de fijo, los dos estábamos sacados de onda, no esperaba encontrarme con algún dragón aquí y al parecer el no esperaba encontrar un dragón con mi aspecto –por favor dime que no te estoy imaginando, he tenido un día muy raro- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir –lo mismo iba a decir, ¿que eres? pareces un dragón- -soy Daetoyin… solo dime Zen, no esperaba encontrarme con otro dragón aquí, llevo mucho tiempo aquí y- en eso otra voz se escucho -¡Spike! Ya regrese- -sabes que, mejor me voy antes de que cause mas desastre, nos vemos- -¡espera!-y me fui

Spike: si, te fuiste y Twilight me regaño por el desastre y tuve que recoger todo

Zen: lo hice a propósito por que parecías aburrido *Sonrisa*

Spike: si, claro

Iba caminando maravillado por el pueblo tan colorido y vivo asta que un pony me detuvo -¡tu!- me quede pasmado ante el grito tan dramático- ¡tu eres mi única esperanza por favor ayúdame o será mi fin!- me dijo desesperada una unicornio blanca de melena morada

Rarity: por favor, yo te lo pedí normal y tranquilo como toda una dama

Zen: si, después entendí que esa era tu forma normal y tranquila de decir y pedir las cosas

Fuimos a su casa corriendo a toda velocidad, yo esperaba encontrarme con algún peligro, algo que pusiera mi vida en riesgo, pero al llegar a su casa con su magia me acerco unas telas, si me arriesgue al ir con ella pero no mi vida si no que mi reputación, me hizo un traje de marinerito y me hizo salir a lucirlo para unos clientes suyos

Todos: *Risas*

Rarity: Te veías taaaan lindo, incluso estoy pensando en hacerte uno más grande para que lo luzcas también

Zen: *Sonrisa falsa* gracias Rarity luego me lo pondré

Cuando se distrajo me quite el trajecito y me fui a toda velocidad, pero mi sufrimiento no iba a acabar ahí, apenas empezaba, todo fue por culpa de una pegaso azul con melena arco iris que me encontré mientras vagaba por el pueblo pensando en como regresar a lo que era antes, cuando de repente aquella pegaso pasa volando justo por donde yo iba y del susto que me dio salte y caí sobre ella pero me quede poco tiempo arriba de ella asta que me caí entonces mi paciencia había desaparecido así comencé a correr detrás de ella , se iba alejando cuando sentí un impulso me hizo correr tan rápido que la alcance –así que quieres una carrera, OK, alcánzame si puedes- me dijo mientras la alcanzaba pero en eso que llegamos a un precipicio, como ella volaba no le importo, pero yo como iba corriendo y llevaba impulso no me podía detener así que solo cerré los ojos esperando un milagro y pues… paso, yo seguía corriendo pero no caía al precipicio, buscaba que era lo que me hacia correr en el aire busque y busque asta que me di cuenta que cada paso que daba aparecían pequeñas nubes plateadas debajo y por eso no caía y también mi cuerno estaba brillando entonces empecé a concentrarme y mi pequeño cuerno se ilumino mucho mas y gane una gran velocidad, era tanta que iba dejando una estela de estática detrás de mi, por fin alcance a aquella pegaso y asta la pase de largo –ja ja ja, intenta ahora alcánzame- le dije feliz por la velocidad que llevaba –OK, con que esas tenemos- solo dijo eso y ¡PUM! Una gran explosión se escucho atrás de mi, cuando voltee vi un arco iris circular y aquella pegaso acercándose a toda velocidad, paso tan rápido que salí volando directo a aquella granja donde empezó todo

Applejack: ahí fue donde empezó todo el desastre con las Cutie Mark Crusaders

Zen: así es, ahí fue donde empecé a sobresalir pero… se aprovecharon de mí cruelmente

Applejack: no es para tanto

Zen: con que no es para tanto, a ver que piensan todos cuando les diga todo lo que tuve que hacer

Todos: ¡solo cuéntalo!

Zen: …

Era tanta la velocidad que llevaba que salí volando a la granja y termine estampándome con Applejack y su hermano Big Mac obviamente terminaron lastimados y me pusieron a ayudarles a recolectar las manzanas, mientras recolectaba las manzanas aprendí a usar aquellas nubes plateadas que ahora que lo pienso jamás les puse nombre… bueno luego lo pensare, gracias a mi nueva habilidad logre recolectar todas las manzanas en un instante, Applejack se asombro tanto que me pidió si podían ser absolutamente todas las manzanas para poder descansar del golpe que le había dado, era obvio que era chantaje lo del golpe pero yo accedí y ahí me vez jalando tres carros llenos de manzanas que eran tres veces mi tamaño y todavía otras dos veces los carros de manzanas, pensaran que fue una tortura pero no, fue demasiado fácil ya que por alguna razón todavía tenia la fuerza de un dragón, al terminar oigo una voz –Applejack escuchamos un gran ruido y vinimos a ver que paso- eran aquellas potras que había visto cuando llegue –Applejack ¿estas bien?- le pregunto una de las tres potras la cual tenia un moño en su melena – si Applebloom me encuentro bien solo fue un accidente- -si quieres te podemos ayudar a recolectar las manzanas así conseguiremos nuestras Cutie Mark- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –lo siento Applebloom aquí Zen ya a recolectado todas, por que no para la próxima- le contesto Applejack y Applebloom se puso triste –OK, no importa encontraremos otra cosa verdad chica- -¡SI!- las tres chocaron sus pesuñas y se fueron a toda prisa – OK… ya termine y lo siento mucho por lo que paso espero sea suficiente para compensarlo- le dije a Applejack –claro que es suficiente nos has ahorrado todo un día de trabajo incluso debería hacer algo por ti- -será para otra, tengo que irme tengo que buscar una forma de regresar a lo que era antes- Applejack se me quedo viendo con cara de extrañeza pero bueno ahí termino mi trabajo de granja y me regrese en busca de aquella pegaso azul para una revancha, pero cuando pase por la casa de aquella pegaso amarilla apenas si alcance a oír una voz –espera- me detuve porque me dio escalofrío esa voz tan débil, cuando voltee hacia la casa ahí estaba la pegaso, me le acerque y dije –¿necesitas algo?- no es por molestar pero cuando pasaste volando espantaste a mis aves… - - lo siento mucho si quieres te ayudo a juntarlas- le dije un poco sacado de onda por su voz tan suave y baja

Luna: primero no das mucho detalle y ahora asta haces la voz igual de baja

Zen: ¿Qué tiene? Así se oye mejor ¿no?

Luna: apenas si se te oye que dices, por favor dilo con un volumen normal

Zen: *Tono burlón* OK, lo are como dices

*Golpe de "Cállese"*

Zen: ¿auch?

Luna: … *Enojada*

*Otro mas fuerte*

Zen: seguiré contando

-se fueron hacia el bosque- me dijo señalando a un bosque un poco tenebroso, y pues ahí me vez buscando las aves que había espantado, eso fue lo mas difícil que había echo en mi vida, cada vez que me le acercaba a un ave salía volando me sentí fatal por que los animales me temían, después de un rato me rendí no logre atrapar a ni una sola ave pero quien diría que la traer de vuelta a las aves seria tan fácil, te preguntaras porque, las aves que salieron volando asustadas no estaban asustadas si no que habían ido a traer mas aves para acabar conmigo entonces ahí me ves corriendo por todo el campo huyendo de las aves que querían hacerme pedazos, así estuve un buen rato asta que la pegaso apareció y me las quito de encima, yo yacía tirado en el suelo todo picoteado y que me dice -gracias por ayudarme- -no ay problema, fue fácil y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- me levante todo adolorido –pues… me llamo… Fluttershy –

*Sensación de peligro mortal*

Zen: …

-pues… me llamo… Fluttershy – me dijo – yo me llamo Zen- y como veo que es todo me voy, asta luego- y me puse a caminar esperando encontrar a aquella pegaso azul, llegue a Ponyville y fui directo a aquella casa-árbol ya que decidí ir a los lugares adonde había ido haber si alguien sabia donde estaba cuando llegue me encontré con aquel dragón llamado Spike - ¡Ey! ¿Spike verdad? Necesito tu ayuda- espera primero tienes que recoger lo que tiraste y acomodar todos los libros que tiraste cuando pasaste volando, espera ¿Cómo estabas volando?- me interrumpió así que entre y le dije –es una historia muy larga el como estaba volando, así que luego- y mientras recogía conocí a otro pony, una unicornio morada llamada Twilight y me regaño por el desastre y no dejo de molestar asta que termine, en eso que llegan aquellas ponies que buscaban sus Cutie Mark y bien enojadas por que ya había terminado se fueron quejándose por que primero fue en la granja después lo de las aves y ahora eso, ya cansado decidí mejor olvidar mi revancha por hoy y mejor buscar donde descansar… pero no, un grito espantoso me hizo salir corriendo por mi vida –¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste!- era aquella unicornio blanca que venia a matarme al parecer por que la estática había arruinado su peinado y lo había esponjado de una forma que es difícil describir, me persiguió por todo el pueblo asta que llegue de nuevo a la casa de Twilight así que le pedí ayuda a Spike mientras le daba vueltas a la casa –como… calmo… ayuda… me va… matar- así que se me ocurrió decir –voy a hacer lo que digas para compensarte pero no me mates- -¿enserio? OK, ven conmigo- me llevo a un lugar que lo llaman Spa y tuve que atenderla

Rarity: haber cuando vuelves a hacer algo así de malo para poder obligarte a atenderme otra vez *sonrisa*

En ese momento al terminar se reunieron todas las ponies que conocí así que pregunte donde podía quedarme esa noche Applejack me ofreció quedarme con ella por la gran ayuda en la granja así que así fue mi día mas largo de mi vida

Applebloom: espera te falta algo

Zen: ¿Qué?

Applebloom: cuando te invitamos a…

Zen: haaa, cierto

Antes de irme a dormir en la casa de Applejack, Applebloom me invito a unirme a las Cutie Mark Crusaders que era el club que habían echo las tres por que no tenían Cutie Mark pues termine aceptando sin saber que lo que hacían todos los días era buscar alguna forma de conseguirla así que me convertí en el cuarto cruzado, ellas pensaron que les podría ayudar con mis grandes habilidades según sus palabras.

Zen: ¡OK! Intermedio, todos váyanse por botanas y tráiganme algo de beber por favor

Luna: y… por que el intermedio

Zen: uno: algunos ponies parecen tener ya hambre dos: se me esta secando la garganta y tres: tengo que recordar que paso después *sonrisa*


	5. El regreso del poder

**El regreso del poder, la primer Cutie Mark**

Zen: gracias por el agua, ahora si, si ya están listos seguiré contado y si no pues igual seguiré

Applebloom: una cosa antes de que sigas

Zen: ¿Qué?

Applebloom: que es esa cosa que esta flotando a tu lado desde que empezaste a contar la historia, veo que no se separa de ti en ni un momento

Zen: es una pluma y pergamino que hechice para que escriba todo lo que digo e incluso esta escribiendo lo que dices y todas las interrupciones de todos, así que será mejor que ya no interrumpan si no quieren que salgan sus comentarios en el pergamino o alguna pregunta que los haga ver mal

Twilight: ¿Por qué se ven tan raras? Nunca había visto plumas y pergaminos con ese aspecto

Zen: es simple, la pluma es de un fénix gigante que vive en Spari Regno, Xiao tenia varias en su casa así que un día decidí tomar una y siempre a estado conmigo y el pergamino esta hecho del árbol divino Hinoki que invoque aquella vez, elegí estos dos materiales ya que son mágicos y son fáciles de manipular con magia obviamente, OK ¿otra pregunta?... no… bueno sin mas demora seguiré…

Pinkie Pie: se me acabaron las palomitas de maíz ¿puedo ir por más? ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y me esperas siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Zen:*Suspiro* OK, ve y me traes unas a mi

Pinkie Pie: Vuelvo en un parpadeo

Zen: pero traes unas grandes para que no… ya se fue, espero que traiga bastantes para que no me interrumpa para ir por mas

*una hora después*

Pinkie Pie: ¡ya regrese!

Zen: Pinkie te tardaste

Pinkie Pie: lo siento, ahora sigue que quiero saber que pasa después

Zen: Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: ¿Si?

Zen: ¿y las palomitas?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Cuáles palomitas?

Zen: … … … olvídalo

Jamás en mi vida había dormido tan placenteramente y también jamás me habían levantado tan temprano, Applebloom me dijo que teníamos que empezar a esa hora para tener tiempo suficiente para todo lo que tenia planeado hacer, empezamos el día haciendo el desayuno pero yo jamás había hecho algo de comer y la única vez que lo intente casi vuelo toda una mansión, no fue en una pequeña casa fue en una mansión enorme y si no hubiera apagado el fuego hubiera habido una explosión que la destruiría toda… no se ni porque mencione eso, al final de cocinar en la granja termine quemando toda la comida y yo termine como una galleta gigante ya que estaba lleno de harina y varios ingredientes y con el calor me hornee, la que si logro hacer algo comestible fue Applebloom solo hizo unas manzanas acarameladas algo muy simple, después de nuestra gran batalla en la cocina nos pusimos en marcha a el siguiente intento, yo solo las seguía y la verdad no se porque pero bueno me divertí, a Scootaloo se le ocurrió una idea que sonó muy divertida asta que ya estábamos ahí en la cima de la montaña, la idea de Scootaloo era que yo las subiera asta allá arriba para lanzarnos en esquís , lo difícil de subir era usar mis nubes plateadas mientras jalaba el carrito rojo en el que siempre viajaban habían grandes vientos y mas arriba una nevada tremenda pero aun así quisieron lanzarse – va a ser muy divertido- decía Scootaloo mientras Applebloom y Sweetiebelle se estaban retractando, ya en la cima estábamos listos para lanzarnos pero Sweetiebelle se tropieza y se caen las tres descontroladas montaña abajo así que tuve que ir por ellas, iban en una bola de nieve gigante, tuve que agarrar la misma velocidad de antes para alcanzarlas y crear una nube plateada gigante para detenerlas pero no pude crear la nube así que la bola de nieve me callo enzima y las tres potras quedaron sobre mi pero claro la montaña no era muy grande incluso no puede llamarse montaña…

Zen: ¡Basta!, Scootaloo no me importa que me pidieras que lo digiera así, no puedo exagerar tanto, no me importa que me hallas salvado aquella vez

Scootaloo: OK pero tendrás que pagar de alguna otra forma

Zen: ¿salvarte incontables veces no es suficiente?

Apenas era medio día y ya me estaba muriendo de cansancio pero dejaron para el final lo más cansado quisieron que yo saliera corriendo y ellas me atrapaban para ver si conseguían su Cutie Mark en cazadoras y ahí me vez corriendo por todo Ponyville, corriendo por mi vida ya que Scootaloo tenia cara de querer colgarme, aun en estos días me siguen dando miedo por lo raras que son y por intentar encontrar sus Cutie Mark haciendo cosas que nada que ver con ellas, es demasiado obvio cual es su talento de cada una pero bueno…

Scootaloo: si ya sabes en que seriamos buenas por que nunca nos dijiste

Zen: por la misma razón de que nadie les dice, por que tienen que darse cuenta por ustedes como yo que lo ultimo que pensé que fuera mi talento resulto serlo

Sweetiebelle: ¡ya se que podría ser! pero lo intentaremos cuando Zen termine

Applebloom: ¿enserio? ¡Genial! ¡Zen termina de contar la historia para poder ir por nuestras Cutie Mark!

Zen: *voz baja* si no me interrumpieran creo que ya iría por el final

Estuvimos ayudando a todos los ponies que necesitaran una pesuña extra, todo fue muy agotador pero mi fuerza regreso cuando encontré por fin a aquella pegaso azul me dijo que se llamaba Rainbow Dash yo quería la revancha y así estuvimos por varios días Rainbow Dash y yo pero jamás le e ganado

Rainbow Dash: nadie puede ganarle a la mejor voladora de Ecuestria

Zen: puede que le hayas ganado a mi versión potro pero no podrás contra mi versión Dragocornio o contra mi versión dragón joven y ni hablar de mi verdadero yo, también esta el guardián, a ellos nunca les ganarías

Rainbow Dash: eso crees tú, ¡vamos! una carrera a la montaña y regresamos, intenta ganarme con cualquiera de los que mencionaste

Zen: fácil

Luna: ¿a donde crees que vas?

Zen: este…

Luna: siéntate y termina o te encadeno a la roca para que te quedes aquí y cuentes todo lo que falta como aquella vez, tu decides

Zen: Rainbow… creo que será mas tarde

Jamás imagine encontrarme con ella aquí pero era cosa del destino, llego después de una semana que yo llegue, era aquella potra rosa que conocí en… en… en… Fillydelphia, obviamente era mayor que aquella vez – es increíble que sea ella, ¿aun me recordara?- me decía yo mismo mientras volteaba al piso pensando –bueno la única forma de saberlo es acercarme y saludarla, esperando que me recuerde- pero al voltear hacia donde se encontraba ya no estaba, me deprimí por que pensaba que estaba alucinando de cansancio ya que no había podido dormir bien las ultimas dos noches cuando de pronto cuando me doy la vuelta para irme y aparéese de sorpresa – ¡hola! – Me dijo- -¿Quién eres? Te me haces conocido, me llamo Pinkie Pie ¿eres nuevo? Tienes un raro aspecto ¿Qué se supone que eres?- - -este… soy yo Pinkie, soy Zen- -¡ya se quien eres, eres el hermano menor de un pony raro llamado Zen! ¿Verdad?- - ¿raro? pero…- -¡si!, ¿como esta Zen? Tiene mucho que no lo veo ¿de de donde son?- así estuvo durante un buen rato bombardeándome con preguntas sobre mi supuesto hermano Zen esta que la pude interrumpir con un gran estornudo que hizo que lanzara chispas por todo mi cuerpo –bueno tengo que llegar a casa pero mañana habrá una gran fiesta para ti por llegar a Ponyville, nos vemos Chispitas- y así fue como volví a ver Pinkie y ella empezó a llamarme Chispitas, después de ese día los siguientes fueron algo extraños me la pase platicando con Pinkie y pues ella hacia extraños comentarios pero no podía quitarle la idea de que yo era mi hermano menor, tengo una hermana mayor pero es difícil confundirla conmigo

Pinkie Pie: hablando de eso ¿como esta Chispitas?

Zen: Pinkie, cuantas veces tengo que decirte…

Twilight: ni lo intentes

Zen: lo se, pero aun tengo esperanza

Pase por muchas cosas con Pinkie todas fueron cosas sin sentido ecepto la fiesta bueno parte de la fiesta asta que Pinkie me regalo algo muy raro, era… no se… "raro" lo describe bien pero… era como una esfera blanca que hacia un ruido extraño al acercarme… la mostraría pero me la robaron, de las cosas raras que hicimos esos días fueron… ayudarle a viajar en un globo para que fuera mas rápido y pudiera atrapar nubes, ¡a quien se le ocurre!, es obvio que nunca agarrara una nube con una red, pasa através de los hoyos era ilógico, al día siguiente me pido que la ayudara cargando cosas para una fiesta que iba a hacer me dijo que eran demasiadas cosas y necesitaba ayuda pero me hizo cargar todo, ahora que lo pienso nadie en Ponyville me trataba como un potro, me trataban como alguien mayor puede que fuera por mi personalidad o porque veían que era capas de hacer aquellas tareas, la verdad no quiero saberlo y no es necesario que me interrumpan, un día a Pinkie se le ocurrió subir una montaña, esa si era una montaña porque a la mitad del camino me estaba desmayando del esfuerzo pero al llegar por fin a la cima Pinkie dice – Es una linda vista ¿no?- y así sin mas empezó a decender, yo tome un respiro sentado en la cima pero al dar una paso adelante me tropiezo y empiezo a bajar la montaña pero no rodando por alguna razón baje arrastrándome sobre mi abdomen pero al llegar abajo me di cuenta que la razón de no bajar rodando fue Pinkie que estaba arriba de mi –fue un paseo en trineo muy entretenido, deberías dedicarte a ser trineo, esa podría ser tu Cutie Mark- me dijo antes de irse saltando como siempre dejándome ahí tirado todo golpeado por las piedras, gracias a las escamas no termine todo rasguñado, me puse a pensar sobre lo de las Cutie Mark, todos los ponies en Ecuestria tienes esa marca pero en Spari Regno ni un solo pony tiene Cutie Mark empecé a pensar si yo podría conseguirla aunque fuera un unicornio de Spari Regno el que me transformo pero todos esos pensamientos eran influencias de las que se hacían llamar Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Un día me adentre en el bosque llamado The Everfree Forest en busca de una flor que escuche que tenían un gran poder y podría ser que me ayudaran a regresar a ser un Dragocornio pero termine perdiéndome por varias horas asta que me encontré con una cebra que vivía en el bosque llamada Zecora

Twilight: ¿por que das esos detalles de donde viven o como lucen? si ya sabemos quines son

Zen: por que se esta escribiendo y si alguien lo lee y solo digo que encontré a Zecora se preguntara quien es o como lucia o donde vivía ¿no?

le explique lo que buscaba y se ofreció a ayudarme, era la primera que me ofrecían su ayuda en lugar de yo ofrecer la mía, le verdad fue un poco raro aunque todo en este lugar me parece raro, fuimos a su casa para probar varias formas de que regresara a lo que era pero nada funciono, intentamos pociones, remedios con plantas, animales e incluso con magia pero siempre terminaba de otro color o me crecía la cola o lo mas común se me caían las escamas y me salía pelaje por un rato asta que volvían a aparecer mis escamas, así estuve por un buen rato asta que Zecora y yo escuchamos un rugido que venia de Ponyville así que salí corriendo a ver que era ese ruido, al llegar al pueblo era un desastre entonces detengo a uno de los ponies que se estaban yendo para preguntar que paso pero escucho otra vez ese rugido al voltear era un dragón descontrolado era Spike, conocía ese estado a mi me llego a pasar, es cuando el corazón de un dragón es absorbido totalmente por la codicia y lo aumenta de tamaño y poder, solo hay dos manera de regresar a la normalidad a un dragón en ese estado y era llegar a su subconsciente y hacerlo reaccionar que es lo mas difícil ya que ataca a todo lo que se acerque a su colección de cosas y la segunda es que otro dragón saque el alma pura del dragón y derrotar a la codicia en una batalla a muerte contra el cuerpo que alberga la codicia el cual no sufre ni un daño al derrotarlo ya que se vuelve falso para albergar aquella mentalidad, quien me salvo de ese estado fue mi hermana mayor Nuzhet Ming pero luego hablare de ella, al derrotarlo el alma es devuelta a su cuerpo y termina regresando a la normalidad pero ¿seria capas de derrotar a una codicia de dragón en mi estado actual? Pues no podía dejarlo así, así que me lance a toda velocidad hacia Spike para sacar su alma y poder acabar con su codicia, usando mis nubes logre llegar asta el pero era obvio que me iba a atacar, me golpeo con su cola y me lanzo contra el suelo pero no me rendí lo intente diez veces asta que logre acercarme lo suficiente para poner mi pata en su pecho y sacar su alma pero no puede sacarla de inmediato al concentrarme y soltar un buen grito una luz salio de su pecho y pude alejarla de el, era el alma de Spike era tranquila y noble como Equibras, cuando me aleje con el alma su cuerpo se volvió gris y al pasar eso se volvió tan duro como una roca, intente dejar el alma de Spike con Twilight pero su alma quería acompañarme en la pelea así que empecé mi primera pelea aquí en Ecuestria, como no tenia poder ofensivo para pelear lo primero que se me ocurrió para atacar a aquel dragón que termino llamándose Gray D fue lanzarme a toda velocidad y chocar contra el pero como dije antes se volvió como una roca así que no servia de nada mis intentos de hacerle daño, el me golpeaba y lanzaba al suelo como si fuera una mosca molestándolo, intente de todo desde lanzarme como bala hacia el asta electrocutarlo con mis pequeñas descargas e incluso en un acto de desesperación le lance una de mis nubes plateadas y logre que se tropezara pero lo único que logre de verdad fue alejarle de Ponyville, cuando estaba a punto de caer rendido el alma de Spike se me acerco y entro en mi pecho en ese momento empecé a sentir un poder extremo y mi cuerpo empezó a brillar intensamente y cuando abro los ojos todo era mas pequeño al mirarme era yo otra vez era Daetoyin Zen el dragón gobernante de Spari Regno y así sin mas lance un gran rugido para crear una gran tormenta eléctrica enzima de el para que los rayos lo calcinaran, me sentí bien al tener de nuevo mi poder, después de que los rayos golpearan a Gray D lo cargue y lo levante a una gran altura y lo deje caer, ya que no tenia alas no había forma de que parara su caída, así estuve un buen rato atacándolo con todo mi poder, lanzándolo a huracanes creados por mi, acabe con el sin ni un problema pero no podía detenerme asta que voltee hacia Ponyville todos los ponies me miraban con miedo, como si fuera un monstruo ahí fue cuando pude calmarme y el alma de Spike salio de mi cuerpo y entro de nuevo al suyo y los dos empezamos a brillar y cambiar de tamaño, mire a Spike y era el dragón que debía ser así que lo cargue y lo lleve de regreso a Ponyville, cuando llego todos se juntan alrededor de mi agradeciéndome por detener a Spike -muchas gracias por salvar a Spike ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?- me dijo Twilight al tomar a Spike que estaba dormido –espera, Zen ¿eres tu?- -claro que soy yo ¿que no me vez?- le dije –es solo que… te ves diferente- al mirarme era de nuevo el Dragocornio que era antes estaba muy feliz tanto que me puse a dar saltos como Pinkie de felicidad y era muy obvio que Pinkie me iba a acompañar en los saltos pero de repente una voz me interrumpió – ¡no es justo!- me gritaba Scootaloo –¡hemos pasado muchas cosas para conseguirla y tu eres el primero en conseguirla!- las tres pequeñas me gritaban que era injusto pero no sabia de que hablaban asta que me dijeron - ¿Por qué conseguiste tu Cutie Mark antes que nosotras?- al verme me di cuenta que tenia Cutie Mark, era el rostro de un dragón encerrado en un circulo mágico se veía genial, así fue como apareció la primera Cutie Mark de un pony proveniente de Spari Regno

Scootaloo: sigo pensando que es injusto que la consiguieras antes que nosotras

Applebloom: si, nosotras hemos buscado por mucho tiempo nuestras Cutie Mark y tú la consigues así de fácil

Zen: ¿fácil, creen que pelear con un dragón en ese estado es fácil? además ustedes no conseguirán sus Cutie Mark al mismo tiempo así que ¿Qué van a hacer cuando una de ustedes consiga su Cutie Mark antes que las otras dos?

Sweetiebelle: estaremos felices por ella por que hemos pasado por mucho juntas mientra que tú llevabas unos pocos días con nosotras

Zen: cierto, pero no importa porque yo ya tengo la mía jajaja…

*se lanzan sobre Zen*

Scootaloo: nos la vas a pagas por burlarte…

Applebloom: nosotras la conseguiremos y será mejor que la tuya.


	6. El regreso de Nobiltá y Tirannia

**El regreso de Nobiltà y Tirannia, la prueba más difícil**

*estoy cansado de escribir tantas tonterías, cuando decidan ponerse mas serios me avisan. atte. _La Pluma_*

*después de un buen rato de suplicas de Zen ¡regrese!*

Zen: tonta pluma te estas pasando, sigue escribiendo esas cosas y veras lo que te pasa

*nunca podrías remplazarme*

Zen: crees que no, puedo pedirle a Twilight que escriba por ti ¿eso quieres?

*eso a dicho el grande y sabio Daetoyin Equíbras Zen*

Todos: ¡pluma barbera!

Zen: solo dice la verdad

*lanzan palomitas, papeles y un muffin a Zen*

Zen: OK, OK, dejen de lanzar cosas y mejor continuemos

Después de la pelea termine explicando a todos lo que era mientras era llevado a el hospital de Ponyville por todos los golpes que me había dejado la pelea anterior, todos los ponies me llevaron algún regalo por salvar Ponyville, recibí tarjetas y flores pero el que mas me gusto fue un pastel que luego de una gran conversación con el doctor dio el permiso de que entrara, era obvio que era de parte de Pinkie me di cuenta cuando me acerque a darle una gran mordida y me salto en la cara y cuando me limpio la cara había una carta en el pastel y decía "Felicidades, Eres el cliente 2'000,000" el pastel que me hizo Pinkie para que me recuperara fue el dos millones y como habíamos acordado recibí el pastelazo aunque después de eso tuve que limpiar la habitación ya que quedo el pastel por todos lados, al salir del hospital esperaba una gran multitud de ponies afuera esperando a su gran héroe pero no había nadie, me sentí abandonado, salvas a todos y te felicitan por cinco minutos para después seguir con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada, después de un gran rato de depresión decidí que tenia que seguir con mi aprendizaje en magia pero no sabia con quien o con que empezar, así que le fui a pedir consejo a Twilight que parecía ser la que mas sabia de magia pero al llegar a su casa no se encontraba ni Spike así que me fui a buscar a Zecora haber si podía aprender algo de lo que ella hace, cuando me dirigía hacia el bosque me percate de que no había ni un solo pony en Ponyville y al llegar a la entrada del bosque me doy cuenta que había una gran destrucción, muchos árboles quemados y ahí se encontraban todos, estaban sembrando árboles nuevos pero el área de árboles destruidos era muy grande, era una gran perdida, yo durante la pelea había causado toda eso, tenia que encontrar una forma de arreglarlo, mientras pensaba aparecen mis queridas compañeras, las hermanas Nobiltà y Tirannia –¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto Nobiltà – tengo que pensar una forma de arreglar el daño que he causado… ustedes conocen bien el poder de Equíbras deben de saber como puedo corregir esto ¿no?- -claro que sabemos como puedes arreglar esto pero no se si estas listo- me dijo Tirannia -¿Cómo que no estoy listo? Quiero ayudar y no quieren ayudarme, imaginen lo decepcionado que se sentiría Equíbras si escuchara esto- - este… es fácil arreglar esto, lo primero que debes hacer es entrar en contacto con la naturaleza y disculparte con aquellos árboles que sacaste de su tierra para poder logran invocar el poder que arreglara todo- me dijo Nobiltà –pero debes quedar en paz con aquellos árboles destruidos por que tienen que darte su energía para poder usar todo el poder de la naturaleza- agrego Tirannia –fácil- pensé…

Zen: un momento… como que esta muy callado… por que no me han interrumpido

Luna: Zzz…

Zen: Pluma deja de escribir…

*hasta crees que voy a dejar de escribir*

Zen: no hay nadie…

Luna: todos se fueron a dormir… ya es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer… *bostezo* me voy a echar una siesta y nos vemos mañana ya que he estado todo el día despierta y no pude dormir nada... nos vemos

Sen: Me an abandonado... de nuev… solo m ponen ateción cinco minuos y se ban… n es jsto… por

*Zzz…*

*¡Buenos días!*

Zen: …

*al perecer no son tan buenos para Zen, me equivoque mucho antes es mejor tacharlo, no le digan nada a Zen*

Twilight: Zen, ahí estas, te estaba buscando

Zen: …

Twilight: acomodamos todo en el ayuntamiento para que puedas contar tu historia más cómodamente y todos estén más cómodos también oyéndote ya que todos están muy interesados además de…

Zen: Me abandonaron…

Twilight: ¿Qué?

*Twilight, esta deprimido porque lo dejaron anoche hablando solo*

Twilight: pero si le avisamos que teníamos sueño y que continuábamos mañana… el nos ignoro

Zen: son malo… todos…

Luna: *Royal Canterlot Voice* ¡Zen, te estoy esperando para que termines de contar tu historia, así que muévete directo al ayuntamiento de Ponyville!

Zen: …

*Luna se acerca a Zen, lo toma del cuello y le empieza a hablar*

Luna: …

Zen: pero…

*luna lo golpea en la cabeza*

*Zen se queja*

*Luna lo golpea de nuevo*

*Zen sigue quejándose*

*¡Luna le da un golpe que podría partir el mundo!*

*¡Zen esta tirado en el suelo moribundo!*

*¡K.O.!*

*¡Luna WIN!*

*Luna me golpea*

Luna: vámonos

Zen: voy detrás de ti

*yo también*

Twilight: *risa*

*llegando al ayuntamiento*

*hay mas ponies que antes*

Zen: muy bien empecemos y esperando que no me quede dormido ya que no dormí en toda la noche

Y ahí estaba intentando hablar con los árboles mientras que todos se me quedaban viendo como si estuviera loco y al parecer si estaba loco porque por mas que lo intentaba no podía oír a los árboles - me estoy esforzando, por favor pongan de su parte- decía para que fuera mas fácil escuchar a los árboles pero no, según Nobiltà los árboles se comunican a través de la mente del cazador así que mientras mas insistía más vacía sentía mi mente hasta que… -¡suficiente!... ¡escúchenme bien tontos árboles se que destruí a varios de ustedes y tire y arranque del suelo a otros mas, me duele el corazón y daría lo que fuera para restaurarlos pero si no me ayudan este bosque no volverá a ser lo que era, así que me ayudan o será mejor que hagan mapas nuevos por que este bosque ya no existirá! ¿Esta claro?- grite ya que mi habilidad principal en conversaciones era la intimidación obviamente – bien hecho, ahora tendrás suerte si la naturaleza no te destruye- me decía Tirannia pero de pronto empecé a oír voces en mi cabeza, eran tranquilas, relajaban mi alma, una sensación que no se puede describir solo con palabras, me sentí muy ligero paresia como si flotara y empecé a escuchar el canto de la naturaleza, la canción de la agonía de los árboles y el llanto de las flores marchitadas por mi antiguo poder fue tan hermoso y al mismo tiempo doloroso que las lagrimas no se hicieron de esperar pero cada lagrima que caía al suelo dejaba luz, ese era el poder del que hablaban Nobiltà y Tirannia -pero si los amenace ¿Por qué me dejan escuchar su canción?- pregunte a las hermanas –por que has dicho lo que siente tu corazón- me contesto Nobiltà – te consideran digno de oír su canción y merecedor de el honor de usar su poder- agrego Tirannia – ahora déjate llevar y suelta esos sentimientos de dolor y trae a este mundo a Hinoki "El Árbol de la Vida Eterna"- dijeron al unísono las hermanas, atraje una lluvia ligera para darle fuerza a los árboles y pudieran colaborar y empecé a caminar hacia el centro de todos los árboles caídos, todos los ponies se me quedaban viendo sin decir nada, se hacían a un lado y con ayuda de las hermanas cantamos con los árboles una canción que hacían levantar hermosas luces doradas del suelo las cuales eran las voces de la naturaleza que nos acompañaban en una danza, todos se nos quedaban viendo maravillados al ver como aparecía un enorme árbol hecho de luz azul y hojas rojas las cuales mientras mas fuerte cantábamos mas hojas aparecían y mas brillaban así que cantamos toda la noche hasta que al amanecer el árbol Hinoki brillo con gran intensidad hasta que se volvió polvo el cual al tocar la tierra hacían crecer una planta e incluso restauraba los árboles y en un instante el bosque volvía a ser lo que era pero ahora la entrada era más bella e increíblemente los árboles como agradecimiento se juntaron para formar una casa que seria mi hogar por mucho tiempo

Twilight: wow, siempre me pregunte como es que hiciste todo eso, no ay nada igual en mis libros, ¿me podrías enseñar a hablar con los árboles y todo para hacer lo mismo que tu?

Zen: primero tienes que volverte un dragón y hacer que te encierren en un cuerpo mas pequeño, luego necesitas tener un trauma tan grande que tengan que aparecer dos espíritus para que te guíen y también…

Twilight: con un simple "no" era suficiente

*Solo esta presumiendo que es "único"*

Twilight: *tono sarcástico* ¿enserio crees eso Pluma, no lo creo?

Pinkie Pie: si, es cierto, hasta yo me di cuenta como es que no te diste cuenta, será que me estoy volviendo mas lista y tu mas tonta, o tal ves estamos cambiando personalidades y después me la pase horas leyendo libros y tu organizando fiestas aun que me aburriría mucho de leer tanto como tu y tu organizarías fiestas igual de aburridas aunque también…

Zen: si sigues escribiendo todo lo que dice Pinkie nunca acabaremos de contar mi historia, así que intenta escribir lo menos posible

*lo se, aun que el pergamino sea mágico tiene un limite y necesitaríamos unos cinco para escribir solo lo que Pinkie dice*

Zen: *riendo* Si, muy cierto cada pergamino puede darle tres vueltas a la luna y creo que con unos cinco estaría bien, tienes un buen calculo… sigamos

Después de la aparición de mi casa y pasármela arreglando para que se sintiera como un hogar para mi, decidí que tenia que aprender a usar hechizos como los unicornios de Ecuestria y no solo los de cazador de Spari Regno así que empecé mi prueba más difícil que empezó al pedirle a Twilight que me ayudara con eso y ella acepto.

Aunque ya sabia lo básico, Twilight me hizo repasar todo y lo mas problemático fue mover las cosas con magia, se que ya había dicho que lo había dominado pero lo que paso es que movía las cosas con pequeños rayos inofensivos y no con pura magia como Twilight, lo mas divertido era cuando me desesperaba por que no lograba mover las cosas hacia donde quería y entonces perdía el control de mi poder y sin querer lanzaba un rayo hacia lo que estuviera moviendo o intentando mover y terminaba haciéndolo cenizas, muchas de las cosas que queme fueron pergaminos y libros hasta que Twilight decidió que empezáramos a mover rocas o si no terminaría quemando todo en la biblioteca, pero no solo aprendí con Twilight, también le pedí que me enseñara a Zecora y aprendí a hacer pociones para curar todo lo que me imaginara pero con algunos resultados inesperados, para poder probar cada poción que hacia Zecora lanzaba dentro de la mezcla una rosa marchita y si se restauraba mi poción serbia poro la mayoría de las pruebas la rosa se desintegraba y Zecora me regañaba por crear venenos mortales que podrían acabar con todo lo que me imaginara *bostezo* por un buen tiempo me la pase con Zecora aprendiendo de todo un poco hasta que un día tuvimos que ir a buscar unas flores que crecían lejos de ahí , fue un viaje aburrido por que Zecora no hablaba mucho pero el día que regresamos escuche que era la temporada de cidra en Sweet Apple Acres y que era la mas deliciosa de Ecuestria, cuando me dirigía hacia la granja de Applejack oigo que un ruido muy familiar venia hacia mi, al detenerme eran Flim y Flam nuestros queridos clientes - ¡alto ahí!- grite –hola, mira Flam es Zen el que construyo nuestra querida maquina ¿Cómo has estado? Lamento lo que paso con Xiao- entonces los mire con cara de mal momento para aparecer y dije – aunque Xiao ya no este aquí los términos de compra de la maquina siguen vigentes- -¿a que te refieres?- me pregunto Flam – cuando compraron esta maquina aceptaron un acuerdo de que nunca seria modificada de ni una forma y que el logo de Xiao no podría ser quitado, han roto con ese acuerdo- les dije muy serio para parecer enfadado –necesitábamos el sillón para descansar y el…- -no ay excusas, el acuerdo dejaba bien claro que si le modificaban algo a la maquina seria decomisada por uno de sus creadores y aquel que la decomisara seria el que decidiera que hacer con ella, si tienen alguna queja podemos hablar con mi abogado el Sr. Relámpago- deje caer un rayo muy grande detrás de mi – no, ni una queja- me contestan los dos, así que le quite el sillón y toda modificación que le habían hecho y se las deje – ahora… se las daré pero si vuelven a modificar algo la maquina será destruida por no cumplir su objetivo- les dije –pero si esta cumpliendo su objetivo- deje caer otro rayo y dije –creo que el Sr. Relámpago esta desacuerdo, ahora váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión- y así sin mas que decir se subieron a la… no recuerdo bien el nombre… la maquina y se fueron, yo me puse feliz por ver que un invento de Xiao seguía circulando pero la felicidad se termino por que cuando llegue a la granja me dijeron que ya no había alcanzado nada de cidra entonces me fui a descansar a mi casa con el antojo de probar la cidra y…

*Zen se tropieza y cae del balcón del primer piso*

Twilight: ¡Zen! ¿Estas bien?

Zen: Zzz…

*Se quedo dormido*

Luna: será mejor dejarlo descansar

*todos se van dejando a Zen en el suelo en el lugar que cayó dormido*

*Pobre Zen*


	7. Apagando la luna

**Apagando la luna, una pequeña gran apuesta**

*Al día siguiente*

*Zen debe estar bien enojado*

*hay una nube negra arriba del ayuntamiento*

Zen: ¿por que me dejaron ahí tirado en lugar de llevarme a mi casa?

Luna: no te quejes y sigue contando tu historia

Zen: pensaba omitir esa pequeña apuesta entre tú y yo pero creo que la voy a incluir en la historia… si… todas las apuestas

Luna: ¡no te atrevas!

*Zen pone una sonrisa que da miedo*

Después de dormir bien cómodo en mi casa me puse aplantar las semillas de aquellas flores por las que fuimos Zecora y yo que tienen un nombre difícil de pronunciar pero son conocidas como las "flores de luz de luna" por que solo dejan ver su belleza en su totalidad bajo la luz de la luna y también cuentan leyenda que un poderoso unicornio uso estas flores para juntar poder suficiente para ir mas allá de este mundo donde todo es perfecto, así que pensé -si la leyenda es cierta podrían ayudarme a liberar todo el poder de Equíbras - así que las cuide todo la mañana, no pude la tarde por que las aves de Fluttershy a robarme las semillas pero terminaron atacándome otra vez, regrese de mi exhausta persecución cuando el sol se estaba ocultando y con los primeros rayos de la luz de la luna crecieron de inmediato aquellas flores pero había una gran pregunta en ese momento ¿Cómo rayos se utiliza el poder de las flores? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo se junta el poder en las flores? Nobiltà y Tirannia no sabían nada acerca de esas flores o al menos eso decían, recuerdo haber escuchado allá en Spari Regno sobre unas flores con un brillo azul que cada año se transformaban en pequeñas esferas de luz y viajaban mas allá del mar, puede que fuesen esas flores pero eso no me preocupaba por que ya que aprendí a hablar con las plantas esas flores no me hablaban, según Nobiltà eran muy orgullosas y por que no habían crecido en donde debería ser no me iban a decir nada, estuve intentando convencer a las flores que me hablaran pero nada asta que dije las palabras mágicas que convencen hasta al mas orgulloso dragón –por favor, ayúdenme y voy a hacer lo que ustedes me pidan- y como dije –¿lo que sea que pidamos?- desde que conozco a Rarity esas palabras me dan escalofrío –entonces empecemos… primero, todavía no crecemos lo suficiente y estamos acostumbradas a crecer junto a otras flores rosas así que vas a tener que traerlas- me dijo una de las flores - ¿Cómo se llama esa flor?- le pregunte- ¿y como quieres que sepa?- -aunque sea una pequeña descripción ¿no?- pregunte disgustado –mmm... sus hojas parecen corazones moteados- -así será mas fácil encontrarlas ¿sabes por donde crecen? Seguro me vas a salir con que no sabes y jamás las has visto- -¿que comes que adivinas?- le hecho una mirada malévola y digo –flores parlanchinas y exigentes como tu comprenderás- me fui a ver a Zecora para preguntarle si sabia algo de esas flores pero era obvio que me iba a decir que con esa descripción no podía ayudarme mucho, fui mejor a el lugar donde encontramos esas flores y no se por que no se me ocurrió primero, la flor me dijo que crecían junto a ellas y Zecora y yo fuimos a donde crecen -¿Por qué no mejor iba primero a ese lugar?- me pregunte así que me puse a caminar directo a aquel lugar lejano para que al final me dijeran que crecían muy cerca de Ponyville, tuve que cruzar un pequeño desierto, una zona nevada y una que otra montaña para que al llegar allá me encontrara con un alpinista y me dijera – las "rosas corazón" crecen junto a las "luz de luna" y se van cuando las "luz de luna" desaparecen- -¿Cómo que se van?- pregunte –sus grandes hojas hacen que se vallan volando con el aire y terminan descansando un momento en Ponyville para luego seguir su camino, según me contaron se van a una isla lejos de aquí que es imposible llegar por mar o por aire, las únicas que logran entrar son las flores y no se sabe porque pero cuando se van regresan hasta el otro año- y en eso digo gritando -¡estas diciendo que se van a Ponyville y vengo de allá y todo el viaje fue en vano y que era mejor esperar unos días a que llegara! ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo? ¡me gustaría tener mis habilidades de cuando era pequeño así negaría allá mucho mas rápido!- y del coraje di un pisotón y un circulo mágico apareció arriba de mi y empezó a decender y cuando llego hasta abajo el alpinista me dice sorprendió -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- -¿Qué?- me quede viéndolo y el a mi sin palabras hasta que me doy cuenta que el estaba mas grande y me dice -¡rejuveneciste, dime como que yo también quiero hacerlo!- y me di cuenta que era de nuevo pequeño -¡genial así podré llegar a Ponyville en unos segundo… nos vemos luego y gracias!- y salí corriendo sobre mis nubes mientras alcanzaba a oír al alpinista -¡noooo… dime como… por favor… no te vallas!-

Applejack: y a todo esto ¿que pasa con Nobiltà y Tirannia? Las mencionas un poco y derepente desaparecen ¿Por qué?

Zen: es lo que hacen, llegan, me regañan, me dan una pequeña lección que al final no entiendo del todo y desaparecen pero cuando de verdad las necesito nunca aparecen

Luna: *tono sarcástico* si, claro

Zen: por que no las hayas visto no quiere decir que no estén siempre conmigo

Luna: solo buscas una escusa para cancelar la apuesta pero no vas a dejar ese puesto tan fácil

Zen: veras que algún día me librare

Luna: nadie ha visto a esos "espíritus" ¿o si?

Todos: yo no ¿y tu?... yo tampoco… no creo que nos mienta… han de ser sus alucinaciones igual c que cuando supuestamente voló por las estrellas… si eso debe ser

*por milésima vez, Zen se deprime de que no le crean*

*después de todos cuestionar la credibilidad de la historia*

Zen: ¡después de volver a ser el pequeño que era cuando llegue a Ponyville!

*todos se quedan en silencio para seguir escuchando a Zen sin ni una sola queja o comentario pero eso no va a durar ¿cuanto apuestan?*

Zen: pluma… has visto lo que me a pasado por apostar con Luna así que te sugiero que no empieces tu también ¿entiendes?

*no voy a apostar tan tontamente como tu*

Zen: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

*me refiero a la pequeña apuesta que asiste con Luna justo después de conocerla*

Zen: … ¿que paso después de salir volando a toda velocidad de las montañas?

*no intentes cambiarme el tema*

Zen: ya lo hice *sonrisa*

Estaba feliz de experimentar esa velocidad pero me puse a pensar - me costo mucho regresar a dragocornio y ahora como voy a regresar a serlo de nuevo- me distraje y termine chocando con una pegaso gris que apareció de la nada y al final termine chocándome con ella a cada rato

Zen: ¿verdad Derpy?

Derpy: si, lo siento

Zen: no te preocupes ya que todos mis días son raros, siempre pasa algo fuera de lugar en mi vida pero cuando choco contigo el día siguiente es el más raro de todos por que no pasa nada así que gracias por hacer que tenga uno que otro día tranquilo

*Derpy sonríe, me he dado cuenta que Zen es demasiado amable con todo pony que conozca, si le gusta vivir entre ellos ¿Por qué busca siempre forma de regresar a el dragón que era? Nunca entenderé a todas estas criaturas extrañas*

Zen: ¿a quien llamas criatura extraña?

*a nadie*

Zen: mira quien habla de extrañeza… espera no hablas, lo que haces es escribir, eres una pluma flotante que escribe todo lo que oye

*eso si me dolió, se que solo puedo escribir pero tengo sentimientos aun que no tenga suficientes palabras para describir mis emociones no es razón para que me trates así*

Applejack: ¿no crees que fuiste muy grosero con la pluma? solo esta dando su opinión

*a Zen le cambiaron de color los ojos, son como morados*

Zen: ¿y tu no crees que deberías dejar de interrumpir a Zen? Todos deberían callarse y agradecer que Zen les esta contando su historia

*Zen, ¿Qué estas diciendo?*

Applejack: ¿Cuándo empezamos a hablar en tercera persona?

*un circulo mágico aparece debajo de Zen*

*una luz morada sale del cuerpo de Zen*

*¡Hay otra verde!*

Zen: ¡Tirannia… ¿como te atreves a hablarle así a mis amigas? y peor aun ¿como te atreviste a poseer mi mente para decir todo lo que dijiste?!

Tirannia: estaba aburrida

Todos: es cierto… son Tirannia y Nobiltà… Nobiltà es hermosa… si y Tirannia no se ve nada mal

Nobiltà: te dije que se iba a enojar

Zen: pero no hiciste nada para detenerla

Nobiltà: …

Tirannia: pero…

Zen: ¡nada de pero… las dos se me van directo al castillo y cuando valla por ustedes sufrirían las consecuencias ¿entendieron?!

Tirannia y Nobiltà: …

Zen: pregunte ¡ ¿entendieron?!

Tirannia y Nobiltà: ¡si... claro… como ordenes… nos vamos… adiós a todos!

Zen: Tirannia ¿no crees que se te olvido algo?

Tirannia: si… lo siento mucho por todo lo que dije… ¿pero que esperaban del espíritu de la tiranía? ¡Adiós!

Zen: ¡ven acá ahora si que me hiciste enojar!

*Tirannia y Nobiltà se fueron volando*

Luna: esta bien... tú ganas la apuesta

Zen: olvídalo, ahora esta victoria no sabrá a nada pero me gusta que aceptes tu derrota y no hagas tu berrinche como la última vez que te gane

*Luna empieza a quejarse en voz baja*

Zen: lamento mucho lo que dijo Tirannia *respira profundo* muy bien continuemos con esto

Ese día para no chocar tuve que esquivar dando un gran salto hacia un lado pero como consecuencia perdí la concentración sobre mi nubes y empecé a caer rápidamente, un dolor de estomago me hizo cerrar los ojos deseando tener mis alas así que mientras caía empecé a suplicarle a mi cuerno para que hiciera algo para salvarme hasta que no pude aguantarme mas y comencé a gritar y de pronto un circulo mágico apareció en el camino hacia mi cruel destino en el suelo y me transformo de nuevo en dragocornio y de inmediato estire mis alas para detener mi caída pero solo logre que el golpe fuera menos doloroso… si, pero no fue lo suficientemente menos dolorosa como para poder irme de inmediato, quede ahí tirado sufriendo de dolor por un buen rato hasta que me pude levantar y apunto de llorar del dolor me fui hacia Ponyville, me encontraba a muy poca distancia que podía ver el pueblo y cuando me acercaba ahí venia Pinkie con una flor en la boca, era como la describieron las flores de luz de luna – hola Zen ¿Cómo es…?- solo pudo decir eso por que salí disparado hacia donde se suponían crecían esas flores pero para mi desgracia antes de llegar empezó a oscurecer y cuando llego se levantaron unas luces cerca del bosque donde plante mis flores y al llegar resulto que las rosas corazón se habían marchado y no se por que pero sospecho que se van a Spari Regno… tuve que hablar con las flores para ver que otra cosa iba a hacer y para quejarme por que parecía que sabían que iban a llegar a ese lugar -¡ustedes sabían que las rosas corazón iba a venir aquí ¿o me equivoco?!- - pues claro que no te equivocas, si sabíamos que iban a venir aquí- me contestaron -¿por que me hicieron hacer todo ese viaje si sabían que iban a legar aquí?- - fue como un castigo por obligarnos a crecer donde no estamos acostumbradas… ahora, si no te molesta continuemos con lo con los preparativos- me hizo enojar pero mantuve la calma, pase toda la noche cumpliendo sus caprichos, al día siguiente cuando intentaba descansar me pusieron a decorar el lugar y hasta querían que las construyera una casa o mejor dicho un como templo para que estuvieran tranquilas pero me negué a hacerlo y mejor decidí seguir mi lado dragón y amenazarlas, pasa toda la tarde amenazándolas y convenciendo una por una para que me ayudaran de una vez hasta que al anochecer acabe de amenazar a las trecientas flores y todas estaban listar para ayudarme así que me puse en el centro de todas las flores y cerré los ojos –nuestro poder viene de la luna…- ¿enserio? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- -esta bien dejare de decir lo obvio pero tienes que concentrarte para poder sentir el poder que emanamos al tomar la luz de la luna y así podremos averiguar si podemos ayudarte en lo que quieres pero de una vez te digo que no hay garantías- y me concentre en tomar la energía de las flores fue hermoso como la luz de la luna tocaba las flores y estas se iluminaban en ese momento apareció con una débil luz un circulo mágico arriba de mi tapando totalmente la luna, la luz pasa através de el circulo y a cada segundo que pasaba el circulo mágico brillaba con mas intensidad así que le di parte de mi poder a las flores para que atrajeran mas luz al circulo pero creo que exagere por que en el momento de darles mas fuerza la luna de inmediato se oscureció totalmente y toda la luz se fue al circulo mágico y ya que era mucho poder el circulo mágico se rompió por sobrecarga de poder -¡no puede ser!… ¿Por qué siempre me pasa algo que no me deja completar mis planes?- entonces volteo a ver las flores y se habían convertido en pequeñas esferas de luz –muy bien, ya te ayudamos, crecimos lo que teníamos que crecer, tomamos la suficiente fuerza de la luna y ahora no tenemos que ir- me dijo la esfera de luz –espera, no me puedes dejar así… ¿que va a pasar con la luna?- -no tengo la menor idea pero es tu culpa por desesperarte y jalar tanto poder de golpe así que adiós- y las esferas le elevaron en el cielo nocturno hacia las estrellas, después de ver como me abandonaban otra vez me fui decepcionado a mi casa pero a medio camino una estruendosa voz me detuvo -¡¿quien a apagado la luna?! – me quede callado y me empecé a mover lentamente por que sentía un peligro mortal -¡aquí fue usada una magia muy poderosa y antigua!… ¿Quién a sido el causante de esto?- seguía gritando mientras me alejaba -¡TU!- me quede frío, sabia quera mi fin aunque no supiera quien era la que me gritaba pero tenia una cosa muy clara, quien fuera esa criatura podía hacerme pedacitos en segundos

Zen: en ese momento nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera un pony el que tenía tan poderosa voz, me imaginaba un monstruo de un tamaño descomunal y completamente horrible, un monstruo salido de las peores pesadillas y…

*otra vez esa sensación de muerte segura*

Luna: ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento allá atrás?

Zen: ¿no puede ser aquí donde están todos y hay muchos testigos por si pasa algún problema?

Luna: no voy a decirlo de nuevo

*Luna tiene una sonrisa muy falsa*

*Luna toma de la oreja a Zen con su magia y lo lleva atrás de las cortinas*

*temo por la vida de Zen, si algo le pasa yo perderé mi magia*

*se escuchan ruidos de golpes y gritos desgarradores de Zen disculpándose, no creo que salga de ahí en una pieza*

Zen: muy bien continuemos en donde me quede

*Zen tiene un ojo morado y le esta punzando, Zen ¿Qué te paso?*

Zen: tuve un accidente de proporciones épicas… olvida y escribe ¿entendiste?

Al voltear a ver hacia donde me hablaban quede sorprendida anta tal belleza

*Zen voltea a ver a Luna y ella asiente con la cabeza*

Pero no duro mucho por que se me lanzo enzima gritando - ¡FUISTE TÚ!- así que a correr por mi vida sin mirar atrás pero al mirar atrás ya no estaba persiguiéndome pero al regresar mi vista hacia delante esta ahí para bloqueando mi camino y como no me pude detener iba a estrellarme con ella pero ella solo dio un paso a un lado y evito el choque pero termine estampándome con un árbol y mi cuerno quedo atorado –este… una pequeña ayuda por favor- fue lo único que se me ocurrió ya que me derretía de vergüenza por lo que paso, entonces ella se me acerco y dijo con voz suave -¡?fuiste tu quien apago la luna?!- - pues… no fui directamente yo pero… se podría decir que si… lo siento mucho… ¿Cómo puedo compensar mi terrible error?- le dije temiendo por la respuesta –y dime ¿cual es tu nombre?—me sorprendió que me preguntara eso en lugar de castigarme de inmediato así que pensé en alargar la conversación para calmarla y que mi castigo fuera un poco menos doloroso, no se como pero sabia que iba a ser doloroso –mi nombre es Daetoyin Equíbras Zen ¿y el tuyo?- entonces pensé –creo que lo ultimo que tengo derecho a hacer es a preguntar algo- - muy bien acompáñame para que veamos como vas a encender la luna de nuevo ¿entendiste?- nunca me a gustado que ignoren mis preguntas pero me e estado acostumbrando, me llevo a un carruaje tirado por dos guerreros pegaso con armadura negra y al subir de inmediato nos dirigimos hacia la luna –la luna tiene un gran poder mágico que creo que ya te diste cuenta así que vas a tener que regresarle toda su magia- -tengo que llenar toda la luna de magia… ¡es imposible que yo solo lo haga!- -tuviste el poder para quitarle todo su poder ahora solo tienes que regresarlo- me quede viéndola con cara de "estas loca" y dije –todo el poder que tome fue enviado hacia un circulo mágico el cual se sobrecargo y se destruyo liberando la magia hacia toda dirección, yo no tengo la magia de la luna dentro de mi, la magia desapareció junto con el circulo -entonces aquella pony cierra los ojos y me grita -¿a quien se le ocurre mandar directo la magia al hechizo? ¡Todos los que llegan a usar ese tipo de magia saben que cuando usas magia de otro lado tienes que ponerla en tu cuerpo para no arriesgarse a perder todo su trabajo y poder devolver la magia prestada a su lugar!- aunque tenia miedo logre decir –no fue mi culpa ¡fueron las flores de luz de luna que me dijeron que era la mejor forma de darle pode al circulo mágico!- con decir eso ella se calmo y dijo – así que las flores de luz de luna… cada vez que intentan ayudar a algún pony terminan complicándome las cosas… ¿sabes sobre el unicornio que uso esas mismas flores para irse a un lugar lejos de aquí?- -si, por eso fue que intente hacer lo mismo para lograr…- entonces me interrumpió –también apago la luna y pase tres días enteros encendiéndola, así que me vas a ayudar a encenderla… un día de estos voy a desaparecer esas flores para siempre- al llegar a la luna no quería bajarme del carruaje por que como la luna estaba negra, paresia que no tenia donde pisar –tienes alas, si no hubiera donde pisar puedes volar y no caerías- si, en ese momento se me olvidaron mis alas –muy bien, hay que empezar- - espera- la interrumpí -¿me podrías decir tu nombre? Por favor- -me llamo Luna, soy la Princesa Luna- hizo resaltar lo de princesa para que le hablara con respeto pero… en fin – la luna no es tan grande como imagine creo que podría encenderla solo a tiempo para mañana en la noche- me dije a mi mismo pero siento que Luna se encontraba atrás de mi así que me di la vuelta –entonces como dices que puedes solo tienes 24 horas exactas para encenderla- me le quede viendo y pensando – ¿en que me he metido?- entonces le digo con mucho orgullo por delante –claro, lo lograre a tiempo ¿Qué apuestas?- y ahí en ese momento empezó la batalla de apuestas con Luna, entonces Luna me contesto –muy bien si eso quieres eso tendrás, es una apuesta, si pierdes me vas a acompañar en mis viajes y a donde valla para que me cuentes completamente quien eres- -pero si solo es un decir- -ya es una apuesta nos vemos mañana en la noche- y así me abandono en la luna y pues sin mas que hacer me puse a darle energía a la luna sin que Luna me dijera como.

Zen: ahora que me acuerdo jamás me dijiste como darle poder a la luna

Luna: ¿quieres saber?

Zen: pues quiero saber

Luna: esta bien


	8. Problemas en el presente

**Problemas en el presente, Kentuzé la ultima pluma de fénix**

*Parece que Luna no quiere que nadie sepa como se le da poder a la luna así que se lo escribió en un pedazo de pergamino pero no soy una pluma común, puedo saber lo que escriben en otros pergaminos con solo ver la parte de atrás*

Rainbow Dash: *susurrando* estas mintiendo, por la luz que hay detrás de ellos se puede ver todo lo que dice el pergamino

*déjame soñar que tengo alguna habilidad especial*

*dice "hay una rueda como la de los hamsters del otro lado de la luna que con solo correr en ella cinco minutos la luna se carga completamente" creo que Zen se enojo pero continua contando su historia*

Después de perder el tiempo recargando la luna de una forma muy tonta y cuando se suponía que tenía que tener la luna cargada completamente Luna apareció con una cara supuestamente de enojo pero debajo de esa cara era obvio que tenia una gran sonrisa de victoria sobre la apuesta -parece que no cumpliste con lo que dijiste así que yo gano la apuesta- y si, era exactamente lo que me imaginaba

Zen: Luna me ha hecho trampa así en varias ocasiones

Luna: claro que no, no es mi culpa que pocas veces me preguntes como hacer las cosas

*Luna y Zen se ponen a discutir así que lo mejor será que vallan todos a comer mientras terminan*

Applejack: Pluma tiene razón, hay que ir a comer algo… ¡Big Mac invita!

*todos gritan "si" y salen corriendo*

Big Mac: Eyep… Esperen un momento

*creo que ni Luna ni Zen se dieron cuenta del escándalo de cuando salieron todos los ponies, se quedaran un buen rato ahí*

*de camino a algún sitio donde comer empieza la platica*

Twilight: y dime ¿tu sientes alguna curiosidad por saber a que saben las cosas?

*¿Qué?*

Twilight: ¿Qué si has querido comer alguna vez?

*no, nunca*

Applejack: desde que te vi e querido preguntarte ¿recuerdas algo de cuando eras parte del fénix que Zen menciono?

*la verdad no, tengo recuerdos de cómo es que viven los fénix de Spari Regno pero solo el final de su vida y el renacimiento*

Rarity: lo escribes como si fuera diferente a los de aquí

*los fénix de Spari Regno son mucho mas grandes que los de Equestria, son tres veces mas grandes, los fénix de aquí cuando les llega el final de su vida se incineran y nace un nuevo fénix de las cenizas pero los de Spari Regno necesitan un poco de ayuda de un volcán para poder renacer*

Twilight: ¿Por qué?

*no tengo idea pero según tengo entendido cuando un fénix no logra llegar al volcán su cuerpo cae y cualquier otro fénix que vea esto tiene la obligación de tomar una de sus plumas, al hacer esto el cuerpo desaparece y cuando el fénix que tomo la pluma le llegue su hora de entrar al volcán lo hará con la pluma que tomo y saldrán dos fénix rejuvenecidos, pero si este fénix que tomo la pluma no logra llegar de igual forma otro toma su pluma pero la pluma que había tomado se pierde y pues un fénix menos*

Twilight: ¿quieres decir que un fénix de Spari Regno puede nacer de una sola pluma?

*exactamente*

Applejack: entonces si entraras a un volcán…

*si, me convertiría en el fénix que debo ser y tomaría el nombre de Kentuzé*

Rarity: los nombres del reino del que vienen son muy raros

*lo mismo pensamos Zen y yo al respecto de los de aquí*

*llegamos a un lugar que parece un restaurante*

Twilight: deberías llamarte a ti mismo como Kentuzé ya que eso es lo que eres ¿no crees?

Kentuzé: creo que seria un poco raro pero lo voy a hacer para diferenciar mientras les escribo a ustedes y lo que escribo para la historia

Applejack: creo que es justo

Twilight: ¿me podrías enseñar a escribir en el aire como tu para comunicarte? me gusta como se ven las letras flotando con luz de colores

Kentuzé: claro, primero necesitas ser una pluma arrancada de un fénix y después tienes que ser hechizada por algún unicornio experto en magia antigua y luego

Twilight: párese que tienes la misma actitud y sentido del humor de Zen

Kentuzé: ¿que te hace pensar eso?

Rainbow Dash: no se, ¿Qué podrá ser?

*después de pasar un buen rato charlando con todas las amigas de Zen y contarles cosas de Zen que el quisiera omitir y por eso no lo escribiré aquí, decidimos que ya era hora de ir a ver si ya habían terminado de discutir Luna y Zen*

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas de Zen? si tiene poco que te hechizo

Kentuzé: estoy con Zen desde lo que paso con Xiao

Twilight: ¿y donde te tenia guardado?

Kentuzé: ¿nunca notaron el mechón de su melena color rojo?

Todas: no

Kentuzé: OK, ahora entiendo por que se deprime tanto Zen, Desde que la pluma se separa del fénix tiene una compatibilidad con los unicornios muy rara que se puede fusionar con su cola o melena, así que me uní a la melena de Zen todo este tiempo y durante ese tiempo tuve una pequeña conciencia y por eso puedo recordar y saber cosas de esos días, para demostrarlo te digo que omitió algo el día que se volvió la sombra de Canterlot y por eso Shining Armor se puso de esa forma el día de su boda al ver a Zen

Twilight: ¿en serio?

Kentuzé: si, pero dejare que Zen cuente todo eso y si no, le recordare

Twilight: espera, quiero saber por que mi hermano trata así a Zen y por que se miran como se miran

Kentuzé: te entiendo pero no puedo decir nada… bueno *Twilight pone cara de felicidad* no puedo escribir nada, por que no puedo hablar así que no puedo decir que no puedo decir nada ¿verdad Twilight?

*Twilight me esta viendo con una cara peor que cuando Zen le dio ese susto a la princesa Celestia*

Rarity: espero que Zen y la princesa Luna hallan terminado de discutir, hacen un gran drama de algo tan simple

*todas voltean a ver a Rarity, es obvio que piensan en "mira quien habla"*

*mientras nos acercábamos al ayuntamiento todos vimos dos nubes arriba del edificio, una púrpura con rayos negros y otra blanca con rayos azul oscuro*

Kentuzé: creo que la discusión de Luna y Zen ha ido a una discusión épica

Rarity: ¿una discusión épica?

Kentuzé: si, esto se va a ponerse interesante, otras dos veces han llegado a este punto y no termino muy, ¿Cómo decirlo? Tranquilo, no termino tranquilamente porque paso… eso que esta pasando ahora

*de cada lado de las nubes están apareciendo círculos mágicos, uno era el de Zen, tiene símbolos provenientes de Spari Regno y el otro tiene estrellas y en el medio una luna que era obvio que era de Luna*

Twilight: si es como dices será mejor que vallamos a detenerlos antes de que causen algún desastre y…

*párese que Twilight no va a poder terminar otra vez su frase por que…*

Kentuzé: miren, el circulo mágico de Luna desaparece, y el de Zen empieza a desvanecerse, creo que algo paso es mejor que vallamos rápido

Twilight: Pluma tiene razón

Applejack: se llama Kentuzé

Twilight: lo siento, es la costumbre

Kentuzé: no te preocupes de todas maneras sigo siendo una pluma aunque me llamen Kentuzé

Fluttershy: pero no te desanimes ¿entendiste?

Kentuzé: ¡tenia rato que no decías nada, creo que esta va a ser la primera línea que voy a escribir de ti Fluttershy!

*Fluttershy se vuelve a quedar callada, por eso me cae bien, no hay muchas palabras que escribir de ella, ja ja ja*

*todas están leyendo lo que escribí, y se me están quedando viendo muy raro, hasta Fluttershy se me queda viendo y ahora se sonroja, ¿Qué estarán pensando?*

Twilight: *sonriendo* será mejor que nos vallamos

*creo que escribí algo divertido o no se que abra sido*

*estamos a punto de llegar pero párese que ya termino la pelea de Zen y Luna por que Luna esta saliendo muy enojada*

Luna: es inútil hablar de esto contigo, mejor me voy

*Zen sale volando por una ventana*

Zen: siempre sales con lo mismo y si ya sabes la respuesta por que sigues preguntando

Kentuzé: al parecer Luna le pregunto eso de nuevo

Twilight: ¿Qué le pregunta Luna?

Kentuzé: le pregunta ¿Qué vas a hacer después de todo esto? Y pues Zen ya le respondió una vez pero Luna sigue insistiendo esperando que cambie de opinión

Applejack: y ¿que le responde Zen?

Kentuzé: creo que es obvio ¿no?

Rainbow Dash: pero de todas maneras dinos para sacarnos de la duda

Kentuzé: esto me hace recordar aquel día que me solté por accidente de la melena de Zen

Rarity: nos estas cambiando el tema

Kentuzé: recuerdo muy bien ese día… todo fue culpa de tu hermano Twilight

Twilight ¡dime que hizo!

Kentuzé: logre regresar justo el día que Zen fue liberado de la prisión para que ayudara contra Discord, tuve que recorrer muchos lugares diferentes algunos muy bellos como cascadas, bosques llenos de flores y animales increíbles y si se preguntan ¿Cómo es que viaje en aquel entonces? Pues es que pude viajar con ayuda de las corrientes de aire aunque no siempre me llevaron a un buen lugar, una vez termine con una pony que no dejaba de escribir y me usaba como loca, fue una pesadilla me desgasto bastante ¿ven esta parte de mi donde me falta un pedazo? pues fue ella

Voz que se me hace conocida detrás de mí: ¿loca?

*Todas ponen cara de felicidad de ver a quien esta detrás de mi, aunque soy una pluma puedo ver solo de un lado, quiero decir tengo frente y espalda para simplificar las cosas, OK aunque intente evitar el tema sigo teniendo miedo de quien este detrás de mi*

Twilight: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¿Se encuentra mejor?

Princesa Celestia: si, gracias por preguntas Twilight y alcance a ver que una pluma escribía algo sobre mi pero no alcance a leer que era

Twilight: ¿la pony que mencionabas era la Princesa?

Kentuzé: ¡no! Claro que no, yo me refería a otra pony que encontré, era… era… era… escribía libros… si, escribía libros de… de…

Princesa Celestia: no te preocupes, cuando estuviste conmigo fuiste la mejor pluma que he tenido porque tienes la punta mas fina y mi escritura se volvió igual de fina hasta que desapareciste

Kentuzé: si pudiera me sonrojaría

Princesa Celestia: y por favor cuando escribas lo que digo, no pongas Princesa, solo pon Celestia como cuando te refieres a mi hermana Luna

Kentuzé: con mucho gusto, aunque me sentiría raro al dirigirme a usted solo como Celestia

Celestia: solo cuando escribas lo que digo, tu sigue dirigiéndote a mi como te sientas mejor

Kentuzé: entendido, Princesa Celestia

Celestia: muy bien, cuando vean a Luna y a Zen díganles que los estaré esperando en Canterlot por que hay mucho que reconstruir

Twilight: como ordene Princesa

*La princesa se despide y se va volando hacia Canterlot ¿ahora como le hará Zen para terminar de contar su historia? si va apenas a la mitad*

Twilight: he notado que cambiaste tu forma de escribir cuando mencionaste a los fénix de Spari Regno, escribes como Spike cuando anda deprimido por algo

Kentuzé: es solo que cuando una pluma de fénix no es quemada con la fuerza de un volcán solo se quema como una pluma común así que soy la última pluma que existe de los fénix de Spari Regno

Applejack: pero mencionaste que Zen tomo varias de la casa de Xiao

Kentuzé: las otras se quemaron en la última pelea

Rainbow Dash: y ¿como sabes que eres la última?

Kentuzé: por que Xiao dijo que éramos las últimas plumas de las cuales tenían que nacer diez fénix y hasta ahora se han quemado nueve y solo quedo yo

Fluttershy: pobrecito

Kentuzé: si, pobre de mi

*Fluttershy me de un abraso, que feliz estoy*

Rainbow Dash: ¿por que dibujaste una gota de lágrima a un lado de ti?

Kentuzé: para hacer como si me hubiera caído algo en el ojo que no tengo

Twilight: olviden esto por un memento, hay que ir a buscar a la Princesa Luna y a Zen

Kentuzé: creo que Twilight tiene razón, tenemos que encontrar a Zen por que tiene que pensar en como le va a hacer para escarparse de esta

Twilight: ¿Cómo que escaparse de esta?

Kentuzé: no es la primera vez que Luna o Celestia le piden hacer algo, la mayoría de las veces sabe como escaparse de sus deberes así que espero que esta vez piense en algo pronto para poder terminar de contar su historia

Twilight: como se atreve a desobedecer a la princesa ¡no le permitiré desobedecerla esta vez!

*creo que Twilight se molesto por algo que dije ¿Qué habrá sido?*

Applejack: creo que fue el que allá desobedecido a la princesa ¿no crees lo mismo?

Kentuzé: ¡Ey! Se supone que lo que escribo en el pergamino son como mis pensamientos, no deberías leerlo

Rainbow Dash: es imposible de evitar, sabemos que escribes algo que no quieres que sepamos ¿Cómo evitar sentir curiosidad?

Applejack: Rainbow Dash tiene razón, lo siento mucho pero…

Kentuzé: ¿les gustaría que pudiera leer sus mentes y hacer que todos sepan en que piensan?

Rarity: no hay nada que pensemos que pueda ser malo

Kentuzé: muy bien lo pondré con diferentes palabras ¿les gustaría que todos pudieran leer sus diarios? Por que ahí si puedo tener una conversación con ellos y se muy bien que les cuentan todos sus secretos

Applejack: OK, OK, tu ganas, ya no leeremos lo que escribas en tu diario

Kentuzé: gracias

*empezamos a caminar por todo Ponyville gritándole a Zen*

Rainbow Dash: ¡Zen! ¿Dónde te metiste?

Applejack: ¡Zen!

Rarity: Zen

Kentuzé: Rarity ¿podrías poner mas esfuerzo?

Rarity: ¿a que te refieres? me estoy esforzando

Kentuzé: podrías aunque sea hacer esto **¡ZEN!**

Rarity: pero yo no puedo escribir en el cielo con letras tan llamativas ni siquiera con letras normales

Kentuzé: me refería a que le gritaras un poco más fuerte

Rarity: pues…

Kentuzé: ¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! Hay algo me esta molestando desde que Luna y Zen se pelearon

Rarity: ¿Qué?

Kentuzé: puede que me equivoque, esperen, dejen revisar lo que he escrito

*me pongo a revisar, y si, voy a empezar a ser mas descriptivo con lo que hago*

Kentuzé: tengo toda la razón

Todas: ¿Qué?

Kentuzé: alguna a notado que Pinkie Pie lleva callada mucho tiempo y la verdad me esta empezando a asustar

Twilight: tienes razón y… ¿donde se fue Pinkie?

*volteamos a todos lados en busca no solo de Zen si no que ahora también de Pinkie*

*una voz se alcanza a escuchar, sus quejas se me hacen familiares*

Voz: ¡Pinkie te di esta idea para los cumpleañeros que no querían ir a su fiesta! Pero no era para que la usaras en mí y ¿también era necesario que me ataras así y el pastelazo?

Pinkie: ¿es el pastel numero tres mil que cocino como habíamos quedado o era hasta el tres millones?... no importa es divertido de todas formas

Applejack: ¡es Pinkie!

*no me digas*

Rainbow Dash: y trae un carro con una jaula con… ¿Zen atado de cabeza dentro de ella?

*Pinkie se acerca con una sonrisa pero sigo con miedo por su largo silencio*

Pinkie: hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Les encargo a Zen en lo que voy al bosque a buscar algo, no me tardo

*y Pinkie sale corriendo… pero regreso al instante*

Pinkie: no dejen salir a Zen por ninguna razón ¿entendido? Muy bien, regreso

*y sin que nadie pudiera contestar Pinkie se fue de nuevo*

Kentuzé: Zen

Zen: Ken

Kentuzé: ¿Cómo estas?

Zen: …

Kentuzé: creo que será mejor que sigamos buscando a Luna

Zen: ¡tonta pluma! ¡Bájame de aquí ahora!

Kentuzé: lo siento pero Pinkie nos pidió que no te dejáramos salir

Zen: ¡no te estoy diciendo que me saques, solo quiero que me bajes! Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy atado patas arriba y me esta empezando a pasar lo de la ultima ves que estuve de cabeza así que ¡bájame rápido!

Kentuzé: no quieras engañarme, con el collar que traes no te puede pasar eso

Twilight: ¿Por qué no sales por tu cuenta? Con tu fuerza podrías salir sin problema ¿no?

Zen: ¿crees que no lo había pensado?

Kentuzé: con el collar que trae no puede hacer nada

Applejack: el collar se me hace conocido ¿de donde es?

Kentuzé: es el collar que le regalo Pinkie que pensó que había perdió

Twilight: y ¿Qué se supone que hace el collar?

Kentuzé y Zen: *al unísono, según, Zen lo dice y yo lo escribo a un lado de el al mismo tiempo* lo siento Twilight pero si te decimos seria adelantarnos a la historia ¿te gustaría saltarte algún capitulo de un libro que estés leyendo?

Twilight: ¡no es justo! Sigo insistiendo que no es justo

Zen: mi vida esta llena de esa frase "no es justo" tienes razón, no es justo que me dejen colgado aquí, no es justo que este collar no allá desaparecido y no es justo que Pinkie use mis ideas contra mi, crees poder ganarme en las injusticias del día

*Twilight voltea hacia otro lado quejándose de que "no es justo"*

*mientras todas se ríen de las quejas de Zen se alcanza a oír otra voz quejándose*

Voz: ¡no es justo!

*¿Que no pueden ser mas originales al escoger sus frases para quejarse?*

Voz: ¡Zen me las vas a pagar cuando te encuentre, Pinkie Pie te ordeno que me sueltes ahora mismo!

Rainbow Dash: ahí viene Pinkie de nuevo

*me rindo, nunca entenderé a los ponies ¿por que dicen lo que es obvio o ya todos están viendo?*

Zen: Pinkie… esa trampa era para después

*Luna esta en la jaula, esta echa de sellos mágicos*

Luna: ¡Zen, me las vas a pagar!

Pinkie: ya regrese…

Luna y Zen: ¡Pinkie Pie sácanos de aquí!

*Pinkie esta metiendo las jaulas al ayuntamiento, ¿que estará pensando?

Twilight: muy bien, vamos a entrar para decirles lo que dijo la princesa

Applejack: no creo que a Zen le guste tener que irse

Rainbow Dash: como dijo Kentuzé, Zen sabrá como librarse de esto

Rarity: espero que si, yo las dejo un momento, tengo una cita en el Spa

Fluttershy: yo también me tengo que ir, tengo que ver si mis animales se encuentran bien

*se van Rarity y Fluttershy y solo se quedan Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie ¿Cuántos mas se quedaran a terminar a oír la historia de Zen? Muchos tienen que arreglar sus casas por el desastre que causaron los guerreros, espero que se queden los suficientes como para que Zen quiera seguir contando su historia*

Rainbow Dash: pienso lo mismo que tu Ken, oye ¿te importa si te decimos Ken? Es mas fácil que Kentuzé y así sus nombre sonarían casi iguales, Ken y Zen, se oye bien

Applejack: si, me gusto como te dice Zen, Ken, la verdad concuerdo con Rainbow

Twilight: si ya te independizaste al querer que te digan Kentuzé ¿en que podría afectar que te digamos Ken?

Kentuzé: pues en… espera… ¡Rainbow Dash! Leíste lo que escribí en el pergamino como un pensamiento mío ¿no?

Rainbow Dash: yo nunca seria capas después de que nos pediste que no lo hiciéramos

Kentuzé: muy bien, no quería llegar a esto pero no tengo opción, necesito hablar con Zen

*voy a entrar a el ayuntamiento de forma molesta y ¡ya te vi Rainbow Dash que estas leyendo mientras escribo!

Kentuzé: ¡Zen necesito que…!

Zen: Luna, estas haciendo trampa

Luna: no es cierto, tú no sabes aceptar que soy mejor que tu cuando se trata de jugar… así que por fin terminaron de hablar allá afuera

Zen: nos aburrimos de esperar a que vinieran así que nos pusimos a jugar…

Twilight: ¿no estaban discutiendo?

Luna: ¿Quiénes?

Zen: ¿nosotros?

Kentuzé: Pinkie ¿Qué paso?

Pinkie Pie: no tengo la menor idea, solo los deje salir de las jaulas, me di la vuelta un momento y ya estaban jugando ese juego tan raro que sigo sin entender

Zen: se llama…

Twilight: eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que la princesa Celestia quiere que tu y la princesa Luna vallan a Canterlot a ayudar con las reparaciones

Zen: pero si estoy a media historia, si me voy ahora no podré terminar antes de…

Twilight: son órdenes de la princesa y tienes que hacer caso

*y otra vez otra voz a lo lejos*

Voz: ¡Zen llego este pergamino para ti!

*es Spike con un pergamino en… ¡RAINBOW DASH HABLO EN SERIO, ALÉJATE DE MI Y DEJA DE LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO!


	9. El viaje de Luna y Zen

**Capitulo IX**

**El regreso de Nobiltà y Tirannia, el viaje de… espera…**

**Kentuzé: ya hay un capitulo con ese nombre ¿no debería ser diferente?**

**Voz: tu solo escribe lo que digo, son tantas tus quejas que ya estos haciendo casting para sustituirte**

**Kentuzé: yo solo preguntaba**

**Voz: *suspiro* esto jamás pasó y no tiene nada que ver con la historia así que quien lea esto solo olvídelo y siga leyendo. Gracias**

**El viaje de Luna y Zen, ¡que empiecen las apuestas!**

**Voz: ¿feliz?**

**Kentuzé: pues si, por ahora**

**Voz: …**

Kentuzé: creo que perdí a Rainbow Dash, le gusta torturarme

Zen: ¡Ken sal de donde quiera que estés! Rainbow Dash prometió ya no molestarte

*no creo que Rainbow Dash me deje me paz así de fácil, mejor me quedo escondido un ratito aquí arriba en esta nube que ahora que lo pienso es mal lugar para*

Rainbow Dash: ¡ya te encontré!

Kentuzé: ¡HA!

*sin querer escribo "HA" en el aire y como las letras son solidad para que sean legibles sin querer empuje las letras hacia Rainbow Dash*

Rainbow Dash: ¡Ey!

*la golpeo en la cabeza… creo que me extinguiré en unos segundos, será mejor salir de aquí aprovechando lo aturdida que esta*

* Me dirijo hacia con Zen y me voy a unir a su melena, lo bueno que estas letras puedo seguir escribiéndolas en el aire y mandarlas al pergamino aunque este en la melena de Zen*

Zen: hay que terminar de contarles la historia Ken por que al parecer tendremos que irnos antes de lo esperado

Kentuzé: ¿tan malas noticias te llegaron?

Zen: ni te imaginas, mejor dicho son solo rumores

Twilight: ¿malas noticias? ¿Cuáles malas noticias?

*¿De donde salio Twilight? No la vi acercarse, y eso que estoy en la melena de Zen y tengo vista hacia todos lados ya que escogí unirme a su melena a un lado de sus orejas, bueno no importa, Zen tenia una cara seria al decirme de los rumores pero ahora al voltear a ver a Twilight la quito y puso una cara menos seria como la de costumbre*

Zen: no te preocupes, no es para que ustedes se preocupen, regresemos y terminemos de una vez

*empezamos a caminar hacia el ayuntamiento*

Kentuzé: Zen ¿Qué decía el pergamino?

Zen: te lo diré después de camino a nuestro nuevo destino ¿OK?

Kentuzé: entendido

Applejack: espera ¿Cómo que te tendrás que ir antes de lo esperado?

*¿Applejack? ¿No se supone que están todas esperándonos y solo Zen y Rainbow Dash habían venido a buscarme?

Pinkie Pie: *con una cara muy triste y la melena toda lacia* ¿te vas a ir?

*creo que Zen no sabrá que contestar ante esa pregunta y esa cara*

Zen: si, tengo que organizar ciertas cosas con los guardias de Luna, no te preocupes regresare pronto

Pinkie Pie: *se le esponja de golpe su melena* Oki Doki Loki

Luna: OK, llegamos al ayuntamiento y… hay mas ponies que antes

Pinkie Pie: ¡cierto! Se me olvido decirte que pedí a los ponies que salían de Ponyville que distribuyeran la noticia y que estabas contando la historia de tu vida desde que llegaste ¿no te molesta o si? Por que mientras más público más famoso te volverás ¿no lo crees así? Y también…

Kentuzé: ¡el pergamino se quema! ¡Échenme agua por favor!

*Twilight rápidamente apaga el fuego con su magia*

Kentuzé: gracias

Zen: ¿Qué paso?

Kentuzé: es que Pinkie habla tan rápido que al seguir su velocidad de habla creo que la fricción hizo que el pergamino se encendiera lo bueno es que el pergamino es mágico y por eso no recibió gran daño

*todas se ríen*

Pinkie Pie: ¡Ey! Yo no hablo tanto como para que pase eso ¿o si?

Todas: puueees…* miran hacia otro lado*

Zen: *risa*

*nunca Zen había reído tan fuerte*

Zen: es hora de continuar con mi historia

*Zen se sube al pequeño escenario que le habían preparado y al parecer esta nervioso por tanto publico, ¡OH NO! cuando Zen se pone así de nervioso empieza a cambiar de forma sin que logre controlarlo*

Applejack: si estas escribiendo algo sobre Zen y sus notables nervios mejor dinos

Kentuzé: que cuando Zen se pone así de nervioso empieza a cambiar de forma sin que logre controlarlo y la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se da cuenta

Twilight: ¿quieres decir que puede transformarse derepente en el gran dragón que es?

Kentuzé: no, solo se transforma en su forma velos que es la de potro y esta que la de magia, se la pasa cambiando entre esas dos hasta que se tranquilice, espero que no omita la parte cuando le paso esto por primera vez

Luna: cierto, fue muy divertido ver la cara de todos los presentes al ver a Zen cambiando descontroladamente

Zen: oigan ¿Quién puso pasto de colores en el ayuntamiento? Ha no, son los ponies que vienen a oírme contar mi historia

Kentuzé: y empieza… primero son los chistes malos y luego se transforma

Zen: muy bien al parecer no quieren chistes así que mejor sigo con mi historia *se transforma en pequeño y todos se ríen por su aspecto*

Zen *pequeño*: no sabia que podía hacer chistes de efecto retardado *vuelve a crecer*

Zen *grande*: OK, continuemos

Applebloom: ¿Qué clase de presentación es esa?

Sweetiebelle: nosotras te presentaremos mejor

Scootaloo: nosotras tenemos mas estilo

Zen: ya se habían tardado en interrumpirme así

Applebloom: pon atención de cómo se presenta alguien

*Scootaloo pasa al frente y aclara su garganta*

Zen: ¡oigan miren en el mercado están regalando Cutie Mark por todo lo que paso!

*las tres pequeñas les brillan sus ojos y salen corriendo a toda prisa*

Zen: ¿enserio se la creyeron? No creí que funcionara

Kentuzé: eso si es pensar rápido

Zen: Ken ¿Dónde me quede? Escríbeme aquí lo último que dije de la historia

Kentuzé: si, lo que pidas Zen

Después de perder el tiempo recargando la luna de una forma muy tonta y cuando se suponía que tenía que tener la luna cargada completamente Luna apareció con una cara supuestamente de enojo pero debajo de esa cara era obvio que tenia una gran sonrisa de victoria sobre la apuesta -parece que no cumpliste con lo que dijiste así que yo gano la apuesta- y si, era exactamente lo que me imaginaba…

Zen: ¿Cuál era la apuesta? Ya me acorde.

Luna se me acercó y me dijo con un tono combinado de enojo y victoria –no has logrado tener la luna lista en el tiempo acordado- -pero…- solo pude decir eso por que Luna me interrumpió de inmediato – ¡ustedes dos carguen la luna enseguida!- le grito a sus guardias y regreso la vista hacia mi – muy bien como habíamos acordado me acompañaras y me dirás que y quien eres por que jamás había visto una criatura como tu- -¿me dejaste aquí a cargo de encender a luna sin siquiera conocerme?- pregunte sorprendido -no tenias forma de salir de aquí aunque tuvieras malas intenciones- aunque no lo crean al principio Luna era conmigo muy seria y orgullosa, bueno sigue siendo orgullosa pero era mas… ¿refinada? Podría usar esa palabra para describirla en aquel entonces. De repente la luna se encendió y yo sin saber como lo hicieron hasta ahora, Luna me hizo subir al carruaje de nuevo – muy bien es hora de irnos, tengo que ir ver a una zebra al bosque por unas plantas que necesito y luego- entonces interrumpí -¿vas a ver a Zecora?- -¿conoces a la señorita Zecora?- pregunto sorprendida –si, fue mi maestra de pociones por un tiempo- -entonces ¿debes saber donde crece la flor "Luz de luna"?- entonces me puse a reír un poco en modo de burla y dije –la flor luz de luna fue la causa de que se apagara la luna y después de eso se fueron- en eso la expresión de Luna cambio a una de enojo y me grito

*Zen esta aclarando su garganta, creo que pondrá en practica su Royal Canterlot Voice*

*Luna se para justo atrás de el y de igual manera aclara su garganta, ¿Qué estarán pensando?*

*Zen toma aire* -¡TU PROVOCASTE QUE LAS FLORES LUZ DE LUNA SE FUERAN ANTES DE TIEMPO! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO? ¡AHORA TENDRÉ QUE ESPERAR UN AÑO PARA HACER LO QUE TENIA PLANEADO HACER! *Luna lo grito atrás de Zen y del susto hizo que se transformara otra vez y que todos se rieran*

Zen *pequeño*: *Royal Canterlot Voice* NO TENIAS QUE DARME UN SUSTO DE ESA FORMA

*nadie puede aguantarse la risa increíblemente fuerte, de esas que te duele el estomago por como se oye la voz de Zen*

Rainbow Dash: nunca había escuchando algo tan chistoso

Luna: no es nada compara a cuando aprendió a hacer esa voz, tantos ridículos que hizo

*Zen regresa a la normalidad*

Zen: si quieres contar la historia tu no me importa hazlo

Luna: también esta aquel día del banquete formal que tenia y Zen por la apuesta tenia que aprender a como comportarse en la mesa y que cuchara y tenedor tenia que usar para cada platillo así que para que aprendiera rápido no lo deje comer hasta que no se equivocara y duro una semana sin comer nada y también esta el día en que se reunieron todos los alcaldes y Zen tenia que usar un traje formal y se veía ridículo

Rarity: ¿no me pediste a mí que te hiciera un traje?

Zen: ¿Rarity? ¿No se supone que ibas al Spa?

Kentuzé: parece que Zen se le han olvidado sus nervios

Rarity: no quisieron atenderme por que según había muchos estragos y que recorrerían todas las citas para después, solo había un gran hoyo en el techo y no quisieron atenderme por eso, pero lo más importante ¿Quién te hizo ese traje formal que te hizo ver ridículo? lo haré pedazos por ganarme el hacerte un traje formal

Zen: nadie me hizo un traje

Luna: se lo presto uno de mis guardias y le quedaba un poco pequeño

Zen: ¿poco? Casi morir asfixiado ¿te parece poco?

Rarity: me hubieran dicho a mí y lo hubiera hecho en un instante

Luna: solo esta siendo dramático

Zen: ¡yo no soy dramático!

*y al mismo tiempo Rarity*

Rarity: ¡yo no soy dramática!

Twilight: y ¿Cuándo se empezaron a hablarse así como si olvidaran su porte real?

Zen: todo fue por la primera apuesta que le gane a Luna y fue con relación con ese traje, la apuesta fue que si el traje me quedaba bien yo tendría que usarlo siempre que estuviera con Luna y si no me quedaba y se rompía aunque sea un poco Luna dejaría de actuar como actuaba y se comportaría mas tranquila como si no fuera de la realeza y pues como ya es obvio yo gane, el traje se rompió en muchos pedazos al final de la noche y creo que al guardia le dolió perder ese traje por que se quedo triste cuado se lo di en pedacitos y ahora que me acuerdo nunca se lo repuse bueno luego será, como Luna y yo somos de palabra cumplimos cada apuesta sin importar el ridículo

Rainbow Dash: por ejemplo

Luna: una ves que perdió Zen lo puse a dar volantes de una tienda de mascotas vestido de bufón por que le debía un favor a la dueña

Zen: una vez que gane Luna tuvo que dar un discurso importante diciendo cada palabra con la lengua de fuera y tambaleándose de un lado a otro fue exageradamente ridículo, solo se alcanzaba a ver como Luna estaba total mente roja como Big Mac de la vergüenza frente a miles de ponies

Luna: esa vez si te pasaste

Zen: no te quejes por que ibas ganado veinticuatro apuestas seguidas y todas fueron ridículas y la peor fue el baile por todo Canterlot

Twilight: entonces eso era el discurso fuera de lo común que escuche

Luna y Zen: si

Pinkie Pie: espera ¿hiciste un baile por todo Canterlot y no me invitaste?

Zen: Pinkie, pensé que te habías ido y si, gracias a Luna aprendí mi hechizo "Orchester" que consiste en tomar los instrumentos de toda una orquesta y tocar una gran canción y la apuesta era hacer eso y además tenia que bailar con todo pony que se me cruzase en el camino aunque al final fue divertida

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y POR QUE NO ME INVITASTE?

Zen: pues… por que… no… no se me ocurrió

Pinkie Pie: *con una cara sospechosa se aleja poco a poco* Oki Doki Loki

Zen: me da miedo que Pinkie me vea así

Kentuzé: ¿Qué no te da miedo?

Zen: nada me da miedo ecepto todo pony que me encuentre y sus raras costumbres

Luna: ¿yo también?

Zen: sobre todo tu

Luna: *con cara triste* se supone que me debes proteger y te doy miedo

Zen: este… creo que… creo que hable sin pensar

*Luna se va hacia un lado del escenario*

Zen: no hay nada que hacer, una vez que meto la pezuña al decir algo que no y Luna se deprime tarda unos minutos en regresar a la normalidad

Kentuzé: desde que llegaste deprimes a todos

Zen: gracias por darme ánimos *y Zen se va deprimido a sentarse a un rincón*

Twilight: ¡muy bien déjate de tonterías y termina tu historia por que la princesa te esta esperando y quiero saber lo de mi hermano y el collar y todo lo que no me quieres decir! *Twilight se pone a agitar a Zen como loca*

Zen: muy bien Twilight seguiré pero deja de agitarme así, Luna…

*Zen se acerca a Luna creo que para disculparse*

*no se alcanza a oír nada de lo que le dice pero parece funcionar por que Luna le sonríe*

*creo que otra vez metió la pezuña por que Luna se quedo seria y ahora el "GOLPE LUNAR" y Zen esta en el piso con su gran golpe en su cabeza*

Luna: ahora me siento mejor así que continuemos con lo que paso en la boda y el porque no estuve y lo que vivió Zen en esos momentos ¿OK?

Twilight: *sonríe y se pone a saltar por todo el escenario* si, si, si, si, si


	10. Shining Armor VS Zen

**Shining Armor contra Zen, Antiguas Relaciones**

Zen: Twilight… cálmate

Applejack: Ken… ¿Por qué Zen dice que mete la pezuña? Se dice "meter la pata" ¿no?

Kentuzé: según Zen el nunca se equivoca tanto así que solo mete la pezuña y no la pata completa

Applejack: ahora entiendo

*la puerta se abre lentamente*

Voz: parece que otra vez causaste un desastre

*Twilight se detiene ante la voz que se me hace conocida*

Zen: sabía que vendrías pero… llegas algo tarde

Voz: ¡por tu culpa tuve que cancelar mi luna de miel!

Luna: Ken ¿Por qué me picas?

Kentuzé: quería ver si de verdad eras de miel pero no ¿Por qué te dice así?

Luna: no intentes hacer chistes, el chiste de Zen de hace un rato es mejor que el que intentas contar

Kentuzé: esta bien

Twilight: ¡hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kentuzé: no te había reconocido sin tu armadura y sin atacar a Zen

*Shining Armor y Zen cruzan sus miradas y se siente como si sacaran chispas al chocar*

Zen: *con una sonrisa forzada* hola

Shining Armor: hola Twi

Zen: me ignoro

Kentuzé: desde que Luna te dio tu armadura te trata así y lo sabes

Zen: se te esta pegando lo de decir lo obvio

Kentuzé: *deprimido* y te quejas de que te diga que deprimes a todos

Zen: *se deprime junto a mi* no digas eso, tu eres la única pluma que puedo hechizar de esta forma así que no tenia otra opción

Kentuzé: ¿CÓMO QUE NO TENIAS OPCIÓN? ¿Si la hubieras tenido hubieras escogido a otra?

Zen: jamás siempre serás mi compañero hasta el fin de los tiempos

*y empieza una escena de Zen corriendo hacia mi entre flores para abrazarme y yo flotando hacia el*

Zen: ¡Ken!

Kentuzé: ¡Zen!

*Luna aparece*

Luna: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Zen y yo: nada

Zen: continuemos

Shining Armor: ¿continuaras destruyéndolo todo?

*y aquí vamos otra vez*

Zen: tienes miedo de que sea el centro de atención y tu solo estés ahí sin hacer nada o creo que es esto ultimo ¿tienes celos de que yo pudiera con dos ejércitos seguidos y tu apenas pudieras con uno?

Shining Armor: yo sabia que era una mala idea que te dieran esa armadura, mira lo que has hecho

Zen: ¿y tu que hiciste durante lo de Canterlot?

*y empezaron a discutir*

Cadence: *ella ya nos había pedido que le dijéramos solo así* ¡cállense los dos! Siempre que se encuentran terminan peleando

Twilight: espera ¿a que armadura se refieran?

*Luna se acerca a Zen por atrás, creo que le pondrá su armadura*

Zen: ¡que ni se te ocurra! Sabes que no me gusta usar la armadura cuando no es necesario

Luna: pero te vez bien

Twilight: ¡ya díganme a que armadura se refieren!

*todos se quedan callados ante el grito de Twilight*

Shining Armor: cuéntale lo que paso en la boda

Zen: eso intento pero no dejas de molestar

Shining Armor: ¿me estas culpando?

Zen: pues me estas interrumpiendo

*Cadence le pone una pesuña en la boca Shining Armor y Luna toma a Zen por el cuello y se miran con una sonrisa*

Luna: Zen, cuenta que paso en la boda

Cadence: no te preocupes, ya no te interrumpirá ¿verdad querido?

Shining Armor: si amorcito *le dice mientras le jala una oreja con su magia hacia la parte de arriba para ver y oír mejor junto con Twilight y las demás*

*Luna lanza a Zen al escenario, creo que todo esto es entretenimiento para todos por que actúan como si no hubiera publico*

Luna: ahora… *voltea a ver si ya todos están listo y pues nadie hace ni un solo ruido* continua Zen

Zen: OK, continuemos

Un día Luna me invito a la boda de una de sus familiares obviamente Cadence pero le dije que iría con una condición, que pudiera ir a Ponyville a mi casa a arreglar ciertos asuntos pendientes, la verdad es que no tenia ni uno, Luna me tubo viviendo en el castillo en una alcoba justo enfrente de la sula custodiada por dos guardias, era una alcoba que no tenia ni un solo lujo solo tenia una cama de madera en el centro sin colchón y estaba vieja, una vez decidí ponerle colchón y cambiar la madera podrida, eso me enseño a hacerlo Xiao pero cada noche que regresaba esperando poder dormir como en una nube, la tan esperada cama no estaba y estaba la misma de antes y toda la habitación igual incluyendo un papel hecho bola en una esquina siempre aparecía en el mismo lugar incluso estaba hecho bola exactamente igual

Luna: eso es mi culpa, una ves que entre a la habitación y me gusto lo limpia que estaba así que le dije a mis guardias que quería todos los días esa habitación exactamente igual de impecable y creo que eso hicieron, con mucho detalle

Zen: me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta quería ir a Ponyville para descansar y alejarme un buen rato de Luna así que ella accedió y me dio un boleto –este boleto es para el tren que te traerá hasta aquí el día de la boda, no llegues tarde- me dijo Luna y yo con cara seria le agradecí pero por dentro estallaba un grito de victoria, pero antes de irme Luna me pregunto -¿Cuándo termine la boda te gustaría entrenar a mis guardias?- la pregunta no me sorprendió ya que sus guardias eran unos inútiles cuando se trataba de protegerla por que en varios viajes nos encontramos peligros, los guardias intervenían, eran derrotados, me veía forzado a proteger a Luna y yo hacia todo el trabajo

*se alcanza a oír unas voces que vienen de afuera*

Voz: nos llamo inútiles

*son los guardias de Luna que están en la entrada a cada lado de la puerta*

Guardia Izq.: y lo peor es que es cierto

Guarida Der.: si no fuera por Zen seguiríamos igual

*los dos suspiran tristes*

–pues… no lo se… ¿que ganaría yo?- dije esperando una respuesta absurda como "nada" -¿quieres apostar y si pierdes te unes a mi guardia real?- yo…

Twilight: ¿LA ARMADURA A LA QUE SE REFIEREN ES A LA DE LA GUARDIA REAL DE LA PRINCESA LUNA?... ¿ERES DE LA GUARDIA REAL DE LA PRINCESA LUNA?

Zen: Twilight, no te adelantes a sacar conclusiones

Shining Armor: si Twi además el no es un guardia real

Twilight: ¿no?

Shining Armor: no, es el capitán de la guardia real de la princesa Luna igual que yo soy el capitán de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia

*todos se quedaron callados ante el asombro de la noticia de que Zen es el capitán de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna*

Zen: lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?

Shining Armor: claro… que no

Zen: muy bien, pero sufrirás las consecuencias

Shining Armor: ¿me estas amenazando?

Zen: no es necesario, mira a tu lado

Shining Armor: …

*Cadence esta a su lado y párese enfadada*

Cadence: ¿no me habías prometido que no ibas a interrumpir más?

Shining Armor: yo no interrumpí… fue Twilight y yo solo continúe

Twilight: no me culpes para evitar tus problemas

Cadence: Luna ¿podrías venir?

*Luna sube a donde se encuentra Cadence*

Luna: ¿Qué pasa?

Cadence: ¿me podrías enseñar como es el golpe que usas para aplacar a Zen?

Luna: ¿te refieres a este?

*le da el "Golpe Lunar" a Shining Armor, es un buen nombre*

Luna: Ken ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

Kentuzé: Golpe Lunar… espera ¿alcanzaste a leer lo que escribí?

*Luna me ignora*

Cadence: ¿es así?

*Y le da otro un poco mas suave a Shining Armor*

Luna: no, fíjate bien, es… ASÍ

*pobre Shining Armor, tres seguidos*

Cadence: ha, ya entendí, OK, gracias Luna

Luna: cuando quieras

*se despiden con una sonrisa y Luna baja de nuevo y cuando llega abajo Zen se esta riendo*

Luna: ¿de que te ríes? *Golpe Lunar*

Zen: nada

Applejack: no puedo creer que seas capitán de la guardia real como Shining Armor

Twilight: igual yo

Rainbow Dash: tenemos que hablar tú y yo seriamente

Zen: ni me pidas que te ayude entrar a los Wonderbolts

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué?

Zen: yo no tengo que ver con ellos

Rainbow Dash: ¿enserio?

*Rainbow Dash se aleja triste*

Zen: sigamos

Así que Luna y yo apostamos, la armadura de los guardias me quedaba pequeña en mi forma de velocidad y una mas pequeña me quedaba demasiado pequeña en mi forma mágica así que decidimos apostar que si Luna lograba crear una armadura que cambiara de forma conmigo me uniría a sus guardias

Zen: Twilight no digas nada y déjame continuar

Me encontraba disfrutando de mis días sin Luna echando flojera durante todo el día en mi casa que casi se me pasa el día y la hora para ir a Canterlot para la boda y al salir corriendo a la estación del tren apenas si alcance a subir en el ultimo vagón, agotado por tanto correr un pony apareció en el vagón y me dijo –boleto por favor- me acuerdo que deje el boleto en mi casa y en eso me pony grita -¡ERES ZEN! ¿No me recuerdas? Bueno eso no importa, que bien que vas a la boda, no te preocupes por el boleto, nos vemos luego- -¿Quién era ese?- me quede preguntándome *Zen Suspira* después de un rato sentado viendo por la ventana me sentí solo y empecé a pasar por los vagones buscando algún pony para conversar pero todos estaban vacíos hasta que llegue al de hasta el frente, se encontraban Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike –hola chicas ¿ustedes también van a la boda?- todas voltearon a verme -¡Zen!- grito Pinkie –¿donde te habías metido? Quedaste en ayudarnos en muchas cosas y nos decepcionaste a todas- me dijo Twilight regañándome

Applejack: tenias razón era una historia muy larga

*Zen confirma lo dicho por Applejack con la cabeza*

Como dijo Applejack les conteste –es una historia muy larga tendremos que dejarla para otro día- por que de pronto Pinkie grito -¡MIREN, YA LLEGAMOS A CANTERLOT!- -¿Qué es eso?- pregunte señalando con la pezuña a la gran esfera que encerraba Canterlot ya que no se encontraba ahí cuando me fui –es un campo de fuerza para mantener a salvo la ciudad- me contesto Twilight –ha… espera… ¿un campo de fuerza?- solo dije eso y el tren empezó a atravesar el campo, yo solo pataleaba intentando de forma absurda detener el movimiento del tren pero no pude, el campo de fuerza fue atravesado por las seis ponies sin ni un problema pero cuando me toco atravesarlo choque con el y desde el primer bajos fui detenido durante todo el paso del tren y golpeado por las puestas que tenían los vagones hasta que por fin paso todo el tren los guardias se sorprendieron y pensé que me iban a arrestar por no haber pasado el escudo pero para mi suerte uno de los guardias era un amigo mío y me dejo pasar burlándose de mi por el golpazo que me di, después de pasar el escudo había muchísimos guardias me sentía raro rodeado de tantos pero intente ignorarlos hasta que me encontré con Cadence –hola princesa- la salude pero solo me volteo a ver y siguió su camino

Luna: ¿ya conocías a Cadence desde antes?

Zen: si, cuando viaje con Xiao a Canterlot me encontré una que otra vez con ella y como nos llevamos bien desde el principio a Shining Armor le daban celos que me llevara tan bien con Cadence

Shining Armor: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Zen: una vez que estaba caminando con Cadence por la plaza al final de un día de descanso tú intentaste alejarme de ella de muchas maneras, por ejemplo, cuando estaba platicando con Cadence llegabas con un regalo y la alejabas mientras te agradecía

Cadence: entonces… ¿todos esos regalos eran para alejarme de Zen y no tenían la intención de…?

Shining Armor: pero solo fueron los que te di cuando estabas con Zen… espera, no, todos eran con intenciones de verte feliz

*Cadence sale muy enojada*

Zen: ni me miren de que me pase al decir eso por que el me hizo tener muchos problemas con Xiao cuando saboteaba nuestros trabajos por que sabia que yo tenia que arreglarlos y además de eso el fue el que me encerró aunque no lo culpo por eso...

*Zen se talla la cabeza pensando que decir*

Zen: no se ni por que digo esas cosas… espera… *Royal Canterlot Voice* TIRANNIA YA TE VI QUE TE ESTAS ESCONDIENDO ALLÁ ARRIBA, TU ERAS LA ÚNICA QUE ME HACE DECIR ESAS COSAS

*todo tiembla ente la gran voz de Zen y una alicornio verde oscuro con armadura y melena color negro y azul, es un poco mas pequeña que Luna cae del techo, es Tirannia, antes cuando salio del cuerpo de Zen solo era una esfera de luz pero ahora esta en su forma normal*

Nobiltà: te dije que tarde o temprano tu energía lo afectaría y se daría cuenta que estábamos aquí

*y ahora baja Nobiltà en su forma normal como alicornio rosa oscuro, melena rosa y blanco y una tunica blanca con decoraciones en forma de plantas verdes, al estar juntas parecen gemelas… creo que lo son*

Tirannia: pero la idea fue tuya

Nobiltà: yo quería venir sola pero tú me seguiste

Tirannia: por que me querías dejar sola en la casa

Nobiltà: por que sabia que pasaría esto

*siguen discutiendo mientras pasan despreocupadas entre todos los ponies que las miran sorprendidos con dirección a Zen que parece calmado pero…*

Zen: Nobiltà, Tirannia ¿Cómo están?

*les dice Zen con una sonrisa que da escalofrío*

Zen: que bueno que me hicieron caso de que se fueran al castillo ¿verdad?

Nobiltà: Pues… pasamos por unas cosas a la casa primero

Tirannia: y nos distrajimos con… arreglando la casa que estaba echa un desastre por que caíste ahí durante la pelea

Zen: lo creo de ti Tirannia… te creo que tuvieras la amabilidad de limpiar la casa

Nobiltà: ¿esa es tu mejor escusa?

Tirannia: no veo que tú tengas algo mejor que decir

Nobiltà: tu eres el espíritu que representa la tiranía de Zen, deberías tener mejores excusas

Tirannia: me vas a salir que no mientes por que tu eres la noble y Bla, Bla, Bla

Zen: ¡suficiente!

*las dos se quedan calladas al instante viendo hacia el piso, es obvio que saben que las va a castigar*

Zen: Que bueno que están aquí por que quiero que se dirijan directo a Canterlot y que ayuden con la reconstrucción hasta que yo llegue, ahora, no quiero distracciones, ni problemas, ni "tenemos algo que hacer importante" ¿entendieron?

*un ruido como de golpes se escucha afuera y se esta acercando*

Twilight: ¿escuchan eso?

*¡Una gran esfera blanca atravesó la ventana! y destruyo parte de la pared... son… no puede ser…. ¡si son! No he dicho sus nombres así que solo los enumerare hasta que Zen diga sus nombres*

Guerrero 1: ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más nos piensas dejar aquí?!

Guerrero 2: ¡es incomodo aquí adentro!

Guerrero 3: ¡y con ellas dos es una tortura!

Zen: cierto… se me había olvidado que seguían aquí… tengo una idea

*Zen Voltea a ver a Nobiltà y a Tirannia con cara de una gran idea*

Zen: Tirannia, tu ve a la casa por los collares de piedras especiales y trámelos lo antes posible

*Tirannia pone su pezuña en su frente y sale disparada*

Zen: Nobiltà, mientras regresa empieza a crear los símbolos para liberar el sello de la burbuja

Nobiltà: ¿estas seguro?

Guerrero 3: ¡¿que piensas hacer?!

Zen: ya verán… Nobiltà, has lo que te dije por favor

*Zen sigue con esa sonrisa macabra*

Guerrero 2: ¡te dije que esto de empujar la esfera nos traería más problemas que beneficios!

Guerrero 3: ¡ya cállate y deja de quejarte!

*Nobiltà saca el libro de símbolos mágicos de Zen y se pone a buscar los adecuados para liberar a los guerreros*

Twilight: tienes un libro con los hechizos que usas ¿me lo prestas después?

Zen: pues podría pero cuando lo quieras leer estará en blanco

Twilight: solo lo dices para no prestármelo

Nobiltà: cuando termine te lo presto

Zen: y si puedes repetir los símbolos de un hechizo que no sea el que esta haciendo Nobiltà en este momento te regalare una copia ¿estas de acuerdo?

Kentuzé: pero el libro es único ¿Cómo le regalaras una copia?

Zen: no creo que logre realizar ni un solo hechizo

Rainbow Dash: a todo esto mencionas muchos collares especiales ¿a que te refieres?

Zen: son en total tres tipos y cada tipo tiene tres collares aunque apenas destruí uno de ellos… bueno cada uno tiene una función, el primero es "el pasivo" al ponérselo a cualquier criatura le quita toda su fuerza y no lo deja moverse de donde se encuentra, de este solo quedan dos, el segundo es "el seguidor" este obliga al portador a obedecer cada orden del que se lo pone y el ultimo es… no recuerdo el nombre ni lo que hace… me duele la cabeza al querer recordarlo

*otra voz desconocida entra a interrumpir a Zen*

Voz: así que el gran Rey Daetoyin Zen ha olvidado el nombre de su collar favorito ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Zen: ¡¿quien se atreve a omitir el nombre del que me dio una segunda oportunidad y me nombra lo que yo no soy?! ¡Nunca más se me debe llamar r…!

*nunca había visto quedarse callado así a Zen párese como si hubiera visto un fantasma*

Voz: ¿Qué pasa? Párese que viste un fantasma

Kentuzé: ¡eso lo pensé primero!

*aquella pony que interrumpió se empieza a acercar y tiene pelaje blanco y melena y cola total mente lacias y de color gris, debo admitirlo es hermosa y con esa mirada tranquila de ojos azules lo mucho mas*

Zen: Fu… Fu… ¿Furyme?

Luna: ¿dijiste Furyme?

*Zen esta ignorando a todas que le están hablando y empieza a caminar hacia la que llamo Furyme*

Cadence: Ey Zen ¿Qué te pasa?

Shining Armor: ¿ya te volviste loco?

*Cadence golpea en las costillas a Shining Armor*

Cadence: esto no es para bromear, me preocupa que Zen se le quede viendo así y que ella sepa del pasado de Zen mas que todos los demás

Shining Armor: tienes razón, nunca lo había visto actuar así

Twilight: es como si se conocieran desde ase mucho y tuviera demasiado tiempo sin verse

Applejack: ¿no será alguna amiga de su reino?

Rarity: ¿Cómo lograra tener su melena así?

Rainbow Dash: ¿no había dicho que Xiao fue su primer amigo?

Kentuzé: Rainbow tiene razón, pero algo me dice que no son solo amigos

Twilight: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Kentuzé: pues… solo que se están abrazando

Todas: ¿Qué?

Luna: una vez mi hermana pensó que Zen y yo estábamos enamorados pero Zen dijo que nunca seria así por que otra pony le había robado el corazón, me dio gusto saber que estaba enamorado de alguien

Rarity: ¡que lindo!

Cadence: ¿y tu no sentías nada por el Luna?

*Luna se sonroja*

Luna: ¡claro que no!

Kentuzé: ¿entonces por que mencionas eso?

Luna: que ella debe ser la pony que menciono, a eso iba

*todas se le quedan viendo a Luna y ella solo voltea hacia otro lado totalmente roja*

Furyme: así que si me recuerdas

Zen: Jamás te olvidaría

Guerrero 3: me encanta arruinar momentos así ¡podrías acabar lo que estabas haciendo!

*Nobiltà ya termino y Tirannia ya regreso*

Furyme: ¡Nobiltà, Tirannia! ¿Cómo están, Zen las esta tratando bien?

Zen: ¿las conoces?

Furyme: claro, Vivian dentro de mi hermano

Zen: ¡¿que?!

Kentuzé: ¿podrías seguir con tu historia?

Zen: ¿Por qué?

Kentuzé: no tenemos tiempo para esto y Furyme lo sabe

Furyme: la pluma tiene razón

Zen: cierto, no te he presentado a Kentuzé mi fiel compañero

Furyme: mucho gusto… espera… tiene razón acaba lo que estés haciendo por que vine por ti para llevarte de regreso

Zen: muy bien terminemos

*en se acerca con sus dos compañeras listas para hacer… lo que sea que tengan pensado hacer*

*Nobiltà quita la esfera, los tres guerreros salta e intentan oír, Zen los detiene con su magia, Tirannia les lanza los collares que supuestamente son los de "el seguidor" y los tres caen al piso*

Zen: Nobiltà, llévatelos a Canterlot y que les ayuden con la reconstrucción

Tirannia: ¿Por qué siempre Nobiltà?

Zen: por que confío más en ella

Tirannia: Equíbras era igual, siempre es igual

Zen: adiós

*las dos salen volando y atrás de ellas los tres guerreros*

Zen: ¿ahora me podrías explicar como las conoces y quien es tu hermano?

Furyme: olvídalo por ahora termina de contar tu historia que es muy divertida

Zen: solo por ti

*Zen y Furyme se frotan las narices entre si… es raro ver a Zen así*

*Spike se acerca a Zen y Zen se acerca a oír lo que le quiere decir*

Spike: ¿conoces a Furyme desde antes de venir a aquí?

Zen: si

Spike: ¿me podrías decir como le hiciste para que se enamorara de ti?

Zen: estas muy pequeño para entenderlo pero solo te diré que para que se enamore de ti Rarity tienes que darle tu corazón

Furyme: si, es esta piedra que tengo en mi collar

Spike: ¿y por que tengo que ser mayor para entender eso?

Zen: cuando crezcas lo entenderás

*Spike se va enojado*

Kentuzé: ¿Cómo fue que Furyme llego y de inmediato se empezaron a comportarse como enamorados?

Twilight: dicen que se dijeron algo en la oreja y empezaron a comportarse así

Zen: muy bien continuemos con…

Furyme: ¿Qué no piensas presentarme como se debe?

Zen: perdón *se aclara la garganta* atención todo pony les presento a la mejor investigadora de Spari Regno… La maestra de la persuasión, la mejor imitadora de pericos *Furyme le da un golpe en la cabeza* y la mas hermosa de todas *Rarity lo mira feo* de Spari Regno… ¡Furyme Drachen!

Furyme: ¿era necesaria tanta presentación?

Zen: tratándose de ti debería hacer un desfile

Furyme: que lindo… Si sabes que no se llama así ¿verdad?

Zen: se me quedo ese nombre

Luna: ¿tu hogar no se llama así?

Zen: su nombre real es el Reino Trinidad

Luna: ¡vienen del Reino Trinidad!

Zen: si pero aclarare todas las dudas después de terminar lo de la boda

Shining Armor: escuche mucho sobre los marineros que llegaban de aquellas tierras, dicen que estaban locos por todas las historias que contaban, aunque los ancianos que lo dicen no son de confianza pero al saber de donde eres pues…

Twilight: yo eh leído sobre…

Zen: quedamos que al final las dudas ¿no?

Twilight: esta bien

Me quede después del golpazo que me di y me encontrara con Cadence –mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, así que los rumores eran ciertos… me gusta como te vez- me dijo con una cara muy distinta a la habitual –después de que desapareciste las cosas se pusieron feas en el castillo así que tuve que huir- - Cadence, de que hablas- en esos momentos no sabia de que hablaba – cierto, los rumores decían que te borraron la memoria… entonces olvídalo vamos al castillo- me le quede mirando hacia ella con cara de aturdido por el golpe así solo ignore lo que dijo, toda esa situación me tenia con dolor de cabeza pero solo pensé que era por el golpe que me di…

Zen: Cadence ¿si te acuerdas?

Cadence: ¿de que?

*Cadence se acerca a Zen y le dice algo en la oreja*

Cadence: claro que si

Zen: recuerdas ese hermoso atardecer

*ya se de que están hablando*

Cadence: los dos trotando a un lado de la playa bajo aquella hermosa luz

Zen: tan romántico que será un momento que jamás olvidare

*todos se quedan sorprendido ante lo que están escuchando, esto va estar divertido*

Cadence: y mucho menos el echo que nos dejamos llevar y nos besamos hasta que oscureció

*a todos se les cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo ante esto ultimo*

Los dos: y aquí es cuando Shining Armor aparece y dice…

Shining Armor: ¡¿a que beso se refieren?!

*los dos chocan sus pesuñas y se empiezan a reír*

Cadence: fue divertido como Shining Armor interrumpió en la obra de teatro

Zen: si, fue divertido actuar con tigo, haber cuando lo repetimos

Cadence: claro

Shining Armor: *se pone rojo* ¿están hablando de aquella obra en la que participaron?

Twilight: yo vi esa obra… Zen ¿tu eras el del disfraz?

Zen: si pero como el disfraz me cubría todo no me sorprende que no me reconocieras

Kentuzé: Zen… creo que tienes problemas por este lado

*Furyme despide una sensación de oscuridad… da miedo*

Furyme: ¡ZEN, COMO TE ATREBEZ A HACERME ESO!

Zen: creo que no escucho que solo fue en una obra

Cadence: perdón por esto

Zen: fue mi idea no te preocupes

*Furyme derriba a Zen y empieza a ahorcarlo*

*me eh dado cuenta que cada vez hay mas interrupciones y mas largas, yo creo que tardaremos en terminar esto*


	11. Zen y Chrysalis

**Zen y Chrysalis, Antiguos aliados, nuevos enemigos y el regreso del rey Daetoyin Zen**

**Voz: ¿así o mas temas de golpe?**

*Zen se esta poniendo morado por que Furyme lo esta ahorcando muy fuerte, Luna y Cadance intentan quitársela de enzima pero no pueden y Shining Armor muriéndose de la risa*

Luna: Furyme, escucha lo que dice Zen

Cadance: por favor, el y yo hicimos una obra y esa era una escena, jamás nos besamos

*Furyme esta… pues… sorda de furia, creo que así se diría*

Zen: Furyme… escúchame…

*Zen intenta hablar pero no puede*

Kentuzé: transfórmate, creo que así escaparas

*Zen se transforma en su forma de potro y para Furyme desapareció de entre sus patas, Zen se escapa pasando entre las patas de Furyme y toma un respiro o mejor dicho rellena sus pulmones de aire*

Zen: ¿ahora me podrás escuchar?

*Furyme se quedo sin palabras al parecer por como se ve Zen, se va a reír de el, es lo mas seguro*

Furyme: *corre y abraza a Zen y con voz tierna* ¡que lindo te vez! ¿Por que no me dijiste que podías transformarte en algo tan lindo?

Luna: ahora entiendo por que de ve que son una gran pareja

*Cadance afirma con la cabeza*

Luna y Cadance: Los cambian de humor fácilmente

Zen: ¡no soy un muñeco que puedes estrujar!

Furyme: ¡para mi si!

*Furyme al parecer no lo va a soltar*

Zen: así estará por un buen rato *lo dice mientras lo abraza como si fuera un peluche, pegándolo a su mejilla, a Furyme parece no darle pena* continuemos y espero que por piedad no me interrumpan, suficiente tengo con esto *intenta zafarse sin éxito y suspira*

Furyme: *suelta a Zen* antes de que se me olvide, te traje un regalo

*empieza a caminar hacia la puerta y Zen regresa a su forma de dragocornio*

Zen: Furyme, no es necesario que me de algo

Furyme: no todos los días se cumple quinientos años

Twilight: ¿tienes quinientos años?

Zen: si ¿Qué tiene de raro?

Applejack: pues no parece que tengas tantos

Zen: solo miren a Furyme, ella tiene… creo que tiene entre cuatrocientos cincuenta o setenta… no recuerdo bien

Twilight: entiendo tu edad por que eres un dragón pero ella ¿Cómo es posible?

Furyme: la familia Drachen se especializa en dragones pero no solo por eso nos llamamos así, llegamos a vivir hasta mil años como los dragones, es una larga historia, mas larga que la vida de Zen así que la dejare para después

Zen: y ¿Qué me trajiste?

Furyme: en un momento regreso

*Furyme sale del ayuntamiento*

Zen: Aprovechemos que Furyme no esta para poder seguir

Cadance me llevo a unas cuevas que supuestamente estaban abajo del castillo pero no puse atención de cómo llegamos –ahora podremos hablar sin problemas- se detuvo Cadance y volteo a verme – reconozco este lugar- dije – de aquel lado- dije mientra apuntaba hacia una cueva – si no mal recuerdo esta una celda donde me encerraron por un buen rato pero no recuerdo como salir y ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – entonces cambio su cara a una mas seria – me molesta que no me recuerdes después de todo lo que pasamos en Spari Regno- -¿Cómo que no te recuerdo y cuando te conocí allá?- entonces se empieza a reír –es divertido ver como te rompes la cabeza intentando entender lo que pasa- entonces una luz verde la rodeo y se transformo en lo que verdaderamente era – al perecer ni aun así me reconoces… te refrescare la memoria- aclaro su garganta y continuo –mi nombre es Chrysalis serví para ti en Spari Regno como líder de las Fuerzas Especiales Ojo de Dragón o así creo que nos llamabas las cuales vigilaban el reino y te avisábamos cuando algún pueblo tenia las mas pequeñas intenciones de revelarse en tu contra – mi mandíbula callo al suelo y se siguió otros cientos de metros al oír esto y al ver que no era Cadance - ¿Qué has hecho con la princesa? – Le reclame –detecto que pusieron un hechizo para que no recuerdes cosas como esta… entonces-

Twilight: por que no la describes como a las demás

Zen: por que ustedes la conocen bien y al parecer por lo que dijo, en Spari Regno también

Chrysalis uso su poder para lanzarme directo a l celda que mencione… creo que no debí mencionarla pero pues no puedo corregirlo. Chrysalis cerro la celda y dijo – parece que te has vuelto una criatura de bien y rectitud así que será mejor que te quedes aquí para que no interfieras en mis planes – ¡me las pagaras cuando salga de aquí! – amenace y Chrysalis se alejo riéndose, lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar y quedarme pensando – mi vieja celda, ahora que lo pienso me sacaron para enfrentar a Discord y termine… pues… ayudándolo

Zen: esta bien acepto que lo ayude pero solo por mi ira que me segaba así que olvidemos eso

Después de eso yo creo que mi condena debería ser mas larga… bueno ahora estoy aquí- me acosté en el rincón donde me acostaba todo el tiempo cuando estuve ahí – no puede ser que te rindas así- una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos - ¿Nobiltà, eres tu?- pregunte - ¿ahora te convertirás en un inútil? Se suponía que querías redimirte así que muévete de ahí y destruye a los que te dan mala fama- obviamente esa era Tirannia así que sus palabras me hicieron pararme y derribar la puerta que me obstruía el paso

Applejack: ¿así de directa era Tirannia? No parece la clase de pony que hablaría así

Zen: me a dicho cosas peores que mejor omito

Empecé a correr por las cuevas y me pareció que alcance a oír que alguien cantaba pero iba tan rápido que no supe de donde venia, corrí y corrí hasta que decidí detenerme -¿Por qué te detienes? No me digas ¿ya te rendiste?- de nuevo Tirannia - ¡cállate! Estoy corriendo en círculos tendré que- suspire – usar la cabeza y hacer algún mapa o dejar rastro para saber por donde ya pase- - eso es lo mejor por que si haces las cosas como Tirannia dice no llegaras a ni un lado- agrego Nobiltà y así estuve un buen rato hasta que logre salir pero un poco retirado de Canterlot y eso me hizo enojar -¡NADIE OBLIGA A DAETOYIN ZEN A USAR SU CABEZA PARA RESOLVER ALGO! Espera… ¿Qué? Me duele tanto la cabeza que no pienso con claridad ¡CHRYSALIS! Pagaras por esto- entonces ese viejo sentimiento o impulso de destrucción llego a mi otra vez y salí disparado hacia Canterlot y al llegar y estar a punto de atacar a uno de los changeling que estaban en los limites de la ciudad todo empezó a ir mas lento y vi mi reflejo en una ventana de un edificio era yo pero como un dragón joven tenia garras cola todo como dragón, igual a como me veía de joven pero en ese momento no me importo, lo que importaba era… venganza, si, era eso pero antes de lograr ponerle una sola garra enzima a ese changeling el escudo de Shining Armor apareció y empezó a empujar a todos ellos incluida Chrysalis lejos y obviamente salí volando yo también

Shining Armor: me hubiera gustado ver eso

Zen: ¡¿quieres intentarlo?!

Luna: no empieces Zen

Cadance: ni tu Shining Armor

*los dos se quedan callados y se separan mientras se atacan con la mirada*

El golpe me regreso a dragocornio y pues otra vez aturdido camine hasta Canterlot pero había terminado muy lejos –te dije que no siguieras el consejo de Tirannia y que no te dejaras llevar por el porque algo así podía pasar- empezó Nobiltà y Tirannia empezó a defenderse –pero tu no dabas ni una idea- la pelea continuo hasta que llegamos a Canterlot y la boda ya se había celebrado y había llegado para el final – parece que solo podré llegar a comer algo y pasar un pequeño tiempo con…- pero no pude terminar por que al entrar a los terrenos del castillo donde se estaba celebrando me encuentro con Shining Armor quien se encontraba buscando algo de ponche -¡no esperaba encontrarme con el aquí!- el volteo a verme y se quedo feliz de verme

Twilight: ¿no se suponía que se llevaban mal?

Shining Armor: lo vi y de inmediato llame a mis mejores guardias que son los que me ayudaron a acorralarlo la última vez que nos vimos

Esta bien, eso paso, me rodearon y estaban listos para atacar – ¡espera, no soy el de antes, cambie!- le grite – cállate, escapaste aquella vez pero ahora no arruinaras mi boda -¿es tu boda…? ¿te casaste con algún familiar de Luna?- le pregunte - ¡que falta de respeto, te debes referirte a ella como Princesa Luna- - después de tanto tiempo de amistad con ella yo…- no me dejo terminar -¡no eres nadie como para decir que tienes alguna amistad con ella! ¡TODOS PREPÁRENSE PARA INMOVILIZARLO!- eran Shining Armor y otros cinco unicornios a los cuales les brillaron sus cuernos y lanzaron su ataque contra mi pero me salve porque algo grande cayo sobre mi y Luna apareció - ¡Shining Armor!- grito y todos adoptaron una posición firme excepto Shining Armor -¡aléjese de el Princesa es peligroso, hay que encerrarlo antes de que cause algún problema!- Luna volteo a verme y los dos nos empezamos a reír –Shining Armor eso paso hace mucho tiempo, gracias a la Princesa Luna eh cambiado- le dije –además esa no seria forma de tratar al capitán de mi guardia real- agrego Luna - espera, ¿en que momento ganaste la apuesta?- pregunte pero al verme traía puesta una armadura negra con morado como la de los guardias de Luna pero con mas detalles y mas adornos con joyas oscuras – así que la armadura me protegió del ataque de ellos- dije sorprendido mientras cambiaba de forma a potro y otra vez a dragocornio y al ver lo superior que se veía a la de Shining Armor

Shining Armor: ¡la mía es más brillante!

Zen: ¡pero la mía esta mejor adornada!

*no pueden pasar mas tiempo sin pelear, tenían un buen rato sin discutir ni un poco*

Furyme: ¿escuche bien, Chrysalis llego hasta aquí?

Zen: si, entonces es cierto todo lo que me dijo

Furyme: si, y cuando desapareciste intento ocultar el hecho de que no estabas gobernando en tu lugar pero solo duro la mentira por un par de semanas por que cuando un pueblo hacia algo que no te agradaba no aparecías tu en lugar de eso aparecían los changelings y pues se levantaron en su contra y también desapareció

Zen: y aquí intento lo mismo pero a una escala menor

*uno de los guardias llega con una caja grande sobre su espalda*

Guardia: aquí esta la caja que pidió que trajera señorita Furyme ¿Dónde la pongo?

Furyme: aquí esta bien, gracias

*el guardia baja la caja y se retira adolorido pero con la postura que Zen los acostumbro a llevar todos los días sin importar nada*

Zen: tengo miedo de preguntar pero ¿Qué hay en la caja?

Furyme: algo que mi hermano le gustaría que tuvieras y estaría mas orgulloso que la usaras ya que te has convertido en el tipo de pony que el esperaba

Zen: ¿conozco a tu hermano?

Furyme: al parecer no te has dado cuenta aun ¿verdad? Bueno, cuando veas lo que hay en la caja entenderás… un poco mas las cosas… señores ¿me ayudan?

*los dos guardias que se encontraban en la entrada entran con dos palancas para abrir la caja la cual es un poco mas grande que ellos, uno se llama Black Shield y el otro se llama… Shadow Dust, fueron los primeros que Zen tuvo que entrenar y ahora son los mejores de la guardia de Luna*

Black Shield: ¿listo Shadow?

Shadow Dust: en cuanto digas

Black Shield: OK 1… 2... 3… ¡ahora!

*Los dos guardias clavan cada uno su palanca a cada lado de la tapa frontal de la caja y con todas sus fuerzan intentan abrirla pero no pueden*

Shadow Dust: ¿Qué tipo de clavos usaron para esta caja? Por que no son clavos normales, es imposible abrirla

*Furyme salta desde atrás de la caja y clava otra palanca en la parte superior de la tapa frontal, se pasa adelante y le da una buena patada con sus dos patas traceras y logra abrir la caja*

Furyme: hacen demasiado drama para algo tan simple

*los se quedan sorprendidos y decepcionados por lo que se van tristes*

Zen: esos son mis mejores soldados

*dice Zen bromeando, dentro de la caja hay una gran armadura plateada decorada de oro y zafiros*

Zen: ¡esa armadura!

Luna: es hermosa

Kentuzé: ahora si tiene una armadura mejor que la tuya Shining Armor

*el solo gruñe y se aleja*

Zen: así que "el" es tu hermano

Furyme: así es, Equíbras era mi hermano mayor

*Zen cierra los ojos y parece que le duele la cabeza*

Furyme: Zen, se que esto es difícil para ti pero…

Zen: Equíbras Drachen

Luna: ¿Qué?

Zen: Equíbras Drachen me gano y me transformo en esto

*la voz de Zen se esta volviendo amenazadora*

Furyme: parece que mi hermano no logro quitarle el collar y solo lo sello dentro de el, esto no puede ser

*lo dice con cara de angustia*

Luna: ¿cual collar?

Furyme: no se si ya lo menciono pero Zen fue un dragón huérfano pero un dragón anciano lo crío su nombre era Soregami, era un dragón del relámpago igual que Zen y le enseño a ser amable con las demás criaturas y a proteger la naturaleza pero eso cambio cuando su maestro falleció y Zen se deprimió, una criatura extraña le puso uno de los collares del caos, el collar de "la ambición" y lo volvió malvado, hasta ahora no sabemos que o quien fue pero hizo que Zen tomara venganza contra los ponies del Reino Trinidad y empezó a ser llamado Spari Regno o El Reino en Llamas ya que Zen mantenía incendios encendidos por mucho tiempo por todo el reino impidiéndonos salir de el. Equíbras y yo tuvimos una gran amistad con Zen en esos tiempos y al ver en lo que se había convertido Equíbras tomo la decisión de sacrificarse para salvar a su mejor amigo pero tendría que borrarle ciertos recuerdos para que no pasara de nuevo y ahora entiendo por que hizo eso, no pudo quitarle el collar así que lo sello dentro de el como ya dije y aquellos recuerdos podrían reactivarlo

Luna: eso quiere decir que esta pasando de nuevo lo que paso antes, ¿se esta volviendo malvado?

Furyme: si

*no puedo creer esto, a Zen le han crecido los colmillos y las alas y sus ojos son rojos*

Zen: *Risa malvada* El Rey Daetoyin Zen regreso… pero… ahora conquistare este lugar

Furyme: Nobiltà, Tirannia y Equíbras denme poder para poder quitarle el collar a Zen, mi querido amado, el cual me ha dado su corazón

*Nobiltà y Tirannia llegan volando a toda velocidad y golpean con toda su fuerza a Zen y lo sacan del ayuntamiento*

Nobiltà y Tirannia: estamos listas para servirte Dame Furyme

Furyme: todos váyanse a refugiarse, Cadance, Shining Armor, Luna… ayúdenme a detener a Zen

Luna: claro que si, no quiero verlo sufrir mas como ya lo eh visto

Cadance: voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar

Shining Armor: igual yo, además… me debe una pelea

Furyme: Twilight y sus amigas, necesito que se dirijan a Canterlot y avisen de lo que esta pasando aquí, necesitare la ayuda de la Princesa Celestia para contener el poder oscuro que Zen obtuvo en el tiempo que vivió aquí


	12. La ultima batalla en Equestria

**La Última batalla en Equestria, Zenegami y Nightmare Moon**

*Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash salen a toda velocidad pero en la entrada esta Pinkie con un gran pastel*

Pinkie Pie: Ey, ¿Qué paso? Ya traía el pastel para Zen con quinientas velas que tarde mucho en encender y ahora llego y ya empezaron la fiesta sin mí

Twilight: te explicare después ahora vámonos

*Twilight empieza a empujar a Pinkie con su magia*

Pinkie Pie: ¡pero yo quiero quedarme a festejar!

Applejack: tenemos que ir por Fluttershy

*las cinco amigas se van y todos los ponies al parecer se ya se han refugiado dejándonos solo a nosotros cinco y a Zen en medio del pueblo perdiendo el control*

Luna: jamás había visto así a Zen, da miedo

Cadance: se siente una energía muy oscura

Luna: es diferente a como cuando entra en el modo elemental, así le dice Zen

Furyme: ¿puede transformarse en Egami?

Luna: con mi ayuda lo logra ya que mi magia es compatible con el hechizo que se ocupo para encerrarlo y con su poder oculto

Furyme: esto es malo, si Zen puede usar el poder de un Egami va a ser muy peligroso

Shining Armor: ¿Qué es un Egami?

Furyme: hace mucho tiempo antes de que el maestro de Zen naciera existían dragones que eran llamados Los Maestros Elementales los cuales tenían gran dominio de los elementos aire, fuego, tierra y agua pero un día desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, aquellos dragones nacieron con ese asombroso poder y controlaban todo nuestro reino, el dragón del aire controlaba el clima, el de tierra creaba montañas y junto al del agua ríos y el de fuego creaba volcanes y como se sentía solo y apartado de los demás dragones creo a los fénix de gran tamaño para que lo acompañaran pero como dije desaparecieron dejando a sus descendientes los cuales solo eran dragones normales sin aquel gran poder, algunos consiguieron un poder parecido y por eso fueron llamados Egami, se les agregaba a su nombre este titulo por ejemplo esta el maestro de Zen, Sor era un dragón normal sin alas y era llamado El Dragón Montaña ya que prefería quedarse por mucho tiempo junto a las montañas que lo podías confundir con una, no sabemos como pero logro obtener el poder único de un Egami, el poder del relámpago y por eso fue llamado Soregami, aunque Zen nació con ese poder no fue considerado Egami así que por eso puede llegar a otro poder aun mas alto que el que ya tiene

Luna: así que Zen es un Egami de oscuridad

Furyme: párese ser que Zen es un descendiente de los primeras hermanas Egami "Sonne y Mond" que según la leyenda crearon el mundo, es desentiende de Mond la dragona legendaria de la noche y creadora de la luna

Zen: ¡es hora de que vean el poder absoluto de Zenegami!

*Zen le aparecen las rayas negras que aparecen cuando quiere usar mas poder del que el hechizo le permite*

Luna: yo ayudo a Zen a pasar ese sello que le impide usar mas poder así que no creo que pueda sin mi ayuda

Zen: este sello no impedirá que use mi poder

*las rayas empiezan crecer y le cubren todo el cuerpo*

Luna: me duele la cabeza

Furyme: intenta obligarte a que le ayudes a transformarse

Luna: no te preocupes podré aguantar… entonces, Zen es descendiente de Mond, Mond y Sonne fueron las que crearon el sol y la luna y ellas nos las encargaron y mi hermana

Furyme: ¿dices que conociste a las hermanas legendarias?

Luna: así es… espera… tengo una idea… ¡Spike!

*Luna sale volando un poco desorientada por el dolor de cabeza hacia Canterlot*

Shining Armor: ¿Spike? ¿Cómo nos ayudara Spike?

Furyme: ¡espera! Sin ella el plan que tenia será un poco mas complicado… tenemos que apurarnos así que, yo tengo un hechizo de retención no tan poderoso como el de Equíbras pero servirá, Shining Armor encierra a Zen con tu hechizo de protección pero al revés no dejes que nada de su poder salga, Cadance tendrás que mover la esfera lejos de aquí mientras mantenemos a Zen atrapado, esto será lo mas difícil ya que necesitábamos a Luna para moverlo con mas precisión y control pero yo se que puedes

Zen: ¿creen que decir su plan frente a mí les dará más posibilidades de éxito? Pues no lo creo

*a Zen le salen pequeños rayos del cuerno, va a lanzar su ataque mas fuerte en esa forma "el relámpago gigante", podría destruir todo Ponyville en un instante*

Zen: ahora ¡es su fin!

*¡No lograran esquivarlo!*

Cadance: ¡OH NO!

*DRACHENMÖRDERKREIS*

…

Furyme: ese hechizo es de mi hermano ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Shining Armor: no importa, nos ha salvado

Zen: se me olvidaba que tienes mi mismo poder mágico y puedes usar los mismos hechizos que yo Ken

Kentuzé: ¿se encuentran bien?

Furyme: ¿fuiste tú?

Kentuzé: como ya dijo Zen tengo su magia, es la que me da vida y conciencia y por lo tanto todos sus hechizos que consistan en símbolos mágicos puedo usarlos

Furyme: ahora estamos mejor

*pero mi poder no se compara al suyo aparte de eso los hechizos que usan símbolos son para contener o para destruir por completo al objetivo*

Furyme: Kentuzé, usa tus símbolos para reforzar el hechizo de Shining Armor… entonces… ¡EMPECEMOS!

*Furyme saca unos pergaminos de una bolsa, al parecer con esos pergaminos usa magia, la armadura de Equíbras sale disparada hacia ella y se ve un pequeño destello y cuando se logra ver a Furyme de nuevo tiene puesta la armadura*

Furyme: Zen, lamento esto ¡Das Gefängnis der Ketten!

*los pergaminos salen volando hacia Zen*

Zen: veamos que tan rápido eres Ken ¡Zerstörer!

Kentuzé: es un hechizo antimagia

*aparecen símbolos alrededor de Zen y vuelan en la misma dirección que los pergaminos, los pergaminos se destruirán pero los símbolos se seguirán y golpearan a Furyme y la dejarían muy lastimada*

*Zerstörer*

*mis símbolos llegan a interceptar los de Zen y crean una nube de polvo mágico*

Shining Armor: esta es mi oportunidad

*Shining Armor intenta encerrar a Zen pero falla, Zen agita sus alas y logra crear un fuerte viento que lanza a Shining Armor hacia Cadance quien lo atrapa*

Zen: ¿eso es todo?... ¿Qué?

*los pergaminos de Furyme alcanzan a Zen*

Zen: me distraigo un momento y aprovechas para atacarme… muy lista

Furyme: no escuchare lo que dices, esa voz no es del Zen que amo y ahora, Das Gefängnis der Ketten libérate

*cadenas plateadas y doradas salen de los pergaminos y rodean a Zen atándolo*

Furyme: ¡ahora Shining Armor!

Shining Armor: Cadance estoy bien

*Shining Armor se levanta y utiliza su hechizo y encierra a Zen*

Furyme: Kentuzé es tu turno

Kentuzé: OK

*Verstärkung*

*este es un hechizo de refuerzo que hace que el hechizo en el que se pongan los símbolos o el unicornio que lo use tenga mayor poder y resistencia así que el escudo de Shining Armor cambia de color de rosa a azul lo que significa que es mas resistente*

Furyme: Cadance ahora mueve a Zen con cuidado, aunque Kentuzé esta volviendo mas fuertes nuestros hechizos de contención si lo mueves sin cuidado podrá escapar y no tendremos otra oportunidad, tenemos que alejarlo del pueblo

Cadance: no te preocupes lo moveré con mucho cuidado pero rápido

*Zen dentro de la esfera que lo contiene y atado por las cadenas empieza a descargar energía para debilitar el hechizo*

…

*llegamos a Everfree Forest en una parte muy profunda y Zen sigue descargando energía ¿Cuánta energía tendrá? Espero que poca por que nuestro poder se esta acabando*

Shining Armor: muy bien, alejamos a Zen de Ponyville y ¿ahora que?

Furyme: tendremos que esperar a Celestia, ella tiene la forma de quitarle ese collar

Cadance: ¿en serio?

*¿Celestia? ¿Por qué se refiere a ella así, como Zen y nos referimos a Luna? ¿La conocerá de antes?*

Zen: *suspira* ha regresado… y ahora esta dispuesta a ayudarme *pequeña risa malévola*

Furyme: ¿Quién regreso? ¡Luna! No te ayudara, ni lo pienses

*Luna regreso y trae a Spike pero… se transformo en Nightmare Moon*

Nightmare Moon: ¡Zen… es hora de que te transformes y demuestres tu poder!

Spike: ¿Qué? ¿Me trajiste para ver como Zen se transforma?

Cadance: Luna ¿Qué estas diciendo?

*Zen se libera de su prisión y vuela hacia Nightmare Moon*

Nightmare Moon: Spike… vete

*lanza a Spike hacia unos árboles*

Shining Armor: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta la Princesa Celestia? Y ¿Por qué viniste?

*Spike se levanta y se quita las hojas de encima*

Spike: no entendí que quería Luna por que hablaba muy rápido, solo me tomo y salio volando y lo de la Princesa Celestia pues… dice que tardara un poco ya que "las almas" están bien protegidas

Shining Armor: ¿almas?

Furyme: pues no hay nada que hacer más que mantener a Zen ocupado

*Nightmare Moon estira una de sus patas y Zen también y al tocarse una gran esfera negra aparece en el cielo y ellos se encuentran dentro*

Furyme: estamos apunto de presenciar la aparición de un Egami, algo que solo se ve una vez en la vida si tienes suerte

*la esfera empieza a encogerse y todo se empieza a oscurecer, apareció la luna y a eclipsado el sol y… un par de cadenas han aparecido en ella coso si estuviera encadenándose al sol*

Zenegami: mientras yo sigua aquí…

Nightmare Moon: todo será oscuridad por siempre

*la Cutie Mark de Zen apareció en la luna y las cadenas al parecer están totalmente tensadas por que parece que tiemblan de la fuerza que usan para sostener la luna ahí*

Kentuzé: otra vez tendré que ver a Zen en esta terrible forma

Shining Armor: ¿ya lo había hecho antes?

Kentuzé: si, con este poder derroto a los Guerreros del Caos que eran aprendices de Discord

*mejor les digo esta parte aunque me adelante ya que necesitan estar bien informados aunque…*

Kentuzé: estaba muy oscuro como para verlo bien pero se escucho una gran batalla y un gran poder

Furyme: ¿no tienes nada de información que nos sirva?

Kentuzé: lo siento

*la esfera se a reducido a el tamaño de una pequeña pelota y un viento siniestro empieza a sentirse y de pronto*

Kentuzé: ¡tengan cuidado con el golpe de viento que viene!

*la esfera se expandió de nuevo a su antiguo tamaño y un gran viento acompañado de un poderoso rugido salio de ella… y otra vez se reduce de tamaño pero empieza a salir una criatura oscura, es como una gran serpiente negra con melena como de león morada, un gran hocico y trae un collar de perlas negras que flotan alrededor de su cuello y una mas grande en la parte de hasta abajo que tiene el símbolo de los guardias de Luna, no tiene alas pero no por eso no puede volar no tiene patas es como dije una serpiente, una vez Zen encontró registros en un libro muy viejo de dragones parecidos a ese, decía que tenían un gran poder mágico así que Zen no solo es un Egami de oscuridad también es un Egami de la magia*

Furyme: con solo verlo es obvio que es más poderoso de lo que imaginaba

*Nightmare Moon sale desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Zenegami y… ¿empieza a golpearlo con sus patas delanteras?*

Nightmare Moon: ¡aun cuando eres como antes sigues siendo un pervertido con esos pensamientos cuando usamos este poder! ¡Recuerda que nuestras mentes son una ahora! Así que… ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN COSAS ASÍ!

Furyme: ¿en que estará pensando Zen?

Nightmare Moon: quédate aquí Zenegami

*Nightmare Moon detiene su lluvia de coscorrones a Zenegami y vuela hacia abajo y aterriza cerca de nosotros*

Nightmare Moon: Spike, es hora de que cumplas el propósito por el que estas aquí

Spike: ¡¿Qué?!

*todos nos ponemos frente a ella*

Cadance: tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros para llevártelo

Furyme: no se que planes tendrás pero no te dejaremos

Kentuzé: Luna ¿como puedes hacer esto?

Nightmare Moon: un dragón se vuelve más poderoso al tomar el alma de otro dragón sin importar su edad y fuerza

Spike: ¡¿me trajiste para que Zen me coma?!

Nightmare Moon: si lo dices así… si, ahora apártense

Kentuzé: jamás dejare que Zen haga algo tan horrible

*lo siento Luna*

*Zerstörer*

*Zenegami usa su cola para destruir mis símbolos como si fueran de papel*

Nightmare Moon: Zenegami… quítalos de enfrente de mi por que me estorban

*Zenegami asiente con su cabeza y aparecen símbolos en su espalda y hace aparecer un par de alas negras enormes*

Furyme: parece que puede aparecer lo que el desee

*Zenegami agita sus alas y el viento nos lanza hacia unos árboles*

Spike: no… espera… por favor no ¡ayuda!

Shining Armor: ¡Spike!

*Nightmare Moon tomo a Spike con su magia y lo lleva hacia Zen y el abre la boca listo para tragárselo*

Nightmare Moon: llego la hora

*¡Lo lanzo hacia Zenegami! No podremos detenerlo*


	13. La familia de Zen

**La familia de Zen, Nuzhet Ming La dragona de la noche**

*Spike… esta perdido, no podemos hacer nada*

Cadance: ¡Spike, no!

*pero que… Nightmare Moon voló a toda velocidad hacia Zenegami y le cerro el hocico de un golpe y Spike se quedo parado arriba de su nariz*

Nightmare Moon: ¡Spike es ahora o nunca!

Zenegami: ¡¿como te atreves a engañarme así?!

Furyme: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Kentuzé: parece que todo estaba planeado

Spike: tengo que recordar aquella sensación de cuando Zen saco mi alma para regresarme a la normalidad

Furyme: tiene pensado rescatar el alma de Zen para que se debilite el cuerpo y tengamos oportunidad de vencer… pero… es muy pequeño, no podrá sacarla es demasiado grande

Nightmare Moon: yo se que puedes Spike, eres la única esperanza de Zen

*Spike cierra los ojos intentando concentrarce y superar el miedo mientras Zenegami permanese quieto*

Nightmare Moon: no te preocupes por el, estoy inmovilizando su poder así que no te podrá tirar pero no quiero apurarte pero no resistiré mucho tiempo

Spike: ya lo se pero no encuentro… ¡lo encontré!

*con un gran grito Spike levanta una de sus garras y la mete en la frente de Zenegami donde aparece una luz y Zenegami solo abre los ojos a todo lo que puede*

Furyme: ¡tu puedes, jala con todas tus fuerzas!

*Spike empieza a jalar algo desde dentro de Zenegami y mientras hace esto el cuerpo de Zenegami empieza a volverse gris*

Spike: ¡ayúdame un poco… por favor Zen no puedo solo!

Kentuzé: Furyme ¿Nobiltà y Tirannia no pueden ayudarlo?

Furyme: desde que empujaron a Zen fuera del ayuntamiento entraron dentro de mí, Tirannia mantiene la armadura con un gran poder defensivo mientras que Nobiltà crea los pergaminos que uso para mi magia

Shining Armor: pese que habían huido

Tirannia: ¡¿Quién te crees para decir esas cosas?!

*la voz de Tirannia se oye en nuestras mentes*

Nobiltà: que estemos dentro de Furyme no quiere decir que no escuchemos nada

*la voz de Nobiltà también se escucha*

Tirannia: cuando salga de aquí y termine esto veras que paliza te doy

Shining Armor: son igual a Zen solo hablan pero no actúan

*Furyme y Cadance se ríen de todas las quejas de Tirannia*

Kentuzé: ¿no están olvidando algo?

Cadance: cierto, pero no podemos ayudar mas que creyendo en que Spike logre sacarle el alma… se oye raro decir que espero que le saquen el alma a alguien

Furyme: pero es por el bien de Zen

*Spike parece haber podido sacar mas de la mitad de su alma pero el cuerpo de Zenegami empieza a moverse un poco*

Nightmare Moon: ¡Spike, hazlo un poco más rápido por que ya casi se me acaba el poder!

Spike: solo un poco mas

*un gran destello nos ciega a todos pero se alcanza a ver como el cuerpo de Zenegami se vuelve totalmente gris*

Spike: ¡lo conseguí!

Voz: te tardaste mucho

Spike: no te quejes, eres más grande que yo

Voz: pero mi alma cabe en tus manos

Furyme: ¡lo logro!

Shining Armor: y ¿ahora que?

Voz: tengo un plan

*esa voz es de Zen pero se oye rara*

Furyme: solo nos queda acabar con la maldad que quedo en ese cuerpo vacío

Zen: ¿que no oyen que tengo un plan?

Spike: parece que solo yo te oigo

*y yo, el cuerpo de el nuevo Grey D´ permanece inmóvil aunque Nightmare Moon lo a dejado, por si no recuerdan Grey D´ fue el nombre que se le dio a el cuerpo de Spike cuando Zen le saco el alma, significa dragón gris… que original soy al dar nombres*

Voz: ya no tengo alma… no tengo alma que me limite… no, hay otra dentro de este cuerpo pero esta débil y es poderosa

*se supone que al quitarle el alma no debería hablar y debería perder toda conciencia*

Cadance: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Furyme: parece que había otra alma aparte de la de Zen y además de eso se cree que los collares del caos están vivos pero nunca se logra ver ya que la voz y conciencia que domina es la del alma original del cuerpo

Shining Armor: entonces al no tener alma ahora puede manifestarse aquel collar que tiene

Voz: mi nombre es Besessenheit, soy el collar de la obsesión y ahora todos sufrirán ante mi poder

Shining Armor: dime que esto no nos complicara las cosas

Furyme: lamento decirte que no tengo la menor idea

Zen: Spike, tu tienes que detener… me

Spike ¡¿yo?! Debes estar loco ¿Cómo yo podré detenerte?

Zen: no te has dado cuenta pero al tomar mi alma te salieron alas hechas de luz y ahora te encuentras volando

Spike: ¡no me había dado cuenta, es increíble!

Zen: quiere decir que mi alma es compatible con la tuya y podemos hacer lo mismo que aquella vez

Spike: dices que puedes entrar dentro de mi y darme poder para enfrentar a ese dragón ¿correcto?

Zen: si, no se que pasara pero serás mas fuerte, mas fuerte que yo

Spike: no lo se ¿Qué tal si pierdo?

Zen: ¡¿estas dudando de la fuerza que te voy a dar?!

Cadance: Spike sigue volando ahí arriba y esta hablando solo, creo que le afecto todo esto… ¿Spike tiene alas?

Kentuzé: esta hablando con Zen y parecen tener un plan y lo de las alas parece ser por culpa de Zen

Cadance: ¿esta hablando con su alma?

Furyme: ¿puedes oírlo?

Kentuzé: si, alcanzo a oír su voz y parece que Zen quiere darle poder a Spike para que derrote a Besessenheit

Furyme: quiere entrar en el cuerpo de Spike y fusionar su poder con el suyo y gracias a esto conseguirá gran poder e incluso puede que se transforme en Egami

Shining Armor: ¿Spike como Egami? Pero Spike no es de Spari Regno ¿Cómo puede ser que se transforme en Egami?

Furyme: se cree que todos los dragones que viven actualmente son descendientes de alguna forma de los antiguos Egami pero no se esta totalmente seguro

Cadance: entonces puede que se vuelva un Egami o no

Furyme: Exacto

*la luz que sostiene Spike empieza a brillar mas*

Besessenheit: ¡tu poder no es lo suficientemente grande para derrotarme sin el alma que te falta!

Zen: ¿el alma que me falta? No se que de que hablas pero no importa ¡Spike te derrotara!

Spike: estas poniendo demasiada confianza en mi ¿no lo crees así?

Furyme: ¡no puede ser, es imposible! Ella sacrifico cuerpo y alma para salvarnos ese día y dijo que viviría siempre en el corazón de Zen, no creo que lo dijera literalmente

Cadance: ¿de que hablas, quien se sacrifico?

Zen: ¡esta loca, es imposible que el alma que dice sea la de Ming!

Kentuzé: Furyme, Zen dice que… ¡esta loca, es imposible que el alma que dice sea la de Ming!

Furyme: *después de golpearme* ¡no me digas loca! Además no hay otra explicación

Nobiltá: mientras permanecíamos dentro de Zen Tirannia y yo sentíamos otra presencia

Tirannia: creo que esa es la fuente principal del poder oscuro de Zen por que su corazón es brillante y no tiene sentido que su poder sea la oscuridad

Furyme: entonces Ming es la verdadera descendiente de Mond

Cadance: ¿Quién es Ming? No nos hagan a un lado

Furyme: es la hermana mayor de Zen, Nuzhet Ming era una poderosa dragona aunque era de una raza pequeña, tenia una altura de dos metros que era pequeño para un dragón pero su poder era como el de un Egami incuso vivió mas de mil años… el día mas trágico para Zen fue cuando la perdió y a los pocos días a su maestro, ella se sacrifico para salvar el mundo de su destrucción total

Luna: un día un extraño poder saco la luna de su posición y amenazaba con destruirlo todo, mi hermana y yo intentamos mantenerla en su lugar como pudimos pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba en dirección de impactarse pero una misteriosa criatura se puso delante de la luna y una gran oscuridad salio de ella regresando la luna a su lugar y solo vimos como se desvanecía en el aire y alguien que la llamaba Ming

*al parecer Luna regreso a la normalidad*

Luna: lamento lo que paso antes pero era necesario convencer a Zenegami que estaba de su lado para poder acercarme a el

Shining Armor pero ¿era necesario que se transformara?

Luna: en esta forma es mas lento si intentábamos acercarnos a el en su forma de dragocornio seria imposible además de que tengo mas control de el cuando es Egami

Furyme: no importa… entonces también aquí se sabe de Ming

Cadance: si pero muy poco, aun hay quienes están investigando que paso aunque paso hace mas de mil años

Zen: ¡Spike! tienes que liberar el alma de mi hermana ¡ahora!

Spike: muy bien, dime que hacer

*Zen le dice que lo ponga en su pecho y eso hace y se ve como entra en el pequeño cuerpo de Spike*

Spike: se siente raro… siento una paz absoluta

*Spike cierra sus ojos y su pecho empieza a brillar… cadenas de color verde, café y blanco salen de el encerrándolo en una gran esfera*

Shining Armor: ahora ¿Qué esta pasando?

Furyme: empezara la verdadera pelea y se decidirá el destino de Zen… Daetoyin Zen lucha dentro de Spike y su hermana Nuzhet Ming dentro del cuerpo robado de Zen controlado por el collar del caos de la obsesión Besessenheit

*la esfera de cadenas crece y toma la forma de un huevo y sale un poderoso rugido*

Furyme: esta listo

*el huevo hecho de cadenas se desvanece y… Spike… es el gran dragón en el que se transformo aquella vez pero… ahora aparte de sus escamas moradas tiene marcas color café y tiene alas verde con café y como si fueran cicatrices pequeñas rayas blancas*

Kentuzé: ¿es un Egami?

Furyme: no tengo idea, nunca había visto algo así

Spike: *con una voz mas madura* yo… ahora soy un Egami del viento y la tierra y no podrás vencerme

Furyme: ¡¿viento y tierra?! Pero… no puede ser eso posible, los Egami controlan un elemento en particular no…

*se alcanza a oír la voz de Zen viniendo de este nuevo Spike*

Zen: Furyme… recuerda que muchas cosas son aun desconocidas para la familia Drachen... deberías alegrarte de ver algo tan magnifico como lo que esta pasando ahora o algo tan magnifico como conocerme

*Zen se ríe y Furyme sonríe*

Furyme: tienes razón excepto por la parte de conocerte pero todo lo demás estoy impresionada

Shining Armor: tan presumido como siempre ¿no, Zen?

Zen: Shining Armor… te encargo que cuides a Furyme y dejo en tu mente la ubicación de un taller donde un familiar de Xiao esta creando vehículos para viajar a Spari Regno… te encargo que el, Furyme y todos los inventos que se encuentran ahí lleguen con bien a casa

Cadance: ¿Por qué dices todo esto? No estas muriendo

Zen: mi alma esta soportando una gran tensión al darle tanto poder a Spike… liberar el poder que puede conseguir de estos dos elementos... esto provoca esa gran tensión en mi alma y no se que me pasara

Kentuzé: ¡si serás tonto, nada te pasara, regresaras a la normalidad y seguirás con tu historia además de eso si algo te pasa yo pierdo mi poder y prometiste ayudarme a transformarme en fénix!

Zen: lo se… no te preocupes cumpliré esa promesa aunque desaparezca… Cadance… cuida que Shining Armor no se meta en problemas y que de verdad lleve a todos con bien a Spari Regno… no confío todavía del todo en el

Cadance: claro Zen pero tu los llevara no nosotros

*a Furyme y a Cadance se les sale unas lagrimas e incluso se le sale una a Shining Armor y la voz de Zen se deja de oír*

Cadance: Shining Armor ¿estas llorando?

Shining Armor: ¡claro que no!

Furyme: Zen… ¡tienes que regresar... me prometiste que si encontrabas la forma de transformarte en pony te casarías conmigo!

*Zen… Spike… se que ustedes pueden*

…

*los dos Egami se siguen mirándose fijamente, Besessenheit flotando y Spike parado en dos patas con las alas extendidas… Spike abre la boca y empieza a crearse un remolino en ella mientras que piedras se levantan del suelo y Besessenheit hace lo mismo pero crea una esfera de energía roja*

Furyme: el poder de un Egami es sorprendente pero una pelea entre ellos puede serlo aun mas… hay que alejarnos de aquí pronto

Luna: estos dos solo están pensando en derrotar al otro si no nos alejamos puede que sus ataques nos alcancen

*Spike lanza ese remolino que creo y Besessenheit lanza de igual manera su esfera y el poderoso viento que crean nos hace retroceder a toda velocidad*


	14. La madre de Zen llega

**Kentuzé: te estas quedando sin títulos ¿verdad?**

**Voz: pues… tengo tantos títulos que no concuerdan con la historia que no se que hacer**

**Kentuzé: como el capitulo pasado, no tuvo mucho que ver**

**Voz: hubiera quedado mejor en este capitulo *suspiro***

**…**

**La madre de Zen llega, la relación de Zen y las legendarias dragonas Mond y Sonne**

Furyme: esta batalla será sorprendentemente aterradora, nosotros no podremos hacer nada

Shining Armor: ¿Cómo podríamos hacer algo? Ese poder es sorprendente

Cadance: ¿Cómo le hacia tu hermano para pelear con dragones así de poderosos?

Luna: no me lo imagino dando una pelea pareja con algún dragón así

Furyme: esto no seria nada para el, su poder era tan grande que lucho contra cinco al mismo tiempo

Shining Armor: ¿cinco? Estas exagerando

Furyme: aunque parezca exageración no lo es, Tirannia tiene gran poder, puede transformarse en armas poderosas como cañones, espadas, lanzas y escudo y Nobiltá se trasforma en una tunica que da defensa mágica contra todo elemento incluso los elementos que usaban los dragones y un báculo que aumenta el poder mágico

Shining Armor: y no pueden hacer eso para ayudar a Spike y Zen por que…

Nobiltá: solo Equíbras sabía como liberar ese poder que tenemos nosotras

Tirannia: jamás entendimos como lo hacía

Furyme: ¿crees que si supiéramos como liberar ese poder estaríamos aquí solo viendo?

*Furyme parece enojada*

Shining Armor: lo siento

Cadance: no es para que te pongas así, el solo quería saber, no es malo eso

Furyme: perdón… me pone de malas el saber que no podemos hacer nada

Shining Armor: a mi también pero no hay nada que hacer mas que observar

*me pregunto si será buen momento… siempre quise escribir así y creo que no tendré otra oportunidad… escribiré como lo hacen en esas historias de ficción que le gustan a Zen*

Todos nos sentimos muy impotentes al no poder ayudar, Furyme esta de mal humor, Shining Armor y Cadance solo se ven preocupados y Luna párese estar concentrada a la pelea y yo… soy solo una pluma con unos cuantos hechizo ¿Qué puedo hacer?

*me encanta como se ve*

-debes conocer algún hechizo que ayude a Spike ¿no?- me pregunta Furyme –que lo ayude no, pero que termine lastimando a ambos y destruya la mitad del bosque si- Furyme se queda sorprendida al oír esto –debes estar bromeando ¿para que Zen crearía hechizos tan poderosos- -los creo por accidente y pues quedaron como hechizos de destrucción masiva- Cadance se acerca -entonces puedo usar los hechizos contra nosotros y no tener piedad pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo?- -Zen aun estaba ahí adentro y logro contener ese poder- contesto Furyme –aunque no mucho por que el rayo que les lanzo y yo bloquee hubiera causado una gran explosión al tocar el piso y hubiera destruido todo Ponyville, tuvimos suerte de que no hiciera esa explosión frente a nosotros-

*¿Cómo le pondré aquí? Se oye raro decir que "escribí" ¿pondré "dije"? como si hablara mmm… creo que si*

Dije – ¿Cómo puede ser posible que crees algo así por accidente?- pregunto Shining Armor –estornudando- conteste - ¿ estornudando?- los tres al mismo tiempo preguntan -si, Zen estaba moviendo unas cosas que solo podía mover con su fuerza eléctrica y estornudo creando ese gran rayo y dejando un oyó en el suelo y sus cosas quemadas- los tres se ríen de esto pero los calla el sonido de otro golpe de poder y después de unos segundos la onda de choque y Shining Armor dice –tienen un poder increíble, parece que están parejos- - ¿no puedes ponerle el hechizo de refuerzo que usaste ase un rato?- pregunta Cadance – no puedo, se pone en hechizos o unicornios para aumentar su fuerza pero no creo que sirva en dragones- -inténtalo- me dice Furyme

*Verstärkung*

*los símbolos vuelan hacia Spike pero se desvanecen al tocar su cuerpo*

Furyme: creo que no funciono pero teníamos que intentar algo

*pensé que seria divertido escribir así pero es demasiado y me atraso así que regresare a lo normal*

…

*la pelea termino, todo a regresado a la normalidad y ahora nos encontramos en Spari Regno relajándonos después de tan duras peleas, el cielo es tan tranquilo*

Luna: ¿que rayos estas escribiendo? Todavía estamos aquí en medio de todo esto

Kentuzé: lo se pero quería ver como se verían esas palabras por que no puedo esperar y… Luna te pido que no leas lo que escribo en el pergamino, son mis pensamientos

Luna: estabas dibujando y quería ver que era

Kentuzé: si… Zen puede crear hechizos por accidente ¿Por qué yo no? Y cuando se me acaban las ideas escribo cualquier cosa

Furyme: intentas hacer un símbolo que pueda ayudar a Spike ¿no?

Kentuzé: pero todos los que dibujo no sirven

*Furyme saca un pergamino de los que usa par su magia y lo acerca a mi*

Furyme: toma, usa este pergamino para poner el sello que creaste, puede que sirva así

Cadance: no perdemos nada con intentarlo

*aunque no lo parezca mientras estamos aquí hablando, Spike y Besessenheit están peleando, Spike lo golpea con sus garras y cola mientras que Besessenheit con su cola y todo su cuerpo y de vez en cuando hace aparecer cosas para golpear a Spike aun que el aunque tenga un gran tamaño tiene una gran velocidad de vuelo y puede esquivar todo lo que le lanza y al caer se siente que el suelo tiembla*

Kentuzé: Cadance tiene razón, solo espero que no me pase de poder al crear el símbolo en el pergamino

*dibujo un gran símbolo en el pergamino, en verdad espero no pasarme de poder porque puedo terminar lastimando a los dos*

Kentuzé: listo y… ¿ahora que?

Furyme: ya veras

*Furyme toma el pergamino con la boca y lo pone frente a ella como si hubiera una pared invisible*

Furyme: tiene mucho poder así que cúbranse las orejas

*Shining Armor y Cadance se tapan las orejas con sus pesuñas y ¿yo como?

Furyme: ¡ahí va!

*Furyme pone su pata sobre el pergamino y con el estruendo de un cañón se dispara hacia los dragones que voltearon al oír el fuerte sonido*

Spike: eso va a doler

Kentuzé: solo espero que no te de a ti Spike

*Spike vuela lejos, en un instante no esta a la vista, parece que sabe el poder que tiene el pergamino*

Besessenheit: siempre me agarran desprevenido

*el pergamino se pega en la frente de Besessenheit y este retrocede y un gran circulo mágico aparece debajo de el*

Furyme: ¿que tipo de símbolos usaste para que Spike saliera volando?

Kentuzé: recordé unos símbolos que vi en el libro de Nobiltà, eran símbolos elementales así que decidí combinar y crear el mío propio

Nobiltà: ¡NUNCA SE DEBE COMBINAR SÍMBOLOS ASÍ!

Tirannia ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡TODOS TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ RÁPIDO O EL PODER QUE ACABA DE CREAR KEN NOS ALCANZARA!

Kentuzé: les dije podía crear hechizos como Zen… por accidente

Shining Armor: exacto, es como dijiste, creaste un símbolo de destrucción masiva por accidente

*y se ríe, no es mi culpa, no esperaba que tuviera tanto poder*

Cadance: para que Nobiltà se pusiera así quiere decir que tenemos que salir de aquí rápido

*pues… a correr se a dicho*

…

*Besessenheit se ve que esta paralizado desde donde nos encontramos, en una colina*

Furyme: ¿Cómo se te ocurre combinar símbolos sin pensarlo?

Kentuzé: ya me disculpe

*todos están cansados de tanto correr*

Cadance: ¿ya estamos seguros a esta distancia?

Furyme: si pero no se que efecto tenga el pergamino ahora

Kentuzé: no creo que sea mucho, use símbolos menores

Nobiltà: por tu bien eso espero

*el pergamino en Besessenheit se electrifica y lo paraliza, después el circulo mágico debajo de el brilla y encierra a Besessenheit en un cristal de hielo, ahora aparece otro circulo arriba y deja caer un rayo enorme y por ultimo se ve un destello en el cielo, es una bola de fuego gigante que cae sobre Besessenheit destruyendo lo que do del bosque a su alrededor y obviamente el viento producido nos alcanza*

Kentuzé: como imagine los símbolos solo provocaron un poder menor

Tirannia: ¡¿A ESO LLAMAS MENOR?!

Nobiltà: ¡¿PARA TI QUE SERIA ALGO MAYOR?!

Kentuzé: ALGO QUE DESTRUYERA TODO EQUESTRIA HUA HA HA HA… por si no entendieron eso fue una risa malvada

*Furyme me estrella contra un árbol*

Shining Armor: ¿crees que con eso logro detener a ese collar?

Furyme: eso espero ya que no lo veo por ningún lado

Luna: ¿donde esta Spike? Tampoco lo veo

Kentuzé: miren quien llego

Celestia: perdón por la tardanza pero fue muy difícil quitar la cerradura que resguardaba las joyas alma de Sonne y Mond

Shining Armor: no se preocupe majestad ya…

Kentuzé: yo ya acabe con el *dibujo unos fuegos artificiales a mi alrededor*

*Furyme me vuelve a estampar contra el árbol*

Celestia: de eso me doy cuenta, ahora Zen y tú tendrán que reconstruir el bosque

Kentuzé: ¿Qué? La última vez fue tan aburrido oír esa canción, no me haga repetir eso por favor

*todos se ríen*

Luna: me alegra que estés aquí hermana pero ¿Dónde están las joyas?

Celestia: salieron volando cuando me dirigía hacia aquí y la joya de Mond entro en el dragón de piedra

*por si no recuerdan, cuando se le saca el alma a un dragón su cuerpo se convierte a algo parecido a la piedra pero mas duro*

Celestia: y la de Sonne entro en el dragón que se parecía a Spike

Cadance: ese era Spike ¿Dónde esta?

Spike: aquí estoy

Zen: me duele todo el cuerpo

Spike: y tu crees que a mi no ¿verdad?

Luna: ¡son Spike y…! ¿Zen?

*es Zen y esta cargando al pequeño Spike pero Zen se ve muy diferente, tiene un brillo raro en sus escamas y tiene espinas negras en sus alas, espalda y brazos, sus ojos son grises, se ve con mucho mas poder pero amenazador*

Cadance: ¿Qué te paso?

*Zen ignora la pregunta*

Zen: les encargo a este pequeño, esta lastimado por la dura pelea que tuvo

*lo deja en el suelo junto a Cadance, Shining Armor tiene una expresión de sorprendido por la voz que tiene, párese como si fueran dos combinadas, Furyme no dice nada ni mueve un solo músculo*

Celestia: así que el poder de Sonne estaba destinado a estar contigo

Zen: le agradezco por traerme aquí

*ese no es Zen*

Celestia: tenía mucho sin verte, pensé que eras el pero como veo no

Cadance: ¿Por qué le hablas como si fuera alguien distinto tía?

*Zen solo voltea y le sonríe*

Zen: Celestia veo que has hecho un gran trabajo aquí

Celestia: gracias

Zen: ahora si me disculpa tengo que detener a mi hermana que esta siendo controlada por ese collar

Celestia: no quiero entretenerte más

Zen: Tirannia, Nobiltà ¿podrían venir conmigo y traer esa armadura?

Nobiltà: este… claro

Zen: claro, si no le molesta Dame Furyme

Furyme: no me molesta, adelante

*la armadura de Furyme vuela con la magia de Nobiltà hacia Zen aunque algo me dice que no es Zen, creo que Furyme ya se dio cuenta*

Luna: hermana ¿ella es Sonne?

Celestia: así es mi querida hermana… ella es la creadora del sol

*Todos se sorprenden y voltean a verla mientras se alejan*

Furyme: ¿Dónde esta Zen?

Celestia: ella es Zen y al mismo tiempo no… el alma de Sonne entro y se fusiono con la de Zen para poder aparecer así

Furyme: se llevo a Nobiltà y Tirannia para liberar el poder de la armadura y de ellas ¿no?

Celestia: eso parece *suspiro* aunque no lo muestre esta triste de tener que pelear con su hermana… yo lo entiendo bien *abraza a Luna con su ala* espero que todo termine bien

Kentuzé: seguiré a Zen a donde el destino lo lleve sin importar nada

*salgo volando hacia donde se fue Zen o Sonne*

Luna: ¡espera!

*tengo la obligación de ir con el*

Sonne: tardaste en venir

Kentuzé: ¿sabias que vendría?

Sonne: Zen lo esperaba, el sabe que no te quedarías con las ganas de escribir lo que va a pasar en esta batalla

*un gran circulo mágico aparece cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, es del tamaño de Canterlot*

Kentuzé: no puede ser, es el Quertenzuk

Sonne: vámonos

Kentuzé: pero el Quertenzuk esta terminado y quiero verlo

*me ignora y sigue su camino… ¿por que me pasa esto? Esto quiere decir que Xiao llego… lo bueno de esto es que evitare su presentación… que pequeño nombre tiene*

Kentuzé: ¡espera!

…

Kentuzé: entonces ¿eres Sonne?

Sonne: si y si, Zen es mi hijo

Kentuzé: ¿tu hijo? Pero eres una dragona que vivió cuando el sol fue creado… bueno tu creaste el sol, si fuera tu hijo tendría...

Sonne: si, Zen no debería vivir en esta época pero el destino lo decidió así… el destino decidió quitarme a mi hijo congelándolo en un glaciar hasta que Soregami lo encontró

Kentuzé: obviamente Zen no sabe esto pero ¿Por qué dices que tu hermana esta siendo controlada por Besessenheit? Se supone que es hermana de Zen ¿no?

Sonne: la verdad es… su tía

Kentuzé: ¡¿Qué?!

Sonne: Mond sabia que no soportaría la idea de que mi hijo viviera sin mi cuidado así que decidió transformarse en huevo y quedarse junto a mi hijo congelada, aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera… ella tomo su edición así que tomo la mayor parte de su poder y la metió en uno de las joyas almas para que cuando nos necesitaran todo su poder regresara

Kentuzé: ¿no podías liberarlo?

Sonne: no, el hielo con el que fue congelado era mágico y era imposible de derretir, la única forma de que se liberara era esperar

Kentuzé: entiendo…entonces Ming es Mond

Sonne: Mond no tenia la intención de que la viera como su hermana, quería decirle que era su tía pero tendría que explicarle todo y como es Mond prefirió mentir y siempre quiso llamarse Nuzhet Ming

Tirannia: eso se me hace algo cruel

Nobiltà: mira quien habla, tú les hiciste una broma pesada a todos, mantuviste una mentira por… dos años y no dejaban a Zen explicar y cuando lo dejaban no le creían

Tirannia: no fue mi culpa que todos pensaran que era su hija

Nobiltà: pero no dijiste nada y dejaste que molestara a Zen con preguntas y comentarios como "¿Quién es la madre?" o "Sabia que Luna y tú harían buena pareja" o ¿Por qué no me elegiste a mí? Esa era la pregunta más vergonzosa para Zen al igual que lo de la relación de Luna y el

Sonne: así que Zen es popular como pony… jamás pensé que se transformara en una combinación de dragón y unicornio… dragocornio… ja, me párese bien, estoy orgullosa de el

Kentuzé: se oye rara tu voz, la combinación de tu voz y la de Zen pues es…

*Sonne se aclara la garganta*

Sonne: ¿Qué tal así?

Kentuzé: mejor

*como es obvio su voz cambio a la de una dragona y no la combinada de Zen y Sonne*

…

Kentuzé, Tirannia y Nobiltà: ¿ya llegamos?

Sonne: *suspiro* no se como Zen los aguanta a ustedes tres

Kentuzé: llevamos horas caminando por el bosque

Sonne: no es cierto, tú vuelas al igual que Nobiltà y Tirannia que son esferas de luz

Kentuzé: entonces, llevamos mucho aquí sin llegar a llegar a ningún lado

Voz: esta que te encuentro hermanita

*Sonne suspira, ahora veo de donde saco Zen todos su suspiros*

Sonne: hola Mond, cuánto tiempo sin verte

Mond: siempre quise medir mi poder con el tuyo y ahora e destino me da esta oportunidad

Sonne: yo no quisiera pero tengo que quitarte ese collar

Mond: este collar me a liberado y me deja hacer cosas que jamás haría

*Mond empieza a liberar una energía mágica oscura, sale como humo negro a su alrededor*

Sonne: nunca harías esas cosas por que sabes que están mal

*Sonne empieza a brillar y a electrificarse con rayos blancos*

Mond y Sonne: es hora de terminar esto

*Las dos dan un gran salto para atacar a la otra… ¡esto va a ser ÉPICO! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTAR LA EMOCIÓN DE VER ESTA PELEA! Aunque se que las dos sufren al tener que pelear entre ellas… ¡ES EMOCIONANTE DE TODAS FORMAS!*

Nobiltà: y trajimos la armadura para…

Tirannia: que se quede aquí y disfruta la pelea

Kentuzé: ¿donde salieron esas palomitas?

Nobiltà: espera no te las acabes que yo también quiero


	15. Equestria destruida

**Equestria destruida, los últimos sobrevivientes**

**Kentuzé: espera ¿cuando fue destruida Equestria?**

**Voz: al igual que tu quería ver como se verían esas palabras**

**Kentuzé: si esta historia fuera ficción y tú la estuvieras escribiendo terminarías destruyendo el mundo entero**

**Voz: lamentablemente no puedo y debo seguir la historia como va… contar lo que en realidad paso ¡¿POR QUE?! Yo quiero destruir el mundo**

**Kentuzé: entonces escribe un libro**

**Voz: eso voy a hacer**

**Voz *mas joven*: papá, solo escribe lo que paso y luego si quieres te ayudo con tu libro**

**Voz: gracias Moonlight**

**Kentuzé: pero yo soy el que escribe todo, el no hace gran cosa**

**…**

**La fortaleza Quertenzuk, ahora si la ultima batalla en Equestria "espero que si"**

Nobiltà: esperaba algo mejor

Tirannia: o al menos que se viera un poco de la pelea

*Mond y Sonne son tan rápidas que solo se ve el destello de sus garras al chocar*

Sonne: nuestro poder es igual ¿quieres pelear por siempre?

Mond: veras que mi poder supera por mucho a el tuyo

*Mond lanza un zarpazo al aire y crea una onda de choque negra, Sonne intenta bloquearla cruzando sus garras pero la velocidad que lleva es increíblemente lenta y solo se hace aun lado*

Sonne: eso es lo más poderoso que eh visto

Mond: solo espera

*el ataque de Mond sigue su camino hasta que párese toparse con una manta invisible la cual corta y…*

Sonne: ¡es…!

Kentuzé: ¡UNA FISURA EN EL ESPACIO-TIEMPO QUE NOS MANDARA A OTRA DIMENSIÓN SI ENTRAMOS EN ELLA, HARÁ QUE NOS PERDAMOS POR SIEMPRE!

Sonne: exacto… *voltea a verme con cara de "¿que?" *¿Cómo sabes que es?

Kentuzé: ¿es eso? Solo escribí algo al azar

*la supuesta fisura empieza a absorber todo, no quiero perderme por siempre*

Sonne: siempre fuiste la mejor haciendo ilusiones pero no sirven conmigo

*ahora Sonne golpea la pared invisible y la rompe como un cristal ¿desde cuando están esas paredes ahí?*

Sonne: es algo muy difícil de explicar Ken

*leyó lo que escribí sin voltear a ver, sorprendente y aterrador ¿Qué mas podrán hacer?*

Mond: ¿Quién dice que no funcionan?

*aprovechando que Sonne estaba distraída Mond da un salto y la golpea lanzándola contra una roca la cual se despedaza con el golpe*

Sonne: sabia que ese collar te daría mas poder por eso yo traje algo que rivalizara con el… ¡Nobiltà, Tirannia préstenme su poder, ayúdenme a usar esa armadura para derrotar a mi hermana!

Nobiltà: pero… nuestra magia es compatible solo con unicornios o con Zen

Tirannia: también con Furyme pero no entendemos porque, creo que es porque es hermana de Equíbras pero ese no es el punto

Sonne: ¿olvidan que el alma de Zen esta dentro de mi en estos momentos? Ahora yo liberare su poder para que Zen también pueda usarlo cuando lo necesite, *con voz mas baja* solo espero que sobrevivamos

Nobiltà: no perdemos nada con intentar

Tirannia: solo energía, si no funciona tendremos que irnos con Furyme para descansar

Nobiltà: solo podemos mantenernos así por poco tiempo y…

Sonne: ¡¿me van ayudar o no?!

Mond: ¡apúrense que no tengo su tiempo, tengo un mundo que destruir!

Kentuzé: disculpa, estamos hablando ¿te importaría bajar la voz? Gracias

*Mond si se quedo callada, se cruzo de brazos y puso una cara de fastidio*

Nobiltà: ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

*Sonne alza una de sus garras apuntado hacia la armadura y esta empieza a brillar con una luz hermosa, la luz parece formar una flor, una rosa o un clavel, cambia de forma esa luz… Nobiltà y Tirannia se transforman en alicornios y caminan hacia la armadura entrando en ella, se unen en uno y se ponen la armadura, Sonne la levanta con su poder eléctrico y luz acercándola a ella y cuando esta frente a ella un destello cegador*

…

Voz: así que tuvieron esté poder oculto y yo ni enterado… saben que me hubiera servido para pelear contra Reue y sus compañeras ¿verdad?

Nobiltà: pensamos que no podrías liberarlo

Tirannia: por que pareces demasiado débil como para soportarlo

Voz: ¡¿a quien llamaste débil?!

Tirannia: retiro lo dicho tranquilo pero la verdad pensamos que el sello que tenias te impediría liberar nuestro poder aunque no sepamos como

Voz: lo bueno es que me saludan después de este tiempo que no estuve

Nobiltà: la verdad nunca te fuiste y siempre estuviste aquí así que técnicamente no tenemos por que saludarte Zen

*la luz desaparece y se logra ver a… ¡ZEN!*

Kentuzé: ¡Zen pensé que no te volvería a ver! Aunque así no tendría que seguir escribiendo pero aun así estoy feliz de verte

*es Zen y ahora se ve bien es un dragocornio con la armadura pero ahora no es plateada es blanca con verde y azul me gustaba mas la otra aunque esta tiene estilo*

Zen: Ken, que bueno que te preocupas por mi

Mond: miren a quien tenemos aquí… Zen mi querido sobrino… digo mi querido o supuesto hermano hahahahaha

Zen: sigo sin entender como me pudiste mentir que eras mi tía

Mond: por favor, era demasiado explicar como habíamos terminado así y preguntarías mucho por tu pasado o mejor dicho tu madre así que preferí que siguieras pensando que era tu hermana *cambio su mirada a una triste* parecías mas feliz así pensando que yo…* regreso a su mirada normal* y bueno ¿que piensas hacer?

Zen: sufrí mucho cuando te sacrificaste para regresar la luna a su lugar cuando estaba apunto de chocar… nunca pensé que dijeras eso literalmente

Mond: ¿Qué? ¿"Viviré siempre dentro de ti"? sacrifique mi cuerpo pero mi alma sabia que sobreviviría así que entre en tu cuerpo y dormí hasta que me necesitaras ya que sabia que eras débil, en esos días ni siquiera podías volar bien

Zen: pero ahora se que te esta pasando lo mismo que a mi y se lo que se siente así que te liberare para que descanses junto con mi madre

Kentuzé: ¿que paso con Sonne?

Zen: su alma no soporto la batalla y uso su ultimo poder para ayudarme… al igual que Equíbras, me dieron su poder ¡no dejare que nadie mas se sacrifique por mi!

*a Zen le crecen sus colmillos y una luz lo transforma en dragón, en su forma joven pero la armadura también cambio de forma con el ahora no solo le cubre el torso, también brazos, piernas y la parte superior de sus alas, OK esta acaba de superar a todas las que eh visto*

Mond: en aquellos días eras débil y sigues siéndolo *le salen lagrimas* es hora de que te elimine

*Mond esta sufriendo por su hermana… tonto collar ¿Por qué tiene que hacer sufrir tanto a los demás?... Zen aunque no muestres ningún sentimiento en estos momentos… se que estas en un mar de lagrimas por dentro al conocer a tu madre y perderla el mismo día y también recordar que tu amigo se sacrifico incluso yo me siento mal al oír esto que si pudiera estaría llorando*

Mond: *con voz muy baja* lo siento Zen

*Mond se lanza contra Zen en un grito de furia pero Zen no se mueve, tiene los ojos cerrados… al acercarse Mond, Zen alza su brazo izquierdo y aparece un escudo con forma de sol y bloque el ataque de Mond, ahora alza su brazo derecho y aparece una espada con forma de luna creciente y golpea a Mond la cual se estrella con varios árboles hasta detenerse*

Mond: es imposible

Kentuzé: este es el poder de Nobiltà y Tirannia

Zen: no, solo es el de Tirannia… aun no has visto el de Nobiltà

*Zen junta el escudo y la espada y se trasforma en un cañón enorme, ese caños se parece a el…*

Zen: ahora ve el poder del ¡cañón sonico!

*el disparo lanza hacia atrás unos centímetros pero no parece haber lanzado nada*

Zen: este cañón no lanza ningún tipo de proyectil… lanaza una esfera de sonido comprimido y totalmente invisible

*un gran ruido de explosión… se oye que viene de donde Mond se encontraba y ahora el viento de esta*

Zen: parece exagerado pero es muy efectivo

*el cañón desaparece*

Kentuzé: ¿la derrotaste?

Zen: no

*Mond aparece frente a Zen y Zen no muestra ninguna reacción, ninguna seña de sorprendido como si no tuviera sentimientos*

Mond: ¡no podrás vencerme tan fácil!

*Mond crea una esfera negra en el pecho de Zen y lo lanza con dirección a Ponyville, si esta pelea se traslada, Ponyville podría ser destruida*

Kentuzé: voy detrás de ti… ¡Ey Mond!

Mond: ¿Qué quieres?

*Sturzgesamtsumme*

…

*impacto directo, le di directo con el símbolo que cree y ahora estoy escapando de Mond por el bosque en la dirección que Zen salio volando y por poco me golpea*

Mond: ven plumita solo quiero destruirte por lo que me hiciste, congelarme es algo difícil de hacer y ahora quiero recompensarte

Kentuzé: ¿yo? No soy capas de hacer algo semejante, esa es una acusación muy seria y…

Mond: ¡cállate!

*me lanza unas dagas hechas de energía oscura pero soy tan ágil que no me da*

…

*llegue a Ponyville la cual esta desierta y encontré a Zen esta cerca de Sugar Cube Corner donde vive Pinkie Pie*

Zen: me pregunto si estará…

*Zen entra al lugar y solo se oye que esta haciendo un desastre mientras parece buscar algo*

Kentuzé: no quiero molestarte pero ahí vienen Mond

Zen: lo encontré… Ken querías ver el poder de Nobiltà… pues es hora

*¡Un cañón enorme, mas que el otro, sale de la ventana del cuarto de Pinkie Pie! ¿Quién le dio permiso de entrar?*

Mond: ¡los destruiré a los dos!

Zen: siente el poder del ¡Super Party Cannon!

*ja ja ja es el cañón de fiestas de Pinkie Pie pero modificado con los símbolos de Nobiltà… lanzo toda una fiesta, música, globos, mesas, luces, comida hasta lanzo ponies que al caer al suelo siguen bailando, aunque Mond esquivo todo se vio divertido*

Zen: todavía no acabo, falta el disparo más poderoso del Super Party Cannon... ¡Pinkie Pie Shot!

Pinkie Pie: *mientras sale volando del cañón* ¡esto es realmente divertidooooooooooooooooo!

Kentuzé: ¿de donde salio?

Zen: es Pinkie, si nombraba un disparo como ella era obvio que saldría sin que yo hiciera algo

*pues este disparo si dio en el blanco, derribo a Mond y Pinkie Pie se siguió de largo

Pinkie Pie: ¡nadie puede detenermeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

*y desaparece de la vista*

Twilight: ¡Zen estas bien!

Zen: claro que si y me alegra que ustedes también, ahora vallan hacia el Quertenzuk y refúgiense… espera ¿el Quertenzuk? Se suponía que todavía le faltaba mucho para ser terminado ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kentuzé: llego antes de que Sonne y Mond empezaran su pelea

Voz: ¡ZEEEEEEEN! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAAAAAAAAAS?!

Zen: ¡Xiao te eh dicho que el altavoz si sirve deja de gritar!

Kentuzé: oh no

Applejack: ¿Xiao? Se supone que el…

Twilight: explícanos que pasa… primero Xiao después esa cosa que llamas Quertenzuk y que esta pasando

Xiao: Déjenme presentarme

*sigue hablando por su altavoz del Quertenzuk el cual parece un castillo como el de Canterlot solo que este esta hecho de madera y puede volar gracias a la ayuda de unos globos de dirigible y unas hélices aparte de eso esta bien armado*

Xiao: mi nombre es…

Kentuzé: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO POR FAVOR NO QUIERO ESCRIBIR TANTO!

*Xiao se escucha como toma aire*

Xiao: Xiao Ausrüstung Motor Sieder Nuß schmelzbar Reifen Fahrzeug das Schweißen Öl Hammer Maschine… me desmayo… tengo un nombre genial ¿no?... bueno pero todos me dicen… Xiao Maschine

Pinkie Pie: párese trabalenguas me gustaría tener un nombre así de largo seria divertido que todos intentaran…

*Applejack le pone una manzana en la boca*

Twilight: eres familiar de Xiao Minato el amigo de Zen

Xiao: claro Minato es mi padre y yo sigo con sus creaciones por ejemplo les presento la fortaleza móvil Quertenzuk la cual tiene el diseño de un castillo como el de Canterlot solo que este esta hecho de madera del árbol mágico Hinoki y puede volar gracias a la ayuda de unos globos de dirigible llenos de magia especial y unas hélices que lo ayudan a navegar aparte de eso esta bien armado con cañones antimagia… es imparable y podría destruirlo ¡todo!

*me copio*

Twilight: ¿Qué significa tu nombre?

Xiao: es tan maravilloso que es difícil de traducir

Zen: siempre exagerando

Mond: y tu siempre relajándote cuando no debes

*Zen empuja a Twilight, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a un lado y Mond lo agarra de los hombro y lo golpea con su cabeza y lo lanza contra una casa*

Kentuzé: llegan en mal momento, Zen esta peleando con su tía Mond para quitarle el collar

*después de explicar todo lo que esta asando*

Twilight: nos fuimos y ahora resulta que Zen tiene familiar aquí y que tiene ese collar que tanto mencionan y ahora están peleando y…

Applejack: calma Twi ahora solo podemos refugiarnos

Kentuzé: aunque se que se siente mal no poder ayudar a Zen el no puede pelear bien mientras estemos aquí

Twilight: ya lo se

Shining Armor: Twi entra aquí es más seguro

Twilight: esta bien

*Las tres entran, al parecer Fluttershy y Rarity se quedaron en Canterlot y Rainbow Dash se quedo con los Wonderbolts, prefirió eso a saber que iba a pasar, Rainbow Dash no es así*

Zen: no importa si Rainbow Dash no vino, así es mejor… no se arriesgara al intentar ayudarme

Mond: sigues distrayéndote

*Mond vuelve a golpear a Zen y el solo resiste el golpe y se lo regresa a Mond… ¿ahora puede leer lo que escribo sin verme?*

Xiao: Ken tu también entra

*Xiao por fin se muestra, es un pony de tierra de color gris oscuro y melena verde*

Kentuzé: estaré junto a Zen hasta el final

Xiao: no querrás estar aquí cuando el Quertenzuk entre en acción

Kentuzé: piensas usar tu juguete para ayudar a Zen

Xiao: ya quiero ver todo su poder

Kentuzé: pues te estas tardando

*entro a la fortaleza y cierran las puertas y empieza a levantarse en el aire*

Xiao: ¡Ist Stunde!

*aparecen un montón de Eisenpony y se ponen a trabajar para la batalla*

Xiao: sígueme… todos están en la sala de reuniones y nosotros nos dirigimos a la sala de operaciones

*no importa hacia donde vea solo se ve y se escuchan maquinas moviéndose que son los Eisenpony y el ruido de las explosiones de afuera*

Eisenpony: *con voz mecánica* señor, estamos listos para pelear

Xiao: muy bien… … … ¡ATAQUEN!

*solo se escucha como los cañones empiezan a disparar*

Kentuzé: y ¿a que le disparan?

Xiao: no tengo la menor idea… ¡disparen hacia el dragón negro!

*se oye como ajustan sus posiciones los cañones y siguen disparando*

Xiao: ahora si deben de ayudar a Zen… se me olvida que hacen todo exactamente como lo digo

*nos acercamos a una ventana donde se ve como le disparan a Mond y Zen también la ataca, cientos de disparos de magia salen de todos lados de la fortaleza*

Kentuzé: y cuando Mond ataque aquí ¿que vas a hacer?

Xiao: no te preocupes la fortaleza esta protegida con un campo de fuerza mágico increíblemente fuerte, solo el golpe mas débil podría desvanecerlo

Kentuzé: ¿el mas débil?

Xiao: todos los escudos están hechos para soportar ataques muy fuertes pero si superan la fuerza son destruidos así que mejor cree uno que soportara los mas débiles y solo superando esa fuerza débil podrá ser destruido, ya que todos atacan con mucha fuerza nunca podrán destruir este escudo

Kentuzé: ¿Qué?

Xiao: es difícil de explicar

*siguen disparando contra Mond, disparos los cuales esquiva y ella pelea al mismo tiempo con Zen… Zen voltea a ver a Xiao*

Xiao: ¡alto al fuego pero manténganse apuntando!

*todos los cañones se detienen pero siguen los movimientos de Mond*

Zen: no tienes como vencer

Mond: jamás me rendiré

Zen: ¿Qué?... ¿Mond?... entiendo…

*parece que Mond esta hablando con Zen dentro de su cabeza… la verdadera Mond*

Zen: ¡XIAO LANZA MI "GRITO DEL ALMA"!

Xiao: entendido… ¡lancen el arma de Zen!

*un gran pedazo de madera sale de disparado de uno de los cañones más grandes y tiene forma de la cabeza de un dragón… Zen lo toma rápido, voltea a ver a Mond*

Zen: siente mi dolor

*Zen pone su arma enfrente de el y toma aire y un gran rugido se escucha el cual estremece todo a su alrededor… el golpe sonico golpea a Mond y desprende el collar*

Mond: sabía que podrías… lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto

Zen: *con falta de aliento* Mond… ahora estas libre de todo esto… ¿Qué pasara?...

Mond: me reuniré con tu madre… lamento haberte mentido… yo…

Zen: no importa ahora

Mond: gracias Zen… te has convertido en alguien maravilloso

*Mond… empieza a desvanecerse mientras vuela hacia el sol eclipsado*

Voz: ¡es imposible! Pero no importa soy indestructible

Zen: ¡Besessenheit! Te destrozare

*los ojos se llenan de electricidad y le da un golpe al collar el cual se hace polvo*

Xiao: ya termino esto

*Zen permanece quieto en el aire… la armadura cae en pedazos y dos luces salen de el*

Nobiltà: tápense los oídos

Tirannia: *entre sollozos* es increíble el dolor que siente Zen

Voz: casi se me olvida… ahora no viviré dentro de ti pero mi poder si… ahora mi poder es tuyo al igual que el de mi hermana… tu madre estará orgullosa de lo que has logrado… te esperaremos

*la voz de Mond deja de oírse y la luna se quita del sol mejor dicho se desvanece*

Luna: esa luna era falsa, así es mejor

Cadance: ¿ya termino?

Xiao: así es o al menos la pelea termino pero el sufrimiento de Zen no

Celestia: estará así por un rato

*las tres princesas ponen cara triste*

Zen: por que están tan tristes si ya termino… es hora de reconstruir todo… *suspiro* no quiero reconstruir

Furyme: ¡ZEN! ¿ESTAS BIEN?

*Furyme se lanza sobre Zen lo derriba y lo abraza… ya se parece a Pinkie ¿de donde salio?*

Pinkie Pie: ¡Zen!

*ahora Pinkie Pie aparece y se lanza también*

Luna: ¡todos sobre Zen!

*ahora Xiao y Luna también se lanzan*

Zen: ¡esperen!

Applejack: no se olviden de mí

*también Shining Armor y Twilight se lanzan*

Cadance: no me puedo resistir ¡ahí les voy!

*Cadance también… me gustaría pesar mas para lanzarme igual*

Kentuzé: solo falta usted Princesa Celestia… adelante

*Celestia solo me sonríe y se retira*

Zen: ¡pesan demasiado!

*lo bueno es que ya termino esto podremos tomar un respiro… puedo dibujar algo pesado y lanzárselo… un pony grande hecho con lo mismo que mis letras estaría bien… OK ahí les va*

Zen: ¡Ken estas loco!

*todos aplastados*


	16. Perdidos en el mar

**Perdidos en el mar, peligro en la frontera de Spari Regno**

**Voz: *mucho mas joven*: ¿Qué nunca descansas de pelear?**

**Voz: una vez que empiezas jamás terminas**

**Kentuzé: pero ya no tienes la edad para hacer cosas así**

**Voz: ¡quieres ver que si!**

**Kentuzé: no… espera… no puedo golpear a un anciano**

**Voz: ¡sufrirás por llamarme anciano y débil!**

**Kentuzé: ¡¿yo cuando te dije débil?!**

**Voz *más joven*: ustedes siempre discutiendo**

Furyme: ¡Ken quita esa cosa!

*quito el pequeño peso que les puse encima y se empiezan a levantar*

Shining Armor: *mientras se estira* ahora hay que reconstruir todo tu desastre

Zen: claro que no… con los Eisenpony no tendremos que hacer nada

Xiao: ¿Quién te dijo que te prestaría mis Eisenpony?

Zen: ¡son míos, yo los construí y tu padre me dejo los derechos así que todos tienen mi nombre además yo les puse nombre!

Xiao: siempre me sales con tus cosas legales pero nunca me enseñas algún papel que corrobore lo que dices

Zen: ¿y este?

*Zen aparece un pergamino firmado por Xiao Minato y Xiao Maschine lo lee*

Xiao: esta bien… me pregunto si…

Kentuzé: ya se que piensas, adelante pregunta

Xiao: obviamente voy a preguntar, después de lo que me platicas que le hizo Nightmare Moon seria buena forma de desquitarme por cosas como esta

Luna: ¿de que hablan?

Kentuzé: y conociendo a Zen va a hablar demás

Zen: ¿Qué?

Xiao: Zen ¿Por qué te empezó a dar de golpes cuando te transformaste?

Zen: ¿cuando?

Xiao: Ken dice que Nightmare Moon te empezó a golpear en la cabeza cuando te transformaste

*Xiao agarra el pergamino y se lo muestra a Zen*

Xiao: vez… aquí dice eso

Luna: déjame ver

*Luna y Zen se ponen a leerlo y se ponen todos rojos y se separan*

Luna: eso es algo sin importancia ¿verdad Zen?

Zen: si… aunque Luna jamás…

*Luna golpea a Zen*

Zen: estas celosa de que allá incluido a Furyme y a Cadance

*Luna se acerca a Xiao y le dice algo*

Xiao: claro… es este botón

*Xiao presiona un botón rojo y se abren unas puertas debajo de Zen, cae y sale disparado por un cañón*

Luna: *Royal Canterlot Voice* todos los cañones disparen… ¡ahora!

*los cañones apuntan y disparan una vez hacia Zen el cual, por la explosión, sale volando mas lejos*

Xiao: ¿Qué les pasa? Se supone que solo siguen mis ordenes y de Zen

Eisenpony: lo siento señor… nos dio miedo desobedecerla

*Luna se retira molesta y feliz de lo ocurrido*

Kentuzé: te dije que seria genial

Xiao: ¡manden un bombardero a buscarlo!

Eisenpony: si señor

Twilight: los Eisenpony siguen impresionándome, ahora hablan, nunca le creí a Zen que hablaran

Xiao: ¿ya habías visto uno?

Twilight: una vez Zen hizo uno por que quería que mejorar su magia y me pidió ayuda para eso

Xiao: tú los hiciste hablar

Twilight: Zen dijo que si pero nunca los escuche

Xiao: antes de que hablaran todo era pacifico, me podía concentrar y podía relajarme y ahora solo oigo quejas de que trabajan demasiado

Kentuzé: no quiero interrumpir pero ¿adonde vamos Xiao?

Xiao: ¿a que te refieres?

Kentuzé: pues la fortaleza sigue moviéndose

Xiao: cierto… ¡fijen rumbo hacia Ponyville!... cuando despegamos nunca puse rumbo y solo siguieron abuzando… es un pequeño error de diseño

Shining Armor: ahora que veo estamos en el mar

*Luna regresa molesta*

Luna: ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡Mi magia no puede localizar Canterlot!

Celestia: tampoco la mía, no puedo localizar Equestria

Twilight: princesa pensamos que se había ido

Celestia: no puedo, tampoco se donde estamos y no puedo localizar Equestria, lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es bajar el sol

Luna: y yo levantar la luna… ¿hacia donde lance a Zen?

*la Princesa Celestia sale para bajar el sol y Luna la sigue*

Eisenpony: señor no encontramos el lugar que pidió

Xiao: creo que nos perdimos… para el bombardero va a ser casi imposible encontrarlo en el mar… ¡lancen veinte bombarderos mas, tenemos que encontrar a Zen!

*se abren unas puertas al frente de la fortaleza y empiezan a salir pequeños dirigibles a toda velocidad en donde solo caben un par de Eisenpony, tienen cuatro cañones al frente y un par de alas a los lados*

Xiao: espero que los Bombarderos Alados encuentren a Zen

Shining Armor: ¿Por qué esos dirigibles tienen alas?

Xiao: un bombardero deja caer cargas de lo que sea desde lo alto pero estos se lanzan en picada y disparan contra el suelo, ya que son dirigibles no tendrían la agilidad para evitar estrellarse así que esas alas les ayuda a manobriar para poder cambiar de rumbo antes de llegar al suelo, moverse rápido y dar vueltas cerradas

Shining Armor: esta fortaleza esta bien equipada pero ¿para que?

Xiao: no has visto ni la mitad del poder del Quertenzuk

Cadance: si pero ¿para que fue creada?

*Xiao pone una cara mas seria y se acerca a la ventana*

Xiao: todo esté solo fue creado con un propósito… para destruir a lo mas peligroso que podía haber en Spari Regno

Kentuzé: ¿Zen?

Xiao: si… todo era para atacar el castillo de Zen y acabar con el…

Furyme: ahora transporta la esperanza de Spari Regno

*Applejack bosteza, parece que lleva un buen rato cayéndose de sueño*

Applejack: no es por ser grosera pero no puedo aguantar más el sueño… voy a caer como una manzana madura

*Luna ya a levantado la luna*

Xiao: ese Eisenpony te llevara a tu habitación

*Applejack se va con el Eisenpony*

Cadance: ¿a que te refieres con "esperanza"?

Furyme: aunque Zen no lo sabe, Spari Regno esta sufriendo, todos los árboles y plantas están muriendo y las ciudades están cada vez mas desiertas

Xiao: no sabemos que esta pasando exactamente pero solo sabemos que los ponies de allá están desapareciendo y no tiene mucho tiempo que empezó

Furyme: antes de escapar solo escuche una risa a lo lejos

Twilight: entonces…

Furyme: así es… cuándo Zen regrese tendremos que darle estas malas noticias y regresaremos a casa

Xiao: preferiría que siguiera sonriendo así pero después de oír esto esa sonrisa desaparecerá por un largo tiempo

Shining Armor: si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, pídanmela

Cadance: igual a mi

Xiao: gracias

*Luna y Celestia entran… aun me da escalofrío decirle solo Celestia*

Celestia: ¿Por qué no le dijeron algo tan importante desde que llegaron?

Furyme: no tenía caso que se preocupara, necesitamos el Quertenzuk para ir para allá, si es algo mágico lo que esta causando esto… la fortaleza lo soportara y aquí estarán seguros todos los que rescatemos

Xiao: por eso es una ciudad… cuando llegue empecé la construcción con la excusa de querer terminar los proyectos de mi padre pero solo sabia de rumores de lo que pasaba allá y cuando llego Furyme todavía no terminaba así que trabaje mas rápido al verificar que mis preocupaciones eran correctas

*una gran explosión nos interrumpe*

Xiao: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

*se ve a lo lejos como el agua se ha levantado y como los bombarderos alados se acercan*

Xiao: están dañados… se ve a simple vista que no se dañaron globos pero lo demás si

Shining Armos: ¿Cómo puedes ver eso? Solo se ven como puntos

Xiao: tengo una gran vista

*esta parado en la ventana mirando por un telescopio*

Cadance: se nota que si, una gran vista

*atrás de los puntos se puede notar una nube negra*

Xiao: atrás de ellos se puede notar una especie de nube negra… quizás de Zen

*¿Por que dice exactamente lo que digo yo?*

Xiao: eh notado que escribes lo mismo que digo como si fueran tus ideas

Kentuzé: claro que no, yo lo escribo primero

Xiao: ahí viene Zen pero… *ajusta su telescopio y me ignora* es mas pequeño, su forma de potro es rara, si tiene alas para volar ¿para que se transforma?

Furyme: Zen es mas rápido así

Luna: si alguien intenta alcanzar a Zen así esta perdiendo el tiempo

Xiao: parece que persigue a los bombarderos ¿el abra atacado a mis queridos bombarderos?

Kentuzé: claro que no… Xiao voltea a leer lo que escribo

Xiao: no creo que el sea capas de atacarlos pero entonces ¿Qué esta pasando?

*tengo que encontrar otra forma para comunicarme por que cuando son cosas así y no me voltean a ver es molesto, voltean a ver cuando notan el brillo de mis letras… ¿Qué otra forma abra para comunicarme?*

Celestia: Ken, se una forma para que puedas comunicarte mejor pero tendrás que esperar a que regresemos a Canterlot… oh, lamento leer lo que escribiste, tengo entendido que no te gusta

Kentuzé: no se preocupe princesa… que usted lea lo que escribo es un honor

*la princesa me sonríe y se nos quedan viendo*

Celestia: pongan atención a lo que esta pasando allá afuera

*todos voltean a ver afuera y los bombarderos están entrando a la fortaleza y Zen viene corriendo a toda velocidad a distancia del agua y levanta toda el agua provocando una gran ola*

Zen: ¡Xiaoooooooooooo! ¡Activa el escudooooooooooooooooooooooo !

Xiao: ¡ya escucharon!

*parece como si un manto invisible se pusiera sobre la fortaleza*

Zen: ¡pero déjame entrar prim…

*Zen se estrello con el escudo y una bola negra se acerca e impacta cerca de la fortaleza creando esa explosión y la nube negra*

Furyme: son ellos

Xiao: pensé que habían arrestado a todos

Furyme: dos posibilidades, se les escaparon o aun quedan otros libres

Luna: o los dejaron ir… ¿de quienes hablamos?

Furyme: una banda de piratas conformada por grifos, su líder viste un traje con forma de dragón ya que su deseo de joyas y oro es muy grande

Xiao: por esa banda dejaron de viajar a Equestria los barcos y obviamente ya no iban a Spari Regno… también tubo que ver la nube de humo místico que rodeo la isla

Twilight: ¿Spari Regno es una isla?

Furyme: si, una isla enorme donde hay tres castillos que sobresalen ya que están el los puntos mas grandes, al verla a lo lejos pare una isla pero al esta ahí parece igual de grande que Equestria es algo místico que tiene además…

Luna: no quiero interrumpir las lecciones pero Zen esta golpeando el escudo para entrar

Zen: ¡Xiao déjame entrar para lanzarte a los sistemas de los motores para que sirvas de combustible!

Xiao: ¡dejen entrar a Zen!… Zen no sabe como funciona todo esto

*Zen entra por una puerta que se abre en la parte mas baja y sube a toda velocidad*

Zen: Xiao, tienes que bajar la fortaleza al nivel del mar como si fuera un barco

Xiao: pero para eso tendríamos que separa a todas las naves

Zen: no importa… quienes nos disparan tienen buena apuntaría para objetivos voladores pero no para marinos, por eso me vine corriendo al nivel del mar… aparte de eso hay que poner a todos en posiciones… son los piratas Goldmörder y nuestra querida amiga Tote Sich

Luna: ¿Tote Sich?

*Luna, Shining Armor y Twilight se ríen del nombre pero Cadance y Celestia parecen notar la obvia preocupación de Zen*

Zen: no es motivo de risa… ¿estas listo Xiao?

*todos guardan silencio y Zen se pone en una parte donde parece haber un par de puertas en el piso y Xiao aprieta un botón con la palabra "no tocar, solo para emergencias" y empiezan a salir un par de tubos*

Xiao: ¡prepárense para la separación!

Zen: listo

*a Zen se le conectan unos cables al cuerpo*

Xiao: ¡a sus posiciones!… Eisenpony Tipo I prepárense… Eisenpony Tipo C en posiciones y esperen ordenes… Eisenpony Tipo T en posiciones defensivas y Eisenpony Tipo A prepárense para salir

*Zen cierra los ojos y empieza a soltar su energía por los cables y se escucha como todo empieza a moverse y crujir*

Luna: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Shining Armor: si Zen tiene que ver, nada pequeño

Xiao: están a punto de ver la flota de defensa y ataque de Spari Regno

Cadance: ¿hay varios tipos de Eisenpony?

Xiao: si, el Tipo I son los ingenieros preparados para mantener este lugar en buen funcionamiento, el Tipo C son los de combate los cuales tienen la mejor apuntaría de todos y manejan los cañones a gran velocidad, el Tipo T son los terrestres que están preparados para luchan con cualquier rival y por ultimo el Tipo A que son los guerreros aéreos con gran velocidad de vuelo y armados con todo tipo de armas listos para destruir al objetivo aunque Zen me hizo ponerles armas de aturdimiento para inmovilizar… Tote Sich no tendrá oportunidad

Furyme: aunque con el poder de su garra dará pelea

Zen: no por nada se llama así… después de Equíbras ella es la que mas me ha dado pelea… ya tienen la energía necesaria

*otra explosión se escucha cerca, cada vez mejoran su apuntaría*

Kentuzé: dijiste que tenían buena apuntaría para objetos voladores

Zen: es por que estamos muy abajo pero tenemos que bajarla hasta el mar por que será cuestión de tiempo para que nos den

Eisenpony: estamos listos para salir señor

Xiao: ¡lancen los bombarderos alados y separen los destructores sonicos y dejen caer al Quertenzuk al mar!

Zen: esto será divertido

Twilight: ¿Qué van a hacer?

*a todo alrededor de la habitación en donde nos encontramos las paredes se empiezan a levantar y dejan ver todo alrededor, lo único que nos protege son cristales delgados*

Cadance: como que así estamos más vulnerables ¿no?

Xiao: si… mal diseño

*Xiao sonríe y se ve como los grandes dirigibles que sostienen la fortaleza en el aire se empiezan a alejar*

Xiao: suéltenlo

*los dirigibles se separan y son tres veces mas grande que los bombarderos*

Zen: ¡VAMOS!

*la fortaleza empieza a caer y llega hasta el mar y todo se agita por el golpe*

Xiao: estado

Eisenpony: hay varias zonas en las que se esta filtrando el agua pero aparte de eso estamos bien

Xiao: nada mal, es menos de lo que pensé

Zen: ¡bombarderos, destructores detrás del Quertenzuk a esperar ordenes!

Twilight: ¿Cómo es que te escuchan?

Zen: tenemos una conexión, tardaría demasiado para explicarte todo

Twilight: esta bien pero promete que me explicaras todo después

Zen: Xiao ya oíste

Shining Armor: Zen, te esta diciendo a ti

Zen: lo se

Cadance: ¿Cuál es el poder de su garra que dijiste y que significa su nombre?

Furyme: Tote Sich significa "Garra Muerta" hace mucho tiempo intento atacar el barco en donde viajaba con mis familiares pero Zen los detuvo aquella vez, la batalla no duro mucho pero…

Zen: cuando trato de darme con su garra derecha en el cuello yo intente mordérsela pero la quito pero los rayos que soltó mi mordida la alcanzaron dejándole la garra quemada, fue la primera vez que usaba el poder del rayo pero la quemada no solo dejo como piedra su garra… también le dio un gran poder… gracias a mi se volvió uno de los peores villanos de todo Spari Regno aunque en el fondo no es mala

Xiao: otra vez con eso

Luna: ¿a que te refieres?

Zen: después de atacar un barco y tomar todo lo que quería mandaba los barcos de regreso a su lugar de origen

Luna: pero de todas formas atacaba a los barcos

Zen: pero veras que le quitare esa forma de ser aunque todo esto es mi culpa

Xiao: sigue soñando… es hora… ahí vienen

Voz: mira quien regreso ¿Daetoyin eres tu? Parece que el amor de un pony te convirtió en uno

*esa voz es la de una chica hermosa por lo que se oye… Zen agarra su cuerno Grito de Alma y se acerca a una de las ventanas abiertas*

Zen ¡¿COMO ESTAS BLUMEN?! ¡CUANTO SIN VERNOS!

Todos: ¿Blumen?

Blumen: ¡YE TE HABÍA DICHO QUE MI NOMBRE ES TOTE SICH!

Zen: ¡NO ME IMPORTA COMO DIGAS LLAMARTE, TU NOMBRE ES BLUMEN!

Furyme: ¿entonces son ciento todos los rumores?

Zen: solo partes

*Furyme parece que le sale fuego de los ojos y boca*

Furyme: ¿Cuáles?

Zen: la de que éramos amigos

Xiao: yo oí que eran más que amigos

*Zen se pone rojo*

Tote Sich: ¡JAMÁS FUIMOS NOVIOS!

*todos se acercan a Zen con caras raras*

Luna: ¿en serio?

Twilight: ¿dicen la verdad?

Cadance: yo creo que mienten

*la únicas que no se acercaron fueron Furyme y la princesa Celestia*

Celestia: no tienes de que apenarte tu me lo contaste la otra vez

Zen: ¡princesa no me ayude! ¿Cuándo le conté algo así?

*Celestia se ríe y sale de la… es una sala de control ¿Por qué le digo habitación en lugar de sala?*

Furyme: ¡TODOS, INICIEN ATAQUE!

*cerca de ser una Royal Canterlot Voice*

Zen: no, espera

*aparecen de la nada unos barcos enormes en el mar*

Tote Sich: veremos si ustedes pueden entretenerme mejor que todos los demás con los que eh peleado… ¡todos los barcos en posición defensiva!... ¡disparen con los cañones de repetición antimagia!

Xiao: ¡esos cañones yo los diseñe!

Tote Sich: no debiste dejar los planos en tu casa tan solos

Zen: Xiao… ¡eres un tonto! Dime que no dejaste nada más allá

Xiao: pues…

Zen: ¿Qué dejaste?

Xiao: el diseño de un sistema de propulsión bajo el agua para los Eisenpony Tipo M… también… el diseño de unas armaduras especiales para las fuerzas de Spari Regno con gran nivel de defensa y… el diseño de cañones antimagia portátiles por si los Eisenpony no vienen con nosotros tendremos con que defendernos

Zen: ¿es todo?

Xiao: creo que si

Zen: cuando termine todo esto ¡veras lo que es sufrir!

*los cañones de los barcos empiezan a disparar y los del Quertenzuk regresan el fuego mientras que los bombarderos y los Eidenpony Tipo A los rodean y los cuatro destructores se forman en fila frente al frente de nosotros listos para defender por si se acercan*

Furyme: tú también sabrás lo que es sufrir

Zen: ¿dijiste algo Furyme?

Furyme: que para encontrarnos a Tote Sich quiere decir que estamos cerca de Spari Regno lo que explica por que la magia no sirve para localizarnos

Twilight: ¿hay algo que bloquea la magia?

Furyme: cerca de las fronteras de Spari Regno se formaron unas nubes negras que bloqueaban la magia que te ayudaba a localizarte pero parece que ahora son invisibles

Xiao: esto es bueno y malo

Luna: ¿Por qué?

Xiao: las nubes no nos impedirán ver, eso es bueno, lo malo es que tardaremos en poder regresar

*y otra vez estamos en una pelea… olvídense de saber quienes son Reue y los guerreros del caos… ¿Qué paso con ellos, se habrán quedado en Canterlot?*


	17. Spari Regno en Sombras

**Spari Regno en Sombras, la nueva transformación de Zen**

*la batalla sigue, los bombarderos y los Eisenpony atacan pero parece que no dan en el blanco, los Goldmörder también disparan contra ellos pero parece que tampoco tienen efecto y tampoco los de la fortaleza*

Xiao: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Tote Sich: ¡alto, dejen de disparar!

Zen: ¡todos regresen a la base y detengan el ataque!

Xiao: ¿por que los detienes?

*una sombra aparase*

Voz: estamos perdiendo el tiempo, solo quería divertirme con Zen pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí

Zen: seria divertido pero parece que no podemos hacer nada… dime que esta pasando Blumen

Tote Sich: ¡ya te dije…! *suspiro* un tiempo después de tu desaparición empezaron a haber desapariciones por todo el reino… un día mientras estaba de visita en nuestro pueblo del sur hubo una explosión cerca del almacén principal el cual se empezó a incendiar con un fuego extraño, ese fuego parecía vivo era de color negro, cada vez que nos acercábamos con agua parecía que se defendiera por que una llamarada nos golpeaba

*la sombra comienza a tomar la forma de grifo de Tote Sich*

Tote Sich: perdón por subirme a su… lo que sea que dijeran que es, sin su permiso

*Luna, Shining Armor, Furyme y Xiao se ponen a la defensiva*

Zen: no te preocupes… ven conmigo iremos a alguna parte donde estés mas a gusto

Tote Sich: me sentiría mas a gusto en mi barco para serte sincero

*voltea a ver a todos como miran la miran al igual que Zen*

Zen: esta bien… Ken ¿vienes?

Kentuzé: ¿crees que me perdería algo así?

*me acerco con algo de miedo a Tote Sich y a Zen*

Zen: listo, vamos

*todo comienza a ponerse oscuro*

Luna: Zen espera un momento

Furyme: ¡no te puedes ir sin mi permiso y mucho me nos con ella!

Xiao: *sonriendo* igual que siempre… no te tardes ¿oíste?

Zen: por supuesto

Tote Sich: Ey Furyme… *entre cierra los ojos*ya es mío

*Furyme se lanza hacia nosotros dispuesta a destruir todo a su paso y antes de que llegue todo se vuelve negro*

Zen: tardaste en llevarnos a tu barco a propósito ¿verdad?

Tote Sich: sabes que me encanta molestar a los demás

Zen: Furyme me va a matar cuando regrese

Tote Sich: lo se

*la oscuridad se desvanece en un segundo y deja ver que nos encontramos en un bar y estamos rodeados de Grifos que parecen querer matarnos*

Zen: ¿alguno de ustedes quiere que le de una paliza como en los viejos tiempos?

*un silencio desesperante se produce… nadie dice nada ni hace nada*

Zen: …

Tote Sich: …

Todos los demás: …

*no se por que escribí eso… estoy tan nervioso que empiezo a escribir cosas sin sentido, por ejemplo esto que escribo ahora que quien sea que lo lea va a seguir leyéndolo aunque le diga que no pero no me importa por que no es mi problema y ya dije que son solo tonterías pero si quieren seguir leyendo adelante por que aunque vuelva a decir que no lo lean seguirán, así que adelante… vez ya cuantas veces lo dije y siguen leyendo y ahora que lo pienso ¿lo leerán muchos a la vez o solo uno?… siempre eh puesto en plural pero no se si seguir… no creo que lo lean muchos a la vez así que seguiré pero en singular… Zen detiene mi escritura nerviosa con una de sus patas*

Zen: y…

*todos se lanzan sobre Zen… noooooooooooo*

Zen: por favor, otra vez no

Grifo: ¡Daetoyin te extrañamos!

Otro Grifo: ¡pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver!

*y siguen abrazando a Zen y dándole palmadas fuertes en su lomo*

Tote Sich: si, todos estamos feliz de verlo pero ahora no es momento para eso así que ¡cállense!

Todos: ¡si capitán!

*todos se van y siguen hablando de Zen entre ellos*

Zen: parece que al final te convertiste en la capitán que siempre quisiste… una capitán de un barco pirata

Tote Sich: ¿y que paso contigo? Se suponía que me seguirías algún día pero me entere tiempo después de que te habías convertido en el regidor de todo el Reino Trinidad y que ahora se llamaba Spari Regno

Zen: todos mis sueños fueron destruidos… por Furyme

Tote Sich: preferiste convertirte a un pony para estar con ella ¿no?

Zen: ¿es obvio?

*¿En serio pregunto eso?*

Tote Sich: pues mírate ahora, eres un unicornio con alas de dragón, escamas, colmillos, ojos… todo pareces dragón, ahora eres un…

Zen: Dragocornio

Tote Sich: exacto

*Tote Sich y Zen empiezan a caminar hacia la cabina del capitán cuando Zen se transforma en su forma de dragón joven y no recuerdo silla lo dije pero es su forma de combate según el*

Zen: aunque puedo cambiar de forma a dragón si quiero

Tote Sich: tienes mucha suerte *le da un fuerte golpe en el hombro* me encantaría cambiar de forma pero mi poder no alcanza para tanto

*entramos a la cabina*

Zen: entonces sígueme contando lo que paso

*Zen se sienta en una silla y Tote Sich en otra… sigo sin creer que Zen sea amigo de una banda de piratas… esto es una historia como las de Zen así que a escribirla como deben ser*

Hice todo lo posible para apagar el fuego pero no pude termine quemándome un ala y ahora no puedo volar pero no solo fue ahí, cuando el incendio empezó a irse a otras casas tuvimos que evacuar pero algunos desaparecieron, ellos fueron los primeros en desaparecer

Zen: tus padres

*a Tote Sich le empezaron a salir lagrimas pero no tantas como para decir que esta llorando*

Tote Sich: al principio pensé que se habían ido pero me dijeron que no fue así, que estaban en casa cocinando para la fiesta que iba a haber en la noche por el regreso de todos nosotros, después de oír esto corrí hacia los restos de la casa pero cuando llegue me dijeron que pasaron por ellos para que también evacuaran pero no estaban que parecía que se habían desvanecido por que todo estaba como si hubiera desaparecido mientras estaban haciendo algo…

*Tote Sich se levanta y va hacia un cofre*

Al principio era divertido atacar barcos y tomar lo que quisiéramos pero… ahora párese algo tonto… no se como se me ocurrió que seria divertido pero ahora no importa, intentamos sacar a varios ponies pero al llegar a mar profundo esa nube negra nos envolvió… tarde en reaccionar pero pude poner un escudo que nos protegió pero al pasar la nube los ponies de los barcos no estaban y algunos de nuestros compañeros tampoco…

*se vuelve a sentar*

Intentamos regresar pero ya no nos deja como si supiera que podemos resistir su poder pero parece querernos vivos y no quiere que nos vayamos por que no nos permite alejarnos y nos manda barcos con suministros aunque creo que son barcos en los que intentaba escapar algún pony… la única pista que tengo es esto

*le muestra una piedra negra con un pedazo de lo que parece escritura*

Voz: eso es escritura mágica un poco más antigua que la que usa Zen

Zen: ¿sabes que es Tirannia?

*Tote Sich se levanta rápidamente al oír su nombre*

Tote Sich: ¡dime que no están ellas contigo!

*Tirannia sale del cuerpo de Zen y se convierte en alicornio*

Tirannia: hola Blumen, nos debes una pelea a Nobiltà y a mí

Zen: ¿también pelearon con ella?

Tote Sich: me encontré con ellas y ese unicornio de camino al pueblo y pensó que estábamos ahí para asaltar o algo así

Nobiltà: la pelea no duro mucho

Tirannia: le dimos una paliza

Tote Sich: en esos días no tenía el control suficiente sobre mi magia pero ahora podría vencerlo con los ojos cerrados

Zen: luego veremos eso, me encantara pelear contigo como antes lo hacíamos

Tote Sich: no, me refiero enfrentar a aquel unicornio

Zen: quieres probar que tu poder es más grande que el de Equíbras ¿no?

Tote Sich: a eso me refiero, yo no quiero pelear con…

Zen: entonces luego pelearemos

*Zen sale de la cabina llevándose la piedra*

Tote Sich: espera un momento

Kentuzé: no te salgas así sin decir nada más

Tirannia: son símbolos oscuros, Equíbras los estaba investigando por que estaban apareciendo al azar por todo el reino y causaban estragos

Zen: pero ¿Por qué Equíbras? Se suponía que su trabajo era con dragones

Nobiltà: *suspiro* empezó a investigar por que parecían tener alguna conexión con lo que te paso

Zen: pero no encontró nada ¿o si?

Tote Sich: parece que lo mismo que te hizo volverte así como dicen es la causante de todo esto

Zen: eso parece pero no entiendo quien pudo ser… ¿Quién tendrá tanto odio en su corazón como para arruinarle la vida a tantos?

Tote Sich: alguien que no tiene alma

Grifo: no queremos capitán pero ¿podría ayudarnos?

*todos los del barco están encadenados por las garras, levitando en el aire y golpeados*

Tote Sich: *risa* ¿Qué les paso?

Voz: ¡ahora dejen ir a nuestro maestro!

Zen: son ellos dos

*un par de sombras aparecen atrás de Tote Sich para atacarla, ella solo alza su garra negra la cual brilla de color verde y una pared negra aparece y hace que se estrelles las sombras en el encadenándolas de igual forma que los grifos los cuales se liberan después de esto*

Zen: ¡Shadow Dust, Black Shield! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Shadow Dust: ¡maestro! vinimos a rescatarlo pero parece que no necesita ser rescatado

Black Shield: te dije que no necesitaba ser rescatado

Shadow Dust: ¡tú eres el sobre protector!

Nobiltà: se me hace esto conocido

Tirannia: si, creo que lo eh visto en algún lugar pero no se donde

Zen: tengo la mala suerte que sea como ustedes dos

Nobiltà: ¿nosotras somos así?

*Zen ignora la pregunta*

Zen: ¡CÁLLENSE!

*los dos dejan de discutir y se forman frente a Zen con posición militar*

Zen: ya les dije que no soy su maestro… solo los entrené por que Luna me lo pidió, ella vio que eran grandes candidatos para guardias personales pero eso no quiere decir que sean mis discípulos

Shadow Dust: pero no a cualquiera le enseñaría esa forma de usar magia

Zen: les seré sincero, no pensé que pudieran soportar la gran fuerza que requiere aumentar su fuerza, agilidad y velocidad

Black Shield: entonces somos unos inútiles para ti

Zen: ellos *señala a los grifos* son lo inútiles por dejarse vencer por ustedes dos, ustedes son… buenos haciendo su trabajo… ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Blumen, bájalos por favor

*Tote Sich le gruñe a Zen por que le dice Blumen, ella los baja y todos se ríen sin antes quejarse de que los llamaran inútiles*

Tote Sich: como les parece esto divertido, van a limpiar los barcos de arriba abajo, completos y saben que digo en serio que completos

Grifo: pero no tenemos tiempo para eso

Tote Sich: ¡no me importa, quiero que lo hagan ahora!

*todos salen corriendo y cada uno toma trapos y cosas de limpieza y empiezan a limpiar pero una extraña sensación detiene a todos, incluso yo la siento*

Zen: ¡todos, acérquense… rápido!

*Zen con magia acerca a sus "discípulos" y todos intentan llegar hasta Zen y Tote Sich pero quedan inmovilizados como si se hubieran vuelto de piedra*

Tote Sich: ya es tarde… cuando se quedan así no hay nada que hacer… se los va a llevar

*una nube negra se empieza a formar a nuestro alrededor*

Tote Sich: espero que sepan crear algún tipo de escudo mágico por que el mío ya esta muy débil como para cubrirnos el tiempo suficiente

*Tote Sich alza su garra frente a ella y sed supone que debería estar inmovilizada pero se cierra y se vuelve a iluminar pero ahora de color rojo y se crea una burbuja a nuestro alrededor del mismo color, Nobiltà y Tirannia entran en el cuerpo de Zen*

Zen: con esto lo lograremos… Verstärkung

*el hechizo de refuerzo se pone en el escudo haciéndolo mas grueso, la nube nos cubre por completo y solo estamos Zen, Tote Sich o Blumen, Black Shield, Shadow Dust y yo, lo único que ilumina ahora es la luz de mi escritura pero se alcanza a oír y ver algo que golpea el escudo y agita el barco*

Black Shield: ¡escucho voces en mi cabeza!

Shadow Dust: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No te escucho… naaaaaadaaaaaaa!

*los dos unicornios se encuentran en el suelo quejándose del dolor*

Tote Sich: son las voces de los que se ha llevado esta cosa, me sorprende que no te afecte a ti Daetoyin

Zen: dime Zen… estoy acostumbrado a las voces en mi cabeza, esto no es nada con oír cantar a Tirannia por horas

Tirannia: ¡con mi maravillosa voz puedo hacer que todo lo demás parezca algo bello!

Nobiltà: si pero no por que sea algo lindo de escuchar

*una grite se hace en el escudo y empieza a entrar y rodea la garra de tote Sich*

Tote Sich: ¡esta absorbiendo…! Mi… poder…

Zen: aguanta un poco, Nobiltà, Tirannia prepárense… Black, Shadow es hora de que muestren de que están hechos

Shadow Dust y Black Shield: ¡SI MAESTRO!

Zen: ¡Tirannia, transfórmate en el escudo de la rosa negra, Nobiltà, tienes que usar tu poder para agudizar los sentidos de Shadow, Shadow… *Shadow se levanta* tienes que encontrar una salida de aquí y Black, tienes que usar a Tirannia para poder defendernos! Ahora tenemos que actuar

*empiezan a hacer lo que les pidió Zen y Tote Sich parece sentirse agotada*

Tote Sich: ¡apúrense que esta absorbiendo mi poder mágico y cuando termine seguirá con mi alma y cuando esta cosa te la quita no regresa!

Zen: ¿ya lo has visto?

Tote Sich: gracias al cielo no pero me han comentado que…

*no termina de decir por que párese caer inconciente pero no deja de usar el hechizo de protección*

Zen ¡APÚRENSE QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO EL ESCUDO SE ROMPERÁ!

*Tirannia se transforma en un pequeño escudo redondo con un capullo de rosa dibujado y Black Shield lo agarra con su magia*

Black Shield: ¡estoy listo!

*Black Shield pone el escudo cerca del escudo mágico y concentra su magia, empiezan a salir espinas y raíces de rosa por todos lados y sustituyen el escudo mágico el cual se desvanece después de esto*

Black: Shield: ¡listo maestro!

Zen: Nobiltà, Shadow ¿listos?

Nobiltà y Shadow Dust: ¡listos!

*Nobiltà se transforma en un par de lentes que parecen binoculares y se los pone Shadow Dust*

Shadow Dust: puedo ver cada detalle de todo así que encontrare una salida fácil y rápida de tomar

*Zen nos da la espalda a gacha su cabeza para ver a Tote Sich*

Zen: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tote Sich: mal al ver tu horrible rostro

*ella se ríe y vuelve a quedar inconciente y ahora Zen la carga en sus brazos, desde que se transformo en dragón no ha vuelto a su forma de dragocornio*

Zen: es hora de que se remienden tus errores y mis preocupaciones… o como se diga

*Zen cierra los ojos y le empiezan a aparecer espinas en el cuerpo como Sonne y ahora la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo se vuelve negro como Mond, parece que usara su poder familiar*

Zen: *con una voz distorsionada por su poder* ¡dispersare la oscuridad con mi poder, cuando de la señal quitas el escudo Black, de inmediato la dispersare y quiero que busque la ruta mas rápido para llegar al Quertenzuk, Shadow solo tendrás unos momentos antes de que la oscuridad nos cubra!

*ninguno de los dos dice nada al concentrarse en las ordenes de Zen… Zen hace levitar a Tote Sich y extiende brazos y alas a los lados, en sus garras del lado derecho empieza a formarse una esfera negra y del lado izquierdo una blanca*

Zen: ¡ahora!

*Black Shield quieta la barrera de espinas que nos cubría y al mismo tiempo Zen junta las esferas en donde se encuentra Tote Sich y parece como si todo se volviera lento, las alas de Zen crecen de tamaño, cubren a la grifo y las extiende rápidamente haciendo que la esfera explote y mande una onda expansiva la cual hace que la oscuridad desaparezca*

Shadow Dust: ahora es mi turno

*el solo se queda viendo en la dirección del Quertenzuk el cual se ve a lo lejos, la oscuridad empieza a formarse otra vez*

Shadow Dust: ¡listo, lo conseguí!

*Black Shield asiente y vuelve a formar el escudo de espinas pero Zen no deja de ver a Tote Sich*

Zen: Nobiltà ahora es tiempo de salir de aquí… Black, Shadow acérquense

*los dos se acercan y los binoculares se le ponen a Zen y Nobiltà entra en el cuerpo de Zen*

Zen: tu también Ken

*el escudo de espinas disminuye su tamaño y ahora apenas si cabemos*

Zen: lo haremos otra vez pero ahora saldremos directo hacia el Quertensuk, Black pon el escudo en mi espalda

*Black Shield pone el escudo en su espalda y salen raíces las cuales nos envuelve en una especie de canasta o mejor dicho carroza*

Zen: ¡AHORA!

*Zen vuelve a estirar sus alas y a crear esas esferas las cuales las junta otra vez en Tote Sich y la oscuridad vuelve a dispersar y salimos vonlandooooooooooooooooooooo ooo*

Kentuzé: ¿para que son los lentes? o binoculares o lo que sean esas cosas

Shadow Dust: con ellos pude encontrar las corrientes de aire perfectas para alejarnos a toda velocidad

*y como dijo Shadow parece como si siguiera un camino en el aire y nos agitamos mucho mientras nos acercamos al Quertensuk*

Zen: ¡Xiao abra la compuerta de los bombarderos y haz que un grupo de Eisenpony Tipo UM esté esperando ahí!

Kentuzé: ¿Tipo UM?

Zen: son médicos pero como teníamos planes para Tipo Marítimo y nos los podíamos llamar a los otros M por que eran médicos así que les quedaba mejor UM por Urgencias Medicas ¿entiendes?

Kentuzé: poco pero si

Shadow Dust: ¿lo pueden oír desde tan lejos maestro?

Zen: cree una conexión con el Quertenzuk un poco complicada de explicar

Black Shield: *en voz baja* si no pudo explicar algo tan simple como lo de los  
Eisenpony Tipo UM no se como podrá explicar eso

*Shadow y Black se empiezan a reír, es hora de empezarles a decir como les dice Zen*

Zen: *suspiro de alivio* llegamos

*Zen entra en la fortaleza y nos deja caer o bueno a Black y a Shadow y baja con cuidado a Tote Sich y se la entrega a los Eisenpony y la mira con preocupación, ahora aparecen Furyme, Luna, Xiao y Celestia*

Furyme: se la pasaron bien como veo

Black Shield: fue divertido

Luna: ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Celestia: esos son tus guardias ¿no?

Zen: es cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Shadow Dust: no subimos a esta cosa cuando se empezó a alejar

Xiao: ¡esta cosa tiene nombre!

Black Shield: como digas *ignora a Xiao* sabíamos que seriamos de ayuda aquí

Zen: que bueno por que así fue

Xiao: vi todo lo que pasaron

Zen: no quiero recordar eso

Xiao: esta bien… la oscuridad desapareció pero los barcos están completamente vacíos

Zen: me temía eso, solo logramos salir nosotros

*Zen mira en la dirección en la que se llevaron a Tote Sich*

Furyme: pues parece que… ¿Por qué tienes esa forma?

*Zen sigue con su forma combinada*

Zen: necesite liberar el poder de mi madre y mi tía para poder salir de ahí, esa oscuridad tiene mucha fuerza pero regresare a la normalidad y ¿Dónde están los demás?

Xiao: les dije que no se preocuparan y los made a dormir ¿sabes que hora es?

*afuera esta oscuro, ya es de noche y ni nos dimos cuenta*

Shadow Dust: tanto en la oscuridad que no nos dimos…

Black Shield: lo que quiso decir fue…

*los dos caen dormidos*

Luna: yo los llevo a sus habitaciones

Xiao: te acompaño

Luna carga con su magia los dormidos unicornios y Xiao la guía*

Celestia: ahora tenemos que ver como regresar a Equestria, estoy preocupada

Furyme: tendremos que dormir por ahora para mañana poder dedicarnos a ver como regresar

Zen: pues tienes razón, ahora regresare a la normalidad

Furyme: aun normalmente raro dragocornio

*Zen se vuelve completamente de luz y cambia su forma a un dragocornio pero… sus alas desapareen y la luz empieza a irse como si fueran mariposas de luz*

Zen: *quejándose* ¿ahora que?

*cuando las mariposas o luz se dispersan por completo dejan a… a… a… Zen pero… pero… no puedo creerlo y parece que Furyme y Celestia tampoco lo creen, Furyme se queda con la boca abierta… es Zen pero… pero… no tiene alas ni escamas es… un unicornio con pelaje blanco, con melena y cola negras y un ojo gris claro y el otro gris oscuro*

Zen. ¿Por qué me ven así?

Furyme: necesitas verte en un espejo

Zen: me siento raro pero ¿para que un espejo?

Celestia: así te verías si no fueran un dragón

Zen: ¿a que se refiere?

Kentuzé: solo mira tus escamas o alas

*ya se que no tiene, lo acabo de decir pero haber si así se da cuenta*

Zen: no entiendo… ¡QUE ME PASO, DEBERÍA SER DRAGOCORNIO NO…!

Furyme: luego veremos que te paso pero ahora hay que dormir para mañana buscar como regresar y después, si tenemos tiempo, te ayudamos a ver que te paso

Zen: pero… pero… espera… Nobiltà, Tirannia… no siento su presencia dentro de mi, no es como otras veces que dejan de hablarme por un buen tiempo que parece que se van, es distinto

*Zen cierra los ojos y los abre de inmediato preocupado*

Zen: ¡no puedo transformarme en potro o en dragón!

Celestia: no hay por que preocuparse, seguro tendrá una explicación

Furyme: me gusta como te vez así

*Furyme lo ve con unos ojos raros*

Furyme: ven, vamos a descansar un rato

*Furyme empieza a caminar por un corredor

Celestia: Furyme tiene razón tienes que descansar, todo tenemos que descansar

Zen: esta bien… todos los Eisenpony manténganse alerta por si la oscuridad que me ataco se acerca hacia aquí, avísenme si pasa algo extraño

Furyme: ¡Zen te dije que te vinieras a descansar!

Zen: si así es ahorita no quiero saber como será cuando nos casemos

Celestia: ¿se van a casar?

Zen: estoy pensando en eso… yo la amo y ella a mí… así que quiero pasar mi vida con ella

Celestia: me alegro por ustedes dos

*no me gusta oír a Zen hablar de amor, si es raro para explicar cosas como los Eisenpony Tipo UM lo es peor para cosas del amor*


	18. Buscando a Zen

**Buscando a Zen, una aventura en la fortaleza**

*Zen se va por donde se fue Furyme*

Celestia: ¿tú también duermes Ken?

Kentuzé: en realidad no, solo descanso y recargo mi poder mágico pero tengo que estar cerca de alguien dispuesto a prestarme su magia y Zen ahorita no creo que quiera

Celestia: si quieres vente conmigo

Kentuzé: no, no quiero ser una molestia… creo que Xiao tiene un generador de magia que usa para la fortaleza, solo tengo que encontrarlo

Celestia: como gustes… pero según te entendí no tienes tiempo ¿no?

*la princesa se va caminado por un corredor hacia su habitación*

Kentuzé: ¡ESPÉREME!

…

*la princesa se levanto a… pues levantar el Sol… se siente rara la magia de la princesa… es muy… tranquila, demasiado para mi gusto, teniendo en cuenta que la magia con la que me recargo es normalmente de alguien un poco bipolar… Zen ahora es diferente pero no solo por su forma actual si no que su magia cambio demasiado, ahora es como si fuera filosófica, muy inspiradora y… madura aunque es solo lo que siento al estar tan poco tiempo cerca de el en esta forma*

Luna: Ken ¿me acompañas a despertar a Zen?

*me encuentro a Luna mientra me doy una vuelta por la fortaleza*

Kentuzé: dime que si sabes donde estamos por que yo me perdí

Luna: te iba a decir lo mismo… también me perdí, ayer me logre dormir un buen rato y con eso fue suficiente para estar despierta a estas horas

Kentuzé: debe ser medio día, ¿desde a que hora estas dando vueltas?

Luna: desde que lleve a los niños a su cuarto

Kentuzé: ¿Cuáles niños?

Luna: Black Shield y Shadow Dust… aunque actúen como si fueran mayores tienen más o menos la edad de Twilight

Kentuzé: ¡mientes, es imposible que tengan la edad de Twilight y que sean los mejores de tu guardia!

Luna: aunque no lo creas… su juventud les da mucha energía para pelear por sus objetivos

Voz *a lo lejos*: esto será divertido, hacemos pastelillos para desayunar

Otra voz pero mas rara: lo que nos enseñe lo aprenderemos y lo prepararemos igual Dame Pinkie Pie

Voz: llámenme Pinkie y dejen de ser tan serios

Luna y Yo: ¡ES PINKIE!

*los dos vamos a toda velocidad hacia donde viene su voz pero al llegar parece que la puerta esta a punto de explot…*

Pinkie Pie: ¡ups! Creo que se pasaron de levadura

*Luna y yo quedamos completamente cubiertos de lo que parece masa para pan o algo parecido*

Luna: ¡esto sabe horrible!

Pinkie Pie: no llegamos al paso de ponerle el azúcar y ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un monstruo de levadura que viene a vengarse por no hacer un pastel bien?

Kentuzé: no creo que alcance a ver mis letras de lo que le diga

Luna: perdón… ¿Qué decías? no pude ver con tanto… lo que sea en la cara

*de pronto se escucha como si fueran aspiradoras las cuales parecen estar limpiando el desastre y dejan ver una especie de cocina-comedor y en la parte de arriba hay salientes como si fueran balcones… ¿Cómo se les llama a ese tipo de salientes? Son como caminos de metal colgados con cables pero sujetados a la pared con pequeñas vallas de seguridad, no me acuerdo como se les llama*

Pinkie Pie: deberían estar sonriendo por todo el desastre que causamos

Luna: ¿nos hablas a nosotros?

Pinkie Pie: ¡hola princesa Luna, hola Plumita!

Kentuzé: ¿Plumita?

Luna: ¿que estabas haciendo?

Pinkie Pie: intentando hacer unos Cup Cakes pero creo que no salieron bien

Kentuzé: esos son Eisenpony nuevos ¿no?

Pinkie Pie: este Trabalenguas los hizo para mí, para que me ayudaran y aprendieran a hacer postres

Eisenpony: mis mas grandes disculpas princesa… somos los Eisenpony Tipo CH

Luna: déjame adivinar, CH es por Chef

Xiao: exacto, nunca he comido postres tan deliciosos como los que hace la señorita Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie: ya te dije que me llames solo Pinkie, todos mis amigos lo hacen o ¿no somos amigos?

Xiao: ¡claro! Como no seria amigo de alguien tan divertida y bell… alegre como tú, aunque parece que los Eisenpony no son buenos aprendices

Pinkie Pie: siguen cada paso como se debe pero no logro que rían o sonrían

Xiao: *en voz mas baja* tengo que arreglar eso, no quiero que se deprima por que no pueden hacerlo… *con voz normal* Eisenpony Tipo CH diríjanse a la bahía de construcción para actualizaciones

Eisenpony: si señor

*todos los Eisenpony que se encontraban ayudando a limpiar se acomodan en una fila y exactamente igual se ponen a marchar y desaparecen en una esquina, parecen meterse en algún tipo de compartimiento*

Pinkie Pie: parece que tendré que limpiar todo… pero después de hacer un gran pastel por que no pudimos celebrar el cumpleaños de Zen

Luna: es cierto, hay que encontrar a Zen… Xiao ¿nos podrías indicar donde se encuentra Zen… Xiao

*Xiao se encuentra en los caminos, esos que no me acuerdo su nombre, viendo a Pinkie como limpia… Tiene una mirada perdida, como cuando Zen ve a Furyme*

Luna: parece que Xiao esta…

Xiao: *sacude su cabeza* perdón… ¿me decían algo?

Kentuzé: nos perdimos y no encontramos el cuarto de Zen

Xiao: esta fácil de encontrar, solo síganme… princesa… por que me mira

*Xiao salta de la parte de arriba y cae cerca de una puerta y salimos caminando*

Kentuzé: no te culpo Xiao

Xiao: ¿Qué?

Kentuzé: Pinkie es linda y sabemos por que la ves así

*Xiao se sonroja y voltea la mirada hacia el corredor vacío, no hay ni un sola puerta y no se ve que allá otra al otro lado*

Xiao: no se de que hablas

Luna: no tienes que fingir, es tan obvio, todos pasamos por eso incluso yo alguna vez pase por eso

Kentuzé: igual yo

*se me quedan viendo raro y siguen con la platica*

…

Xiao: ella es tan impredecible que no se como… ¿Dónde estamos? Tanta plática hizo que me perdiera también

Luna: ¡se supone que creaste hete castillo o fortaleza o como sea que lo llames! ¿No deberías conocerlo bien?

Xiao: la verdad es que… yo jamás trabaje en la construcción, construí los Eisenpony pero no trabaje en la construcción del Quertenzuk solo les di os planos y les dije que lo construyeran

Luna: eso es irresponsable

Xiao: creo que si… pero eso ya no importa

Kentuzé: ¡pero ahora si es importante!

Xiao: creo que mi oficina esta por aquí

Luna: eso espero por que si Black Shield o Shadow Dust se enteran que hiciste que me perdiera… vas a sufrir

*Luna se le queda viendo con una mirada amenazante y Xiao solo traga saliva*

Xiao: no tiene de que preocuparse *sonrisa nerviosa* solo sígame

*Xiao de unos pasos cerca de una puerta y se rompe el piso*

Xiao: *mientras cae* ¡no me sigan… este no es el caminoooooooooooo!

Luna: ¿ahora que hacemos?

Kentuzé: pues el no era de gran ayuda, creo que estamos mas perdidos que antes, pudimos haberle preguntado a Pinkie, puede que ella supiera como llegar

Luna: tienes razón… parece oírse algo por allá

*Luna empieza a caminar por un pasillo que se oscurece a lo lejos, los pasillos son mas grandes de lo que pensé, si vez la fortaleza parece pequeña pero por dentro es enorme, parece que algunos lugares fueron diseñados para ser zona comercial*

Luna: escuchas eso… es como si alguien me llamara

*creo que Luna se volvió loca… yo no escucho nada y eso que tengo ese sentido bien agudo para escuchar todo lo que dicen y escribirlo*

Luna: son… Nobiltà y Tirannia… estoy segura pero… no se de donde vienen sus voces

Kentuzé: ¿estas segura?

Luna: Zen dice que no sentía que estuvieran dentro de el y Furyme al parecer comento algo parecido, puede que sean ellas

Kentuzé: pero tienen que descansar dentro de alguien, no se por que pero eso dijeron, no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo fuera

Luna: aquella vez estuvieron todo el día y parte de la noche sin ningún problema

Kentuzé: pero puede ser por que Zen estaba cerca, piénsalo un poco además ¿Cómo salieron del cuerpo de Zen sin que el se diera cuenta?

Luna: el poder de Zen pudo haber hecho algo inesperado

Voz: ¡Qué rápido se olvidan de mí!

Luna: perdón

Kentuzé: ¿Dónde están? No las veo ¿Quién de las dos eres?

*estoy seguro que es o Nobiltà o Tirannia pero su voz suena diferente*

Voz: ahora yo soy las dos

Luna: ¿entonces eres un espíritu que se dividió en dos? pero Zen y Furyme… ¿saben esto?

Voz: no… les pido que prometan no decirles

Luna: claro que si

Kentuzé: yo igual pero ya escribí todo y…

Voz: no te preocupes, entiendo tu deber

*ella es demasiado compresiva, entendería eso de Nobiltà aunque no tanto y Tirannia seria capas de destruir todo lo que eh escrito para borrar todo lo que dijo*

Voz: perdón, no me eh presentado así en mi verdadera forma… soy llamada Schutzänderung que significa protección y cambio aunque algunos me decían solo Schutz, yo vivía en un viejo templo en la pequeña isla de Spari Regno, antes de llamarse Reino Trinidad ese realmente era su nombre, era quien ayudaba a proteger a todas las criaturas de de grandes peligros que vivían ahí pero un día que la población de ponies creció demasiado pensaron en abandonar la isla y buscar otro lugar ya que no había suficiente espacio pero para hacer eso decidieron también trasladar mi templo, al ver como sufrían por trasladar mi templo decidí hablar por primera vez con ellos y prometerles cambiar la isla con una condición…

*Luna y yo seguimos por el camino oscuro siguiendo esa voz llamada Schutz*

Schutz: les pedí que me olvidaran y siguieran su vida sin preocuparse de mí y derrumbaran mi templo…

Luna: pero eran buenos contigo y te adoraban como su guardián ¿Por qué pedirles eso?

Schutz: la mayoría de ellos pasaba su vida meditando en el templo con miradas sin esperanza de llegar a algo mejor… puede que eso sea la razón del por que no tienen ninguno su Cutie Mark… muchos se quejaban de querer hacer algo mejor con sus vidas pero los obligaban y al final aceptaban ese destino que les ponían… las reglas de los espíritus dicen que no se debe poner en contacto con los mortales o el castigo será grave… después de que pensaran por mucho tiempo aceptaron las condiciones que les había puesto ya que este era su hogar y nadie quería abandonarlo… puse un gran poder en la isla y desde dentro pareció crecer a un tamaño increíble que se puede comparar con Equestria pero a lo lejos en el mar seguía viéndose igual… por hacer este gran cambio fui castigada quitándome mi poder y siendo exiliada a este mundo donde debí desaparecer por la falta de poder pero no se cuanto tiempo paso mientras viajaba a mi exilio pero me encontré en un gran castillo que era uno de los tres que se habían construido pero ya que no tenia fuerza decidí dividir mi poder en dos pequeñas criaturas y se las entregue al primer ser que paso para que las cuidara… el era Equíbras… le pedí que las cuidara ya que yo estaba a punto de desaparecer… el era muy joven y no sabia que decir pero acepto al decirle que no había nadie mas y que ellas eran espíritus perdidos… use mi poder para que ellas pudieran entrar a refugiarse y alimentarse de su magia… al decir esto parece como si fueran mis hijas y puede decirse que si, ahora les tengo ese cariño… ahora que perdieron el poder para entrar y refugiarse dentro algún ser fui llamada para ayudarlas pero no se que hacer, no me queda ningún poder y estoy desesperada por que no les queda mucho tiempo…

Luna: te ayudaremos como podamos

Kentuzé: claro pero ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? No quiero ser grosero pero se supone que debiste haber desaparecido ¿no?

Luna: ¡¿Cómo preguntas eso?!

Schutz: no te preocupes… entiendo su curiosidad… deje cierto poder en ellas por si esto pasaba… ahora solo soy una sombra y mis pequeñas desaparecen junto conmigo… ellas no saben nada de esto y no deben sufrir el mismo destino que yo

Luna: puede que mi hermana pueda ayudarnos

Schutz: tengo entendido que ella sabe de espíritus o sabe de alguien y me dirijo hacia ella… y ya llegamos

*la oscuridad se dispersa y deja ver la zona de habitaciones, estamos justo frente la habitación de la princesa Celestia y la sombra de Schutz se encuentra un lado*

Kentuzé: pero si Luna y yo bajamos mas escaleras de las que subimos ¿Cómo llegamos sin problemas por un camino recto?

Schutz: no necesito poder para cambiar algo tan sencillo

Luna: no importa eso ahora, lo importante son ellas

Kentuzé: tienes razón

*Luna toma aire, empieza a golpear la puerta frenéticamente con una de sus para mientras grita*

Luna: ¡CELESTIA TIENES QUE SALIR PRONTO QUE ES UNA EMERGENCIA Y AHORA SI HABLO ENSERIO, NO ES UNA BROMA COMO LAS OTRA CIENTOS DE VECES QUE TE HABLE IGUAL, ASÍ QUE ÁBREME!

Kentuzé: ¿que tipo de bromas le has hecho a Celestia? *escalofrío*

Luna: ella me a hecho muchas bromas, la mayoría algo pesadas y la engañe dándole alertas de emergencias que pasaban en Equestria, una vez hice que fuera hasta el otro lado e Equestria por… no me acuerdo que el dije pero antes de que se fuera le puse un pequeño hechizo sin que se diera cuenta, le quito su poder por unas seis horas y no pudo regresar con su magia y como estaba en medio de la nada tuvo que volar por esas seis horas

Schutz: ¿no crees que fue demasiado?

Luna: me robo mi pastel de cumpleaños un día antes de mi fiesta y no tuve pastel, así me vengue, era enorme no creí que ella fuera capas de comerse todo el pastel ella sola pero lo hizo, era tres o cuatro veces mas grande que ella, no se donde le cabe tanto pastel... *en voz mas baja* tiene un pequeño problema con los pasteles pero creo que es obvio…

Kentuzé: ¿segura que esta aquí? Por que no sale

Schutz: hace un momento sentí su poder aquí pero desapareció derepente

*Luna derriba la puerta con un gran rayo de magia y al entrar toda la habitación parce estar quemada*

Kentuzé: creo que exageraste en el poder que usaste… destruiste todo

*Luna da un paso para entrar a la habitación pero la sombra de Schutz o creo que solo le diré Schutz… Schutz se interpone a Luna*

Luna: ¿Qué crees que haces? Esas quemaduras no las provoque yo y quiero saber que paso con mi hermana

Schutz: no entres ahí, hay una distorsión mágica y si entras serás enviada a algún lugar y no podrás regresar

Kentuzé: ¿alguien se llevo a la princesa con magia?

Schutz: así párese, parece que Nobiltà tiene cierta conexión con esta magia pero no se de que tipo

Luna: podríamos preguntarle a Zen, el puede que sepa que conexión hay entre esto y Nobiltà

Schutz: pero no puedo decirle nada de esto y ustedes tampoco

Kentuzé: ¿Cuál es el problema de decirle que tú eres la madre de ellas dos?

Schutz: es algo que jamás entenderían… ninguno de los que tienen una conexión tan cercana como con Equíbras no puede saber nada de mi y es todo lo que les puedo decir al respecto

Luna: la habitación de Furyme esta a la vuelta, vamos

*¿No íbamos a preguntarle a Zen?... oh… ayer… entiendo*

Luna: espero no interrumpir nada

*Luna se acerca a otra puerta y toca*

Luna: ¡Zen! ¿Estas ahí? Necesitamos ayuda

Schutz: me esconderé para que no me vea

*nadie contesta así que Luna vuelva a tocar y hasta la quinta vez la puerta se abre y aparece una Furyme medio dormida y toda desarreglada, melena y cola estilo Pinkie Pie*

Furyme: *tono molesto* ¡¿Por qué no dejan dormir?! *bostezo* ¿Qué quieres?

*Furyme no ha visto a Luna por que tiene los ojos cerrados pero se los talla con sus patas y los abre y ve a Luna con cara de enojada por como le hablo*

Furyme: ¡Luna! Lamento gritarte así pero si no duermo bien me pongo un poco gruñona, espérenme un momento, tengo que arreglar mi melena

*Furyme entra y atrás de ella Luna y ahora yo*

Luna: pensé que eras mas… ordenada

*toda la habitación esta desordenada, parece que un tornado paso por aquí*

Furyme: ¿esto? Solo… intentaba sacar una mosca que no me dejaba dormir, cada vez que lograba cerrar los ojos pasaba volando por mi oreja y me molestaba demasiado… me volvía loca e intente atraparla pero tirando varias cosas en el proceso pero cuando pensé que por fin la iba a atrapar me resbale y me golpee la cabeza

*Luna la mira con una mirada de "como si te fuéramos a creer"*

Furyme: no me mire así, es la verdad

Luna: no importa

Furyme: ahora… ¿Dónde los deje?

*Furyme toma varias cosas en busca de algo y al final lo encuentra, es un pergamino mágico que pone en el piso y lo aplasta con su pata y su melena y cola se alacian como normalmente están*

Furyme: listo y ahora ¿Qué necesitan?

Luna: venimos a buscar a Zen

Furyme: ¿Zen? Se supone que debe de estar en su habitación ¿Por qué lo buscan aquí? Estaba durmiendo bien tranquila pero ahora no podré seguir y en serio ¿Por qué lo buscan aquí?

Luna: pues… los dos se fueron juntos anoche y…

Kentuzé: pensamos que…

*Furyme suspira y salimos de su habitación sin decir nada porque la molestamos sin razón*

Furyme: cuando Zen me alcanzo bostezo y callo dormido así que lo lleve a su habitación, no me sorprende ya que llevaba días sin dormir… *mientras entra a su habitación* ¿como pueden estar despiertos después de días sin dormir? Seguro que ellos ya descansaron lo sufriente pero otros no

*cuando cierra la puerta se escucha como un montón de cosas caen*

Furyme: ¡dejen de caerse!

Luna: entonces Zen se encuentra en la parte de arriba

Kentuzé: Schutz ¿no sientes su poder?

Schutz: ahora su poder es muy diferente, es algo que jamás había visto o sentido… logre sentir su poder pero solo por un momento y abarcaba todo el lugar

Luna: lo que quiere decir que no… espero que este ahí por que jamás esta donde lo busco cuando lo necesito

*avanzamos un poco para encontrarnos con unas escaleras y al subirlas Schutz se vuelve a esconder*

Luna: ¿Qué pasa?

Schutz: alguien viene

Voz: ¡por todas las manzanas de Equestria! ¿Dónde estoy?

Kentuzé: Applejack ¿tú también te perdiste?

Applejack: Ken, princesa Luna, que feliz estoy de verla, Pinkie me dijo que iba a hacer el desayuno y llevo dos horas intentando llegar a donde me dijo pero con sus indicaciones me perdí

Luna: vamos a ver a Zen, el puede que sepa algo de este lugar, ya me harte de perderme y no pienso seguir así… ¡muévanse que tengo que encontrar a mi hermana!

Applejack: ¿Qué le paso a la princesa Celestia?

Kentuzé: desapareció en algún tipo de distorsión mágica

Applejack: ¿no podemos tener un día sin que pase nada? Tenemos que regresar, Big Mac, Applebloom y Granny Smith deben estar muy preocupados

Luna: en cuanto encontremos a Zen nos vamos

Applejack: que bien, me alegro por eso

Kentuzé: luna… no sabes eso

Luna: pero así esta menos preocupada

*Applejack camina hacia una ventana, donde hay en una pequeña banca que esta justo frente a ella*

Luna: seria bueno que nos esperaras ahí

Applejack: yo los acompaño

Luna: ¿segura? Si nos perdemos otra vez no respondo además aquí abajo bajando las escaleras están las habitaciones

Applejack: esta bien, aquí los espero, no quiero perderme más

Luna: entonces nos vemos

Applejack: será mejor…

*no funciono, parece que ira con nosotros y Schutz tendrá que seguir oculta*

Applejack: que me vaya a mi habitación, puede que Pinkie me este buscando porque no fui al desayuno

Luna esta bien, baja las escaleras y ahí debe de estar tu cuarto

*Applejack baja las escaleras y Schutz sale de su escondite*

Schutz: pensé que no se iría

Luna: pues sigamos

*caminamos un poco y parece que mientras mas avanzamos hay mas pasillos aparecen pero encontramos, por suerte, la habitación de Zen*

Luna: *Royal Canterlot Voice* ¡ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!

*Luna no espera ni un segundo y derriba la puerta pero al entrar*

Xiao: ¿que hacen aquí?

*Xiao esta acostado sobre un montón de cosas rotas*

Luna: se supone que esta es la habitación de Zen así que ¿Qué haces TU aquí?

Xiao: ¿esta es la habitación de Zen?... ¿Quién lo diría? El hoyo por el que caí si era el camino

*Xiao sonríe mientras se levanta del montón de cosas quejándose del golpe*

Xiao: aquí no esta, llevo un buen rato aquí tirado porque no podía moverme del dolor pero ya estoy bien

Luna: lastima que no te lastimaste gravemente

Xiao: ¿Qué?

Luna: nada… ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar Zen?

Xiao: se veía preocupado por esa grifo que trajo, puede que este en la enfermería con ella

Kentuzé: dime que sabes por donde ir

Xiao: claro que si ¿Quién crees que soy, crees que me perdería así de fácil?... me pierdo cuando me voy por caminos que no eh pasado antes pero desde aquí si se donde estoy

Luna: eso espero… por tu bien

*Xiao nos guipa así la enfermería y parece que ahora si sabe por donde va*

Xiao: ya llegamos, aquí es

*llegamos a una gran puerta doble con una gran cruz roja*

Luna: ¿Por qué la puerta es tan grande?

Xiao: es la única parte en la que estuve involucrado, la hice tan grande porque Zen podría lastimarse y si esta en su forma mas grande podría entrar aquí

Luna: hay que entrar

*al entrar hay un gran grupo de Eisenpony que parecen querer entrar a una de las salas de la enfermería pero cuando cada vez que se acercan salen volando por algún objeto que a sido arrojado*

Voz: ¡¿DONDE ESTA ZEN?! ¡LO VOY A DESTRUIR CUANDO LO VEA!

Otra Voz: te estoy diciendo que soy yo, aunque me vea diferente soy yo

*son Tote Sich y Zen*

Luna: hasta que al fin los encontramos

Tote Sich: si tu eres Zen ¡¿Porqué te vez así?!

Zen: no tengo la menor idea del porque pero te juro que soy yo

Tote Sich: eso quiere decir… ¡QUE NO ERES TU!

*un gran golpe se escucha y una gran bola de Eisenpony sale volando y se estrella contra una pared y de entre los… como diez Eisenpony sale Zen y sigue en su forma de unicornio común y corriente*

Tote Sich: no soy tonta y aunque perdí mi poder mágico ahora soy más fuerte y no puedes evitar que salga de aquí

Luna: se siente una fuerza oscura

Schutz: tienes razón y puede que si logro absorber un poco de ese poder se extienda el tiempo que tengo para resolver esto

*Schutz se dirige sigilosamente hacia donde esta Zen*

Zen: no solo tu perdiste un poder y ganaste otro… sentirás mi nuevo poder mágico o mejor dicho nuestro nuevo poder mágico

*de la nada aparecen Black Shield y Shadow Dust y se ponen a los lados de Zen*

Zen: hora de que veas el Dunkle Hölle

*los cuernos de los tres empiezan a brillar de color blanco y terminan cambiando a negro y verde, sus ojos también cambiaron al mismo color*

Black Shield: me siento tan ligero

Shadow Dust: que podría salir volando y

Zen: robarte el alma

*esas palabra se escucharon tan frías que hasta a Luna le dio escalofrío incluso a Tote Sich le paso lo mismo*

Tote Sich: Zen jamás me haría daño… acabas de comprobar que no eres Zen *empieza a retroceder poco a poco* eres aliado de aquella sombra que se llevo a mis amigos y familia… es el mismo poder

Zen: sabía que tú sabrías de donde era este poder… ahora… adiós

*Black Shield sale disparado hacia la izquierda con dirección curva hacia Tote Sich y Shadow Dust salen hacia la derecha con la misma trayectoria, Tote Sich los detiene con sus garras y Zen se lanza contra ella en dirección recta, ella no se puede mover porque no puede dejar de sostener a los dos torpedos que la intenta aplastar… ahora Zen llego hasta ella y aparece una gran esfera negra y se escucha como algo golpea dentro de la habitación y la esfera desaparece*

Zen espero que ahora te puedas quedar quieta y dejes que traten tus heridas

Black Shield: ¿en serio fue necesario usar tanto poder solo para detenerla?

Zen: ya viste que solo necesito levantarse en dos patas y alzar sus garras para detenerlos, su poder es increíble

Shadow Dust: a mi no me importa eso, solo me importa que por fin pudimos hacer un hechizo con nuestro maestro

*los tres salen de la habitación y en la cama se encuentra Tote Sich encadenada a ella con una cadena que parece salirle humo negro o púrpura*

Zen: ya no tienes que decirle Tote Sich, cure su garra y ahora es una grifo normal dentro de la palabra porque su fuerza no es normal

*a apareció derepente a un lado de mi*

Kentuzé: entonces ahora se llama Blumen ¿no?

Zen: su nombre es Blumen pero quería que la llamaran Tote Sich porque, uno: su garra y dos: su nombre significa flores y no queda con su personalidad

Kentuzé: es comprensible

Luna: ¡¿SABES CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAMOS BUSCÁNDOTE?!

Zen: pues… no, no me han dicho que me buscaban

Luna: ahora ven aquí

*Luna empieza a jalar con su magia a Zen de su oreja y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de la princesa Celestia*

Zen: ¿Dónde esta Xiao?

Luna: creo que se quedo reparando todo lo que destruyo tu amiga

Zen: me gustaría quedarme a ayudarle

Luna: con la ayuda de Shadow y Black es suficiente

Kentuzé: *escribo donde solo ve Luna* ¿no has visto a Schutz?

Luna: no desde que se alejo para intentar absorber energía de ese hechizo de Zen

Zen: están hablando de mi ¿Qué tanto están diciendo?

Luna: nada que te importe, ahora te explicare que ah pasado

…

*una explicación mas tarde*

Zen: entonces Celestia desapareció por algún tipo de magia

Luna: y quiero que veas que paso

Zen: puede que sepa que tipo de magia es pero no podré si vamos en la dirección equivocada

Luna: ¡¿Por qué NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!

Zen: no dejabas de hablar

Luna: ¡¿POR DONDE ES?!

Zen: es por ese pasillo hasta el fondo, se da vuelta a la derecha dos veces y una a la izquierda, unos cuantos pasos y llegamos

*Luna lanza con toda su fuerza a Zen por el pasillo y cinco segundos después se escucha el golpe y Luna corra para alcanzarlo y yo intento mantenerme detrás de ella*

Luna: ahora a la derecha

*Luna trae arrastrando a Zen todo el camino hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino y Zen se levanta con muchos rasguños*

Zen: así que… esto es como la distorsión que podía crear Mond… y se siente una brisa muy familiar

Luna: ¿sabes a donde va?

Zen: no pero la única forma de averiguar a donde lleva es entrando

*Zen entra y tres símbolos mágicos aparecen una luz nos ciega y Zen desaparece*

Luna: ¡Zen! ¿Por qué es tan imprudente? Pero creo que tiene razón

*Luna también entra y de igual forma desaparece y ahora voy yo…no tengo miedo es solo la brisa que hace que tiemble… ahora… entro*


	19. El Gran Sacrificio

**El Gran Sacrificio de los Guerreros del Caos**

*al entrar es como un túnel de colores y alcanzo rápidamente a Luna y a Zen*

Luna: ¿no se supone que deberíamos haber llegado en un instante?

Zen: algo esta interfiriendo con el portal, recuerda que es magia muy antigua y parece que como aquella vez nos mandara a otra dimensión y tardaremos un buen rato aquí atrapados

Luna pero solo fueron unos segundos ¿Cómo es que paso lo que dices que paso?

Kentuzé: ¿Qué paso?

Zen: pues como estaremos atrapados aquí un rato creo que es hora de seguir con mi historia

Luna: ¿crees que es buen momento?

Zen: entonces nos quedaremos callados sin decir nada

…

*cinco minutos después o menos*

Luna: esta bien, ya me aburrí, quiero saber que se supone que te paso

Zen: tardaste mas de lo que pensé… entonces empezare

Después de todo lo que paso en la boda…

Luna: yo ya se todo eso, sáltate todo eso y pasa a la parte de los "viajes"

Zen: pero parece que Ken no sabe lo de los experimentos y lo esta escribiendo para futuras generaciones y tiene que escribir todo

Luna: abuurriiidooooo

Zen: no importa lo que digas, yo seguiré contando así

Kentuzé: ¿Cómo puede ser que no sepa nada de eso?

Después de todo lo que paso en la boda pase varios días con mis deberes que tenia como capitán, también entrena a algunos unicornios y pegasos pero me concentre mas en el entrenamiento de Shadow y Black, cuando empezaron eran unos unicornios temerosos, al verme por primera vez Shadow se escondió atrás de Black y luego Black se escondió atrás de Shadow y así siguieron hasta que ya no tenían espacio para seguir, tuve que ser rudo con ellos durante su entrenamiento pare que se volvieran duros como piedra y como consecuencia de mi estricto entrenamiento me empezaron a decir maestro y aunque los castigaba con pruebas y con mas entrenamiento que al verlo paresia una misión suicida y todo por decirme maestro pero seguían diciéndome así, me rendí al ponerles una prueba de que tenían que dejar noqueado al otro y como eran grandes amigos y casi hermanos no podrían pero se pelearon hasta que los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo, sigo intentándolo algunas veces pero nunca sirve, todo esto paso durante medio año o un poco mas, todo fue agotador pero lo peor fue cuando a Luna se le ocurrió que la magia de "ahora" es muy sencilla, muy fácil de usar y se le ocurrió que tenia que hacer algo para que todos volvieran a usar la complicada y antigua magia de los círculos mágicos -¿Quién va a querer usar una magia tan complicada como la que uso?- le pregunte –si logramos que se vuelva mas fácil de usar y tenga mejor uso que la magia de estos días todos van a querer aprender- -espero no estar aquí para lo que creo que estoy aquí- le dije y Luna solo me volteo a ver con una mirada malvada y pues empezamos los experimentos y yo era el sujeto de pruebas, le ofrecí un Eisenpony para probar su magia pero dijo –es mejor probarlos en alguien vivo aunque solo se puedo por un rato- sufrí de quemaduras que aunque mi mis escamas se suponen que me deberían proteger el calor era tan intenso que logro quemarme, imagínense puedo saltar en un volcán y no me pasa nada pero la magia de Luna casi me calcina, también termine golpeado, aplastado y una vez hubo una explosión que me mando a volar a un desierto y estuve perdido por un mes, no preguntes como sobreviví por que no es algo que quiera recordar *escalofrío*

Zen: Luna ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en ir a buscarme?

Luna: pensé que habías salido corriendo como un cobarde y aparecerías algún día, fue confidencia que pasara por donde te encontrabas

Zen: entonces… puede que yo… pude haber… ¿Por qué siempre a los mas carismáticos y simpáticos les pasa esto?... venganza

Luna: ¿Qué dijiste?

Zen: nada

Lo peor de todo es que sufrí así por un año hasta el día que intento usar el hechizo de agujero dimencional que consiste abrir un agujero que conecta con otros mudos o otros lugares dentro de este aunque le dije que no –por favor es lo ultimo que se me ocurre- me suplicaba ya que cada vez que intentaba hacer el hechizo le pegaba en el cuerno para que no lo completara –estas loca, no sabes que criaturas podemos encontrarnos… diem ¿si son peligrosas?- -para eso estas tu, si pasa algo te hecho la culpa y arreglas todo- -así de simple- -si, así de simple- no podía seguir discutiendo con ella y al final la deje hacer lo que quería pero no se podía hacer en el pequeño taller de la torre en la que nos encontrábamos así que nos fuimos para una parte desierta de los terrenos de l castillo pero cuando empezó a conjurar el hechizo estornudo por el polvo y abrió el agujero atrás de mi y solo dije –esto va a terminar mal- pero como se abrió demasiado rápido me absorbió y se cerro de inmediato y termine en un lugar que parecía un túnel de colores -¡TE DIJE QUE NO ERA BUENA IDEA!- gritaba enojado y un gran eco se escuchaba hasta cinco veces, pero aparte de mi enojo tenia miedo de que me perdiera ahí para sierre por que según los pergaminos que contenían un poco de información sobre estos viajes muchos quedaron atrapados ahí y pasaron varios siglos hasta que alguien mas abrió otro agujero y logro sacarlo pero el unicornio que había quedado atrapado no había envejecido ni un poco como si el tiempo no pasara ahí pero contó algunas historias de otras criaturas extrañas que encontró cuando el tunal se abría un poco y lograba salir pero cuando este se empezaba a cerrar se lo llevaba de regreso a la fuerza y pues pensé que estaría ahí para siempre hasta que me paso lo mismo, apareció lo que parecía una grieta y al acercarme salí de ese túnel multicolor pero termine en un lugar que parecía muy tranquilo, otra vez regrese a mi forma de dragón y no podía cambiar a dragocornio así que empecé a caminar por que no savia si volar en ese lugar me traería problemas, el lugar era como si fuera un campo abierto con unos pocos árboles a la vista y al poco tiempo de caminar encontré un poblado como Ponyville pero menos colorido, todas las casas eran totalmente hechas de troncos y de la mayoría salía humo de una chimenea, lo cual me aprecia inseguro por el material con el que estaban hechas las casas, todo estaba desierto así que decidí esconderme cerca de unos árboles, después de esperar un rato aparecieron unas creaturas que caminaban en dos patas y tenia una armadura metálica, lo primero que pensé es que eran la autoridad de ese lugar pero empezaron a sacar a los que se encontraban en las casas y los golpeaban y les quitaban sus cosas y lo que parecía es esas criaturas que vivían ahí sufrían por no tener comida y los de las armaduras se llevaban la poca que tenia así que no pude quedarme ahí sin hacer nada así que salí con un gran rugido, todos se refugiaron menos los de armadura que empezaron a atacarme con algunas flechas para después salir corriendo, creo que en ese lugar yo era algo peligroso y prefirieron abandonar ese lugar pero cuando me di la vuelta para ver hacia el pueblo todos tenían como si fueran algún tipo de lanzas e intentaron alejar aunque no supieran si los iba a atacar o no pero no dije nada y mejor me fui a unas montañas para descansar, todos eso colores son agotadores así que dormí sin problema, al despertar decidí ir a ver si los de armadura no habían regresado a molestar pero al acercarme sigilosamente habían puesto una pequeña defensa y estaban evacuando a los que vivían en eso poblado, paresia que solo algunos eran malos pero otros se preocupaban por los demás así que levante vuelo para que me vieran alejarme para que ya no se preocuparan y baje otra vez aun un pequeño campo rodeado de árboles y me puse a pensar "en otros mundos sufren… no se cuantos serán pero no creo poder solucionar todos los problemas que tengan pero si estoy atrapado aquí… ayudare en los que mas pueda, solo espero que pase como lo describen los pergaminos, que después de un rato me lleve a otra dimensión" pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien acercándose y al voltear veo que una de esas creaturas venia hacia mi pero con algo de miedo en su cara, cuando se detiene frente a mi agacho mi rostro para que vea que no le voy a hacer daño solo da unos pasos atrás pero alza su mano para tocar mi nariz y cuando la toca siento una calidez extraña que tranquilizo mi alma, cerré los ojos y dijo –gracias por ayudarnos con esos bandidos… robaron armaduras del palacio real para poder saquear y que culpen al rey por todo pero gracias a ti se toparon verdaderos soldados y los arrestaron… no se si me entiendes pero te lo agradezco mucho, creo que humanos y dragones podrían vivir en paz si todos se preocuparan por las demás creatura como tu- entones quito su mano y después de un momento me abraso de nuevo la nariz pero derepente de entre los árboles salieron de esos soldados apuntándome con arcos y lanzas y uno de ellos grito -¡princesa aléjese, es peligroso estar cerca de ese dragón- me sorprendió que la humana que estaba frente a mi era una princesa… ¿Por qué siempre me toca convivir con princesas? - ¡no le hagan daño!- grito y extendió sus brazos a los lados –si fuera peligroso ¿creen que se quedaría así como si nada pasara mientras la apuntan con los arcos?- entonces apareció otro humano mas con una armadura mas detallada la cual me recuerda a la de Shining Armor pero esa cubría mas su cuerpo -¡padre! No puedes permitir eso, el salvo el pueblo y a mi- me di cuenta que el que se encontraba ahí parado era el Rey –¿se puede saber que hacías en eso pueblo?- pregunto el rey –fui por que me entere que estaban sufriendo de hambre y decidí llevar una carroza llena de provisiones- en eso yo me levante y todos reaccionaron tensando sus arcos, no me importo y mire fijamente a el rey y el a mi, hice algo que nadie esperaba, agache la cabeza como señal de respeto, todos espesaron murmurar y el rey dio unos pasos hacia delante –salvaste a mi querida hija y me ayudaste a atrapar a los que saqueaban pueblas en mi nombre y por eso no ordenare que te ataquen… ¡hombres, bajes sus armas!- todos voltearon a verse entre si y dejaron de apuntarme pero cuando el rey dio otro paso empecé a sentir una sensación extraña y vi que mi cuerpo empezó a desaparecer, la princesa me empezó a decir algo pero no escuchaba nada, y lo único que pude hacer es una sonrisa y despedirme por que sabia que era hora de irme y como dije fui regresado a ese túnel multicolor

Luna: una gran historia… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que escribes historias? Y si no lo haces deberías por que si que sabes inventar historias

Zen: no estoy inventando nada

Luna: ¿crees que voy a creer que conociste a unas creaturas llamadas Humanos?

Zen: tú me pediste que te contara lo que vi así que deja de interrumpir

Kentuzé: cierto no falso tu pediste que lo contara así que te aguantas

*me voltea a ver con una cara horrible… da miedo*

Zen: entonces continúo

Estuve unos minutos otra vez en ese túnel otra vez vi una abertura y pues era hora de ir a otro lugar para salvar el día pero no podía creer donde estaba, me encontraba en Ponyville pero al pasar por las calles apareció Pinkie saludándome y presentándose como si no me conociera al igual que muchos otros y otros que temían de mi apariencia y sin olvidar los curiosos de saber quien era y por que me veía así, al poco tiempo entendí que estaba en una dimensión donde yo no existía "si yo no existo aquí… ¿que mas a cambiado?" pensaba pero decidí no quedarme para no causar algún conflicto, fui a donde se supones que estaba mi casa cerca del Everfree Forest, también a donde se encontraba el taller quemado de Xiao, incluso fui a buscar a Shadow y a Black pero nada, nada de lo que conocía como lo conocía existía y cuando empecé a extrañar a todos otra vez me llevo el túnel -¿Por qué me llevas a lugares así?- preguntaba al túnel como si me fuera a contestar pero de inmediato me mando a otro lugar la diferencia a todos los demás es que ese lugar estaba en llamas, intente todo para apagarlo pero nada servia hasta que me di cuenta que estaba de regreso en el mismo lugar donde me encontré ese pueblo de humanos, todo estaba en llamas y al dar un paso fuera del bosque aparecieron muchos humanos culpándome de todo esto y empezaron a atacarme, intente escapar pero tenían trampas como redes y catapultas, ¿Cómo usan una catapulta para una trampa? La red callo sobre mi y la catapulta lanzo una roca hacia mi dándome en la cabeza y cuado todos e lanzaron sobre mi una luz los detuvo y todos salieron corriendo, logre voltear para ver que los había asustado pero el golpe distorsiono mi vista y solo veía sombra, solo logre ver que algo como una maquina estaba atrás de mi y lo que parecía un pony se acercó a mi –es complicado los viajes entre dimensiones ¿no?... no te preocupes yo te ayudo- solo oí eso antes de desmayarme al despertar me encontraba en el hospital de Canterlot y la princesa Celestia estaba ahí –veo que has despertado y te encuentras mejor- -¿donde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Cuántas patas tengo?- pregunte algo aturdido y me contesto –estas en Canterlot o si quieres saber en Equestria… un eres Daetoyin Zen un dragocornio un poco excéntrico- di un suspiro de alivio al oír eso, al saber que por fin estaba en casa pero Celestia continuo -y lamento decirte que solo tienes tres patas- yo salte de la cama contando cada una de mis extremidades cinco veces para no omitir ni una aunque en una de mis cuentas conté tres y otra seis, al ver que si tenia mis cuatro patas voltee a ver a la princesa pensando y con expresión de "¿Por qué me dijo eso?" ella solo rió un poco y se iba a disculpar pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien salto sobre mi

Luna: me acababan de avisar que te habían encontrado y no sabía que estabas tan lastimado

Zen: tenía el cincuenta por ciento de mis huesos rotos y llegaste y rompiste otro 125 por ciento más

Luna: perdón

Zen: ahora me crees… ¿Qué hiciste cuando paso todo esto?

Luna: desapareciste por todo un mes

Zen: ¡¿un mes?!

Luna: fui rápido con mi hermana para decirle que había pasado y ella solo me dijo que sabia quien podía ayudar y que no me preocupara, que pronto aparecerías y solo supe que pidió que trajeran al alguien experto en ese tipo de situaciones

Zen: ¿Quién abra sido?

Luna: yo tampoco se quien fue pero tardo todo un mes para encontrarte con ayuda de una maquina que parecía una caja azul… no tengo idea de que era por que solo eche un vistazo rápido

Zen: espero encontrar a quien me salvo por que quiero agradecerle

…

*después de unos minutos de silencio*

Zen: ¡¿vieron eso?!

Luna: ¿Qué?

Kentuzé: yo no vi nada

Zen: era… todos estos colores me están haciendo ver cosas

Luna: dices que cuando paso esto te mando a otras dimensiones pero ¿Por qué no nos pasa eso?

Zen: no soy experto en viajes entre dimensiones

Kentuzé: parece que ahí esta el final

Luna: me gustaría que pasara eso a estar flotando aquí sin poder hacer nada

Kentuzé: parece que nos vamos a estrellar

Zen: puede que salgamos a una dimensión peligrosa ¿quieres correr ese riesgo?

Kentuzé: ¡ESTA MUY CERCA!

Luna: ¿prefieres seguir flotando por siempre?

Kentuzé: ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Zen y Luna: ¡ahora que quieres!

*una pared de ladrillos apareció en nuestro camino y tiene un circulo mágico que parece la salida*

Luna: ¿va a doler si chocamos con esa pared?

Zen: si no logramos bajar la velocidad… solo un montón

*Luna me toma con su magia y me pone atrás de ella y pone a Zen al frente*

Zen: espera… no tengo mis escamas y tengo menos fuerza que cuando era dragocornio… no me puedes usar de escudo

*nos acercamos a la pared y Zen patalea para liberarse de una decidida Luna lista para chocar contra la pared con su escudo viviente pero antes de chocar parase como si una puerta se abriera y pasamos por una luz cegadora*

Zen: ¿Dónde estamos?

Luna: *quejándose* no es justo, quería oír como tronaban los huesos de Zen

Zen: cada vez te vuelves más…

*Luna voltea a ver a Zen con una mirada maléfica*

Zen: digo… parece que estamos en el castillo, estamos en Canterlot

Luna: estamos en mi vieja habitación

Zen: ¿vieja?

Luna: antes dormía en esta habitación hasta que la otra estuvo lista aunque siempre preferí esta

*Zen ignora lo que dijo Luna*

Zen: parece un calabozo… no creo que nada viva aquí, ni siquiera hongos, preferirían ser una sopa antes de crecer aquí

*Luna aprieta los dientes del coraje*

Luna: ¡mira, ahí esta la salida!

*Zen voltea y Luna lo toma con su magia y lo lanza por una puerta que se encuentra hasta arriba de las escaleras pero ahora se ve diferente*

Luna: fue mi imaginación o… el…

Zen: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

*se oye como Zen se aleja gritando*

Luna: tenemos que alcanzarlo, creo que pasando esa puerta hay una gran caída

Kentuzé: ¿esta habitación esta arriba o abajo del castillo?

Luna: esta en la parte de abajo, preferí este lugar a las habitaciones de arriba por que no tenían… no me veía bien saliendo de habitaciones con ese tipo de decoración, luego te muestro una foto que tengo con mi hermana es esa habitación

Kentuzé: esta bien pero… ¿Cómo puede ser que caiga si estamos abajo?

Luna: hay un gran abismo

Kentuzé: y… ¿estamos aquí hablando mientras Zen puede que allá caído hacia su final?

Luna: mmm… creo que si

*Luna y yo salimos a toda velocidad a donde se supone que Zen cayo pero para nuestra sorpresa Zen esta volando*

Zen: ¿ya vieron? Volví a ser un dragocornio y recupere todas mis habilidades

*se trasforma en potro y empieza a correr en sus nubes por todo el lugar sobre el obscuro y tenebroso abismo y ahora se trasforma en su forma de combate y empieza a juntar rayos a su alrededor*

Luna: que ni se te ocurra transformarte en tu forma mas grande por que terminaras derrumbando este lugar y todo el castillo con el

*Zen vuelve a su forma de dragocornio y aterriza cerca de nosotros*

Zen: perdona… creo que me emocione

Luna: no importa ahora hay que…

Zen: ¿como dices que no importa? ¡Claro que importa! Regrese a mi verdadero yo y ¿dices que no importa?

Luna: yo me refería a que te hallas emocionado y ese no es tu verdadero "yo"

Zen: claro que si… no se que haría si perdiera esta forma y regresara a ser un gran dragón… no podría ir a las fiestas de Pinkie… no podría esconderme en la biblioteca de Twilight por haberme burlado de Rainbow Dash… ya no ayudaría es Sweet Apple Acres y…

Luna: si, si, entiendo que dejarías de hacer las cosas que te gustan

Zen: y dejaría de tener aventuras contigo

Luna: ¿en serio te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?

Zen: claro que si, si no fuera así hubiera escapado desde hace mucho

Luna: *sonriendo* entonces salgamos de aquí

*¿Y yo?... ¿no les gusta estar conmigo?...*

Zen: espero que todo este bien

Luna: ¿Qué pasara con Furyme, Xiao y todos los demás? Se quedaron en el mar

Zen: veras que Xiao encuentra la forma de regresar

*los dos se alejan por unas escaleras en espiral que suben y me dejan aquí solo*

Zen: ¡Ken! ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? Vamos, no podemos seguir y dejarte ahí pero si insistes ahí te quedas

Kentuzé: ya voy…

*tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a la princesa Celestia la forma en que yo pueda hablar sin problemas, después de todo me prometió que me ayudaría ¿no?*

Luna: ¡Ken eres muy lento así que nos adelantamos!

Kentuzé: no, espérenme

…

*estamos subiendo las escaleras y por suerte yo floto por que parece que Zen ya se canso y Luna esta como si nada y no le permite a Zen subir volando*

Zen: Luna… ya no siento mis patas déjame usar mis alas por favor

Luna: ¿entonces que sentido tiene tener escaleras si no se ocupan?

Zen: pero seria mas rápido

Kentuzé: ¿no seria igual de agotador?

Luna: vez, Ken si entiende

Zen: seria lo mismo pero cundo se cansen tus alas puedes caminar y cuando se cansen tus patas, tus alas abran descansado y podrás volar y así vas alternando

Luna: pero al final terminaras totalmente agotado y… bueno yo decido y digo que hay que seguir subiendo las escaleras así

*después de subir unos minutos mas llegamos a la superficie y el sol esta en lo mas alto, lo que quiere decir que es medio dio… creo y hay una gran vista desde este balcón*

Luna: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Zen: parece que solo lo que tardamos en subir, todo el tiempo que estuvimos en ese túnel nunca pasó

Voz: eso demuestra que lo que te dije es cierto… los viajes a otras dimensiones a veces son muy complicados de entender

*se alcanza a ver una sombra arriba de nosotros y cuando volteamos ya no esta*

Luna: eso fue raro

Zen: si, pero estoy seguro que era esa voz… ¡gracias por salvarme el otro día!

Luna: ¿crees que te va a oír?

Zen: eso espero por que si no me escucho… *se sube a una pequeña mesa* ¡no descansare hasta darle las gracias en persona!

Luna: si, si, vámonos

Kentuzé: tenemos que encontrar a la princesa Celestia

Luna: solo espero que este bien

*mientras Zen sigue dando su discurso glorioso, Luna y yo avanzamos para encontrarnos que un montón de ponies médicos están reunidos buscando una especie de antídoto o algo y Luna al ver esto se lanza sobre el mas cercano*

Luna: ¡¿que le paso a mi hermana?! *como no le contesta en un milisegundo salta a otro* ¡¿se encuentra bien?! *salta a otro* ¡¿POR QUE NADIE ME CONTESTA?!

*todos se callan y voltean a ver a Luna y Celestia aparece*

Celestia: tranquila mi querida hermana, yo estoy bien pero…

*Luna salta a darle un abrazo a su hermana… el rostro de las dos cambia mucho cuando están juntas… es tierno*

Luna: pensé que te había pasado algo

Celestia: estoy bien pero espero que Zen venga contigo por que esto es importante para el

*Luna suelta a Celestia y señala hacia el camino por donde llegamos*

Luna: esta por allá dando uno de sus discursos al aire

*Celestia sonríe y camina a donde esta la mayor concentración de doctores que continuaron trabajando*

Celestia: ¿podrías ir por el?

Luna: ya oíste Ken

Kentuzé: pero te dijo a ti

Luna: ¿estas cuestionando lo que te digo?

Kentuzé: para nada

Luna: Me alegro… ahora ponme al tanto de que esta pasando

*Luna se reúne con los doctores y su hermana… ahora, espero poder llamar la atención de Zen pero… ¿Por qué yo?*

Zen: ¡por que ni montañas ni volcanes detendrá mi gran marchar hacia…!

*sigue con su discurso y ya no tiene nada que ver con como lo empezó*

Kentuzé: Zen… te llama la princesa Celestia… Zen… ZEN… sigues ignorándome… espero poder crearlos…

Orchester

*Zen salta del susto… es hora de recordar lo que hace este hechizo… es un hechizo para controlar y usar cada uno de los instrumentos de una gran orquesta pero yo pude crear instrumentos, con ayuda de mis símbolos logre improvisarlos, soy un genio*

Zen: ¡que te pasa! Sabes que nunca debes cortarme la inspiración

Kentuzé: la verdad no la corte… la mande a volar con el gran ruido que hice, ¡si!

Zen: no seas tonto… ¿Qué quieres?

Kentuzé: te busca la princesa Celestia, dice que es importante y tiene que ver contigo

Zen: ¿ahora que hice?

*llegamos a donde estábamos y todos los doctores se han ido pero dejaron un desastre*

Zen: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Celestia: Zen, me alegro que estés aquí… tienes que ver algo

*La princesa entra en una habitación que parece una sala de urgencias… ahora entra Zen y yo, Luna esta adentro*

Zen: ellos… son…

Voz: ¿Qué les paso?

Zen: acabamos de llegar y ¿quieres que sepa que pasa?

Otra Voz: puede que se hayan liberado mientras no estábamos pero ¿por que siguen aquí?

Zen: tienen razón… conociéndolos hubieran aprovechado la oportunidad

*Zen esta hablando con el techo*

Luna: ¿con quien hablas?

Las dos voces: ¡con nosotras!

*un par de luces salen de Zen y aparecen… aparecen las dos perdidas alicornios Nobiltà y Tirannia*

Nobiltà: ¿nos extrañaron?

Tirannia: Celestia… ¿Qué paso con ellos?

*Zen le da un pequeño golpe a Tirannia*

Zen: ¡mas respeto!... pero si, ¿que paso cuando usted vino aquí?

Celestia: tres círculos mágicos aparecieron en mi habitación de la fortaleza y me trajeron de inmediato a aquí, cuando pase la que parecía la puerta para llegar los tres estaban así en el suelo y no es el mismo hechizo que tiene prisionero a Discord

*perdón, se me olvido describir esa parte… en tres camillas se encuentra acostados los tres guerreros del caos, Reue, Verzweiflung y Zerstörung*

Zen: Ken, jamás eh hablado de ellos así que escribe todos los detalles

Kentuzé: entendido

*los tres parecen estar atrapados en piedra como Discord pero ellos si pueden moverse solo que están grises e inconcientes pero empecemos con las descripciones… Zerstörung es el mas fuerte de los tres o puede que sean muchos músculos que nunca ocupa pero no importa, su nombre significa "Destrucción" el es un "pony" terrestre que tiene pelaje color café rojizo, cola corta y melena amarrada con varios lazos, el disfruta destruir todo y nada mas, se puede describir a esos tres con Zen , Nobiltà y Tirannia, Zerstörung se parece a Tirannia por que también puede crear armas, la que mas le gusta son los martillos, mazos, bombas y como de los tres es el único que no tiene alas crea un par para poder volar, ahora va Verzweiflung, una pegaso que la llaman Verz, su nombre significa "Desesperación" ella tiene pelaje de color verde oscuro, aunque sus alas parecen haber pasado por una trituradora por que parecen destruidas o como si estuvieran en varios pedazos, tiene una melena muy desarreglada y una cola trenzada, se puede comparar con Nobiltà aunque es la que tiene la actitud mas psicópata de los tres y la mejor con magia e invocando creaturas peligrosas y por ultimo esta Reuel, el se cree que es el líder por ser el primer aprendiz, su nombre significa "Remordimiento" parece ser un pegaso, tiene unos accesorios en las alas que le dan mas velocidad, su pelaje es de color… tiene un tono de gris y azul, su melena y cola están de tal forma que parecen navajas y se le puede comparar con Zen por que tiene la habilidad de transformarse en creaturas muy extrañas que jamás se han visto, el parece ser el mas comprensivo de que lo que hacían estaba mal pero no por eso se detuvo. Los tres tienen la cola y melena del mismo color, negro y rojo, también sus ojos, son grises claro y parece como si estuvieran ciegos por que tienen una mirada perdida y no lo digo por que están inconcientes ahorita, desde que los vimos por primera vez estaban con esa mirada, aparte de eso llevaban unos brazaletes en las cuatro patas con una joya en cada uno, Reuel tenia piedra de color negro, Verz las tenia de color verde oscuro y Zerstörung de color violeta, tenían un brazalete en cada pata pero digo "tenían" por que ahora que los veo no los tienen y aparte de eso sus orejas parecen estar cortadas, tiene una corta en forma de triangulo en la parte superior… son muy raros*

Zen: que buena descripción

Kentuzé: gracias

Zen: ahora entiendo que paso

Kentuzé: estuve distraído con la descripción y no supe que paso… ¿Qué paso?

Zen: al parecer llego una carta con una amenaza de que el mal que tiene a Spari Regno en oscuridad va a venir y todos estaban preocupados por que ni una de las princesas estaba, los tres se juntaron a hablar y después de unas quejas de Verz usaron ese hechizo para traer a la princesa Celestia pero se escucho por un segundo una voz quejándose y Reuel dijo "no teníamos mas opción… además hemos aprendido algo muy importante" y después de eso los brazaletes de sus patas desaparecieron, cayeron los tres al mismo tiempo y se volvieron como están ahora

Luna: ahora me siento mal por ellos

Celestia: por eso los mejores unicornios me estaban ayudando a averiguar que les había pasado

*Pensamos que eran doctores por las batas… ¿por que las batas?*

Zen: si… aunque después de lo que hicieron no tenían perdón… todos merecen una segunda oportunidad… hay que detener esa sombra antes de que llegue aquí… tenemos que detenerla cueste lo que cueste… Tengo una idea de cómo traer a Xiao y los demás

*Zen sale corriendo y empieza a subir a la parte mas alta del castillo*

Luna: Ken… ¿Qué paso?... se supone que Schutz estaba con nosotros por que Nobiltà y Tirannia estaban en peligro y ahora están aquí como si nada

Kentuzé: recuerda que no debemos hablar de eso con nadie mas… no tengo idea de lo que paso pero me alegro que las dos estén bien… solo espero que Schutz este bien también

Luna: lo mismo pienso

Celestia: no quiero molestar pero Ken… ¿todavía quieres hacer lo que te dije?

Kentuzé: discúlpeme pero ¿de que habla?

Celestia: recuerda que te dije que tenía una forma de que pudieras hablar como nosotros y tuvieras mas libertad

Kentuzé: recuerdo eso… ¿tener mas libertad? Eso no lo recuerdo… le pido un favor

Celestia: te escucho

Kentuzé: permítame ver lo que Zen planea hacer y luego iré con usted

Celestia: adelante, yo te espero

*ahora arriba, a alcanzar a Zen*

Luna: ten cuidado, sabes que cuando Zen experimenta siempre sale algo mal

Kentuzé: mira quien habla

Luna: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

*Celestia se ríe y ahora estoy alcanzando a Zen quien se encuentra sentado diciendo algo, me acercare para oír bien*

Zen: Chica mágica, hechicera, bruja de amor que robas mi calma ¿Donde estas ahora con tu imán de pasiones? ¿Donde estas ahora con tu sed de ilusiones? sal de tu misterio, ven a calmar el pulso de mi sangre agitada, no te he visto ¿Donde te escondes hechicera de amor? ven que me muero por no verte, ven que agonizo en tu magia de amor ¿Donde te escondes? que no te he visto mi querida hechicera de amor…

*no esperaba encontrarme a un Zen poeta… WOW, no conocía a este Zen*

Zen: es hora de traerlos aquí

*Zen se transforma en su forma de combate y un gran libro aparece y ahora un gran remolino de nubes de tormenta aparecen en lo mas alto del cielo*

Zen: siempre quise usar este hechizo en gran escala… solo espero que no les pase lo mismo que a nosotros

*un gran rayo cae sobre Zen y ahora otro y así siguen como si Zen fuera un pararrayos, el parecer esta empezando a juntarlos en sus manos y ahora los lanza hacia delante*

Zen: ¡Ist Stunde!

*según entiendo significa "llego la hora" o "es hora"… un gran circulo aparece y esta formado por los rayos, ahora el libro que había aparecido se abre y empiezan a salir símbolos mágicos y rodean el circulo y como una puerta se abre y deja ver el mar y lo que parece ser el Quertenzuk*

Zen: ¡excelente! Ahora no tendrán que pasar por todo ese túnel dimensional, logre abrir una puerta que acorta el espacio entre nosotros si ningún problema

*dicho esto Zen salta y se transforma en el dragón grande y se detiene frente a la puerta y mete su cabeza y empieza a jalar la fortaleza y la pasa através de la puerta y ahora están aquí en un instante… y… y… la puerta se cierra y Zen regresa a un dragocornio y todas las nubes desaparecen junto al libro y el circulo mágico… perdón por tantos "y" pero tal escena fue muy emocionante*

Xiao: ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA MOVERNOS ASÍ?!

Zen: ¿preferirías seguir ahí en medio del mar sin saber como volver?

Furyme: ¡Zen!

*Zen salta de lo mas alto y cae en un balcón con una gran vista, y empieza a atardecer… ahora Furyme salta de la fortaleza que se encuentra a un lado de la ciudad y se dirige directo a donde esta Zen y ahí voy yo*

Zen: la noche es fría, tu piel es tibia, el viento seco rompe el eco de tu silencio, ven aquí junto a mí, dame un beso…

Furyme: ¿Zen?

Zen: no hay testigos, el aire es sordo, la luna es ciega y en mi ser hay un vacío, ven aquí junto a mí, dame abrigo en el delirio, no hay luz, la hora viaja en el deseo, ahora solo dame un beso

Furyme: ¡que lindo!

*Furyme lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla y Zen parece sorprenderse de su aparición repentina*

Zen: ¿saltaste desde el Quertenzuk?

Furyme: ¿no te habías dado cuenta que estabas aquí?

Zen: no, pensé que se iban a reunir allá arriba para bajar todos juntos

Furyme: ¿y por que el poema?

Zen: estoy leyendo este libro… es muy interesante aunque a veces cursi

*Zen deja ver un pequeño libro verde con el dibujo de una rosa*

Furyme: y pensé que te habías vuelto mas romántico

Kentuzé: es imposible que Zen sea así… si Zen se va a volver un poeta yo me volveré una combinación de grifo y fénix

Furyme: es mas probable eso

*un bombardero alado sale con dirección a Ponyville y otro baja al castillo*

Zen: será mejor que nos reunamos

Furyme: *suspiro* esta bien

*caminamos hacia adentro del castillo y nos encontramos a Xiao, Xining Armor, Cadance y Twilight*

Twilight: ¿A dónde se fueron? Desaparecieron y estábamos preocupados

Xining Armor: te dije que no tenias por que preocuparte

Zen: perdón por eso, no teníamos tiempo de avisarle a todos… Xiao ¿A dónde mandaste ese bombardero?

Xiao: en el van Applejack y Pinkie Pie

Zen: las mandaste a casa

Xiao: si

Twilight: aunque Pinkie no quería irse

Zen: me caería extraño si no pasaba eso… tenemos algo importante que hablar

Cadance: si me disculpan… las camas de esa fortaleza no son nada cómodas y no pude dormir nada

Xining Armor: adelante, tu ve a dormir un rato

Cadance: nos vemos después

Zen: *en voz muy baja* lamentablemente no será así

Twilight: ¿de que se trata?

Xining Armor: síganme, por acá hay un lugar donde podremos hablar en privado

*voy detrás de ellos hasta que me topo con alguien*

Celestia: ¿listo?

Kentuzé: ¿para que?...oh si claro, estoy listo para lo que sea que tenga que hacer

Celestia: excelente… sígueme… aunque te advierto que será peligroso y no se que pasara

*estoy nervioso ¿Qué podrá ser lo que la princesa planea? Y ¿a que se refería Zen al decir que no será así?*

Celestia: no te retrases

Kentuzé: discúlpeme

*pues es hora de averiguarlo… adiós mundo y todos mis admiradores… puede que aun no los tenga pero algún día los tendré*


	20. Un Gran Cambio

**Un Gran Cambio, Nuevos Problemas Amorosos**

**Kentuzé: ya los vi riéndose**

**Voz: es inevitable**

**Moonlight: no te imagino sufriendo de esas cosas**

Celestia: desde este momento toda tu vida cambiara o… al menos espero que tengas vida cuando terminemos

Kentuzé: no siga por que me va a hacer retractarme y preferir seguir así

Celestia: perdón pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar… esto es muy poderoso y no estoy segura si es una prisión o…

Kentuzé: ¿a que se refiere con "prisión"?

Celestia: no, a nada, no te preocupes

*parece que quiere que me asuste y diga que ya no quiero hacer esto*

…

*llegamos a una parte de la ciudad que nunca había visto, todas estructuras de Canterlot son brillantes y hermosas pero aquí todo esta oscuro, deteriorado y abandonado*

Kentuzé: disculpe… ¿Dónde estamos?

Celestia: en la antigua ciudad de Canterlot, esto era la ciudad antes de que se construyera el castillo y creciera expandiéndola hacia fuera de la montaña, antes esta ciudad estaba escondida en las profundidades de la montaña para esconderse del poder de Discord y cuando Luna y yo llegamos y lo derrotamos decidimos que ya no tenia por que estar aquí escondida aunque todo esto quedo aquí para recordarnos que el miedo que había antes ya no esta y que quedara aquí por siempre sin poder salir y después de un tiempo se volvió la capital de Equestria

Kentuzé: pero se supone que su castillo se encontraba en The Everfree Forest, ¿por que abandonarlo y poner un castillo en… la verdad u lugar un poco peligroso?

Celestia: es algo difícil de explicar

Kentuzé: no se preocupe… pero ¿hay algo aquí en la ciudad olvidada que me ayude?

Celestia: de hecho es conocida como La Ciudad Fantasma y si, por aquí hay algo que te será de mucha ayuda… espero

*seguimos caminando por las calles oscuras y lo único que nos ilumina el camino es la luz que sale del cuerno de la princesa aunque esta oscuridad es espesa por que la luz no llega muy lejos y solo deja ver unos metros alrededor, solo se ven las entradas de las casas que nos miran siniestramente… espera… ¡nos miran!*

Celestia: ya llegamos… ¿Ken?... ¿Qué haces tan pegado a mi lado?

Kentuzé: nada… pensé ver algo… ¿decía que ya llegamos?

Celestia: así es

*llegamos a una especie de lugar ceremonial, esta adornado con velas y hay estatuas de grifos, manticoras y hasta pequeños dragones que pacen ser como guardianes de este lugar… tengo un mal presentimiento y eso que solo es por fuera*

Celestia: este es el llamado Templo de los Héroes y aquí descansan los que una vez protegieron a Equestria mucho antes de que Discord llegara

*al entrar se encuentran tres estatuas una de un unicornio, otra de un pegaso y otra de un pony terrestre*

Celestia: ellos son los héroes… primero esta Water Shine el mas poderoso unicornio de esa época, capas de controlar el agua e incluso los mares, después esta Western Wind el pegaso mas rápido de todos los pegasos y con gran habilidad de controlar los vientos a su favor, después esta Dirty Hoof el mas fuerte de entre todos los ponies de Equestria y capas de crear grietas en la tierra que podían partir una montaña a la mitad y por ultimo se encuentra Fire Heart el que tenia el mejor espíritu aunque no fuera el mas fuerte mantenía a todos unidos para defenderse… ellos tienen mi admiración por todas sus proezas

Kentuzé: pero solo hay tres estatuas ¿Dónde esta la de Fire Heart?

Celestia: pon atención a la imagen detrás de ellos

*atrás de ellos se encuentra una gran imagen de un águila en un gran aro de fuego que parece un fénix*

Celestia: ese es Fire Heart… en realidad esos no son sus nombres pero así son recordados… Fire Heart no era un pony eran un águila gigante que se dice que llego de mas allá del mar del este

Kentuzé: si la imagen esta de tamaño real, es del mismo tamaño de los fénix de Spari Regno pero…

Celestia: se que tu conocimiento de tu hogar es limitado, no te preocupes además Spari Regno esta al oeste y el viene del este, quiere decir que hay otros lugares y creaturas que jamás hemos visto

Kentuzé: ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí exactamente?

Celestia: se dice que si un alma igual de pura y ardiente que la de Fire Heart entra en la imagen esta saldrá de la pared y le dará un nuevo cuerpo para que siga su camino

Kentuzé: pero ¿Por qué dijo que podría ser una prisión?

Celestia: se dice que un día los cuatro héroes se juntaron contra un mal muy poderoso y después de derrotarlo Fire Heart se volvió mas frío de corazón y se volvió contra los otros tres, hasta ahora no sabemos lo que detono esa furia pero se dice que todo aquel que sea puro como el será atrapado para siempre dentro de la imagen para que nos e repita lo que paso ya que las almas puras son las mas fáciles de corromper… durante un tiempo mande equipos a aquí a investigar pero desde hace un año dejaron de venir por que no hubieron mas descubrimientos por meses y dejamos todo esto por que este lugar cada día se volvía mas inestable

Kentuzé: entonces… ¡¿quiere que me arriesgue a quedar atrapado ahí para siempre?!

Celestia: tú decides si quieres hacerlo o no… la verdad no creo que sea cierta esa parte por que se siente un poder puro que no encerraría a alguien con esa misma energía

Kentuzé: pero ¿Qué pasara si me da un nuevo cuerpo? Ya no podré seguir escribiendo y…

Celestia: no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de eso

Kentuzé: ¿usted va a escribir?

Celestia: no, tu solo entra y veras que pasa, lo que escribiré es lo que pasa durante el tiempo que tardes en obtener un nuevo cuerpo

Kentuzé: pues… si usted insiste… pero le pido que si me pasa algo… dígale a Fluttershy... que…

Celestia: no te preocupes, entra y se lo dirás tú en persona

*antes de entrar la princesa saca una pluma y pues queda en ella la responsabilidad de escribir todo con detalle*

*Ken se acerca a la imagen y entra como si la pared no estuviese ahí y es todo lo que hay que describir ahora solo hay que esperar*

…

*me siento extraño… como si todo me diera vueltas*

Celestia: parece que mi hechizo funciono a la perfección

Kentuzé: ¿a que se refiere?

Celestia: mira todo lo que decimos se pone directo en el pergamino sin necesidad

*pero aun se necesita que se describan varias cosas y parece que aun mis pensamientos se ponen ahí*

Celestia: y entonces ¿feliz?

*la princesa me ve con una sonrisa y… no puede ser… soy… soy…*

Celestia: aunque me sorprende que te veas así, se suponía que te deberías ver como un águila o mejor dicho un fénix y eres… un grifo rojo

*soy como un grifo de color rojo… soy un grifo con rasgos de fénix, esa seria la forma de describirme y me siento muy fuerte… me voy a concentrar y haber si puedo…*

Celestia: ¡también puedes transformarte!

Kentuzé: ¡SOY UN FÉNIX! Aunque mi voz es más aguda y soy como los de Equestria… me encanta esto, no puedo esperar para darle una paliza a Zen, me debe varias

Celestia: salgamos de aquí, pero primero tienes que acostumbrarte a volar y a caminar como grifo

*primero intentare como fénix y pues es mas fácil de lo que parece, después de unos minutos puedo volar y ahora como grifo*

Celestia: estas acostumbrado a estar en el aire así que por eso no fue difícil pero veras que esto será mas difícil

*y pues tiene razón, coordinar mis patas para avanzar es mas difícil de lo que parece*

Celestia: ¡no hagas trampa, baja!

*para mi seria mas fácil volar ya que también tengo alas en esta forma pero caminar me parece algo imposible, hacen verlo tan fácil pero la princesa no me deja volar y… ahora me pone una cuerda para amarrar mis alas*

Celestia: así aprenderás, ahora vámonos que ya nos tardamos

*la princesa empieza a caminar hacia la salida y yo ahí voy tambaleándome de un lado a otro pero empiezo a entenderle*

Celestia: recuerda que ahora puedes hablar, no te quedes tanto tiempo callado

Kentuzé: lo siento, la costumbre de pensar todo y lo que quiero decir solo lo escribo como mis pensamientos, la verdad seré mas callado de lo que todos acostumbran

Celestia: pero al menos así lograste caminar sin problemas, solo tienes que dejar de pensar y dejarte llevar

Kentuzé: ¡tiene razón! Ahora estoy caminando como si siempre lo hubiera hecho

*jamás pensé que la princesa me diría algo así*

Kentuzé: ya hemos pasado por aquí varias veces, estoy seguro

Celestia: ten calma, yo no me perdería así de fácil

*entonces ¿por que voltea hacia delante con una cara de angustia?*

Kentuzé: espere… creo que es por aquí, siento una brisa viniendo de este camino

Celestia: ¿seguro?

Kentuzé: si

*caminamos un poco y encontramos la salida y al salir estamos llenos de tierra*

Celestia: si me disculpas…

Kentuzé: si, yo también necesito quitarme toda esta tierra es molesta y se como

*me transforma en fénix y alzo el vuelo un momento y cuando la tierra que tenia se cae regreso y busco a Zen para darle las noticias… aunque ya no sea una simple pluma seguiré pensando de la misma forma que siempre para que no surja un cambio tan repentino*

Kentuzé: y ahora… ¿Dónde estarán?… creo haber visto a Zen entrar en esas puertas

*regreso a ser un grifo*

Zen: Xiao ¿esta todo listo?

Xiao: si, pero aun no encontramos a Ken o a la princesa

Luna: estoy preocupada ¿donde estarán?

Voz: ¿que haces tu ahí espiando?

*aparecieron un par de unicornios con una armadura roja que da la impresión de que parecen armadillos y en sus flancos tiene… ¿el símbolo de las Cutie Mark Crusader?

Segundo Unicornio: ¿piensas quedarte ahí viéndonos sin decir nada?

Kentuzé: esperen, déjenme explicarles

Primer Unicornio: seguro que eres el responsable de la desaparición de Ken y la princesa

*esto va a doler, me toman con su magia, me estrellan contra la puerta y me dan una patada los dos al mismo tiempo con sus patas traseras y se rompe la puerta y choco con la pared del fondo*

Zen: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Y ¿Quién es el?

Xiao: mas importante que eso ¿Quién les dijo que podían usar esas armaduras?

*son Black y Shadow, reconozco su forma de ser impulsiva*

Black Shield: las vimos y

Shadow Dust: como nos quedaban bien

Black Shield: decidimos probárnoslas y ahora no nos la podemos quitar

Shadow Dust: además, ¡son geniales! Nos dan mas fuerza, resistencia… de todo

Xiao: ustedes dos van a terminar en el hospital si siguen agarrando mis cosas sin permiso

Kentuzé: Xiao ¿Por qué tiene el símbolo de las Cutie Mark Crusaders? De seguro fue idea de Zen

Zen: se me olvidadaza ¿Quién eres tu y como sabes quienes somos?

*me levanto y aclaro mi garganta pero antes de decir algo*

Furyme: encontramos a la princesa Celestia ¿Quién es el? Eres… no me digas que eres... Zen ¿te has vuelto mas romántico?

Zen: mmm… no ¿Por qué?

Furyme: tenía razón, era más probable que te pasara eso a que Zen se volviera romántico

Kentuzé: todo gracias a la princesa Celestia

Luna: ¡¿Por qué secuestraste a mi hermana?!

*me toma por el cuello y me pone en la pared*

Luna: solo le hiciste algo y te juro que sufrirás

Kentuzé: ¿así reciben a su amigo después de lo que paso?

Zen: al menos que seas amigo de Blumen, no te conozco, ¿Dónde esta Ken y quien eres? Luna bájalo para que conteste

Kentuzé: esta bien… todos me conocen y muy bien y

*ahora aparece Blumen*

Blumen: ¿Qué paso aquí?... ¿Quién es su apuesto amigo?

Zen: ¿no lo conoces, es amigo tuyo?

Blumen: si lo conociera no solo seria mi amigo

*siento que me sonrojo*

Kentuzé: ¿me dejan continuar?

Zen: eso es el pergamino de Ken, ¿Por qué lo tienes?

Kentuzé: por que es mío o eso dijiste tú

*Celestia aparece, espero que me salve de esta*

Celestia: creo que hiciste una aparición demasiado… exagerada, ¿te están llenando de preguntas vedad?

Kentuzé: y no se imagina como, no me dejan responder

Luna: ¡hermana me alegra verte y que estés bien! ¿Este te hizo algo?

Celestia: si…

*no va a dejarla terminar y se lanzara sobre mi*

Luna: ¡TE DIJE QUE SUFRIRÍAS!

*Celestia la detiene con su magia*

Celestia: déjame terminar… me ayudo a resolver uno de los misterios de Los Cuatro Elementales, los antiguos héroes

Luna: ¿el de la imagen?... ¿Quién se ofreció a arriesgarse?

Celestia: pues dejen que se presente

Kentuzé: ahora si… yo soy… ¡KENTUZÉ, UNO DE LOS ÚLTIMOS FÉNIX DE SPARI REGNO! O mejor dicho el último

Todos: ¡¿Ken?!

Kentuzé: Eyep… siempre quise decir eso… y ¿que vamos a hacer?

Zen: primero explícanos que te paso

…

*una explicación mas tarde*

Furyme: es sorprendente

Xiao: parece que la magia de Zen que te daba poder antes te dio la habilidad de cambiar al igual que el

Zen: me alegro por ti pero… quiero ver que tanto poder tiene ahora

Kentuzé: ¿Cómo?

Zen: primero tu velocidad

Xiao: ¿crees que tenemos tiempo?

Zen: claro que si

*salimos a un balcón que tiene vista a Ponyville*

Zen: una carrera de aquí a nuestra casa en Ponyville y de regreso

Voz: ¡esperen!

*conozco esa voz… es Rainbow Dash*

Rainbow Dash: no creerán que tendrán una carrera sin mi o ¿si?

Zen: cierto, tenemos una carrera pendiente

Luna: en sus marcas…

*Zen se transforma en potro por que así es mas rápido y yo en fénix*

Xiao: ¿listos?

Furyme: ¡FUERA!

*Rainbow Dash sale volando y Zen y Yo no podemos movernos de donde estamos por que hay una gran piedra que aplasta la cola de Zen y una de mis alas*

Zen: ¡Furyme!

Furyme: lo siento pero no es momento para eso, dijiste que tenías que encontrar a alguien que nos ayudaría

Kentuzé: que son estas rocas tan pesadas

*intento moverla pero no se mueve ni un centímetro*

Furyme: es nuevo pergamino que cree, pongo el pergamino y hace aparecer una roca que pesa lo mismo que una montaña y solo se quita con una palabra secreta

Kentuzé: será… romantisch

*las piedras desaparecen y Furyme parece sorprendida*

Kentuzé: era muy fácil de adivinar

Zen: Furyme… ¿en serio?

Furyme: ¿Qué? Me gusta todo eso

*no parece del tipo que le guste el romance*

Kentuzé: y ¿a quien vas a buscar?

Zen: ya veras, solo le pido que no la ataquen cuando venga

*lo dice dirigiéndose a la princesa Celestia*

Celestia: si tu dices que hay que confiar, pues te creo pero ¿de quien se trata?

Zen: no me lo tome a mal pero prefiero que sea sorpresa, y solo espero que acepte ayudar, y además podré usar mi nuevo hechizo

Kentuzé: siempre con nuevos hechizos ¿ahora que será?

Zen: ya veras

*Zen se transforma en dragocornio y vuela hacia la fuente frente al castillo y ahí vamos todo detrás de el, obviamente yo solo tuve que volar detrás de el*

Zen: muy bien… estoy listo

*aparecen dos círculos mágicos en el agua y llegan los demás para ver el nuevo hechizo*

Luna: solo espero que no salgamos volando

*los círculos mágicos levantan una esfera de agua cada una y la levantan a la parte mas alta de la ciudad, ahora Zen cierra los ojos y al hacer esto las esferas de agua toman la forma de sus ojos y párese como si estuvieran cerrados al igual que los de Zen*

Zen: ¡Machtaugen!

*Zen abre los ojos y están brillando de un tono azul plateado y los ojos de agua gigantes también se abren y empiezan a ver hacia todos lados como si buscaran algo*

Zen: ya la encontré, necesito mandarle una carta… la mejor para el trabajo se encuentra en Ponyville

*los ojos de agua desaparecen y los de Zen regresan a la normalidad*

Zen: en un momento vuelvo

Kentuzé: no te iras sin mi

*ahora los dos volamos hacia Ponyville*

Zen: siempre soñé que algún día volaríamos juntos así

Kentuzé: se supone que yo debo decir eso

Zen: ha, debemos apurarnos si queremos… ya llegamos

Kentuzé: ¿si queremos que?

Zen: ahorita te explico

Voz: ¿Por qué se van sin nosotros?

Zen: ¿Por qué se vienen sin permiso?

Black Shield: pedimos permiso a la princesa Luna

Zen: hicieron su berrinche que me hacen a mi ¿verdad?

Shadow Dust: vinimos para que este no te cause problemas

*me voy a transformar en grifo y les daré una paliza*

Applebloom: ¡Zen! ¿Estas bien?

Zen: claro que si

Scootaloo: ¿Por qué ellos tienen nuestro emblema en el flanco de su armadura?

Zen: les contare cuando regrese con unos amigos… ahora tengo que encontrar… ahí esta

*un gran golpe se escucha y alguien quejarse*

Voz: ¿estas bien?

Otra Voz: no se preocupe, tengo que entregar estos paquetes

Voz: pero cuidado con la pared

*y otro golpe se escucha… es Derpy entregando paquetes*

Zen: ¡Ey Derpy necesito un favor!... Ken ve a la casa y tráeme el mapa de Equestria

Kentuzé: claro

*Derpy se acerca de forma peculiarmente accidentada… y ahí esta la casa, parece que no se a limpiado en mucho tiempo*

Kentuzé: parece que has perdido habilidad Shadow

Shadow Dust: aunque Zen confíe en ti te seguiré para que no hagas nada

Kentuzé: no me importa, ayúdame a buscar el mapa para Zen

*Shadow esta busque y busque y parece no darse cuenta que esta en la pared, lo voy a tomar y me iré*

Kentuzé: adiós Shadow…

Shadow Dust: no lo encuentro

*estoy de camino hacia donde esta Zen y parece que le entrego una carta a Derpy y ella se aleja volando*

Kentuzé: aquí esta el mapa

Zen: ya no hace falta, aquí alguien tenia uno y lo tome… se me olvidaba ¡Derpy, cuando la encuentres solo deja la carta donde la vea, que no te vea! ¿Entendiste?... espero que me halla escuchado

Kentuzé: ¿ya me puedes decir a quien buscas?

Zen: ¿no te puedes esperar?

Kentuzé: ya vámonos

Zen: tenemos que preparar todo para su llegada, si viene la misma cantidad que aquella vez, tendremos que acomodar el Quertenzuk para que quepamos todos

*si sigue molestándome así, terminare torturándolo para que me diga todo lo que no quieres decir

Zen: ¡te estas retrasando!

Kentuzé: ¿ahora empezaras a dejarme atrás? Ya vas a medio camino y yo aquí parado

Scootaloo: y ¿no deberías apresurarte para alcanzarlo?

Kentuzé: tienes razón… nos vemos luego

Sweetiebelle: ¿Quién eres tú?

Kentuzé: como dijo Zen, les platicare cuando volvamos… me parezco demasiado a Zen… nos vemos luego

*Zen ya llego a Canterlot y… yo ya llegue*

Twilight: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese hechizo? ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente? Dime que puedo aprenderlo

Zen: lo mas probable es que si, se me ocurrió cuando viajábamos Luna y Yo por el túnel dimencional y estoy seguro de haber visto un gran ojo que veía todo, pasaba montañas y veía hasta en los bosques mas espesos, estaba en una torre, así que decidí hacer algo parecido pero para aumentar estas habilidades, mejor los dos ojos y de agua por que el fuego puede ser peligroso y… pues eso ¿contesta tus preguntas?

Twilight: ¿túnel dimencional?

Zen: eso es algo que no quiero contar ahora

Voz: ¡Ken! ¿Dónde estas? Quiero decirte algo

Furyme: parece que le gustaste a alguien

Kentuzé: ¿Qué paso? Primero era una pirata, después una psicópata que quiere eliminar a Zen por que no se parece a el y ahora una loca enamorada de mi ¿Qué paso?

Shining Armor: lo que paso es que es amiga de Zen y eso explica todo

Blumen: Ken, ahí estas

*salta y me abrasa*

Blumen: y dime… ¿tiene alguna amiga especial? ¿Yo puedo ser esa amiga especial?

Kentuzé: Blu… Blu… Blumen, creo que no te encuentras bien, creo que deberías ir a un hospital… psiquiátrico… digo… pareces resfriada

Blumen: ¿estoy resfriada?... ¿me llevarías con tus fuertes brazos a la enfermería?

Furyme: miren a Ken

Cadance: de esta no te escapas

Zen: mírame a mí, hay miles de ponies hermosas en el mundo…

*Furyme lo ve con una cara de molestia*

Zen: y no me podía tocar otra mejor que Furyme

*Furyme abraza a Zen*

Furyme: puede que sea el destino

*Blumen finge desmayarse en mis brazos*

Luna: no te resistas

Kentuzé: pero yo soy un fénix o soy solo una pluma de fénix ¿Cómo me puede pasar esto?

Celestia: como le paso a Zen, el era un dragón y eso no lo detuvo

Kentuzé: ¡¿usted también?!

Blumen: *con voz débil* no me siento bien, quizás sea necesario un beso para sentirme mejor

*dejo caer a Blumen y mas rojo de lo que ya estoy salgo corriendo, y ahora veo como Blumen se levanta como si nada*

Blumen: ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI!

*y ahí viene… que crueles, se ríen y no hacen anda*

Kentuzé: Shadow… necesito que me ayudes a escapar

Shadow Dust: ¿Cómo sabias que estaba siguiéndote?

Kentuzé: no lo sabía pero que bueno que si… tú conoces este lugar mejor que yo, ayúdame

*¿Cómo pregunta que como sabia? El mismo dijo que me iba a estar siguiendo*

Shadow Dust: mmm… esta bien, sigue hasta topar con pared luego encontraras un camino sin salida, mueve la antorcha y se abrirá un pasadizo secreto

Kentuzé: OK, Gracias

Shadow Dust: aunque no creo que eso la detenga

Kentuzé: ¿lo dices por que cierro una puerta, le pongo una barrera mágica, creo ilusiones e intento perderla y parece que nada la detiene?

Shadow Dust: si… si te atrapa no la hagas enojar por que te aplasta si dices algo que no… así que… adiós

*Shadow desaparece, e podido crear barreras mágicas, pongo cinco seguidas pero Blumen las destruye con sus garras como si fueran de papel*

Blumen: ya te dije que no escaparas de mí

*estoy perdido…. Al menos que… tendré que salir por una ventana en forma de fénix y alejarme para que vea que no soy un grifo, y ahí esta la ventana… ya casi llego… solo un poco mas… y listo, salto y me transformo, Blumen me alcanzo, me tomo de la cola y me lanzo de regreso*

Blumen: ¿vamos a seguir jugando?

Kentuzé *fénix*: mira, yo no soy un grifo

Blumen: se que tienes la misma habilidad de Zen para transformarte, el se trasforma en unicornio y es un dragón

*no puede ser… estoy perdido, solo un milagro me salvaría… me obliga a regresar a grifo y me pone contra la pared… pobre de mi*

Zen: Ken, Blumen, ya legaron los que esperábamos

Blumen: ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?

Kentuzé: ¡Zen!

*me has salvado la vida*

Kentuzé: te transformas concentrándote en lo que quieres ser ¿verdad?

Zen: si ¿Por qué?

*me concentrare en…*

Blumen no se que planees pero no me quitaras de encima de ti… ¿Qué paso?

*Blumen me abraso y logre transformarme de nuevo un una pluma, que feliz soy, ahora tengo tres transformaciones… excelente*

Blumen: no es justo, eres esa tonta pluma

*Blumen me estrella contra la pared y se va "indignada"*

Zen: ya empiezas a controlar las transformaciones

Kentuzé: eso no importa, quiero ver quien viene

Zen: pues sígueme

Twilight: ¡ZEN, AHÍ VIENE ESTA…!

Zen: ya lo se, es a quien esperamos

Shining Armor: ¡ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE NOS AYUDARA!

Cadance: no podemos confiar en ella

Zen: tranquilos… déjenmela a mi y verán lo que pasara, mis recuerdos volvieron y ahora si la conozco bien

Furyme: ¿estas seguro?

Celestia: tenemos que confiar en Zen

Luna: solo pasa lo mismo que la otra vez…

Zen: ya todos conocemos tus amenazas

*Luna intenta golpear a Zen pero por primera vez este lo esquiva y parece mas serio que de costumbre*

Zen: reunámonos en el patio principal del castillo

*todos vamos hacia allá y cuando llegamos ella nos esta esperando*

Voz: parece que recordaste todo Zen

Zen: así es, y parece que tu sigues igual de… tranquila sin importar que estas aquí rodeada

Voz: tu carta decía que no me atacarían y querías hablar conmigo y si no quedábamos en un acuerdo me podría ir… Si recobraste tus recuerdos, siempre mantienes tus promesas

Zen: así es, entonces empecemos

*ya estoy como Zen, ya se quien es y no digo su nombre… me encanta el suspenso de saber quien es*


	21. Celestia VS Zen

**Celestia Contra Zen, Un Gran Duelo**

*el suspenso ya se volvió aburrido por que ya se quien es, así que ahí va, parece que Celestia esta muy enojada*

Zen: dime… ¿nos ayudarías a liberar nuestro hogar?

Chrysalis: piensas que siento que ese lugar es mi hogar

Zen: no me dirás que este es tu hogar ahora… por tu corazón no podrías abandonar este lugar, te lo destrozaría en mil pedazos en el momento en que dieras un paso lejos

Chrysalis: ¡estas diciendo que yo diría eso!

Zen: recupere bien la memoria, recuerdo muy bien tu diario

Chrysalis: no te atreverías a…

Zen: ¿Qué, rebelar secretos que habían ahí? Podría ser… talvez… quizá…

Chrysalis: ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Zen: necesitamos ayuda para lograr liberar a Spari Regno de lo que sea que sea esa cosa que tiene a Spari Regno en tinieblas

Chrysalis: ¿y que quieres que haga?

Zen: es obvio… quiero que tu y tus changeling para que nos apoyen

Chrysalis: ¿Qué gano yo?

Zen: ¿no te basta con ayudar a tu hogar?

Chrysalis: quieres que nos arriesguemos sin recibir algo a cambio ¿no es así?

Zen: pues… eso esperaba

Chrysalis: es divertido que pienses que aceptare algo así

Zen: lo pondré de otra forma… prefieres ayudarnos, luchar a nuestro lado y ser libre en Spari Regno o ser encerrada como Discord

*Chrysalis voltea a ver a su alrededor*

Chrysalis: tú dijiste que no me atacarían

Zen: claro, pero no dije que no te capturarían, solo tienen que buscarte a donde les diga que te buscan, ya te encontré una vez, te encontrare las veces que sean necesarias

Chrysalis: ahora si te reconozco Daetoyin Zen… eres igual que en esos días… un chantajista

Twilight: tenia razón, sabe como tratarla

Furyme: ya lo dijo, estuvo con ella mucho tiempo

Cadance: pero aun así… lo va a traicionar

Xiao: pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

*Chrysalis se aleja para pensarlo*

Zen: no tardara en decidir que viene con nosotros

Kentuzé: parece que por fin me libre de Blumen

*me transformo en grifo, me gusta como me veo y hasta me ciento mejor*

Luna: ¿Por qué te resistes? Eres muy afortunado al tener alguien que se enloquece por ti

Zen: estoy de acuerdo con Luna… deberías aprovechar

Furyme: ¡Zen! *Furyme le da un zape en la cabeza* ¿Qué forma de hablar es esa?

Zen: no se que tiene de malo

Kentuzé: tal vez debería darle una oportunidad

Voz: ¡KENTUZÉ! SUPERE QUE SEAS UNA PLUMA Y AHORA NO TE DEJARE IR

Kentuzé: Blumen… ¿Por qué dije eso?... creo que me estoy volviendo loco

Blumen: Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

*Blumen se acerca con una cara, muy coqueta para ser sincero, y camina de forma particularmente atractiva y me empiezo a poner rojo… ahora Furyme le tapa los ojos a Zen*

Furyme: ¡Zen!

Zen: solo quiero ver lo que sufrirá Ken

*Furyme le dice algo en la oreja y se alejan mientras Zen sigue quejándose*

Zen: Furyme… por favor… esta bien, solo por que tengo que hablar con la princesa

*ahora Cadance le da la vuelta a Shining Armor y se aleja mientras lo jala de la oreja*

Shining Armor: ¿ahora que hice?

Cadance: te veías muy concentrado

Shining Armor: solo recordaba la primera vez que te vi, nada más

Cadance: veías así el mismo lado que aquel día

Shining Armor: pues… no… yo…

*y se van, ahora Luna y Celestia también me dejan, Zen se va hablando con Celestia cuando los alcanzan… Blumen esta muy cerca y me lleva hacia dentro del castillo*

Kentuzé: ¡déjame en paz!

Blumen: no… ¿Dónde deje la cuerda?

Kentuzé: ¡¿CUERDA?!

Blumen: aquí esta

*Blumen me ata rápidamente, no pude reaccionar… creo que… creo que planea…

**Moonlight: ¡Kentuzé!**

**Kentuzé: ¿Qué?**

**Moonlight: mis hijos están aun muy pequeños para oír esas cosas**

**Voz más joven: ¡mama!**

**Moonlight: nada de mama**

**Kentuzé: esta bien saltémonos toda esa parte… además, no pasó nada**

*no se como pero logre escaparme cuando Blumen intento… ahora no importa, parece que Chrysalis tomo una decisión*

Zen: ¿ya decidiste?

Chrysalis: no me dejas muchas opciones

Zen: mmm… no

Chrysalis: no me agrada la idea pero… acepto

Zen: ¡genial!... princesa Celestia ¿nos permitiría usar el…?

Celestia: adelante

*Contesta la princesa aun en desacuerdo con la idea pero parece que la platica con Zen la convenció de soportarla un tiempo*

Zen: espero que todos se presenten para que todo se olvide… o no

*todos están muy serios pero Zen esta muy sonriente*

Zen: entonces vamos al banquete

Xiao: los Eisenpony Tipo CH ya prepararon todo

Luna: ¿tan rápido?

Xiao: fueron creados por mí… ¿Qué esperaban?

Celestia: pues no dejemos que la comida se enfríe

Furyme: *solo a Zen y yo de chismoso* ¿Cómo convenciste a la princesa de que conviviera un poco con Chrysalis?

Zen: hice un trato del que no quiero hablar por ahora

*primero entran las princesas seguidas por Furyme, Shining Armor, Twilight y los demás…*

Chrysalis: haces esto a propósito ¿verdad?

Zen: na… ¿Cómo crees que haría algo así? espero que no creas que espero que salga algo mal

Chrysalis: como siempre diciendo tus planes

Zen: ahora… vamos adentro

*Zen empuja a Chrysalis hacia el comedor y entran, solo quedan cuatro lugares, primero se sienta Chrysalis y a su derecha Zen, yo me pongo a su izquierda y a mi izquierda sorpresivamente aparece Blumen*

Blumen: ahora una comida juntos… y luego terminaremos lo de hace un rato y ahora no te escaparas… encontré unas cadenas

Kentuzé: cad… cad… ¿cadenas?

*los Eisenpony aparecen con charolas de plata y dejan ver un gran banquete de todo tipo de frutas y verduras que la verdad se me hace agua a la boca… que rara sensación... todos toman su porción y empiezan a comer en silencio, un silencio incomodo hasta que un sonido se escucha bajo la mesa como si fuera un golpe y Cadance mira a Chrysalis molesta*

Chrysalis: yo no hice nada

Cadance: nunca dije que hiciste algo… pero…

Chrysalis: pero lo pensaste

Zen: ya van a empezar

*todos voltean a ver a Zen con cara "¿crees que se comportara bien?" y la verdad yo pienso lo mismo*

Chrysalis: entonces… Zen, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo volverte así?

*no esperaba que Chrysalis rompiera primero el silencio y parece que los demás se sorprendieron de la misma forma por que dejaron de masticar hasta a Xiao se le cayo un pedazo de lechuga de la boca*

Zen: al no tener otra opción uno debe acostumbrase y comportarse como los demás ¿no crees eso?

Chrysalis: no… jamás haría algo así

Zen: pero estas comiendo con todos nosotros sin ningún problema, ¿eso no es intentar encajar?

Chrysalis: ¡tú no me dejaste opción!

*Chrysalis se levanto de su lugar para gritarle a Zen y una gran bola de comida golpea la cabeza de Chrysalis*

Chrysalis: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Cadance: yo no lo hice, no tengo tan malos modales como tu

*Chrysalis toma su plato y se lo lanza a Cadance quien detiene el plato pero la comida se sigue y le da en la cara y parece que Shining Armor le causa gracia*

Cadance: ¡¿de que lado estas?!

*Cadance le lanza su plato a la cara a Shining Armor y ahora Furyme aparece cerca de Chrysalis*

Furyme: ¡¿Quién te crees para gritarle así a mi Zen?!

Chrysalis: ¡así que tu lanzaste esto!

Furyme: ¿algún problema?

Chrysalis si…

*Chrysalis le lanza a Furyme lo que le había lanzado y Furyme solo lo desvía con su pata y le da directo a Zen en la cara, Zen toma su plato y lo lanza a ciegas, Chrysalis y Furyme se agachan y viene directo hacia mi, me logro agachar pero Xiao no*

Xiao: ahora si me enoje

*Xiao toma el tazón de la ensalada que esta frente a el y lo lanza, Zen lo toma con su magia y lo lanza de regreso pero ahora si logra esquivarlo pero se fue directo contra Luna, ella toma molesta todos los platos de comida que tiene enfrente y los lanza hacia todas partes y les da a todos con excepción de la princesa Celestia que sigue comiendo tranquilamente… acaba de empezar una gran guerra de comida*

Kentuzé: solo me limpiare y me iré con la princesa Celestia, parece que todos evitan que alguna pequeña partícula de comida se acerque a ella, todo esta hecho un desastre pero donde se encuentra ella esta limpio, puede que ahí este a salvo

Blumen: yo voy contigo

Kentuzé: como quieras

*nos arrastramos por debajo de la mesa mientras se escucha como siguen lanzándose todo, en serio parece que Blumen disfruta esto, al salir del otro lado junto a la princesa Celestia, la cual ya dejo de comer y todos se quedaron callados viendo hacia donde estamos ecepto Chrysalis que se esta riendo… Celestia tiene una brocheta en su cuerno*

Xiao: ¡CH! limpien

Eisenpony: si señor

*del techo aparecen una docena de Eisenpony y limpian rápidamente, todo queda como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso todos están en su respectivos lugares*

Kentuzé: ¿como fue que llegue aquí?

Blumen: ¿no estábamos del otro lado de la mesa?

Xiao: la magia de mis creaciones

Eisenpony: ¿servimos el postre?

Furyme: ni siquiera comimos bien

Celestia: si, por favor sírvanlo

*el Eisenpony asiente y se va*

Zen: parece que la princesa si comió bien… yo todavía tengo hambre… pero el postre llenara ese hueco en mi panza

Luna: será mejor que tomen su postre rápidamente antes de que mi hermana… olvídenlo

*Celestia se le queda viendo a Luna la cual le sonríe*

Xiao: aquí esta el postre

Eisenpony: señor… eso lo debo decir yo

*aparecen varios Eisenpony cargando una gran charola y al quitarle la tapa hay un gran pastel con glaseado blanco, con lo que parece una fuente de chocolate en el centro y le esta escurriendo deliciosamente… todos se quedaron sorprendidos*

Xiao: bueno…* se limpia la baba* pártanlo y repartan… sorprendente

Twilight: me duele el estomago de solo verlo…

Shining Armor: demasiado dulce…

Cadance: y chocolate…

Los tres: pero aun así lo quiero probar…

*parece que incluso a Chrysalis se le antojo*

Zen: Chrysalis dice que no quiere

Chrysalis ¡¿yo no dije eso?!

Zen: yo te escuche decir eso pero si quieres tendrás que pedirlo… con modales

Todos: que cruel

*es cierto, eso es una tortura para ella*

Chrysalis: ¡jamás!

Zen: como quieras… ya oyeron, sirvan a todos menos a Chrysalis

*los Eisenpony ponen platos frente a todos y sacan unos enormes cuchillos, algo exagerado, y cuando lo empiezan a cortar sale un olor dulce que hace que te marees y sientes que te desmayas*

Xiao: Dame Pinkie Pie les enseño muy bien a hacer pasteles

Celestia: ¿Dame?

Furyme: significa "señorita" se usa para las ponies de sociedad o expertas en algo… ¿se puede saber que sabe Pinkie para que le digas Dame?

Xiao: eso… es solo…

Zen: a Pinkie le gusta como se oye y por eso le dice así, ella me a pedido que la llame de igual forma pero la costumbre me lo impide como a Xiao ya se le acostumbro decirle Dame

Furyme: ¿seguro que no se trata de otra cosa?

Xiao: es exacto lo que dijo Zen… comamos que se ve delicioso el pastel

*todos comen lentamente su rebanada pero parece que la princesa Celestia ya lleva tres o cuatro… y ahora Blumen me esta viendo*

Blumen: si quieres puedo darte pastel… abre la boca

Kentuzé: no gracias… así estoy bien… *Blumen me mete la cuchara en el pico… no me acordaba que tenia pico…* ¡esta delicioso! Y parece que todos piensan lo mismo ¿no?

*todos asienten con su cabeza… solo queda una rebanada la cual levita con magia, es Zen el que al parecer la gano pero se detiene, algo mas la esta jalando, solo le brilla el cuerno a Zen… mmm… ya vi quien es, va a haber un duelo entre Zen y la princesa Celestia por la ultima rebanada*

Zen: yo tome esa rebanada primero

*Celestia no dice nada solo pone una cara mas seria y mueve la cabeza un poco para atrás y la rebanada de pastel empieza a acercársele, ahora Zen sube las pesuñas a la mesa y aumenta la intensidad con la que jala la rebanada y esta regresa hacia el*

Zen: no dejare que tenga la última

*Celestia se levanta de su lugar y baja un poco la cabeza y la rebanada vuelve a moverse hacia ella, Zen no tiene oportunidad pero parece que todos están bien entretenidos viendo esto*

Zen: últimamente eh aprendido a trabajar en equipo… ¡Black, Shadow, apóyenme!

*los dos unicornios aparecen y ayudan a Zen sin pensarlo, y la rebanada ahora esta en medio de la mesa donde empezó y empieza a mover hacia Zen… Celestia pone una sonrisa que dice "¿crees que me ganaran?"*

Furyme: no creo que tengan posibilidad

Luna: pero debes admitir que tienen valor al intentar quitarle una rebanada a mi hermana

Cadance: ¿terminara como la última vez que la desafiaron en duelo por la última rebanada?

Shining Armor: ¿te refieres a lo que me contaste del pony que mando en un barco amarrado a la deriva?

Cadance: si

Twilight: escuche rumores de eso pero no pensé que fuera cierto

Luna: lo encontraron en una isla desierta disfrutando de unas increíbles vacaciones

Xiao: ¿de verdad?

Furyme: eso fue suerte… esperen… miren parece que Zen va a intentar algo mas

*Blumen esta abrazando mi brazo izquierdo… no me queda mas que ignorarla y dejar que haga lo que quiera… un tenedor enviado por Zen se acerca sigilosamente hacia la rebanada la cual se encuentra a la altura de la mesa, se oye como talla el plato, ya casi llega pero otro tenedor se entromete y empiezan a luchar como si fueran espadas, ahora llega una cuchara enviada en la misma misión que el tenedor pero ahora aparece un cuchillo y sigue la batalla Zen, Shadow, Black, un tenedor y una cuchara contra Celestia, un tenedor y un cuchillo… ¿Quién ganara?*

Furyme: te apuesto un día de limpieza total a que Zen gana

Xiao: agrega chequeo general y acepto

Furyme: hecho, el que pierda hará limpieza y chequito general

Xiao: es imposible que gane… la princesa Celestia ya tiene esto ganado

Kentuzé: Furyme y Xiao apostando, Shining Armor y Cadance platicando, Twilight y Luna observando el "duelo" o mejor dicho "batalla" pero platicando y Chrysalis muy entretenida con esto… son todos unos raros

Blumen: no me mencionaste… y mira quien habla… hablas solo y no eres raro

Kentuzé: y Blumen colgando de mi brazo y hablando como loca…

Zen: tu gobierno sobre las últimas rebanadas de paste llegara a su fin… ¡ahora!... Eisenpony Tipo MG ¡en formación!

Xiao: ¡espera! ¿Quién te dijo que ya los podías usar?

Zen: solo faltaba una prueba ¿no?

Xiao: probar la intensidad mágica pero…

Zen: ¿hay mejor manera de probarlos?

Xiao: pero…

*Zen ignora a Xiao y este se queda quejándose en silencio… aparecen cinco Eisenpony detrás de Zen, tienen forma de unicornio, su cuerno brilla con color azul y la rebanada… ¿y la rebanada?*

Zen: ¿Qué paso con el pastel?

Celestia: yo tampoco vi que paso

Voz: que rico estaba el pastel

*todos voltean a ver a Chrysalis*

Chrysalis: a mi ni me vean, hubiera preferido que esto siguiera para ver hasta donde llegan por una rebanada de pastel

Kentuzé: miren quien fue

Pinkie Pie: gracias por guardarme la última rebanada… me voy a Ponyville… ¡adiós!

*Pinkie desaparece y todos nos quedamos sin palabras*

Zen: Xiao… ¿no habías dicho que se habían ido a Ponyville antes?

Xiao: por eso Pinkie me gus… digo… se supone que ya deberían haber estado allá, no se como llego a aquí

Zen: nos quedamos sin pastel… creo que me deje llevar

Celestia: eso creo

*Celestia regresa a su lugar un poco apenada y Zen igual*

Zen: Eisenpony… Shadow, Black váyanse, ya no son necesarios aquí

Black: como quieras

*los dos se van, los Eisenpony nuevos desaparecen*

Chrysalis: fue divertido… ahora… ¿Cuál es siguiente entretenimiento?

*Furyme, Xiao, Blumen y yo estamos de acuerdo, eso fue divertido, y aunque Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance y Luna fingen estar en desacuerdo pero se que piensan lo mismo*

Furyme: pero ¿ahora que hacemos con la apuesta?

Xiao: ¿Quién gano?

Kentuzé: los dos apostaron al que ganara y como los dos perdieron al no tener la rebanada, usted perdieron y sufrirán el castigo

Zen: Ken tiene razón

Furyme: pero no puede ser…

Xiao: ¿dices que perdimos los dos?

Kentuzé: si

Furyme: vamos Xiao

Xiao: voy detrás de ti

*los dos se van tristes hacia donde se encuentra el Quertenzuk, los dos tendrán que revisar que todo en el este en buenas condiciones y limpiar todo incluidos destructores y bombarderos los cuales dicen que se llenan de un polvo muy difícil de limpiar*

Zen: ¿ves? Te dije que te gustaría convivir con todos, tienes que hacer el intento por…

Chrysalis: no me salgas con esas cosas, no te voy a acompañar sin importar que digas

*Celestia se levanta molesta y se va y Luna se va tras ella para ver que le pasa*

Zen: te digo un secreto

Chrysalis: ¿ahora que?

Zen: lo que sea que esta allá en Spari Regno esta usando tu pequeño palacio como base ¿vas a dejarlos?

Chrysalis: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pagaran por usar mi palacio como base… esta bien, iremos contigo solo para limpiar mi palacio de cualquier escoria que se encuentre ahí! Después… veremos que pasa

Zen: excelente, me parece bien, tenemos un trato

*Zen alza su pata para chocar su pesuña con la de Chrysalis*

Chrysalis: no te…

Zen: para cerrar el trato tienes que hacerlo o si no… no te llevo

Chrysalis: cada minuto que pasa…

Zen: ya ¿trato o no?

Chrysalis: trato

*chocan sus pesuñas… ¿Chrysalis tiene pesuñas?*

Shining Armor: yo me voy

Cadance: igual yo

*los dos se van molestos*

Zen: Twilight, nos vemos luego… Chrysalis, vamos, te digo donde nos reuniremos y traes a tus Changelings ¿de acuerdo?

Chrysalis: como digas

*los dos salen hablando del plan... y solo quedamos… no, no quiero ¿Por qué masa esto?*

Blumen: Ken…

*Blumen… es mi fin…*

Blumen: nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a ver algunos asuntos para que estén listos antes de que nos vayamos

*Blumen se acerca una ventana y se va… se va… se va… se fue, soy libre, puedo descansar de ella… ahora me siento muy abandonado, estoy solo con el pergamino pero pues…*

Kentuzé: será mejor que entrene para estar listo para el combate pero ¿Quién me ayudara?

Voz: si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso

Kentuzé: y tu eres…

Voz: Digamos que… un amigo

*se que lo eh visto antes*

Voz: tenemos mucho que hacer pero te prometo que sufrirás y no te digo que poco para que no te decepciones

Kentuzé: y… ¿se supone que eso me debe motivar?

Voz: eso me decían a mí y mírame

Kentuzé: con gusto pero no se donde estas

Voz: lo siento pero… no puedo salir en este momento, nos vemos en The Eveerfree Forest

Kentuzé: y tengo que confiar en ti por…

Voz: quieres mejorar o no, ahora hasta una hormiga te puede dar una paliza

Kentuzé: claro que no

Voz: invocare una hormiga y veras como te gana

*una luz se ve frente a mi y…*

Kentuzé: ¡una hormiga gigante…! Una hormiga así si me gana… ¡ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

*me voy volando a toda velocidad pero alcanzo a oír…*

Voz: me voy a divertir y mucho

*en parte tiene razón, soy débil comparado con todos, tengo que ir al bosque para ver que pasa*


	22. Entrenamiento o Tortura

**Entrenamiento o Tortura, Cutie Mark Crusaders a salvar Spari Regno**

*no me gusto que me dijera que se va a divertir ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento será? No importa, a casi llego pero no creo que este ahí, tendré que esperar un rato, creo que la voz es de una chica pero esta demasiada grave para serlo…*

Voz: tardaste demasiado, mira cuanto envejecí mientras esperaba

Kentuzé: pero si ni siquiera te eh visto y parece que no te voy a ver

*aterrizo cerca de un claro en el bosque de donde parece venir la voz*

Kentuzé: dime ¿de que se trata?

Voz: como ya te dije se trata de un pequeño entrenamiento en el cual sufrirás dolor, agonías, desesperación y desesperación

Kentuzé: eso se escucha como a Reuel y sus compañeras

Voz: lo se pero es que es la única forma en que puedo ayudarte a mejorar

Kentuzé: pues tengo que serle útil a Zen y los demás… aceptare lo que se

Voz: me gusta oír eso y no tendrás que sufrir todo eso

Kentuzé: ¡¿Qué?!

Voz: con mi poder te daré la fuerza que…

Kentuzé: no me salgas como en los cuentos que por que decidí arriesgarme por los demás me vas a dar de regalo fuerza y sabiduría…

Voz: eres mas listo de lo que pensé, me gusta ver la cara de ilusión en los rostros de los que ayudo y después su desilusión al decirles que era mentira, me quitaste ese gusto pero… creo que sufrirás mucho más que los demás

Kentuzé: ¿piensas ayudarme o no?

Voz: que actitud… esta bien…

*un gran arco de piedra aparece frente a mi y aparece una gran puerta dorada*

Voz: ¡entra y comienza tu…!

Kentuzé: yo me voy de aquí

Voz: ¿Por qué?

Kentuzé: me quieres ayudar y no puedes hacer una simple ilusión bien, la puerta se transparenta ¿de verdad me puedes ayudar? Y si puedes ¿podrías dejar de jugar?

Voz: que aburrido eres… esta bien

*una sombra del tamaño de un pony aparece frente a mi y parece que la voz cambio de tono y se me hace conocida*

Voz: ¿me extrañaste?

Kentuzé: Luna y yo nos preguntábamos que te había pasado ¿Cómo estas Schutz?

Schutz: mejor, parece que el poder de Zen es espiritual, no solo ayudo a que Nobiltà y Tirannia no desaparecieran, me dio más energía para seguir aquí y como agradesimiento te ayudare a aumentar tú poder pero eso no significa que todo lo que te dije es mentira, si vas a sufrir

Kentuzé: me alegro

Schutz: ¿te alegras por sufrir? Entonces are lo posible para que sufras mucho

Kentuzé: me refiero a que estas bien, pero por favor no seas dura conmigo, aun no me acostumbro por completo a este cuerpo

Schutz: entiendo, cambiar de cuerpo no es fácil, Zen ya paso por eso y ya viste como cambio su vida, te prometo que tu vida cambiara considerablemente

Kentuzé: espero que no… no quisiera cambiar nada y que siguiéramos todos juntos para seguir teniendo estas aventuras

**Voz: Ken… ¿estas llorando?**

**Kentuzé: ¡no! mis ojos tenían calor y les eche agua**

**Moonlight: déjalo en paz**

**Voz: no te preocupes, estamos contigo**

**Kentuzé: *se suelta en llanto* ¡lo se! Y por eso estoy así… ¿Por qué a mí?**

Schutz: sígueme, tenemos mucho que recorrer

Kentuzé: siento que me voy a arrepentir pero no importa seguiré hasta el final

Schutz: eso es un poco contradictorio… se me olvidaba, tienes que ir sin volar y mientras vamos tendrás que intentar crear tus símbolos mágicos

Kentuzé: pero los puedo hacer con los ojos cerrados

Schutz: muéstrame pero sin transformarte en pluma… se me olvidaba… te vez bien

Kentuzé: gracias… ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlos sin transformarme? es más fácil que me transforme y los haga y luego regrese a ser un grifo

Schutz: cuando eres una pluma eres demasiado frágil, una pequeña llama te podría quemar por completo y no tendrías ni tiempote reaccionar, es mejor que hagas lo que te digo sin quejarte

Kentuzé: esta bien… ahí te va… sin transformarme… ¿Qué hago?

Schutz: *suspiro* enséñame a hacer una buena ilusión

Kentuzé: esta bien, vi a Furyme usar unos símbolos que crean ilusiones, creo que podré hacerlos… Schicksalsillusion

*con mis garras creo los símbolos y… me salen un poco chuecos pero lo logre… y… ahí esta*

Schicksalsillusion

Schutz: no soy experta pero… se supone que las ilusiones no explotan

Kentuzé: fue a propósito, cree una ilusión de Zen y quise que explotara para ver como explotaba pero ahora si saldrá

Schutz: como digas… pero tienes que hacerlos bien

*intento pero cada vez que me desespero me salen peor y las explosiones son mayores o salen raras, tengo cada vez mas cuidado… me empiezo a relajar… este me esta saliendo bien y… ahí esta*

Schicksalsillusion

Schutz: aprendes rápido, lograste hacer… ¿Qué es?

Kentuzé: es… se supone que debería ser un fénix pero…

Schutz: parece un… pony, entiendo, intentabas hacer una ilusión de cómo deberías verte pero sin querer hiciste como te verías si fueras un pony

Kentuzé: puede que sea así, me desconcentre un poco

Schutz: peor eso quiere decir que puedes hacer los símbolos sin problemas y que bueno por que ya llegamos

Kentuzé: estamos donde comenzamos

Schutz: en una batalla no tendrás tiempo para detenerte y hacer tus símbolos, ahora tendrás que hacerlos sin pensarlo, ya que no tienes tiempo para pensar que vas a hacer, tienes que ser rápido al tomar decisiones

Kentuzé: entiendo ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Schutz: te pondré en algunas situaciones y… bueno ya veras por ti mismo

Kentuzé: no me gusta esto

*Schutz hace aparecer una… una ilusión de Fluttershy y una sombra la rodea*

Schutz: el enemigo capturo a alguien querido y tienes que decidir que hacer… ¡ahora!

Ilusión de Fluttershy: ¡ayúdenme!

*¿Que puedo hacer? Lo que haga podrían lastimarla pero si ataco yo podría lastimarla, aunque es una ilusión sigue siendo Fluttershy… ¿Qué hace ese circulo mágico?*

Kentuzé: ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa!

*una luz negra sale de el y me dolió…*

Kentuzé: ¿Qué fue eso?

Schutz: tardaste demasiado, tienes que ser mas rápido, en el tiempo que tardaste pensando el enemigo ya acabo con todo ¿Zen se detenía a pensar cuando estaba peleando?

Kentuzé: se detenía a platicar… es algo raro eso pero si, se quedaba platicando

Schutz: eso se puede porque ambos lados están planeando su estrategia y cuando pelean su plan no sale exactamente como planean así que improvisan en el momento

Kentuzé: entiendo… esta vez lo lograre

…

*Schutz tenia razón… cada vez las ilusiones son mas crueles y los tortura mas y peor y no me dejan decidir se que son solo ilusiones pero son exactamente iguales a mis amigos… esa luz se vuelve mas fuerte pero esta ultima… ¿Cómo podía elegir? Quería que eligiera si salvaba a Zen o Furyme o Xiao o Luna y solo podía escoger a uno*

Schutz: dijiste que lo lograrías a la siguiente y llevas cien intentos y solo uno tomaste una decisión y no hiciste nada porque tardaste en tomarla…

Kentuzé: ¡no lo soporto más!

Schutz: ¿te rindes?

Kentuzé: se que son ilusiones pero… ¡no quiero que vuelvas a usar a mis amigos! Has cualquier cosa menos eso… ya no más

Schutz: te dije que sufrirías así y el enemigo no escuchara tus suplicas

Kentuzé: si vuelves a hacerlo me obligaras a…

Schutz: ¿Qué… piensas que podrás atacarme?

*no lo se pero lo intentare y no me detendré*

Schutz: esta bien, dejare de torturarlos… mejor los matare

Kentuzé: ¡¿Qué?!

*aparecen todos los que conozco, desde Zen hasta Derpy y están en unas guillotinas*

Kentuzé: ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Schutz: despídete

*todos sonríen y…*

Kentuzé: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!

Schutz: ¿ahora que harás?

Kentuzé: te lo advertí…

Zerstörer

Schutz: tus símbolos solo me atraviesan pero te los puedo regresar

Kentuzé: no me importa

Schutz: eres rápido esquivando

Sturzgesamtsumme

Schutz: tu símbolo personal… creo que si me puede congelar… espera… ni siquiera pensaste que ibas a hacer

Kentuzé: quédate quieta para que pueda destruirte

Geschwindigkeit

Schutz: el hechizo de velocidad de Zen… bien hecho, así me podrás alcanzar pero recuerda que solo soy una sombra aquí y atraparme es como intentar detener la lluvia con la mirada… yo podría pero para alguien como tu es imposible

Kentuzé: ¡cállate!

Schicksalsillusion

Schutz: un par de ilusiones de los discípulos de Zen ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Dunkle Hölle

Schutz: ¡ese hechizo me dio poder, si me atacas con esa clase de energía me llenare de tanta que me dispersare para siempre!

Kentuzé: ¡eso es lo que quiero! Nadie pone a mis amigos en esas situaciones aunque solo sean simples ilusiones

Schutz: con eso has aprendido a proteger a tus queridos amigos… es todo lo que tengo que enseñarte

Kentuzé: no escaparas… ¡Ist Stunde!

…

*¿Cómo aguanta Zen tal carga de energía?... se escapo, creo que exagere… lo arruine*

Kentuzé: perdóname Schutz… pero… no pude soportar ver eso

Schutz: te entiendo, yo tampoco lo soporto pero era la única forma de que aprendieras a pelear sin detenerte por el hecho de que… bueno, tú ya entiendes ¿no?

Kentuzé: si… gracias

Schutz: pues… me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos que resolver en casa

Kentuzé: ¿te dejaran volver al mundo espiritual?

Schutz: no, me refiero a Spari Regno, los estaré esperando

Voz: estoy seguro que vi mi mismo poder por aquí

Schutz: me tengo que ir… y que no se te olvide…

Kentuzé: ni una palabra

*la sombra de Schutz se desvanece, desvanezco las ilusiones y aparece Zen de entre los árboles acompañado de Furyme*

Zen: Ken… te estuvimos buscando… ya estamos listos para irnos

Furyme: ¿tú fuiste el que hizo todo ese alboroto?

Kentuzé: ¿eso? … solo quería ver hasta donde llegaba mi poder y parece que puedo copiar todos los hechizos de Zen

Zen: me alegro tenerte de nuestro lado, eres igual de poderoso que yo y por eso te considero mi hermano

Kentuzé: ¿en serio?

Zen: así es

*Zen se me acerca y me toma del cuello con una de sus patas*

Zen: es hora de irnos

Kentuzé: pero no me eh despedido de nadie

Zen: no te preocupes por eso, todos nos esperando en Ponyville para despedirnos, además tengo que explicar lo de las armaduras que por cierto eso me recuerda que la tuya ya esta lista

Kentuzé: me alegro de oír eso y a la vez no

Furyme: tenemos que irnos, no hagamos esperar a los demás

Zen: claro

*Furyme y Zen se adelanta… Schutz espero que te encuentres bien y que logres regresar con bien… aunque no quisiera tener que pelear otra vez… tengo que ayudar a mis amigos*

Zen: ¡Ken te estas retrasando!

Furyme: ¡apúrate!

Kentuzé: ¡ya voy!

…

*llegamos Ponyville y hay una gran multitud rodeando el Quertenzuk y una parte de esa multitud esta completamente de rojo… creo que son los Eisenpony con las armaduras y ahora Luna aparece*

Luna: todos vinieron a despedirse

Zen: después de todo lo que hice... no me sorprende que se alegren de mi partida

Luna: por supuesto que no están alegres de que te vas a ir pero quieren desearte suerte, todos ellos te conocen y has convivido con ellos en algún momento de tu vida aquí en Equestria

Zen: esta bien *sonríe* tengo que encontrar a tres pequeñas para…

Scootaloo: ¡aquí estamos! ¿Nos vas a explicar por que todas tus maquinas tienen nuestro emblema?

Applebloom: si, ese emblema fue nuestra idea, no puedes robártelo así de fácil

Zen: les dije que les explicaría cuando trajera a unos amigos y ahora les explicare

Sweetiebelle: ¿en serio?

Zen: si… después de dar un par de ordenes

*las tres se quejan y Zen les sonríe*

Furyme: yo tampoco se el porque

Xiao: ni yo, solo me dijo que les pusiera ese emblema

Kentuzé: hola Xiao ¿todo esta listo para partir?... ¿en cuanto tiempo llegaremos?

Xiao: un par de días

Kentuzé: pero la otra vez que nos perdimos tardamos solo unos minutos, creo que solo fue una hora

Xiao: es que ahora el Quertenzuk va bien cargado y se mueve un poco mas lento, no solo están los Changelings, también están todos los Eisenpony nuevos que tuve que construir

Kentuzé: se me va hacer eterno el viaje

Furyme: cállense, parece que Zen va a decir algo

Zen: ¡¿están listos soldados de Spari Regno?!

Eisenpony *todos*: ¡si señor!

Zen: ¿como se llaman las fuerzas de Spari Regno?

Eisenpony *todos*: ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders!

Zen: ¿Cual es su misión?

Eisenpony *todos*: ¡proteger a todos de la oscuridad y el mal!

Zen: ¡llego la hora de marchar hacia nuestro destino, todos entren al Quertenzuk y prepárense!

Eisenpony *todos*: ¡Ist Stunde!

*los Eisenpony entran en la fortaleza y Zen se acerca a nosotros mientras que todos se emocionan ante el estruendoso marchar de esas maquinas destructivas*

Applebloom: ahora si ¿nos dices por que…?

Zen: es fácil… en Spari Regno ningún pony tiene Cutie Mark y después de salvar a todos muchos querrán unirse alas fuerzas defensoras y como primera misión tendrá que conseguir su Cutie Mark ¿no quieren que las Cutie Mark Crusaders se extienda a otro reino entero y todas las conozcan?

Las tres: ¡¿lo dices en serio?!

Zen: de verdad, todos conocerán a las tres pequeñas que lograran que todo un reino consiga su Cutie Mark y si hay algún pequeño que le cueste trabajo conseguirla se los mandare para que le ayuden ¿si?

Scootaloo: por supuesto

Sweetiebelle: *agitada por la emoción* no puedo… creerlo… seremos conocidas en todo un reino… por…

Applebloom: por ayudar a conseguir su Cutie Mark

*las tres pequeñas se lanzan sobre Zen y lo abrasan con fuerza y el devuelve el abrazo*

Zen: las extrañare mucho, prométanme que cuando vuelva victorioso tendrás su Cutie Mark

Applebloom: lo prometemos

Scootaloo: y veras que será cierto lo que redijimos de que serán mejores que la tuya

Zen: eso espero

*Sweetiebelle sigue sin poder respirar tranquila y ¿Cómo podría?*

Luna: no tardes en regresar y vuelve en una pieza

Zen: claro que si

*Aparecen Cadance y Shining Armor, Shining Armor con cara de no saber que decir*

Cadance: cuídate, te extrañaremos mucho ¿verdad?

*Cadance golpea las costillas de Shining Armor*

Shining Armor: pues… creo que un poco además me debes una pelea así que no te derroten para poder derrotarte yo, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas

Zen: gracias por tus palabras de apoyo

*los dos se miran series y después se ríen un poco, ahora aparecen las seis que faltaban*

Twilight: cuídate Zen, todavía tienes que prestarme tu libro de hechizos mágicos

Applejack: cuídate compañero, te traje esta caja para el viaje, son las mejores manzanas de esta temporada

*Big Mac aparece y deja la caja en el suelo

Applejack: y cuídate y no te las comas tan rápido para que no te ahogues como la ultima vez

Big Mac: eyeup

Zen: muchas gracias pero no…

Pinkie Pine: te vamos a extrañar… toma

*Pinkie esta mas sonriente y tranquila de lo que esperaba y solo deja un regalo y se va saltando*

Rarity: ¿Qué le abra pasado? No dejaba de llorar de camino para acá

*Zen se acerca al regalo y… sale Pinkie en un mar de lagrimas y abraza a Zen*

Pinkie Pie: ¡no quiero que te vallas y menos sin una ultima fiesta de… despedida!

Zen: te propongo un trato, cuando regrese haremos la fiesta mas grande que Equestria haya vivido

Pinkie Pie: ¿de verdad?

Zen: si, no te preocupes y deja de llorar

*Pinkie suelta Zen y se va junto a Twilight y serie un poco pero sigue con lagrimas*

Rarity: te traje un regalo, es para que lo uses mientras estas allá

Zen: gracias Rarity seguro me veré genial

*Fluttershy se acerca lentamente y…*

Fluttershy: yo… este...

Zen: solo dame un abrazo y con eso es suficiente

*Fluttershy sonríe un poco y le da un pequeño abrazo*

Zen: Rainbow Dash me debes una carrera, en cuanto regrese

Rainbow Dash: por supuesto, espero no estar muy preocupada cuando regreses por que ya estaré para entonces con los Wonderbolts

Zen: eso espero

*todas vuelve a abrasar a Zen al mismo tiempo*

Twilight: tu también Ken

*ahora todas me abrasan y aparece Blumen y también me abrasa*

Zen: son suficientes abrazos, tenemos que irnos

Luna: al final no terminaste de contar todo lo que te faltaba

Zen: todo eso ya lo saben ustedes, ahora solo tengo que contar la parte de Reuel y lo de los Eisenpony rebeldes y habré terminado

*Luna abraza a Zen pero casi d inmediato lo aleja*

Luna: recuerda que aunque allá te vuelvas otra vez rey, aquí sigues siendo el capitán de mi guardia real y tienes deberes

Zen: ya lo se así que nos vemos

*Zen levanta vuelo*

Zen: ¡es hora de irnos!

*Zen entra a la fortaleza y antes de entrar se le ve una cara muy triste*

Furyme: no se preocupen, yo me encargo de que vuelva, el sufriría mucho si no regresa

Luna: te lo encargo

Kentuzé: las extrañare mucho y espero seguir vivo para cuando regrese

Luna: ¡no digas eso!

Kentuzé: no lo digo por eso

*volteo a Ver a Blumen yo todas entienden a que me refiero*

Blumen: vámonos

*todas gritan despidiéndose al igual que los cientos de ponies que se encuentran en el lugar, solo se ve como agitan sus patas despidiéndose y es hora del gran grito de batalla*

Toda la fortaleza: ¡IST STUNDE!

*la fortaleza se empieza a levantar y nos empezamos a alejar y rápido, mas rápido de lo que esperaba*

Blumen: quita esa cara seria, te dejare volver pero con una condición

Kentuzé: tengo miedo a esa condición

Zen: nos espera una gran batalla

Furyme Pero estamos juntos y no seremos vencidos

Xiao: y menos con mis nuevas creaciones… los Eisendrachen

Zen: ¿Eisendrachen?

Xiao: así es, son dragones como los Eisenpony con el poder de uno real pero son más resistentes y rápidos

Furyme: estas loco

Xiao: y por eso soy el mejor

Zen: Ken, tengo que hablar contigo

Kentuzé: ¿que pasa?

Zen: no quiero que se pierda nada del pergamino así que le quitare el poder para guardarlo

Kentuzé: pero no se escribirá nada

Zen: lo se, no quiero que se escriba nada de la batalla, es algo que no quiero que se vuelva vivir ni siquiera que se lea

Kentuzé: entiendo

Zen. Ahora le quitare el poder e iremos a la enfermería, tengo la solución para que Reue, Zerstörung y Verzweiflung vuelvan a ser normales y nos ayuden… así que es hora de irnos prep

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zen: ¡tienes que huir!

Kentuzé: ¡no puedo abandonarte aquí!

Zen: le regrese el poder al pergamino, sigue con la historia, tienes que salvarte

Kentuzé: la oscuridad esta en toda la fortaleza y ¿quieres que te abandone?

Zen: ¡tienes que cuidar a Furyme y los demás!

Kentuzé: ¿pero que piensas hacer?

Zen: la fortaleza esta cayendo al mar… los detendré para que no te sigan a Equestria, hemos perdido pero podrás regresar a pelear para vengarme

*Zen abrió un portal, piensa lanzarme al igual que lo hizo con Furyme*

Zen: adiós Ken

Kentuzé: ¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !

…


	23. Después de una derrota…

**Después de una derrota… un descansito en Canterlot**

*¿Dónde estoy?...un cielo azul, tenia meses que no veía un cielo tan tranquilo pero… Zen…*

Kentuzé: estoy en una playa, *suspiro* extrañaba un lugar así de tranquilo ¿Por qué hiciste eso Zen? Te había dicho que estaría contigo hasta el final, yo no debí haberme ido

Voz: ¡ahí esta, es Ken!

*Parece ser Luna y unos guardias*

Luna: ¡Ken! ¿Qué paso? Ayúdenlo y llévenlo al castillo para que se recupere de sus heridas

Kentuzé: Luna… pensé que jamás te volvería a ver ¿Furyme llego bien?

Luna: esta en coma desde que llego hace un mes, se que algo malo paso pero dime ¿Qué paso?

Kentuzé: no puedo hablar, tengo que conseguir regresar con Zen, no es tarde para ayudarlo

Luna: estas muy lastimado, no puedes ir a ningún lado

Kentuzé: ¿Dónde esta el taller de Xiao? Ahí debe de haber algún transporte que me pueda llevar

Luna: ya te dije que estas muy lastimado además nadie sabe donde esta, yo también lo eh buscado pero ninguna de las misiones de exploración que eh mandado a encontrado algo

Kentuzé: entonces nadare hasta…

Guardia: lo siento princesa pero si sigue así no podríamos detenerlo, es mejor dejarlo inconciente ahora que perseguirlo y lastimarlo

Luna: tienes razón, llévenlo al castillo y atenlo para que no intente nada cuando despierte… estoy preocupada de lo que pudo haber pasado… ¿Por qué solo Furyme y Ken regresaron? Espero que los demás estén bien

…

Kentuzé: ¿Qué paso? Me duele la cabeza y todo esta dando vueltas… ¿podrían dejar de mover la cama por favor?

Guardia: lo siento, pero lo hicimos para que despertaras, llevas un mes inconciente y no fue mi culpa, no te golpee tan fuerte

Kentuzé: ¡¿un mes?!

*Luna aparece riendo*

Luna: no te preocupes, solo llevas una hora pero es una forma de vengar a mis guardias bromas

Kentuzé: no seas así, siento que se me sale el corazón… ¿Por qué estoy encadenado a la cama?

Luna: te habíamos amarrado con una cuerda pero aun inconciente seguías luchando así que mejor te encadenamos y pues… dejaste a unos veinte guardias inconcientes… te has vuelto fuerte… ¿siempre fuiste así de fuerte o mejoraste?

Kentuzé: esa es la razón por la que me diste ese susto… perdónenme

Guardia: no te preocupares, esa solo fue la venganza de la princesa… falta la de todos los demás

Luna: se que acabas de despertar pero ¿Qué paso?

Kentuzé: no te preocupes… entiendo que quieras saber… pensamos que íbamos con una gran ventaja numérica. En el momento que llegamos mandamos las nuevas naves invasoras de Xiao pera que bajara a los Eisenpony y algunos Changelings pero antes de llegar una gran sombra atravesó las naves y cuando llegaron abajo y se abrieron ya no estaban, los primeros en desaparecer fueron los Changeling incluso Chrysalis intentando proteger a los últimos que quedaban fue capturada. Nos dimos cuenta que los Eisenpony no eran capturados, solo perdían su energía así que solo tenia que dárseles una chispa de energía y con eso volvían pero era muy difícil ya que esa sombra dejaba soldados armados que parecían minotauros pero hechos de sombras. Después de varios días peleando sin descanso lograron debilitar nuestras fuerzas a menos de la mitad, había días en los que no pasaba nada, ni un ataque, ni un sonido… así estuvimos por semanas, creamos refugios y bases para planear estrategias, los suministros se acababan y nos hicieron retroceder a la fortaleza pero cuando llegamos ya la habían saboteado, todo el sistema de defensa ya no estaba y estaba totalmente invadido

Luna: ¿como estaba la zona? ¿Qué es lo que hacia esa sombra?

Kentuzé: aparte de invocar a esos minotauros con grandes martillos, dejaban una secreción morada en el suelo, paredes y en lugares donde nos bloqueaba el paso, esa secreción se endurecía mas que una roca y con eso sabotearon el Quertenzuk, esa sombra también se llevaba a todo lo que se moviera, nunca supimos el porque pero Xiao, Furyme, Zen, los Eisenpony y yo éramos inmunes a eso o creo que solo los Eisenpony, a ellos solo les quitaba su energía pero nunca intento llevarnos como si quisiera enfrentarnos Zen uso todo su poder para pelear mi defender el Quertenzuk mientras Xiao lo arreglaba, Furyme usaba pergaminos mágicos para defender con escudos lo suficientemente poderosos que la oscuridad no entraba y yo… atrayendo su atención hacia otro lado, tres días mas pasaron, lucha sin descanso hasta que ceso, u mes entero no fuimos atacados pero los Eisenpony habían sido saboteados de la misma manera que la fortaleza y estábamos solos. en el momento que la fortaleza que Xiao logro que la fortaleza volviera a volar fue capturado y había pasado otra semana, ya iba un mes y medio y Zen decidió que teníamos que regresar pero otra vez regresaron los minotauros y golpearon a Furyme dejándola en ese estado, Zen uso todo su poder para mandarla hasta haca… te preguntaras ¿Por qué no hizo eso para traernos a todos?... la respuesta es simple, no podía, si lo hacia las sombras llegarían hasta aquí, subimos a la fortaleza como pudimos y nos alejamos de Spari Regno pero después de un momento de calma se escucho una explosión, al parecer esa sombra dejo algún tipo de capullo en la fortaleza y ya se había abierto y la oscuridad invadió de nuevo la fortaleza, perdimos el rumbo, nos atrincheramos en la cabina hasta que porfin nos habían dejado sin opciones Zen decidió arriesgar su vida mandándome por un portal… el se quedo deteniendo a la oscuridad y los minotauros solo…. La fortaleza caía, ya no podía volar más… Zen nos ah dejado

Luna: *con lagrimas en los ojos* ¡no puede ser! Pero ¡¿Nobiltà y Tirannia?!

Kentuzé: Schutz se fue a Spari Regno antes de irnos y cuando llegamos volvieron a desaparecer pero ahora Zen no perdió su forma de dragocornio y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que desaparecieron… ahora solo logramos regresar Furyme y yo

*me han desencadenado, me levanto y me dirijo a un balcón… aunque este triste tengo que seguir así*

Kentuzé: es una hermosa noche… tranquila… ya puedo relajarme y no tengo por que preocuparme por que algo aparezca de pronto

Luna: Ken

Kentuzé: ¡ah! Me asustaste ¿Qué paso?

Luna: tenemos un problema, mi hermana acaba de caer inconciente

Kentuzé: ¿Qué paso?

Lina: antes de que despertaras Celestia bajo el sol y yo levante la luna, de pronto aparecieron marcas en su pelaje y se desmayo y no despierta

Kentuzé: ¿Qué vas a hacer?... llévame a verla, tengo una idea de que le paso

…

*llegamos a donde esta la princesa, a su habitación y se encuentra en su cama y a un lado esta un doctor conozco esas marcas*

Doctor: no mejora y ahora tiene fiebre iré por algunos medicamentos y volveré

Kentuzé: no se moleste… esto no se puede corar con medicina o con magia convencional… Zen aprendió a quitar estas runas mágicas, espero haber aprendido bien

Luna: ¿runas?

Kentuzé: lo que pensábamos que eran símbolos de magia oscura resultaron ser runas malignas las cuales son aun mas antiguas… espera, según debería estar amaneciendo ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Luna: Cadance y yo intentaremos levantar el sol, no quiero dejar a todos en oscuridad todo el tiempo que mi hermana este así

Kentuzé: pues…

Luna: no digas nada, perdí el control y por eso quería una noche eterna pero ahora no

Kentuzé: lo se, déjame a mi, según me dijo Zen hay unos pergaminos en la bodega antigua que contienen información sobre las runas pero quiero ver si puedo ayudarles con el sol

Luna: sígueme

*sigo a Luna fuera del castillo justo al lugar favorito de Celestia para levantar el sol y ahí nos espera Cadance*

Cadance: ¡KEN!

Kentuzé: Cadance… me alegra verte otra vez

*Luna le hace unas señas a mi espalda a Cadance y piensa que no la vi*

Cadance: es hora de levantar el sol, se nos acaba el tiempo

Luna: esta bien… a las tres… uno

*el sol se levanta sin problemas y las dos se quedan calladas*

Cadance: parece que no necesitabas mi ayuda

Luna: ¿no lo hiciste tú?

Cadance: yo no ¿tú no fuiste?

Luna: ¿crees que si hubiera sido yo te preguntaría?

Kentuzé: ¿quien fue?

Voz: lo dicen como si fuera algo difícil

*el sol impide ver quien es*

Voz: solo es pensar que es algo tan ligero como el aire y con eso y mucho poder mágico podrá levantar el sol

Luna: ¿Quién te crees, un experto?

Voz: pues mi madre creo el sol, creo que tengo la experiencia suficiente por la información que dejo en mi cabeza

Kentuzé: ¿Qué?... ¿Zen?

Zen: ya no te tendrás que preocupar por vengarme

*corro para abrazarlo pero… esta cubierto de sangre, tiene una ala destrozada, varias cortadas que están sangrando y de la boca… mas sangre… Lo peor es su cuerno, esta roto le falta mas de la mitad*

Zen: parezco una cascada de sangre… ahora… me desmayo… será mejor que consigan un doctor rápido

*Zen cae y al caer como si explotara todas sus escamas vuelan y desaparecen, ahora no es un unicornio, también perdió el cuerno, ahora es un pony terrestre*

Luna: llevémoslo rápido con el doctor

*Luna y Cadance lo levantan con mucho cuidado con su magia y lo llevan adentro… estoy feliz de que Zen este pues vivo pero aun estoy preocupado por los demás*

…

Doctor: pónganlo en esa camilla, tenemos que cerrar esas heridas… será mejor que salga alteza

Luna: vamos, dejemos que el doctor haga su trabajo

*salimos y nos quedamos afuera de la habitación, no párese gran cosa pero esta mejor equipado que un hospital, el único que eh visto es el Ponyville pero puedo decir que esta mejor preparado que cualquier otro*

Luna: entonces… ¿todos fueron capturados?

Kentuzé: si, todos… no tuvimos ninguna posibilidad… ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

*se empiezan a oír los ritos de dolor de Zen*

Cadance: no puedo estar aquí

*Cadance se va*

Luna: vámonos, yo tampoco puedo soportar oírlo gritar así

Kentuzé: vele el lado bueno

Luna: ¿Cuál lado bueno, crees que esta bien que sufra?

Kentuzé: no, no quiero que sufra pero quiere decir que esta vivo y no fue demasiado tarde

Luna: puede que tengas razón, vente, seguro tendrás hambre

Kentuzé: no, gracias *el sonido de mis tripas gruñendo me delata* bueno… quizás un poco

*Luna y yo caminamos un poco pero una explosión detrás de nosotros nos detiene*

Luna: ahí se encuentra Zen

Doctor: ¡espera, por favor no…!

Kentuzé: esto no me gusta

*fuego empieza a salir de mi cuerpo, estoy listo para pelear si es necesario*

Zen: Fur… Furyme… ¿Dónde estas?... Furyme…

Luna: es Zen, pero si estaba mal herido ¿Cómo puede tener tanto poder y por que esta haciendo esto?

Kentuzé: miro sus ojos, esta inconciente, durante el tiempo que estuvimos allá cayo inconsciente una vez y antes de acercarnos a ayudarle se volvió a levantar y con mucho mas poder del normal derrotaba al enemigo pero seguía inconciente, lo que vemos ahora es el espíritu combativo de Zen, nada lo detendrá hasta que cumpla su objetivo… Luna ¿Dónde esta Furyme?

Luna: esta en la habitación de Zen

Kentuzé: Zen atacara a todo lo que este a su paso, tenemos que llevarlo a donde esta Furyme, ahora no tiene conciencia de quien es su amigo y quien su enemigo

*Zen sale de la habitación completamente electrificado, aunque sigue siendo un pony normal su poder es incluso mayor que la ultima vez*

Luna: ¿Cómo lo llevaremos hasta Furyme? Ella se encuentra hasta el otro lado del castillo

Kentuzé: es fácil… ¡Zen ¿buscas a tu amada?!... tendrás que derrotarme para encontrarla

*Zen voltea a verme y empieza a prepararse para atacarme*

Luna: ¿Qué haces? Si dices eso te atacara, entiendo, lucharas con el para que no ataque a nadie mas y lo guiaras hasta Furyme ¿no?

Kentuzé: esa es la idea, solo espero poder contener a Zen… Luna cuando nos movamos de aquí ve rápido a ver si el doctor esta bien

Luna: entendido

*Luna mueve una pata y Zen se lanza a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, me eh vuelto mas poderoso desde la ultima vez que peleamos… no podré describir esta pelea pero podré contar otra cosa, esto es demasiado rápido y necesito distraer mi mente un poco si no lo hago me perderé el la pelea y ni siquiera llevare a Zen con Furyme*

Zen logro encontrar una forma de lograr que Reuel y sus compañeras recuperaran el poder, logro crear nuevos collares que les darían el mismo poder que esos brazaletes que tenían antes, en total tardamos veinte días mas de los que dijo Xiao en llegar a Spari Regno, así de lento íbamos o pensamos que la isla se había movido por que no estaba en el mismo lugar pero de todas formas al parecer si tenia mucho peso la fortaleza y estaba sobre poblada, eran mas changeling que los que habían atacado Canterlot y lo que contestaba Chrysalis cuando le preguntabas de donde habían salido era "que te importa" el Quertenzuk era enorme y no había lugar donde no hubieran changelings, la verdad una vez que te acostumbras y los conoces son grandes criaturas y… aunque suene raro aveces hasta nobles y fieles, cuando no son tus enemigos ayudan en todo lo que puedan incluso si es algo difícil como cuando necesitábamos un lugar para entrenarnos Xiao, Eisenpony y algunos changeling construyeron un gran "coliseo" así lo llamaba Zen, la construcción fue fuera de Quertenzuk, se trataba de agregar otra plataforma para que ahí estuviese el área de entrenamiento, Xiao mientras arreglaba unos detalles tropezó y cayó hacia el mar y lo salvaron unos changelings, antes de eso Xiao no quería ni estar ni a diez metros de uno de ellos por que se burlaban de el transformándose en el o Zen o Furyme y le hacían bromas pero después de ser salvado se ponía a brindar con ellos cada noche con una bebida que el sabor se me hacia algo asqueroso, Xiao durante el día se la pasaba trabajando en los Eisendrachen, Xiao logro hacer replicas de la forma de combate de Zen pero no podía mantener el poder estable, al final lo logro pero solo pudo construir cinco que fueron mas que suficientes para hacer retroceder al enemigo, Furyme después de que el "coliseo" fue terminado no salía de ahí y la verdad yo tampoco, Furyme logro crear pergaminos especiales, eran cinco, lo que hacia era ponerlos frente a ella y estos flotaban, golpeaba el del centro con su pata izquierda y salían de cada uno una gran bola de fuego, luego golpeaba con su pata derecha y salían bolas de hilo que al contacto congelaban, lo se por que me dio "sin ninguna intención" directo a la cabeza, ese día estuve resfriado pero en fin, para terminar Furyme ponía todos a su alrededor los cuales giraban a gran velocidad y al alzar su cabeza se esparcían en un remolino dejando relámpagos en su camino, eran dos ataques una defensa un ataque de área. Zen nunca fue a entrenar, prefería meditar en lo más alto de la fortaleza o con Furyme en su habitación. Blumen decidió dejarme tranquilo y dedicarse a acostumbrarse a su nuevo poder ya que Zen le había curado su garra pero solo duro unos días, después decidió seguirme a todos lado incluso había días que despertaba a mi lado en la cama, quince días después decidí darle una oportunidad y tuvimos una…cita… la platica fue tranquila aunque le falta unos pocos modales en la mesa fue divertido… me hubieran dicho que me sentiría un poco atraído por la forma de ser de Blumen les hubiera dicho que estaban locos pero ahora, no siento lo mismo que Zen por Furyme pero le tengo cierto afecto… todo paso de maravilla en la fortaleza hasta que llegamos a Spari Regno… se me olvidaba, Reuel fue el primero en despertar de los tres y después de pelear un poco con Zen le agradeció por ayudarlos y que lo seguirían a donde fuera, así de fácil Zen y Reue se llevaban muy bien como si fueran hermanos al igual que Nobiltà con Verzweiflung, aunque era una psicópata Nobiltà logro disminuir su locura y convivir con ella, las dos tenia un gran poder mágico para los símbolos, por otro lado Tirannia y Zerstörung peleaban seguido para ver quien podía crear las mejores armas y aunque parecía que se odiaban al terminar una pelea se daban un pequeño abraso y reían juntas lo cual le pareció raro a Reuel que decía que Zerstörung nunca mostró algún sentimiento… lamento lo que les paso… fueron consumidas por la oscuridad, les borraron sus recuerdos y los pusieron en nuestra contra Zen pareció que las destruyo pero pienso que hizo algo mas de lo que se vio a simple vista

*llegamos a donde se supone que esta Furyme, dejare que me golpee hacia dentro de la habitación, me esconderé rápidamente para que piense que me derroto y vea a Furyme*

Kentuzé: vamos, un golpe más ¿ya te cansaste?

Zen: Furyme

*me golpeo, se rompe la puerta y me escondo rápidamente solo espero que Zen no se de cuenta… se esta acercando a Furyme… la electricidad de su cuerpo se dispersa y cae otra vez quedando su cabeza en la cama y ahora ¡Furyme despierta!*

Furyme: ¿Qué paso?... ¿Zen?... ¡Zen ¿estas bien?!

Kentuzé: no te preocupes, esta bien solo mira la paliza que medio para llegar hasta ti

Furyme: Ken… ¿Dónde estamos?... ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están Xiao y los demás? ¿Están bien?

Kentuzé: Furyme… perdimos, fuimos derrotados y todos fueron capturados… Zen arriesgo su vida para traerte hasta Canterlot a salvo por un portal y yo me quede con el, después hizo lo mismo conmigo y pensé que había muerto y ahora míralo, llego con muchas heridas, perdió una de sus alas y el cuerno y termino en esta forma de pony terrestre

Furyme: no puedo creerlo… ¿jamás tuvimos alguna posibilidad?... me duele la cabeza

Kentuzé: descansa un poco más y cuida de Zen por que aunque parece que sus heridas han sanado puede que otras que no

Furyme: ¿cuanto tiempo tiene que paso todo esto?

Kentuzé: ¿que Zen termino así de lastimado? Unas cuantas horas

Furyme: me refiero a ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que termine aquí y perdimos toda esperanza de salvar a los demás?

Kentuzé: tiene un mes que Zen te envío por el portal y lo de la esperanza de salvar a los demás… jamás se perdió, te prometo que en cuanto recupere mis fuerzas regresare por ellos

*Zen parece despertar por un momento*

Zen: no te olvides de mí, yo también regresare y no necesito descansar

*vuelve a caer inconciente y su cabeza cae al piso*

Furyme: Zen… todos regresaremos y rescataremos a todos

*la pregunta es ¿Cómo? Ni con todas las maquinas de Xiao y nuestro poder pudimos vencer ahora que solo somos nosotros tres ¿Qué podemos hacer?*

Luna: ¿ya termino?

*Luna aparece asomándose poco a poco por la puerta

Kentuzé: si, Zen por fin descansara sin problemas

Furyme: hola Luna me alegra verte

Luna: que gusto que ya estés mejor… Ken podrías…

Kentuzé: perdón, se me había olvidado, Furyme te encargo a Zen, tengo que ayudar a la princesa Celestia, parece que las runas oscuras atacaron su cuerpo

*Furyme intenta levantarse pero Zen se vuelve a levantar y se acuesta en la cama e impide que Furyme se levante por completo*

Kentuzé: ya te dije que te quedes aquí descansando, parece que Zen no te dejara ir

Furyme: pero yo puedo… solo me duele un poco la cabeza

Kentuzé: lamento tener que hacer esto pero tú no puedes irte de aquí

*durante el tiempo que estuve en la fortaleza aprendí varias cosas de Zen incluido su entrenamiento con la zebra Zecora, me enseño a hacer un polvo somnífero, dormirá por unas horas y así no se lastimara*

Luna: y si no puedes quitar esas runas ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Kentuzé: no te preocupes, si no puedo la despierto y ya pero es mejor que lo intente antes de pedirle algo que la pueda lastimar, el golpe puede que le haya dejado un buen dolor de cabeza y concentrarse en algo así puede que… pase algo, no se que pueda pasar pero no quiero que se arriesgue

Luna: esta bien, te daré una, solo UNA oportunidad, no importa lo que digas, no te daré otra ni aunque me ruegues como lo hacia Zen cuando se equivocaba

*seguimos por un camino y llegamos un lugar del castillo que aun no se ah reconstruido*

Kentuzé: parece que lograron reconstruir todo muy rápido, incluso ya están llenas las calles de Canterlot

Luna: todos han trabajado muy duro pero solo tres cuartas partes de la ciudad han sido reconstruidas, la parte del castillo que casi no se ve por algún pony esta aun en ruinas

Kentuzé: pero esta bien, es mejor olvidar el pasado, al final los que destruyeron este lugar sacrificaron lo que eran para ayudarnos y se perdieron…

*estamos en la habitación de Celestia… las runas oscuras están por todo su cuerpo brillando con tono morado oscuro*

Kentuzé: tengo que concentrar energía positiva y negativa en todo su cuerpo en cuanto mi energía negativa se combine con la de las runas intercambio la positiva por la negativa y con eso será suficiente

Luna: has lo que tengas que hacer

Kentuzé: sostenla con tu magia para que no se mueva, aunque parezca que esta sufriendo no es así, son solo las runas defendiéndose pero si se mueve demasiado puede que les de mas fuerza y eso seria malo

Luna: estoy lista

*suena mas simple de lo que es, Zen uso esta misma técnica cuando fuimos rodeados en el barco de Blumen, curo la garra de Blumen y al hacer el mismo cambio de negativo a positivo lograba dispersar la oscuridad… no puedo crear esferas de energía pero si fuego blanco que es el positivo y negro que es el negativo, muy bien… ahí voy, pongo el fuego negro y rápidamente cubre todo el cuerpo de Celestia y ahora agrego el blanco y es aquí cuando Celestia se retuerce como si sufriera*

Kentuzé: Luna… resiste, no durara mucho

*a Luna se le escapan unas lagrimas al ver a su hermana así… ahora… cambiare el…*

Kentuzé: ¡listo!

*el fuego se dispersa, las runas desaparecen y Celestia se calma*

Luna: ¡¿ya termino?!

Kentuzé: si, ahora necesitara descansar… ¡auch! ¿Qué fue eso?

Furyme: ¡como te atreves a dormirme así!

*Furyme me lanzo un libro y esta tan furiosa que trae arrastrando a Zen el cual no suelta la pata de Furyme aun que esta dormido*

Kentuzé: te dije que durmieras un poco que te sentirías mejor ¿no te sientes mejor?

Furyme: pero si dormí muy poco pero si me siento mejor, esos polvos no eran como normalmente son ¿Qué tenían?

Kentuzé: unas hiervas medicinales que sirven muy bien cuando uno duerme

Luna: ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Ken?

Kentuzé: ¿Por qué?

Luna: no eres nada parecido a como eras

Furyme: ah cambiado mucho… me ayudan con Zen

*llevamos a Zen devuelta a su habitación, extrañaba las platicas tranquilas así pero aun sigo triste*

Furyme: espero no molestar pero siento que no eh comido en mas de un mes

Luna: síganme, hay una pequeña fiesta en los terrenos del castillo y ahí podrán comer, también hay ponies que se alegraran de verlos

Kentuzé: ¿fiesta?... ¿después de todo lo que hemos vivido?

Luna: si les párese mal puedo pedirles a el chef real que prepare algo

Kentuzé: no, es perfecto

Furyme: necesito convivir con alguien que no se Ken… me tiene harta

Kentuzé: pensé que…

Furyme: al principio pero después no dejabas de hacerme preguntas y algunas no podía contestarlas yo y me dejabas avergonzada…

*Furyme se pone roja*

Kentuzé: después de hablar con Zen entendí que ciertas preguntas no debí hacerlas pero las otras…

Furyme: ya deja de hablar y vamos a la fiesta, prefería mejor cuando no hablabas

Kentuzé: que cruel eres

*Luna solo se ríe… ahora tendré que disfrutar una fiesta, seria mejor despertar a Zen*

Luna: ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Kentuzé: me gustaría que Zen estuviera despierto para que olvide por un momento lo que paso y se divierta en la fiesta

Luna: yo lo despierto

*Furyme se pone frente a Luna al igual que yo*

Furyme: no querrás despertarlo

Luna: yo lo despertaba cada vez que lo veía holgazaneando

Kentuzé: pero Zen ah cambiado mucho y despertarlo ahora seria malo sobretodo para mi

Furyme: si, nunca entendí por que se concentra en ti

Kentuzé: creo que es por que tenemos un poder muy similar

*y por que le prometí que nadie lo molestaría mientras duerme… espera, Luna ya no esta… esta entrando en la habitación de Zen*

Luna *Royal Canterlot Voice*: ¡ZEN LEVÁNTATE Y DEJA DE HOLGAZANEAR!

Kentuzé: si pelear con el cuando estaba inconciente fue peligroso… ahora que se levanto de malas se aun mas peligroso

*se escucha un rugido que saca a Luna con el viento que sale de la habitación*

Luna: *mientras se acomoda su melena* tienes razón, es diferente

Zen: ¿donde esta?... ¡Ken!


	24. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**La Calma Antes de la Tormenta, Pagando por los Crímenes del Pasado**

*Zen sale de la habitación y parece muy molesto así que tendré que concentrar todo mi poder para soportar lo que pase*

Zen: ¡Ken!

Kentuzé: ¿Qué pasa Zen?

*Zen voltea a verme con esos ojos molestos pero ahora no dan tanto miedo como antes, son ojos de pony normal, no dan tanto miedo como los de dragón pero aun así Zen sigue teniendo mucho poder*

Zen: ¿se puede saber?... ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste y me dejaste dormir tanto?! ¡si no lo sabes hay una fiesta y quiero ir! ¿me hubieras dejado dormido y tu hubieras ido a la fiesta?... para que pregunto, es obvio que si, ni digas nada, quiero comer algo por si no oyeron mi estomago rugir por comida…. ¡tengo mucha hambre!

Furyme: fue solo su estomago

Kentuzé: cuando nos da hambre nos da hambre y no hay nada que nos detenga por encontrar comida

Zen: ni siquiera nuestros amigos mas cercanos

Kentuzé: ni con la peor tormenta

Zen: o en el fin del mundo

*Zen y yo nos quedamos viendo entre nosotros para después voltear a ver a Luna*

Luna: la fiesta es por ese lado

*señala con su pata una gran puerta que se ve al final del pasillo y miro de nuevo a Zen y el a mi… yo llegare primero, yo también tengo hambre*

Furyme: ya se lo que piensan *se pone en medio del pasillo* cuando diga "ahora" salen a toda velocidad pero intenten no aplastar a nadie, recuerden que es una fiesta no una simple mesa con comida, tengan modales al llegar ¿entendieron

*Zen se pone a la derecha de Furyme y yo a la izquierda*

Luna: ¿Piensan hacer una carrera?... me alegra ver que ya están mejor

Furyme: ¿preparados?... ¡ahora!

*salimos a toda velocidad hacia aquella gran puerta, pensé que Zen se volvería mas lento al convertirse en un pony terrestre pero párese que no ¿no se a dado cuenta o a aprendido a aceptar que nunca entenderá lo que le pasa?*

Zen: se lo que piensas

*nos detenemos al mismo tiempo frente a la puerta*

Zen: perdí otra vez a Nobiltà y a Tirannia… estoy muy triste pero se que regresaran, y si te preguntas si no me importa lo que me paso… bueno… me gusta verme como si fuera un pony normal, no un dragocornio además… a Furyme le gusta como me veo

Kentuzé: me alegra que no te preocupe tu apariencia

Voz: esperen, voy a ver si la princesa esta bien

*las puertas se abren y es Twilight la que entra y al vernos se queda quieta sorprendida*

Zen: hola Twilight, que bueno verte ¿Cómo esta tu hermano? Quisiera que resolviéramos las cosa

Kentuzé: no puedes pensar otra cosa

Zen: si, en comida, sigo con hambre

Kentuzé: si, oye Twilight ¿de quien es la fiesta?

Twilight: pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo llegaron? Y ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

Zen: no fue planeado que llegáramos hoy pero… aquí estamos

Rainbow Dash: Twilight… ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight: miren quien llego… es Ken y… ¿te conozco?

*Zen le molesta un poco que no reconozcan*

Kentuzé: no te quejes, con esa apariencia ni yo te reconocería

Rainbow Dash: ¡hay Ken! Que bueno verte

Kentuzé: pensé que no me reconocerías, solo Twilight me vio con esta forma

Applejack: con la descripción que nos dio Twi fue suficiente para reconocerte compañero

*Zen se queda a un lado de la puerta mientras todas me rodean, me siento mal al ver a Zen así de deprimido y algo apenado al ser rodeado así*

Pinkie Pie: ¡hola!... ¿Quién eres tu?... ¡vamos sonríe y no estés triste!

*Pinkie intenta que Zen sonría pero Zen sigue igual*

Rarity: te vez mejor de lo que pensé, me gusta como se ven las plumas rojas y amarillas

Kentuzé: gracias pero…

Rarity: pero ¿Dónde esta Zen?

Twilight: pensé que estaría contigo

Zen: suficiente… me voy a comer algo

*Zen se va molesto hacia la mesa de comida*

Applejack: ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Twilight: ¿es alguien de Spari Regno?

*Pinkie sigue a Zen y sigue intentando animar a Zen pero solo lo empeora ya que piensa que es alguien nuevo*

Kentuzé: ese es…

*me vuelven a interrumpir*

Applejack: ¿Dónde esta tu novia? Twilight dijo que una grifo se enamoro perdidamente de ti

Kentuzé:…

*Ken se trasforma en fénix y sale volando hacia con Zen y al parecer Luna intento hacer señas para que no preguntaran algo así pero es la realidad… por cierto, soy Furyme*

Twilight: sigo sorprendiéndome al verlo transformarse así

Applejack: ¿habré preguntado algo que no debía?

Furyme: no es tu culpa

Todas: Furyme

Furyme: perdimos la batalla y solo regresamos Zen, Ken y yo… todos los demás fueron capturados

Twilight: no puede ser… ¿Dónde esta Zen?

*solo volteo a ver a Zen y entienden*

Rarity: luce mas apuesto así

Furyme: si… no le contestaron a Ken ¿Para quién es la fiesta?

Rarity: ayer fue mi cumpleaños y la fiesta duro toda la noche

Applejack: si tienen mucha suerte encontraran comida, llegaron un poco tarde

*parece que no encontraron nada, los dos están viendo fijamente la mesa*

Kentuzé: ¡es mío¡

Zen: ni lo sueñes ¡es el ultimo y es mío!

*los dos empiezan a pelear por un emparedado y todos se ríen*

…

*después de un rato de explicaciones y de que todos se fueran a descansar por la gran fiesta que nos perdimos por fin nos relajamos o eso creo, soy Ken, no espere que Furyme pudiera escribir como yo*

Fluttershy: asombroso… te ves muy bien como fénix

Ken: gracias Fluttershy, algún día iré a verte a tu casa para charlar

*digo esto por que Fluttershy esta que cae de sueño y se va a dormir y Pinkie… bueno su hiperactividad se agoto y quedo dormida como tronco, Luna se fue con Celestia y solo estamos Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y yo, Rarity se fue a su habitación temporal a darse una ducha*

Twilight: perdón por decirlo pero sigo sin creer que no lograran vencer

Zen: yo tampoco pero regresaremos, ya veras que para la próxima lo lograremos y rescataremos a todos

Rainbow Dash: ¡esa es la actitud! Vamos hay que dar una vuelta, quiero ver que tan rápido eres

Applejack: tranquila ¿no vez que acaban de llegar?

Kentuzé: todos nosotros obtuvimos una nueva habilidad… una sobre carga de energía que nos ayuda a estar despiertos hasta por tres días sin necesidad de dormir

Twilight: ¿no tienen algún síntoma negativo?

Kentuzé: no, es muy efectivo, solo duermes las oras normales y listo, podemos estar activos por tres días sin problemas

Furyme: miren, alguien viene

*el sol nos impide ver quien viene… es… Blumen*

Furyme: no puede ser posible

Zen: pero ¿Cómo escapo?

Kentuzé: es Blumen

*todas voltean a ver hacia donde viene esa silueta y al aterrizar me lanzo sobre ella con lagrimas*

Kentuzé: ¡Blumen, me alegro de que estés bien!

*pero antes de lograrla abrazar me detiene y me lanza contra la pared, creo que no es Blumen*

Grifo: ¿Quién te crees para intentar siquiera acercarte a mi?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué haces aquí Gilda?

*¿Gilda? Se parece mucho a Blumen*

Gilda: hola Dash… escuche que mi hermana estaba aquí

Rainbow Dash: ¿hermana? No sabia que tenias una hermana ¿Por qué jamás oí de ella?

Gilda: es algo rara así que no la veo desde ase mucho tiempo, vive con mis padres en un lugar lejos de aquí

Furyme: espera, ¿de casualidad tu hermana se llama Blumen?

Gilda: y tu eres…

Furyme: me llamo Furyme y somos amigos de Blumen… lamento decirte que…

Gilda: ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana?!

*Gilda se acerca rápidamente a Furyme, yo me interpongo y con un descarga de energía amenazo de que no intente algo así de nuevo, Zen solo se queda ahí viendo todo sin decir nada*

Kentuzé: Blumen fue capturada mientras luchaba junto a nosotros y…

*Gilda me toma por el cuello*

Gilda: había escuchado que estaba con grupo de ponies tontos que iban a atacar nuestro hogar, ustedes la involucraron en esto

Zen: yo soy Daetoyin Zen… Blumen es una gran amiga mía y te prometo que la rescatare, me siguió sin pensarlo…

*antes de terminar levanta vuelo*

Gilda: ustedes pagaran por esto, ustedes son culpables de lo que sea que la haya pasado a Blumen

*se aleja a toda velocidad*

Rainbow Dash: ¡Gilda espera!

Zen: ¡Rainbow Dash! Dejala

Rainbow Dash: ¿la vas a dejar irse pensando que ustedes lastimaron a Blumen? no sabia que era su hermana pero aun así…

Zen: soy culpable de lo que paso…

*Zen entra al castillo pensativo y lo sigue Furyme y llega Rarity quejándose, párese que no hay agua caliente*

Twilight: parece muy afectado

Kentuzé: imagínate estar al mando de un ataque donde tus mejores amigos están involucrados y todos son capturados por tus ordenes… pero no sabíamos que pasaría eso

Rarity: que paso

Kentuzé: Blumen desapareció cuando Zen le pidió que investigara la primera vez que nos dieron un respiro

Twilight: ¿un respiro?

Kentuzé: por eso conseguimos esa habilidad, peleábamos día y noche sin descanso y un día solo desaparecieron y tuvimos un pequeño descanso, Zen pensó que algo los había debilitado y por eso se alejaron así que le pidió a Blumen que investigara pero jamás regreso y cuando intentábamos ir a buscarla nos encontrábamos con una emboscada, algunas veces creo que estuvimos cerca por que se oía su voz pero solo era una trampa

Rarity: ¡esos brutos! ¿Cómo pueden usar algo tan hermoso como el amor a alguien para algo tan horrible como una trampa?...

Kentuzé: Xiao fue capturado mientras arreglaba el Quertenzuk que ahora descansa en el fondo del mar… Zen le dijo que lo arreglara mientras todos defendíamos afuera, yo le dije que lo acompañaría para protegerlo pero Zen dijo que no, también Furyme le dijo que revisáramos bien la fortaleza por si el enemigo estaba ahí, el dijo que no por que nos tomaría mucho tiempo y tenia razón en todo… no sabíamos que pasaría todo eso… por eso Zen se siente culpable

Rarity: no es su culpa… Querido, tiene que dejar de pensar así, eso no es bueno para el

Applejack: tiene razón terrón de azúcar, no se puede culpar, puede llegar a enfermarse

Kentuzé: yo… no hice nada… tenia que haber ido con Blumen

*me empiezan a salir lagrimas y las chicas me dan un abrazo*

Kentuzé: puede que si yo hubiera ido… solo espero que no sufra

Twilight: tu tampoco te culpes, no dejes que esto te afecte de manera negativa, usa lo que ah pasado para mejorar y seguir adelante, eso es lo que me ah dicho la princesa Celestia

Kentuzé: tienes toda la razón, además, pensar así solo me distraerá en mi objetivo para regresar

Rarity: vengan chicas, hay que ver si Zen esta bien

*todas siguen a Rarity hacia dentro del castillo mientras me dan otro abrazo una por una… lamento arruinarles el día, primero con nuestra tragedia y ahora sabrán lo que le paso a Celestia*

Twilight: ven Ken, tu también necesitas algo de descanso

*al entrar al castillo no encontramos a nadie, los guardias a los que les preguntábamos nos diferentes direcciones, fuimos a donde se suponía que debería estar la princesa Celestia y Luna pero no estaban, fuimos a la habitación arruinada de Zen pero tampoco, creo que escucho algo*

Voz: eso fue genial

*creo que por fin las encontramos, están detrás de esta puerta*

Rainbow Dash: ¡aléjate de mi!

Furyme: vamos, te va a gustar, Zen es el mejor

Rarity: si… fue increíble

Zen: quédate quieta

Rainbow Dash: ¡suéltame!... aaah… que bien… mmm… se siente genial

Rarity y Furyme: te lo dijimos

Zen: gracias a Rarity desarrolle una gran habilidad para dar masajes y se que puntos son los mas estresados, por ejemplo…

Rainbow Dash: ¡haaaaaaaa! ¡eso dolió!

Zen: espera, te dije que tienes mucho estrés acumulado a un lado de tus alas, después de unos pequeños golpes las sentirás mas ligeras

*se escucha como huesos truenan*

Zen: listo… ¿Qué tal te sientes?

Rainbow Dash: me siento… como si flotara

Kentuzé: Twilight, mejor entramos, Zen es muy bueno en los masajes, enserio

*Twilight esta totalmente roja*

Twilight: espera un segundo

*un segundo después*

Kentuzé: listo, entremos

Twilight: ¡quería que esperaras mas de un segundo!

*al entrar lo primero que se ve es a Rarity Furyme y Rainbow Dash sobre unas mesas de masaje*

Luna: estoy convencida, me toca

Zen: ¿usted también princesa Celestia?

Celestia: no, gracias pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de…

Luna: vamos… tu primero

*Luna jala a Celestia y la acerca a la mesa de masajes*

Luna: después de un día como el de ayer siempre vienes a la sala de masajes por uno, ahora los masajistas están de vacaciones pero aquí tenemos a Zen dispuesto voluntariamente a la fuerza a darnos un buen masaje relajante

Rarity: ¡Twilight! Que bueno que llegas, vamos a entrar a las aguas termales ¿entras con nosotras?

Twilight: pues… creo que paso

Kentuzé: vamos Twilight, relájate

Twilight: esta bien

Luna: me temo que no podrán entrar, el sistema que calienta el agua esta descompuso

Zen: si son aguas termales se supone que deben ser naturales ¿no?

Luna: no hay aguas termales cerca así que tu amigo Xiao nos instalo unas artificiales

Zen: así que ese era el trabajo especial en el castillo, no importa en un momento lo arreglo

Kentuzé: yo me encargo, puedo calentar el agua lo suficiente como para simular unas aguas termales

Luna: pero una gran pieza de metal es la que se calienta y entra en el agua para después mandarla a los baños, y te puede afectar entrar ¿no?

Kentuzé: no te preocupes, me doy un chapuzón en el mismo lugar, recuerda que mi cuerpo se calienta a grandes temperaturas y el agua no me afecta

Furyme: solo no te resfríes, no queremos otro hechizo de destrucción masiva por culpa de un estornudo como cierto dragocornio que conozco

*todos voltean a ver a Zen*

Zen: pony por favor, ahora soy solo un pony terrestre

Furyme: si, me hubiera gustado un masaje de descargas, ese es aun mas relajante al sentir como la energía pasa por tu cuerpo relajando cada músculo

Rarity: ¿de verdad? No puedo esperar para…

Rainbow Dash: mucha charla, es hora de los baños termales

*Rainbow Dash abre una puerta y se ven los baños termales*

Twilight: ¡Rainbow Dash espera, aun tienen que calentar el agua, si te metes estará muy fría!

Rainbow Dash: no creo que… *entra en el agua y sale disparada hacia fuera* ¡esta helada!

Kentuzé: y… ¿Dónde esta Applejack?

Furyme: que ahí dormida al igual que Pinkie que la trajimos pensando que despertaría pero párese que jamás había festejado una fiesta así de grande

Zen: párese que Applejack jamás se había relajado de esa forma antes

*Celestia parece que después de mucha insistencia de Luna acepto y Zen comienza con el masaje, coloca una pesuña en su lomo y presiona, Celestia alza sus alas y después caen, al parecer dio en el blanco, ahora empieza con golpes rápidos*

Kentuzé: mejor caliento el agua, Luna me dices por donde…

*párese que hoy no me dejaran acabar de decir lo que quiero, una luz nos deslumbra… hay una luz en las patas de Zen que empieza a subir recorriendo su cuerpo, por donde ya paso ahora tiene sus escamas, parece que regresara a la normalidad… espera, no aparecieron sus alas ni su cuerno… sus ojos regresan a los normales ojos de dragos al igual que sus colmillos, en los golpes que le da a Celestia empiezan a salir pequeñas descargas y parece que Celestia lo disfruta mas que antes*

Furyme: olviden los baños, yo espero a que Zen termine para un masaje de energía

…

*cinco masajes de energía después*

Zen: ven… sígueme

Kentuzé: nos vamos a dar una vuelta

Todas: si claro como digas

Zen: cada vez mejoro más en mis masajes

*salimos del spa del castillo, y salimos al laberinto que esta a un lado del castillo*

Zen: tenemos que volvernos mas fuertes si queremos regresar a salvar a todos y tenemos que encontrar el taller de Xiao para poder conseguir algún transporte, como ya te diste cuenta perdí mis alas y cuerno

*Zen se transforma en dragón*

Zen: parece que perdí mis alas definitivamente

*Zen esta en su forma mas grande y no tiene sus enormes alas, ahora cambia a su forma de batalla y de igual forma no tiene sus alas*

Zen: parece que Schutz tenía razón, ahora todo será más difícil

Kentuzé: dijiste Schutz… ¿la conoces?

Zen: es la madre de Nobiltà y Tirannia y ya se quien tiene así a nuestro hogar

Kentuzé: ¿quien?

*Zen regresa a dragocornio… ¿sigue siendo un dragocornio? Ahora si apareció su cuerno*

Zen: pensé que si usaba mucho poder aparecería y mira… si apareció… algo viene, se siente un gran poder

Kentuzé: no, si pones atención son varias fuerzas

Kentuzé: tengo un mall presentimiento… ¡sígueme!

*Zen se transforma en potro y se va a toda velocidad alejándose de la ciudad, yo me transformo en fénix y lo sigo, esta dejando mucha fuerza, párese que quisiera llamar la atención*

Zen: mira, ahí vienen

*volteo y a lo lejos se ve a un gran grupo de grifos y pegasos jalando carretas con unicornios y ponies terrestres y al parecer vienen hacia donde nosotros venimos, Zen quiere que lo sigan*

Zen: tenía razón, parece que tendremos algunos problemas, manda un mensaje y un mapa a Furyme para vernos en aquella parte de la colina

*mando todo como me dijo Furyme, ahora puedo mandar mensajes con mis símbolos, llegamos a donde Zen dijo y unos pergaminos forman una esfera y aparece Furyme*

Zen: Furyme, tenemos problemas

Kentuzé: ¿desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

Furyme: es algo básico el arte de los pergaminos mágicos… ¿Qué pasa? Debe ser algo importante para hacerme venir así de rápido

Zen: parece que vienen por nosotros, mira hacia allá

Furyme: ¿Cómo sabes que vienen por nosotros?

Zen: velos bien, ningún pony tiene su Cutie Mark… son de Spari Regno

Kentuzé: estoy seguro que son los pocos que oí que habían escapado, Blumen es hermana de Gilda, de seguro les dijo y al oír tu nombre vinieron a por ti

Furyme: pero si vienen a ayudar

Zen: recuerda que nadie de ellos sabe en lo que me convertí, para ellos sigo siendo el antiguo rey tirano Daetoyin Zen

Kentuzé: pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo

Furyme: recuerda quien soy, estoy segura de que me reconocerán

Zen: solo espero que su vista no esté nublada por la furia

*llegan hasta nosotros y nos rodean, todos están armados con armaduras y lanzas y nos apuntan con ellas, ahora se nos acerca el que parece ser su líder*

Zen: el es el líder de una de las grandes ciudades, se llama Seelenmeer, es el líder de los ponies terrestres

Seelenmeer: hasta que por fin nos encontramos Daetoyin

Zen: parece que ahora eres líder de los que escaparon de Spari Regno

Seelenmeer: pagaras por lo que has hecho en nuestro hogar

*todos gritan apoyándolo*

Zen: piensas que soy responsable

Furyme: ¡espere! Ninguno de nosotros somos responsables, ya intentamos liberar nuestro hogar pero fallamos, tenemos que regresar a salvar a nuestros amigos

Seelenmeer: señorita Furyme, pensamos que usted…

Furyme: eh estado todo este tiempo con Zen y a luchado por nosotros con todo su poder

*un pony terrestre sale de entre todos los demás y ataca a Zen con su lanza*

Pony: ¡no me importa lo que digan, ese dragón sin importar su forma tiene que pagar lo que ah hecho!

*se dirige directo hacia Furyme, seguro piense que se quitara pero no lo va a hacer, Zen la ase a un lado y la lanza lo atraviesa*


	25. ¿Qué les deparara el destino?

**¿Qué les deparara el destino?... ¿a quién le importa? Ken y Zen se enfrentan con nuevas habilidades y muchas cosas mas se revelan**

*¿Cómo puede ser que lo haya atravesado? Durante nuestras batallas intentaron atacarlo con lanzas pero sus escamas siempre fueron mas duras y se rompían las lanzas, ahora… no tiene escamas, se transformo en un unicornio y por eso la lanza se enterró en un costado de Zen*

Kentuzé: ¡¿Por qué te quitaste tus escamas?!

Furyme: ¡no puede ser! Apenas te recuperaste de todo lo que te paso y ¿dejas que te atraviesen con una lanza así nada más?

*todos se sorprenden al ver su apariencia*

Zen: ¿estas feliz?

*aquel pony sigue sin creer lo que ve e intenta sacar la lanza pero Zen la detiene, parece que no le dio en un lugar peligroso pero aun así esa herida es peligrosa… esta… esta… la lanza se entierra mas hasta que sale del otro lado y esta frente al pony que le hizo esto*

Zen: tienes que practicar mas con la lanza… me diste en un lugar donde podría sobrevivir, siempre tienes que apuntar hacia un punto vital…

*se lo dice con una sonrisa*

Pony: pero… ¿Por qué no te quitaste?

Zen: no tenia que quitarme… si me hubiera quitado ¿que hubieras hacho?... hubieras seguido intentando y hubieras lastimado a alguien mas… ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer, terminaras lo que empezaste?... antes de que respondas dime como te llamas

Pony: yo… me llamo Herrliche Festung

Zen: entonces Festung… ¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¿terminaras lo que empezaste?

*algunos de los ponies que se encuentras a nuestro alrededor están de acuerdo con la idea , algunos otros están en contra y otros se quedan callados*

Festung: señor Seelenmeer… ¿Qué hago?

Seelenmeer: yo…

*Festung voltea a ver a su líder y este no sabe que decir, la herida de Zen sigue sangrando y si Furyme o yo hacemos algún movimiento nos podrían matar a los tres*

Royal Canterlot Voice: ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!

*es la princesa Luna quien llega muy enfadada y con ella esta la princesa Celestia y varios guardias de las dos*

Seelenmeer: el es uno de los mas grandes criminales del Reino Trinidad y…

Celestia: ¡pero esa no es forma de tratarlo, ni siquiera se esta defendiendo!

*todos se quedan callados, nunca había oído a la princesa Celestia tan molesta

Zen: no se preocupe… estoy bien, si esto es lo que tengo que pagar por todo lo que…

Furyme: tu no hiciste nada, sabes muy bien que ese maldito collar fue el culpable

Zen: pero no hice nada para evitarlo, cuando me domino la ultima vez eran tantas mis ganas de recordar que no resistí a que me dominara por que me dijo que recordaría todo…

*Zen esta muy débil, esta a punto de caer inconciente*

Luna: ¡no importa lo que digas, el esta bajo mi protección y como es el capitán de mi guardia real, esto es algo muy grabe

Todos: ¿capitán de la guardia real?

Seelenmeer: pero… ¿Cómo terminaste con esa clase de honor?

Luna: me salvo varias veces y es ahora mi mejor amigo

Celestia: entiendo su furia y dolor pero entiendan que el a cambiado

*muchos gritan que debe morir, otros solo murmuran y otros se quedan callados*

Seelenmeer: ¡cállense!... ahora esta al servicio de la princesa, no podemos hacer nada… por ahora nos iremos

*Festung suelta la lanza y Seelenmeer se acerca*

Seelenmeer: pero recuerda… este es tu castigo

*saco rápidamente la lanza y Zen suelta un grito de dolor, ahora cae y la herida empieza a sangrar*

Seelenmeer: ¡vámonos!

*todos suben a sus transportes y se empiezan a alejar*

Furyme: ¡Zen!

*Furyme se recuesta junto a Zen y levanta su cabeza*

Luna: ¿como pudo hacer eso?... ¡soldados, arresten a esos criminales por atacar al capitán!

*todos los pegasos que acompañaban a Luna salen volando*

Celestia: ¡DETÉNGANSE!

Luna. Pero hermana…

Celestia: lo primero es Zen

Luna: tienes razón pero aun así…

Celestia: déjalos, después se darán cuenta de su error

Zen: pensé que algo así iba a pasar

*la cabeza de Zen cae y parece haber… muerto… Furyme esta llorando desconsolada mente al igual que Luna y Celestia intentando ser fuerte abraza a Luna y le salen lagrimas, ahora el cuerpo de Zen se ilumina y empieza a desaparecer como pequeñas partículas de polvo levantándose hacia el cielo*

Celestia: no pensé que la herida de Zen fueran tan grave

Zen: no se preocupen… estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño

Furyme: ¡no seas tonto…! No quiero que te vallas

Zen: no me voy a ir…

Luna: tiene razón… el siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones

Zen: ese es un lindo pensamiento pero no deberían voltear a verme para decir cosas así

*Zen esta parado allá arriba de una nube*

Luna: pero…

*Luna y Celestia se secan las lagrimas*

Zen: es un pequeño truco que aprendí de Schutz, justo antes de que me atravesara con la lanza me transporte a otro lado dejando una ilusión, con el suficiente poder pueden verse y sentirse muy reales

Furyme: te voy a…

*Furyme empieza a soltar energía como lo hace Zen, rayos recorren su cuerpo y un montón de pergaminos aparecen de la nada y envuelven a Zen como regalo y lo eleva a gran altura*

Furyme: ¡pagaras por esto muy caro!

*los pergaminos lo sueltan y dejan a Zen dando vueltas sin control pero en el mismo lugar en el aire, ahora forman un gran anillo y una gran nube negra se forma arriba de el, una luz morada sale de ella*

Furyme: ¡siente mi furia con una lluvia de estrellas!

*la luz desaparece y caen un gran rayo morado en Zen y lo lanza contra el suelo y al chocar un gran numero de rayos lo acompañas… van 20… 50… 315… perdí la cuenta, los ojos de Furyme, que habían tomado un brillo del mismo color que los rayos, regresaron a la normalidad*

Luna: creo que no será suficiente

Celestia: Luna tiene razón

*Celestia se da la vuelta y se va volando de regreso al castillo muy molesta por lo que hizo Zen pero aliviada al igual que todos por que se encuentre bien, por ahora*

Zen: eso dolió… no estas exagerando por…

Kentuzé: ¡claro que no esta exagerando, mereces eso y mas!

*mi turno, creo unas ilusiones de Black Shield y Shadow Dust, es hora de usar…*

Kentuzé: ¡Dunkle Hölle!

*después de la increíble demostración de poder y encadenar a Zen*

Kentuzé: así no escaparas de esta… Sturzgesamtsumme

Zen: espera Ken… podemos quedar de acuerdo en algo… no tienes que…

Furyme: no lo hagas de emoción ¡ya hazlo!

*mi gran símbolo aparece frente a mi y sale disparado hacia Zen congelándolo y con un gran rayo dorado cayéndole encima*

Zen: los dos… aprendieron a usar rayos muy diferentes a los que uso yo… ahora no los pude absorbe…

*cargo al inconciente Zen y lo llevo hacia el castillo pero Furyme esta sentada sin moverse*

Kentuzé: ¿no vienes?

Furyme: ¿para que? No quiero estar cerca de Zen

Kentuzé: como quieras pero esta empezando a oscurecer, pronto Luna levantara la luna y las creaturas de la noche saldrán a buscar algo de comer y la verdad si yo fuera una de ellas y te viera no lo pensaría dos veces, así que cuídate

*Furyme ya no se encuentra donde estaba sentada, se ve a lo lejos corriendo en dirección al castillo*

Furyme: ¡tengo que…! ¡estoy cansada y necesito mi cama!

Kentuzé: claaaro… lo que tu digas

Zen: ¿Por qué no uso sus pergaminos para aparecer en el castillo?

Kentuzé: pensé que estabas inconciente, seguro el miedo hizo que se le olvidara

Zen: cada vez te pareces mas a mi, creo que soy mala influencia para ti

Kentuzé: por eso soy mas fuerte y cada vez mas maldoso… creo que seria mejor que me tomara una vacaciones lejos de ti

Zen: te vas a ir de vacaciones… yo me voy contigo

Kentuzé: entiendes lo que significa que quiera unas vacaciones lejos de ti ¿no?

Zen: si, por eso voy contigo, para asegurarme que estés lejos de mi

Kentuzé: lo que dices no tiene sentido

Zen: como su exageración de ataques contra mi…

*parece que ahora si cayó inconciente*

Zen: ¡pero me vengare por el exceso de fuerza!

Kentuzé: ¡ya cállate!

*le doy un golpe para que por fin se callé y ahora estamos llegando al castillo*

Luna: hay un problema

Furyme: ¿no hay otro lugar?

Luna: me temo que no, los otros son demasiado lujosos

Furyme: pero esa habitación solo tiene un colchón en el suelo

Luna: a eso me refiero

Furyme: … tiene mucha razón

Kentuzé: se me olvidaba que había destruido su habitación… lo puedo llevar a su casa en Ponyville

Luna: si, llévalo y déjalo allí, debe de ser todo un desastre

*Luna se retira y Furyme también se da la vuelta*

Kentuzé: ¿me quieres acompañar?

Furyme: te dije que no quiero estar cerca de EL

Kentuzé: pensé que querrías venir ya que escuche que Zen se hizo de muchas fans y pensé que podrías cuidar de que no se aprovechen de que este inconciente y se lo coman vivo

Furyme: ¿Qué tanto hablas? Claro que te acompaño, creo que exageramos con el desquite y estoy preocupada

Kentuzé: lo que tu digas, tomare prestado uno de los carros y nos iremos

Furyme: pero no te tardes que mi pobre Zen se ve muy lastimado, tu fuiste el que exagero

Kentuzé: si, culpa al que lo ataco con rayos mágicos como quinientas veces… espera esa fuiste tu

Furyme: ¡solo ve por el carro!

Kentuzé: aquí te dejo a Zen

*eh aprendido bien de Zen para manipular a otros ponies o mas especifico a Furyme, los guardias están distraídos, conociendo a los guardias unicornio de Celestia me van hacer que haga un montón de procedimientos para poder llevármelo, mientras que tomar uno de Luna seria mas fácil por que Zen es el capitán… no, es mas divertido robárselos, sigo tomarlo prestado frente a sus narices*

Kentuzé: aquí esta el carro… ¿Furyme?

*Furyme no esta y Zen esta tirado ahí inmóvil*

Furyme: ¿Qué?

Kentuzé: nada… hay que subirlo e irnos

Furyme: pues apurémonos, todo lo que has dicho me ah dado algunas ideas

Kentuzé: eso me preocupa

Furyme: no te preocupes, tu no te veras involucrado pero Zen…

Kentuzé: últimamente como que ha habido situaciones así que te hacen pensar

Furyme: ¿a que te refieres?

Kentuzé: a nada, ya hay que irnos

*Furyme sube a Zen o mejor dicho lo avienta al carro sin piedad alguna y yo me acomodo adelante para tirar del carro, hay algo que nunca entendí de estos carros… ¿Por qué no caen cuando los jalamos? A lo que me refiero es a que se supone que los carros de tierra están diseñados así para que un pony u otro lo jale pero al volar ¿no deberían caerse? No hay nada que los detenga para caer…*

Furyme: sea lo que sea que estés pensando no importa, ya vámonos, creo que esos guardias están molestos y vienen hacia aquí

Kentuzé: tardaron menos de lo que pensé

*por fin alzamos vuelo y ese par de guardias se queda abajo y cuando parece que van a usar magia aparece Celestia y los detiene y se despide agitando su pata*

Furyme: ¿en que tanto pensabas Ken?

Kentuzé: me estaba haciendo preguntas que te hacen ver las cosas de distinta manera

Furyme: eso es raro, yo igual pero creo que distintas cosas… mejor dejamos esto a un lado

*Furyme se pone roja y pone una sonrisa nerviosa*

Kentuzé: ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos?

Furyme: primero recostaremos a Zen en su cama y después… podemos dar un paseo para pensar

Kentuzé: que mal que las chicas estén todavía en Canterlot, me hubiera gustado pasar un tiempo con ellas

Furyme: cuando tu y Zen desaparecieron ellas se tuvieron que ir para Ponyville, seguro que ya están ahí esperando nuestra llegada, solo que para eso tendrás que esperar hasta mañana

Zen: conociendo a Pinkie ella ya tiene una fiesta sorpresa esperándonos

Kentuzé: espero que puedas durar mas que unos minutos despierto

Zen: no te prometo nada… me voy

*volvió a caer… ¿Qué le pasa?*

Furyme: esto es culpa mía

Kentuzé: tu también te vas a empezar a culpar lo que paso… nadie tiene la culpa mas que…

Furyme ¡no me refiero a eso! Es mi culpa que Zen este así, despertando y cayendo inconciente, esos rayos morados no los había probado antes y parece que queman la energía del objetivo y dejan residuos en su cuerpo que siguen quemándola

Kentuzé: quieres decir que cada vez que Zen consigue las fuerzas para despertar esos residuos se la quitan

Furyme: exacto… veamos el lado bueno… no esta molestando tanto… ¿esa de allá es la casa?

Kentuzé: así es, parece pequeña pero abajo tiene todo lo que se necesita y espacio de sobra

Furyme: dejaron las luces encendidas

Kentuzé: seguro que es lo que dijo Zen, no esperaban nuestra llegada tan pronto

*por fin aterrizamos y lo ago con mucho sigilo, quiero sorprenderlos a todos los que estén adentro*

Furyme: espera aquí, yo me encargo de esto y ni te quejes, tu eres un fénix-grifo tienes un ligero brillo rojo y te pueden descubrir fácilmente y por otro lado yo no y soy mas pequeña y me puedo esconder fácil

Kentuzé: bueno, atrás hay un par de ventadas muy juntas, entre ellas en la parte de abajo hay una pequeña puerta por la que puedes entrar a la cocina, Zen la puso por si teníamos que salir de emergencia

*Furyme asiente con la cabeza y le da la vuelta a la casa y se oye un montón de trastes cayendo*

Voz Masculina: ¡¿Quién es?!

Voz Femenina: ¡es un ladrón!

Furyme: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en nuestra casa?

Kentuzé: ¿nuestra?

Voz Masculina: ¿suya? ¡esta casa estaba abandonada cuando llegamos y esperamos a ver si alguien llegaba algún día y al no ver que alguien viniera la hemos arreglado para hacerlo nuestro hogar y ahora llegas y dices que es tuya, pruébalo!

Furyme: yo soy Furyme Drachen y esta es la casa de Daetoyin Zen y Kentuzé, y ustedes están invadiéndola

Voz Femenina: ¡¿tu eres la maestra de pergaminos?!

Kentuzé: ¿maestra de pergaminos?

Voz Femenina: ¡cariño nos hemos metido a la casa del gran héroe Zen!

Kentuzé: ¿gran héroe?

Voz Masculina: ¡no me digas eso!... ¡discúlpeme por haber entrado a su casa sin permiso, necesitábamos un lugar donde vivir y no teníamos para comprar una así que oímos que esta estaba abandonada!

Furyme: no se preocupen entiendo

Voz Femenina: ¿podré conocer al señor de los fénix?

Furyme: ¿señor de los fénix?

Kentuzé: si me conoce bien

*Zen se levanta del carro y avanza hasta la puerta y la abre, mientras camina hacia dentro se ven pequeñas descargas de los rayos morados y pues yo voy detrás de el, la pareja que se oía es la de una pegaso un unicornio*

Pegaso: ¡mira ahí están!

Zen: no se preocupen, son bienvenidos cuando necesiten refugio… Ken ¿puedes abrir las escaleras para bajar y llevarlos a una habitación?

Kentuzé: claro

*me acercó a un pequeño librero donde se encuentra la palanca que deja ver las escaleras hacia abajo, creo que hay como cinco pisos hacia abajo, no se para que Zen pidió a los árboles que hicieran eso*

Unicornio: no sabia que eso estaba ahí

Zen: esta es su casa… si no les importa necesito descansar, en el tercer nivel encontraran una puerta con el numero dos… esa será su habitación

*la pegaso abraza fuertemente a Zen y el Unicornio y Furyme la ven feo*

Pegaso: ¡muchas gracias, no se como agradecérselo!

Zen: tratando de no partirme en dos

Pegaso: trato

*la pareja baja las escaleras felices*

Furyme: ni sus nombres nos dijeron

Zen: ahora… hay que bajar las escaleras un nivel y ahí esta una gran puerta, ahí podré recuperarme

Furyme: Zen perdóname por…

Zen: no, no hay nada que perdonar, debí haberte dicho que podía hacer algo así pero su reacción hizo que la ilusión fuera mas real

Kentuzé: vamos

*cargo a Zen y empezamos a bajar las escaleras y al bajar un nivel ahí esta la puerta gigante hecha de las raíces de los arbolas las cuales se quitan al acercarnos*

Furyme: impresionante

*entramos a una especie de incubadora, la habitación párese una gran esfera y en el centro hay como un capullo, ahora aparece un camino de raíces que nos lleva directo al capullo*

Kentuzé: ¿Qué?... si te escucho… pero… entiendo…

Furyme: ¿con quien habla?

*acercó a Zen al capullo y este se abre, ahora lo pongo adentro y se cierra de inmediato y empieza a verse una luz verde*

Kentuzé: entonces ¿Cuánto tardara?

Furyme: no me preguntes a mi, yo no se

Kentuzé: espera Furyme, que no lo escucho bien

Furyme: ¿no me estas preguntando a mi?

Kentuzé: si, te escucho muy leve… pero no tienes que gritar, solo era que hablaras un poco mas alto… si, lo se… no nada de eso… bueno, se podría decir que si en cierta forma, el me dio el poder para ser lo que soy ahora… lo considero mas un hermano… si, el me lo dijo… entiendo, por eso nunca había oído… oh ya entiendo…

*Furyme me da la vuelta y me da una cachetada*

Furyme: ¡no es hora para que te vuelvas loco!

Kentuzé: ¡no me estoy volviendo loco! ¿No vez que estoy hablando con el árbol que construyo todo esto?

Furyme: ¿tu también puedes hacer eso?

Kentuzé: si, a mi también me sorprendió, según dice es por que tengo el mismo poder que Zen

Furyme: pero en el pergamino no ah aparecido nada ¿no debería escucharlo también?

Kentuzé: el pergamino ya no tiene el poder de Zen, tiene el de la princesa Celestia y es por eso que no lo escucha… si, me lo acaba de confirmar

Furyme: yo mejor salgo de aquí, no me gusta que puedan hablar de mi sin yo poder oír que dicen

*Furyme sale de la habitación… algo me dice que no me cree…*

Kentuzé: … tu también lo viste… lo se, lo se pero… mejor voy a darme una vuelta… se que ya es tarde pero todavía tengo mucha energía… ¡no me regañes!... ¿Quién te crees?... si claro un árbol con muchos mas años que yo, nos vemos luego… ¡deja de gritarme!

*ese árbol es muy sabio pero muy mandón, parece que es el árbol que le da refugio a Zecora, por fin salgo de esta casa, no veo a Furyme por ningún lado… es una noche hermosa de esas que te hacen pensar que tienes mucho poder, sabiduría o habilidad pero aun así eres muy pequeño*

Voz: ¡hey Ken! ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir?

*al voltear me encuentro con Spike que esta parado viéndome con una cara muy extraña*

Kentuzé: ¿Spike? No esperaba verte tan tarde por aquí ¿Qué haces?

Spike: nada… viendo que todo es tan hermoso aquí

*hay algo raro en el y no solo su mirada fría, su forma de hablar es demasiado tranquila*

Kentuzé: ¿Spike?

Spike: mmm… no es nada, vine a verte por una importante razón… la oscuridad que tanto temen ustedes tres ya esta aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, y pronto aparecerá con todo su poder… el mas fiel seguidor del espíritu de la esclavitud que desapareció de Equestria hace mil años regresara y yo… seguiré con las torturas en Spari Regno

Kentuzé: ¡¿Qué?! ¡sabia que había algo raro en ti! ¡¿Quién eres?!

*ese falso Spike se vuelve una sombra como las de Spari Regno*

Voz: puedes llamarme Sklaverei, muchos lo hicieron cuando… bueno eso no te importa a ti

Kentuzé: ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Sklaverei: solo quería advertirte, lograste escapar de Slave Island, solo quiero verte sufrir de preocupación al saber que el seguidor de tu peor enemigo que tiene a tus amigos esclavizados viene a Equestria, yo podría venir y implemente tomar todo pero… me gusta tomarme mi tiempo

Kentuzé: ¡¿y por que me lo dices a mi?! ¡pensaría que se lo dirías a Zen o a Furyme que son mas afectados!

Sklaverei: parece que no sabes nada… pobre de ti, ¿Qué dirías que todo esto es por ti? Todo lo que eh hecho es por tu culpa

Kentuzé: ¡¿Qué?!

Sklaverei: ¡eso, esas son las reacciones que quiero ver!... ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Nos veremos después

Kentuzé: ¡espera dime que quieres decir con eso!...

Sklaverei: cada cosa a su tiempo

*Sklaverei desaparece, no puedo creer lo que dijo… ¿será el mismo que dijo Zen que Schutz le menciono?... ¿Por qué dijo que yo soy responsable? Seguro que es solo por molestarme pero ¿Quién es el que va a aparecer y es su seguidor? Seguro nos era nada bueno*

Furyme: ¡Ken!... ¿estas bien? Te vez un poco pálido para ser de color rojo, ven a caminar un rato conmigo… Zen no esta y pues no me gusta estar sola en la noche…

*¿Qué querrá decir con eso? La verdad la estoy viendo con cara de confusión para ver que dice, y se esta poniendo un poco roja*

Furyme: ¡no me pongas esas caras! No es nada de lo que piensas

*¿en que estoy pensando? ¿Qué piensa ella que estoy pensando?*

Furyme: sabes que me da un poco de miedo la oscuridad o mejor dicho las criaturas nocturnas…no puedo esperar a que Zen salga y la mejor forma de matar el tiempo, para mi, es caminar admirando la noche pero yo sola es admirar el terror de cada escenario que me encuentro e imaginar todos los posibles finales que me pueden suceder ahí

Kentuzé: esta bien, yo también quiero caminar y necesito pensar un poco

*creo que será mejor no decirle hasta que acomode mis ideas*

Furyme: me sorprende que tengas cerebro para pensar

Kentuzé: si, a mi también…

*¿Por qué? No entiendo*

Furyme: ¿en serio? Ja, ja, ja… ¿te sientes bien?

Kentuzé: como digas

*tengo que ver que esta pasando y quien puede ser ese seguidor*

Furyme: ¡Ken reacciona!

Kentuzé: ¡no te me aparezcas así frente a mi!

Furyme: deja de pensar tanto

Kentuzé: perdón, intentare relajarme

Furyme: se que esa sonrisa es falsa, dime que te preocupa

Kentuzé: te lo diré después, hay… hay…

Furyme: ¿Por qué pones esa cara de susto?... no me digas que hay algo detrás de mi

Kentuzé: solos unos mi… mi…

Furyme: es imposible que digas que son minotauros… dime que no los son

Kentuzé: ¡corre, yo los detengo!

*son un par de minotauros oscuros que salieron del bosque, ¿Por qué están aquí?*

Furyme: recuerda que no estoy tan indefensa

*Furyme aparece unos pergaminos, sigo sin entender como ase que los pergaminos aparezcan si no es un unicornio, debe ser algo de la familia Drachen los lanza y crean una esfera de luz que dispersa de inmediato a los minotauros*

Furyme: ¿Qué paso? Jamás desaparecieron así de fácil allá, debe ser por que estamos lejos… ¡¿Por qué aparecieron aquí en Equestria?!

Kentuzé: se me apareció el que esta causando todo lo que esta pasando en Spari Regno, su nombre es Sklaverei y…

Furyme: ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme algo tan importante como eso?!

Kentuzé: tranquila, estaba aturdido por su aparición y pues mejor me relajaba paro decir alguna tontería

Furyme: entonces ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿estas bien?

Kentuzé: ya te pareces a Twilight… no me hizo nada, estoy perfecto aunque algo afectado por lo que dijo… dijo que tiene un seguidor aquí en Equestria y que pronto aparecerá, que desapareció hace mil años pero regresara

Furyme: esto es malo, pero ¿Cómo es que llego hasta aquí?

Kentuzé: dice que si quisiera podría esclavizar todo Equestria en un instante pero dice que le gusta tomarse su tiempo…

*creo que será mejor que no diga nada de que yo soy culpable hasta saber el por que*

Furyme: lo impotente es saber quien es ese seguidor, puede que la princesa Celestia sepa algo, si dijo que desapareció hace mil años debe saber aunque sea su nombre, en esa época las princesas apenas habían obtenido ese poder

Kentuzé: ¿quieres que vallamos ahorita? Me gustaría pensar por un rato, además ahorita la única que esta despierta es Luna y con lo que paso no creo que este de humor

Furyme: tienes razón, será mejor ir mañana cuando Zen despierte

*me transformo en fénix y me paro sobre la espalda de Furyme, Furyme empieza a trotar en dirección a Ponyville mientras disfruta del paisaje, pasamos por la casa de Fluttershy y se ve muy tranquila, en el día siempre hay un montón de animales jugando afuera o atacando a Zen pero ahora se ve demasiado apacible, a lo lejos se alcanza a ver la casa de Rainbow Dash, el brillo de la luna se ve muy bien el las cascadas de arco iris que salen de la casa, ahora pasamos por Sweet Apple Acres, el primer lugar donde Zen descanso tranquilamente y sigue viéndose tranquilo aunque un poco tenebroso en la noche, parece que te ven desde los árboles, ahora Furyme apresura su trote, creo que piensa lo mismo, por fin llegamos a Ponyville*

Kentuzé: llegamos ¿que vamos hacer aquí? Todos están dormidos

Furyme: podríamos darnos una vuelta por… por… mmm… no tengo la menor idea, pensé que al llegar aquí se me ocurriría algo pero… no

Kentuzé: apenas es media noche y no tengo sueño, tenemos que hacer algo con resta energía

Furyme: tengo una idea que os dejara agotados

*Furyme me esta viendo otra vez raro*

Furyme: ¡deja de pensar esas cosas!

Kentuzé: pues deja de verme así además no pienso en nada, solo no me gusta que me mires así, no se que pienses tu… *suspiro* olvídalo, ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Furyme: vallamos cerca de la casa donde no molestemos a nadie

Kentuzé: ¿y no nos vea nadie? ¿para que quieres tanta privacidad?

Furyme: quiero que nos vallamos a un lugar así para que me ayudes a lograr un pergamino regenerativo, tuve poco tiempo para trabajar en el pero creo que ahora podré terminarlo y con lo que parece que esta a punto de pasar es mejor tenerlo listo

Kentuzé: pues que bueno que sea eso y no otra cosa

Furyme: y dices que no piensas en nada malo

*no pienso en nada ¿por que sigue insistiendo en eso?*

Kentuzé: mejor vámonos a practicar solo no me vueles en pedazos

Furyme: no prometo nada

*Furyme da un salto y me lanza al suelo ¿por que no estire mis alas para evitar el golpe?*

Kentuzé: ¡¿que te pasa?!

Furyme: ¿Quién te dijo que podías irte tan como sobre mi?

Kentuzé: esta bien, te espero en la casa

*levanto el vuelo y me dirijo hacia la casa mientras Furyme grita*

Furyme: ¡no me dejes aquí sola! ¡sabes que no me gusta estar sola en la oscuridad!

Kentuzé: ¡no te preocupes no estas sola están esas criaturas detrás de ti!

*Furyme no voltea a ver que estoy bromeando y sale disparada hacia la casa, es divertido asustarla así, me dio unos sustos que casi se me sale el corazón cuando viajábamos a Spari Regno*

Yo iba caminando tranquilamente todas las mañanas al comedor para devorarme la comida que sirvieran y al abrir la puerta aparecían Zen y Furyme cada día con alguna broma ensayada, se quema la cocina, nos invaden los calamares gigante, un tiburón dejo a Zen sin cabeza, veía a Blumen en todos lados pero eran los changelings, Xiao se volvió loco y nos esta atacando con los Eisenpony y el peor de todos fue… ¡ya llegamos! ¡nos están atacando!.

Eso solo lo hicieron una vez pues a los pocos días llegamos en verdad, pero ese día corrí como loco a preparar todo ya aunque me quisieron explicar que era broma no escuchaba por lo apurado que estaba y salí del Quertenzuk listo para la batalla y darme cuenta que aun estábamos en medio del mar, regrese furioso y al regresar no había nadie, todo estaba desierto, ¿Cómo puede ser que no vea aunque sea a un changeling? Nada, todos los cuartos vacíos, y al abrir la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento una gran grito me manda a volar, eran todos que se habían puesto de acuerdo para darme ese susto, vi mi corta vida pasar frente a mi

Furyme: ¡Ken, ven aquí, tenemos cosas que arreglar!

*creo que estoy en problemas, Furyme esta ahí parada frente a la casa con una mirada demasiado tranquila y con varios pergaminos rodeándola*

Kentuzé: ¡hola Furyme! ¿llegaste bien? Pensé que te quedarías a platicar con los que estaban atrás de ti queriendo hacerse tus amigos

Furyme: ¡eres un tonto! Ahora baja y empecemos a practicar o veras lo que es sufrir

Kentuzé: nada de lo que hagas será tan… no voy a sufrir con nada de lo que hagas

Furyme: ¿me estar retando?

Kentuzé: jamás haría algo así, mejor empecemos ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

*solo espero estar en lo correcto y que no tenga que sufrir tanto ¿Furyme será capas de hacerme algo así? será mejor no seguir haciéndola enojar por que puede destruirme*

Furyme: párate ahí un momento mientras me concentro

Kentuzé: ¿quieres que me quede como fénix o cambio a grifo?

Furyme: grifo por favor, *voz baja* no creo que como fénix aguantes mucho… *voz normal* bueno, transfórmate para empezar

Kentuzé: solo no te vallas a exagerar, recuerda que siento dolor y…

Furyme: si lo que digas… ahí te van los pergaminos ¡der Regen von Sternen!

Kentuzé: ¡¿ese no es la lluvia de estrellas?! ¡te dije que no fueras a exagerar!

Furyme: quiero aprender a usarlo así que cállate

Kentuzé: ¡no espera…!

*los pergaminos me taparon por completo, por como quedo Zen creo que me va a doler… pues es hora de poner en practica el Magische Absorption, ahora todos los pergaminos se alejan y forman el anillo, ahí vienen los rayos*

Kentuzé: ¡Magische Absorption!

Furyme: ¿ahora con que me vas a salir?

*una gran circulo mágico color azul brillante aparece frente a mi y los rayos intentan golpearlo pero es como si lo atravesaran o desaparecieran al acercarse por que no se siente que lo golpeen y tampoco se escucha mas que el trueno cuando salen de las nubes, Furyme parece sorprendida y la verdad yo también*

Kentuzé: no pensé que fuese a servir, pensé que soportaría unos cuantos y se destruiría y es como si… ¿Qué es esta sensación?... siento que todo mi cuerpo palpitara… y ahora este brillo… ¿Qué esta pasando? Me siento mareado…

Furyme: Ken te estas poniendo de otro color…¿Ken?

*no… no puedo hablar… siento que mi cuerpo esta siendo dominado por algo, se que voy a atacar a Furyme… ¡Furyme corre!*

Furyme: Ken ¡que estas haciendo? Espero que no estés enojado por lo que hice… Ken… no pensaras atacarme ¿verdad?... mejor me voy adormir

*mi cuerpo a tomado un brillo morado como los rayos y a cada movimiento de Furyme reacciona, ella ya se dio cuenta y se mantiene quieta y callada, si se mueve mucho estoy seguro que mi cuerpo reaccionara atacándola… Furyme tiene pensado salir corriendo hacia la casa ¡Furyme no lo hagas… no… Furyme lo intenta ahora alzo mis garras y sol un zarpazo cruzado y una onda de energía cortante, eso es lo que párese, se dirige hacia Furyme pero otra blanca la detiene*

Zen: ¿y ahora por que se están peleando?

Furyme: ¡Zen! Que bueno que estés mejor, estábamos entrenando un poco y Ken utilizo un nuevo hechizo el cual absorbió mi ataque, luego empezó a atacarme

Zen: ¿Ken? Espero que tengas explicación

*que mas me gustaría pero no la tengo y no me oyes, no soporto ver esto, esto debe ser lo que Zen sentía al ser dominado por ese collar, esta sensación de que si te distraes un poco serás consumido, el dolor de atacar a quienes consideras tu familia… ¿Qué puedo hacer*

Zen: te entiendo pero lo que tienes que hacer es luchar por tu cuerpo o desaparecerás dentro de tu conciencia y bueno, no se explicarlo mejor

*¿me puedes escuchar? ¿puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?*

Zen: no, recuerda que el pergamino escribe tus pensamientos y veo que también sabe que algunos de ellos son privados ¿verdad?

*se me había olvidado… esta bien, me concentrare en controlar mi cuerpo, que Furyme se haga cargo mientras del pergamino*

Zen: Furyme ¿puedes hacer lo mismo que hace Ken con el pergamino?

Furyme: si, Ken no te preocupes, yo me encargo de describir toda la batalla, ahora ven y dale una paliza a Zen

Zen: ¿después de lo que me hicieron quieres que sufra mas?

Furyme: ¿por que no? además ustedes dos tienen un pequeño encuentro pendiente

Zen: tienes razón, Ken espero que estés listo… el pergamino ya no escribe nada de los pensamientos de Ken

Furyme: ya lo tengo bajo mi control así que ten cuidado

*Ken se lanza a Zen y Zen apenas si logra esquivarlo, esta justo a un lado de mi pero tiene toda su atención en Zen, Ken ahora es una combinación de fénix y Zen, aunque su cuerpo se puso oscuro y le salen rayos morados, los dos tienen una gran velocidad y apenas si los puedo seguir con la mirada, Ken intenta cortarlo a la mitad con sus garras y Zen logra esquivarlo sin problemas, Zen se transforma en su forma de combate,¿Por qué le dice así Ken? Seria mejor solo decir que en dragón, es imposible que se convierta en su forma mas grande para algo así…*

Zen: veamos… ¿me puedes ayudar un poco?... es como mi hermano… si, si tengo que hacerlo le daría una paliza… gracias

*parece que Zen también esta hablando con los árboles, no me gusta que no me digan… Zen vuelve a dragocornio y aparecen sus marcas negras, espera ahora son verdes, están saliendo raíces del suelo y atraparon a Ken*

Zen: ahora puedes resistirte a ese poder que quiere controlarte sin preocuparte de lastimar a alguien

Kentuzé: y… ¿Quién quiere resistirse a un poder como este?

Zen: parece que has perdido contra ti mismo… tendré que dejarte inconciente para ver si con eso regresas

*Zen se prepara para dar un gran golpe para noquearlo pero Ken se libera pero raíces mas grandes lo sostienen*

Kentuzé: no puede ser… no puedo liberarme ¿desde cuando tienes este poder?

Zen: gracias a un pequeño trato con los árboles del bosque, ahora prepárate para un gran golpe en la cara

Kentuzé: ¡espera, soy yo! ¿piensas golpearme cuando ya recupere el control de mi cuerpo?

Zen: ese es el poder hablando, no te preocupes no voy a caer en esa trampa

Furyme: espera ¿estas seguro? Se oye como Ken y con las expresiones y también que ya no se siente esa sensación de destruir, creo que si es el

Zen: no te dejes confundir

*las raíces de los árboles sueltan y desaparecen las marcas verdes de Zen*

Zen: ¿que pasa?... no puede ser…

Kentuzé: te dije… gracias… sabia que sentirían que soy yo mismo otra vez… pensé que seria mas difícil…

Zen: tu lo has dicho, conseguir controlar un poder tan poderoso tan fácilmente quiere decir que tienes un gran espíritu, pero todo ese espíritu viene de mi.. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no?...

Kentuzé: exacto, lo que soy ahora es por lo que eh aprendido con todos ustedes

Furyme: ¡basta!... ¡toma el pergamino, yo me voy a acostar a dormir! No me gusta oír conversaciones a medias

Zen: no te enojes… Furyme… ven…

*Zen se va tras Furyme y mi cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad*

Kentuzé: gracias por curar a Zen

Voz: No hay que agradecerme, el sacrifico aquella vez su fuerza vital para reconstruir el bosque

Kentuzé: así que si tienes voz

Voz del bosque: así es, quería divertirme asiendo enojar a tu amiga, me dicen la voz del bosque, pero solo soy un árbol muy viejo

Kentuzé: espera ¿Qué quieres decir que sacrifico su energía vital?

Voz del bosque: como veo el es descendiente de espíritus muy poderosos, lo cual lo convierte en inmortal pero cuando reconstruyo utilizo esa energía que le daría la vida eterna y solo vivirá unos diez mil o veinte mil años pero el bosque ahora tiene mas vida y tiene un gran poder mágico el cual ya has visto con la energía curativa y que ahora tiene mas vida cada árbol

Kentuzé: ¿el lo sabe?

Voz del bosque: no, y creo que no le importa, se concentra en disfrutar el presente y no mucho por el futuro y pues no deja que el pasado se aleje para no olvidar las lecciones de vida

Kentuzé: tenemos que charlar mas seguido, aprendería mucho… espera, puedes saber cuanto vivirá un ser ¿no?

Voz del bosque: si, pero no puedo decirte a ti nada, es mejor que disfrutes el tiempo que te queda en este mundo

Kentuzé: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡¿pronto moriré?! ¡no puedes decirme eso, tengo mucho por disfrutar!

Voz del bosque: no te preocupes, para mi el tiempo que te queda es corto pero te lo dice un árbol que ah estado en este mundo por mucho tiempo, vi como el mundo se transformo en lo que es ahora, pero para ti será tiempo mas que suficiente para hartarte

Kentuzé: no seas así… mejor me voy a dormir, aunque… no, mejor me duermo

Voz del bosque: solo una ultima cosa, algo oscuro esta por regresar, ninguno de ustedes tres tiene que involucrase con el y mucho menos tu amigo Zen, alguien mas esta destinado a lo que pasara

Kentuzé: ¿Por qué no?... Voz del bosque… creo que será mejor que descanse y mañana te are decirme que quisiste decir con eso, eh oído que es extremadamente cómodo dormir en una nube ¿yo podré dormir en una? luego lo averiguare

*entro a la casa y Zen esta sentado en medio de la sala principal*

Zen: Ken, tu cuarto esta por allá, ya no dormiremos como antes, baja hasta el fondo y es la primera puerta

Kentuzé: ¿por que hasta el fondo?

Zen: es una habitación especial, por lo que oí que dijiste ahorita, te va a gustar

Furyme: ¿Qué esperas para irte a dormir?

Zen: acabo de dormir mucho, no tengo sueño

Furyme: entonces hay cosas importantes que discutir así que… ¡a tu cuarto! ¡AHORA!

*Furyme alza a Zen y lo lanza escaleras abajo, y le atina justo a su habitación… ahora me esta viendo feo*

Kentuzé: hasta mañana… no, hasta al rato por que ya es otro día por la hora y… creo que mejor me voy

* me dejo caer por el centro de las escaleras y antes de tocar fondo me detengo con mis alas… son diez pisos, será muy agotador subiré otra vez, me hubiera gustado que Zen no fuera tan amable conmigo, ahora ¿Qué tiene de especial esta habitación?... ¡sorprendente! Es una habitación hecha con nubes, que bien voy a dormir*

…

Kentuzé: jamás había dormido tan bien

*se escuchan unas explosiones unos pisos arriba*-

Kentuzé: debe ser ese que iba a… ¡voy para allá!

*me equivoque, no fue unos pisos arriba, fue hasta arriba… voy a matar a Zen por esto*

…

*por fin logro salir y… no puede ser… pero… ¿como?…*


	26. Los Problemas de la Fama

**Moonlight: si claro, MUCHAS cosas se revelaron **

**Kentuzé: te digo que yo me encargo de los títulos**

**Voz: muy bien, a este le pones el titulo tú**

**Kentuzé: claro que si**

** Los Problemas de la Fama, intentando llegar al Imperio de Cristal**

**Kentuzé: veras que tiene más sentido**

**Voz: ya veremos**

*esto es increíble… Furyme y Zen… ellos…*

Furyme: ¡Ken! Por fin despiertas, mira, parece que eh mejorado mucho ¿no lo crees así Zen?

Zen: mi pobre cuerpecito lastimado… me recupero de heridas horribles para volver a conseguir nuevas… ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Furyme: yo te dije que de vencería

*sigo sorprendido, Zen esta en un gran cráter en su forma mas poderosa, la que tiene al usar el poder de Mond y parece que le dio una buena paliza ¿Por qué tiene ese libro? Si es de…*

Furyme: ahora… sigues… tú

Kentuzé: ¡¿yo?! Pero ¡¿Por qué?!

Zen: no preguntes solo… ¡corre!

Kentuzé: no me lo tienes que decir dos veces

*antes de dar un paso alcanzo a ver a Spike que viene corriendo*

Kentuzé: ¡espera, mira es Spike!

*Zen regresa a dragocornio y sale del cráter cojeando un poco*

Zen: ¡Spike! No te veo desde… creo que desde el pequeño incidente que tuvimos

Spike: ni… me… lo… recuerdes…

Furyme: recupera el aliento y luego hablas, no se te entiende nada

*que bueno que con eso me salve de lo que Furyme estuviera planeando… creo… bueno parece que Spike ya se recupero*

Furyme: ahora si, dinos lo que querías decir desde el principio

Spike: yo tamben me alegro de verlos y ni me recuerde de ese día, desde aquella transformación cada vez que me emociono o algo parecido me da un escalofrío en la espalda muy molesto

Zen: si, es el poder de Egami que tienes dentro, una vez que logras transformarte, aun que sea por unos segundos, ese poder esta recorriendo todo tu cuerpo, así que ten cuidado

Kentuzé: supongo que ese pergamino es para alguno de nosotros

Spike: en realidad… tú eres…

Kentuzé: me viste cuando nos despedimos de todos para ir a Spari Regno y no sabes quien soy ¡soy Kentuzé!

Spike: mmm… ahora que recuerdo… ese día le pregunte a Twilight si sabía quien eras y… me explico… perdón, se me olvido

Kentuzé: *suspiro* no te preocupes ¿Qué pasa? Parece algo importante

Spike: llego un pergamino que decía que Twilight y las demás fueran de emergencia a Canterlot, después llego este que va dirigido a ti Ken

Kentuzé: ¿yo? ¿Pero que querrá la princesa conmigo…? yo siempre hecho a un lado y siempre buscan o a Zen o a Furyme

Furyme: pues parara que veas, ahora te buscan a ti, así que no te quejes

Kentuzé: no me quejo que nunca me buscaban, me quejo que antes nunca me buscaban y ahora si, significa que tendré que hacer algo importante

Zen: te estas quejando de que tienes cosas que hacer ahora y antes podías no hacer nada ¿no?... te entiendo… te entiendo

*todos se ríen pero Furyme con una risa con un tono de molestia y sarcasmo por lo que dije*

Kentuzé: dame el pergamino por favor

*Spike me entrega el pergamino y pues dice…*

Kentuzé: Princesa Bla, Bla, Bla… urgente presencia Bla, Bla, Bla, Canterlot Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, enemigo… ¿Imperio de Cristal?

Furyme: ¡que formas de leer son esa! Dame eso

*Furyme me quita el pergamino y Zen se acerca para leerlo*

Furyme: pero… ¿Qué?

*Furyme se queda boca abierta por que lo que leí de verdad lo dice así*

Kentuzé: me dices "que formas de leer son esas"… pues la normal, solo estoy leyendo lo que dice y como viene escrito

Zen: en serio vienen los "Bla" no me lo esperaba ¿Por qué esta así?

*Furyme sigue intentando descifrar el escrito y Zen le cierra la boca ya que no la cerraba por estar leyendo*

Zen: Spike ¿como sabes que es para Ken?

Spike: me llego una pequeña nota de que era un mensaje para el

Kentuzé: parece que la princesa aprendió el lenguaje secreto Bla's

Spike: ¿Bla's?

Kentuzé: si, un lenguaje que aprendí hace un tiempo, consiste que en cada "Bla" tiene ciertos detalles que corresponden a algún mensaje según su orden, no se preocupen en un momento lo descifro

*Pero… ¿Por qué la princesa me manda un mensaje cifrado con este nivel de complejidad? Debe ser algo importante como ara que no quiera que nadie mas lo sepa, ni siquiera Zen y Furyme*

Zen: ¿Cuánto tardaras?

Kentuzé: no mucho, es un poco complicado pero no tanto, por la forma que esta acomodado no es muy difícil, además con las partes sin cifrar es aun más fácil

Spike: tengo que irme, Twilight me esta esperando nos vemos luego

Furyme: esta bien, cuídate

Zen: luego nos vemos para arreglar eso, por que si sigue así podrías tener una sobrecarga y explotarías

Spike: ¡¿Qué?!

Zen: solo bromeo, pero si tienes que liberar energía para que te deje ese escalofrío

Spike: esta bien, nos vemos luego, adiós Ken

Kentuzé: adiós Spike… ahora… según entiendo dice…

*Spike se aleja a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Twilight*

Zen: y…

Kentuzé: ¿Qué?

Furyme: ¿Qué dice?

Kentuzé: parece que la princesa necesita verme con un poco de urgencia en el castillo

Zen: ¿Luna?

Kentuzé: ¿a quien es la única que la seguimos llamando princesa?

Zen: Cadance

Kentuzé: si… ella quiere verme con urgencia, parece que Shining Armor quiere que me una a la guardia de la PRINCESA CELESTIA y creo que aceptare

Zen: ¡jamás te permitiré que hagas algo tan…!

*Furyme le tapa la boca por tantas tonterías que esta diciendo*

Furyme: quieres que te acompañemos

*Zen se quita la pata de Furyme de la boca*

Zen: ¡claro que vamos a ir, tengo muchas cosas que decirle a Shining Armor!

Kentuzé: no te preocupas, yo vos solo, además… creo que esto solo es para mi… puede que sepa que esta pasando

Furyme: muy bien, te esperaremos aquí

*es obvia la cara de curiosidad de Furyme pero ella si respeta la decisión de los demás. Me despido con la cabeza y me transformo en fénix para mayor comodidad y me alejo volando… el pergamino decía que necesitaba mi urgente presencia en el castillo de Canterlot para discutir la posible aparición de un nuevo y poderoso enemigo, el esclavizó hace mas de mil años el casi olvidado Imperio de Cristal y puede ser que sea el que me menciono Sklaverei. ¿Cómo fue que se entero de esto? Solo se lo dije a Furyme y no creo que le dijera nada a nadie mas*

…

*llego rápidamente a Canterlot y parece que veo desde aquí a alguien desde aquí, bueno solo veo a Twilight y creo que es… Luna, bueno tendré que aterrizar en la ventana, solo espero que mi apuntaría este mejorando, eh aterrizado sin accidentes pero nunca en el lugar que tenia planeado aterrizar*

Kentuzé: Princesa eh llegad… ¡cuidado!

*parece que no a mejorado en lo mínimo, casi caigo sobre Twilight, tuve que dar un giro rápido y voy directo contra uno de los vitrales*

Twilight: Ken ¿estas bien?

*Twilight, me detuvo a pocos centímetros del vitral*

Kentuzé: gracias Twilight, me sigue fallando el aterrizaje un poco

Luna: ¿un poco? Ja ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Aterrizar de cara en la pared o en la melena de Twilight?

*Luna y Twilight se ríen un poco hasta que la princesa nos interrumpe, ahora que me doy cuenta Luna parece mas seria de lo normal, también Celestia*

Celestia: entonces cuento con ustedes

Twilight: no se preocupe princesa, haremos todo lo que podamos para proteger el Imperio de Cristal

*Twilight se aleja rápidamente*

Kentuzé: perdóneme por mi abrupta entrada

*¿Abrupta?... ¿desde cuando uso palabras así?*

Celestia: no te preocupes, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y será mejor que esto no se escriba, no quiero que Zen

…

Kentuzé: si entiendo bien, este tal King Sombra esclavizó el Imperio de Cristal y ahora esta de vuelta pero hay dos cosas que sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo sabe que el es el que me menciono Sklaverei? Y ¿Cómo se entero de que me hablo?

Celestia: no fue mi intención pero de cierta forma mi magia quedo conectada a el pergamino y cuando pasan cosas fuertes como esa me avisa, por ejemplo lo el problema que tuviste con tu nuevo símbolo de absorción de magia y estoy segura que King Sombra es el seguidor de Sklaverei por que seria demasiada coincidencia y para la forma que dices que esclavizo Spari Regno pues muy parecida

Kentuzé: si es así como dice, no debió enviar a Twilight y sus amigas, nos hubiera dicho a nosotros que tenemos experiencia enfrentando ese tipo de poder

Celestia: te pedí que vengas por que Zen y Furyme saldrían de inmediato a intervenir y no deben hacerlo

Luna: lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que ustedes no se metan en esto por que cree que Twilight tiene que hacerlo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en eso con ella tendrás que confiar al igual que yo lo hago en sus decisiones

Celestia: Luna

Luna: lo siento hermana paro se le tiene que decir directo o el no lo entenderá, los conozco bien

Kentuzé: y tienes toda razón, no entiendo el por que no quieren que les ayudemos pero… esta bien, les daré cierto tiempo para que intenten hacer algo pero en algún momento se lo diré a Zen y a Furyme y saldremos para ese Imperio de Cristal

Celestia: esta bien para mi, solo quiero que…

Kentuzé: en un par de horas saldremos para allá, si tiene un poder parecido al de Sklaverei no quiero que se arriesguen, no creo que sepa hasta donde llega ese tipo de poder

Celestia: claro que se que tipo de poder es, eh aprendido todo tipo de magia en mi vida y hasta magia maligna y prohibida eh tenido que aprender, te sorprenderías si vieras alguna otra de las magias malignas, su poder llega aun mas lejos

Kentuzé: perdón, no quería…

Celestia: no te preocupes

Kentuzé: entonces me voy

*Celestia asiente con la cabeza y entra en la sala del trono pensante, Luna por otro lado se queda viéndome*

Kentuzé: quieres decirme algo ¿Qué es?

Luna: ¿se lo vas a decir a Zen en cuanto llegas?

Kentuzé: si, tu seguro que no has visto algo así, si ya lo hubieras visto me pedirías que fuéramos de inmediato o que no fuéramos

Luna: ¿tan grave es?

Kentuzé: que mas quisiera que no pero… mejor me voy

*Luna también asiente con la cabeza y sigue a Celestia, yo me acercó a la ventana y levanto vuelo de regreso*

…

*Llego y… parece que Pinkie empezó a organizar una fiesta pero… ella se fue con Twilight*

Voz: ¡Hiper… Party… CANOOON!

*la voz viene de arriba y… ¡WOW! Es un cañón gigante con la Cutie Mark de Pinkie a un lado y esta apuntando directo hacia la fiesta, por fin Zen pudo poner todo su poder en el… pero solo los símbolos de Nobiltà pueden hacer eso ¿como?*

Zen: ¡FUEGO!

*todo alrededor de la casa se convierte en una fiesta, de inmediato su escucha la música y varios ponies empiezan a llegar*

Kentuzé: Zen ¿Qué esta pasando?

Zen: ya regresaste, Furyme me explico que solo estabas bromeando y al poco rato nos enteramos que uno del ponies que viven ahora con nosotros cumple años así que decidí tomar prestado el cañón de Pinkie ya que no estaba

*el gran cañón regresa a su tamaño origina y yo voy por otro intento de aterrizar bien*

Kentuzé: ¡golpe avisa!

*paso sobre todos gracias que todos se agachan y logro aterrizar sin problemas gracias a que me transformo en grifo*

Furyme: te ves muy preocupado ¿Qué paso?

Zen: y ahora si nos vas a decir aunque no quieras

Kentuzé: esta bien, vamos a dentro

…

*después de explicarles bien la situación…*

Zen: entonces, hay que prepararnos para salir por que no quiero que algo pase aquí

Furyme: ¿Qué esperan? Vámonos

*Furyme ya tiene unas alforjas con provisiones listas, un par para cada uno, aunque parece que no pesan mucho como para que ella cargue los tres pares, obvio que la mas pequeña es para ella*

Furyme: fórmense para irles poniendo sus alforjas

Zen: solo somos dos, deja…

*Zen intenta tomar una y Furyme se la deja caer encima y cae de lo pesado*

Zen: no entiendo como… *se levanta lentamente* cargaste estas cosas… pesan mucho…

*Furyme me da la mía Copn una de sus patas*

Kentuzé: no seas exagerado... no entiendo como… cargaste estas cosas… Zen no exageraba

*Furyme me dejo caer las alforjas en mi espaldea y termine en el piso*

Furyme: por favor, si les puse símbolos mágicos para que no pesaran, los cuales desaparecen cuando se alejan de mí

Kentuzé: y ¿Qué se supone que traes aquí?... ¿piedras?...

*me logro incorporar y al igual que Zen apenas me puedo sostener*

Furyme: solo puse mis pergaminos con símbolos mágicos, necesitare muchos… creo

*Zen abre una de las alforjas y esta llena de papeles, son los pergaminos, ahora abrimos todas las demás y… todas completamente repletas de esos pergaminos*

Furyme: no me vean así, ustedes tienen su fuerza BRUTA y tienen magia a su disposición, yo solo tengo mis pergaminos

Zen: esta bien pero… ¿Qué traes en esa pequeña?

*Furyme abre sus alforjas y tiene un montón de emparedados*

Furyme: es por si me da hambre en el camino

Kentuzé: y nosotros no comemos nada como veo

Furyme: ¿crees que me comería todo esto yo sola?

Zen: después de que te devoraste toda la comida que se supone que era para la fiesta… si

Kentuzé: te comiste todo… de aquí en adelante tendré que cuidar muy bien mi comida

Furyme: ¡no fue mi culpa! No deberían hacer comida con tan suculenta apariencia… se me antojo todo

Voz: disculpen ¿no van a salir a la fiesta?

*la pegaso que nos encontramos aquí se asoma por la puerta*

Zen: lo siento mucho Crimson, tenemos que salir por una emergencia… por cierto, Ken te presento Crimson Dream la pegaso que vive ahora aquí con nosotros y la cumpleañera

Kentuzé: pues mucho gusto, ya sabes que soy Kentuzé pero puedes decirme solo Ken, muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, me gustaría tener algún regalo para ti

Crimson Dream: no te preocupes, *en voz baja* con que se hayan comido todo es suficiente

Zen y yo volteamos a ver a Furyme quien esta muy apenada*

Crimson Dream: *voz normal* con simple hecho de haberlos conocido es suficiente

Zen: otra vez eso, ya te dije que no tenemos nada especial

Crimson Dream: ¿Qué no tienen nada especial? Ustedes son muy conocidos ya, incluso vinieron reporteros de todo Equestria a esta fiesta para conocerlos, Zen es el capitán de la guardia real de la princesa Luna, Furyme es su hermosa esposa, *Zen y Furyme intentan interrumpir en esa parte pero ella sigue* esta Kentuzé el grifo Fenichi y se dice que es hermanote Zen, Xiao Ausrüstung Motor Sieder Nuß schmelzbar Reifen Fahrzeug das Schweißen Öl Hammer Maschine… el… gran inventor… no creí que lo pudiera decir completo… falta… Blumen Tote Sich la temida pirata y se rumoraba que ella y Ken… *aclara su garganta y continua después de darle una pequeña mirada* y por supuesto Nobiltà y Tirannia, las gemelas guerreras hijas de Zen y Furyme

Zen: espera ahí, Nobiltà y Tirannia no son nuestras hijas, son espíritus que se encontraban perdidos

Crimson Dream: perdón si los moleste pero es lo que se decía de ustedes, incluso salieron muñecos de acción de todos ustedes, salio uno de Zen que se transformaba en su forma de dragón, Furyme venia con pergaminos mágicos, Xiao con unos Eisenpony y… creo que una versión pequeña de la fortaleza y Ken venia con una puma que simulaba su forma de pluma

Kentuzé: yo quiero uno mío

Crimson Dream: lo siento mucho pero solo salieron cien de cada uno y todos se vendieron, yo no pude conseguir ninguno

Zen: creo que nos estamos distrayendo mucho, tenemos que irnos

Furyme: Zen tiene razón, siento tener que te dejemos en tu cumpleaños

Crimson Dream: no se preocupen, si dejaran algo importante para ustedes por mí, me sentiría muy mal

Kentuzé: entonces, nos vemos luego

Crimson Dream: cuídense

*todo lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parece que es una de nuestras fans*

Zen: entonces vámonos, tomemos prestado otra vez el carruaje que les prestaron o mejor dicho que se robaron

*Furyme hecha las alforjas dentro del carruaje y yo me pongo listo para tirar de el*

Zen: si pudiera te ayudaría pero ya sabes… no tengo alas

Kentuzé: si, yo tengo que jalar el carro, las alforjas pesadísimas y a ustedes dos… no será difícil

Furyme: así se habla

*empiezo a jalar el carruaje y poco a poco logro ganar velocidad pero no creo poder levantarlo*

Voz: ¡esperen!

Otra Voz: ¡tenemos preguntas que hacerles!

Zen: ¡Ken espera, parecen necesitar algo!

Furyme: son los reporteros que menciono Crimson, tenemos que irnos o empezaran a hacer preguntas y no nos dejaran ir

Kentuzé: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Furyme: después de comer uno se me acercó y empezó a hacerme preguntas, la mayoría sin sentido, cada vez que pensaba que lo había perdido aparecía otra vez

Zen: esa es la razón por la que no te estabas quieta

Kentuzé: y por oír a Furyme ya nos rodearon

*un montón de ponies nos rodearon y empiezan a saludarnos y no nos dejan pasar*

Zen: ¡Ken, sácanos de aquí!

Kentuzé: eso intento

*logro pasar por algunos de ellos pero por no lastimarlos no me puedo mover tranquilamente*

Furyme: no puedo creer esto, Crimson dijo que nos habíamos hecho famosos pero no pensé que a este grado… ¡Zen!

*unas unicornio bajaron a Zen con su magia y lo esta abrazando y… una de ellas lo bezo*

Furyme: ¡regrésenmelo!

*Furyme apenas si logra quitarle de encima a esas unicornios y mete de nuevo a Zen al carruaje*

Zen: ¿sigo vivo?

Furyme: por ahora… ¡KEN SÁCANOS DE ALGUNA FORMA DE ENTRE TODOS ESTOS PONIES!

*algunas ponies se ponen a admirar mis rasgos de fénix, y otros se pones a agarrar mis alas con la misma intención*

Kentuzé: oigan… no… dejen… ¡AUCH! ¡Ey esa pluma es mía!... déjenme… no… aléjense

*una gran nube negra se forma sobre nosotros y parece que es Luna*

Luna: ¡FIELES SÚBDITOS LES ORDENO QUE SE RETIREN Y DEJEN IR A EL CAPITÁN DE MI GUARDIA YA QUE TIENE IMPORTANTES ASUNTOS QUE ARREGLAR!

*todos se inclinan ante Luna y se alejan rápidamente y logro levantar vuelo*

Kentuzé: gracias Lu…

*Luna se vuelve transparente y desaparece*

Furyme: ¿Qué paso?

Zen: solo mis ilusiones, eso fue lo que paso

Furyme: que bueno que logramos salir de ahí, mira, alguien me corto un mechón de mi cola

*Furyme muestra su cola y le falta un pedazo*

Zen: entonces, vamos directo al Imperio de Cristal

Kentuzé: tendremos que parar un poco en Canterlot, tengo las alas entumidas de tantos jalones

*llegamos a Canterlot y nos detenemos en un lugar donde no nos vean los guardias, por lo del carruaje "prestado"*

Voz: miren, ahí están, les dije que mi información era correcta

Zen: ¿ahora que?

*ahora los que parecen ser reporteros empiezan a rodearnos*

Furyme: ¿no se cansan?

*todos empiezan a hacer preguntas y parece que ni el pergamino entiende que dicen, ahora Zen se levanta y parece que va a hablar*

Zen: ¡cálmense por favor, contestaremos unas pocas preguntas nada más!

*todos se calman y alzan la pata pidiendo la palabra*

Furyme: Ken, ven, sube al carruaje por si te quieren preguntar algo

Kentuzé: pues no tengo otra opción

*los tres nos acomodamos en el carruaje para contestar preguntas*

Kentuzé: Zen ¿no tenemos prisa?

Zen: si, pero no nos van a dejar ir, así que mientras mar rápido hagamos esto mejor además, así de le desentumen las alas a Ken

Furyme: entonces empecemos… el pegaso azul del fondo ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Pegaso Reportero: para el diario de Equestria ¿Cuándo será su boda con el capitán Zen?

Zen: siguiente pregunta… ¿la unicornio amarilla de allá?

Unicornio Investigadora: ¿por que evadió la pregunta?

Zen: alcen la pata los que tengan preguntas sobre nuestra relación

*la mayoría alzan la pata*

Zen: ahora álcenla los que tengan otro tipo de pregunta

*solo unos cuantos la alzan*

Zen: bajen la pata los que quieran preguntar "¿por que hace esto?" o "¿Por qué sigue evadiendo las preguntas?"

*solo queda uno con la pata alzada*

Furyme: es el mismo que me estaba persiguiendo

Pony Periodista: me llego cierta información de algo pe paso ase poco ¿es cierto que su gran apetito se debe a que usted…?

Furyme: ¡suficiente! Ken vámonos de aquí

*Furyme me lanza al frente de el carruaje y me pongo a jalarlo esquivando a todos y logro levantar vuelo, fue difícil, es mucho peso, tengo que recordar preguntarle a Crimson el por que somos TAN famosos*

Zen: ¿Qué quería preguntarte?

Furyme: nada, olvídalo

Zen: pero…

Furyme: ¡DIJE QUE LO OLVIDARAS!

Kentuzé: creo que quiso decir… mmm…

*Furyme me puso uno de sus pergaminos en el pico y no puedo hablar pero no puede callar mi mente*

Furyme: pero puedo hacer esto…

…

*Furyme se calmo y después de hacerme jurar que no diría ni una palabra de lo que sea que estuviera pensando regreso el pergamino a la normalidad y ahora estamos en medio de una tormenta de nieve*

Furyme: hace un montón … de… ¡frío!

Zen: lo se, Ken ¿por que no nos dijiste que hacia tanto frío?

Kentuzé: la princesa jamás lo menciono

Furyme: ¿tú no tienes frío?

Kentuzé: soy parte fénix, mi cuerpo siempre esta caliente, imagina como sufro cuando hace calor

*Zen le da un abrazo a Furyme para darle calor, no me sorprendería que lo que pienso que le iban a preguntar es cierto*

Zen: Ken, mira, creo que ya llegamos… ¿Cómo sabias que era el camino correcto?

Kentuzé: solo seguí las vías del tren que tomaron Twilight y las demás

*un gran nube negra igual a la de Spari Regno parece concentrarse en un punto no muy lejos de aquí, intento rodearla pero es demasiado grande*

Furyme: no creo que sea demasiado tarde ¿tienen alguna idea de cómo pasaremos la nube?

Zen: pensé que tú tendrías alguna idea

Furyme: si claro, yo siempre tengo que pensar en los planes

Zen: espera, yo pensé en el plan para escapar de esos locos

Furyme: y ahora es cuando debes pensar en algo

Zen: es tu turno de pensar

Kentuzé: ¡dejen de pelear!... vamos a bajar, los vientos son muy fuertes

*como dije, los vientos son mas fuertes mientras mas nos acercamos así que no podré seguir*

Zen: hay que apresurarnos, a trote veloz

*Zen empieza a avanzar y Furyme lo sigue, yo pues no tengo otra opción aunque nunca eh sido rápido en tierra… jamás eh tenido la necesidad de andar en tierra así o bueno ahora es nieve*

Zen: Ken, note quedes atrás, se me ocurrió algo para pasar esta nube negra

Kentuzé: muy bien te escucho

*aquí vamos otra vez con uno de los planes de Zen*


	27. Tanto para nada

**Tanto para nada, Expreso a Canterlot en marcha**

Zen: entonces este es el plan, creare una esfera de luz alrededor de nosotros para qyue se aleje la oscuridad lo suficiente como para pasar pero tendré mos que ir muy rápido ya que la oscuridad intentara absorber mi poder

Furyme: y ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kentuzé: por que el poder de Zen esta combinado con oscuridad

Zen: exacto, ahora juntence y nos mandare a volar dentro de la esfera

*nos juntamos un poco pero Zen nos hace que quedemos muy pegados, ahora cre una esfera de luz muy pequeña en la cual apenas se cabemos y…*

Zen: ¡a volar! ¡siempre quize volar de esta forma!

*la esfera sale volando y empieza a atrabezar la nube de oscuridad y parece que se alcanzar a oír gritos*

Zen: parece que llegamos justo a tiempo

Kentuzé: ¿sientes esa sensación?

Furyme: es… algo calido… como cuando estoy con Zen

Zen: si… Ken… ¿estas listo para el golpe?

Kentuzé: ¿crees que me afecte a mi también?

*Zen solo se me queda viendo confirmandome lo temido*

Furyme: ya saben que es ¿verdad?... ¿me van a decir?

Zen: solo espera un segundo

*la oscuridad se dispersa totalmente una luz azul nos va a lanzar a Ze mi*

Zen: detesto los escudos y defensas hechas con amor, siempre me mandan volando y no entiendo el porque

Kentuzé: no te quejes como si fuera muy seguido las veces que pasa esto, es la segunda, perece que tienen una gran coordinación con Cadance y Shining Armor

*la luz nos golpea y disipa la luz, y a volar se a dicho*

Furyme: pero ¿Por qué a mi no me afec…?

*ya no alcanzo a oír a Furyme que cae a la nieve*

Zen: esta vez no dolió como aquella vez

*me dice Zen mientra parece disfrutar tranquilamente el vuelo, se acomoda como si estuviera en la playa*

Kentuzé: debe ser por que esta vez no es una barrera y es como una onda de energia

Zen: ya empiezas a hablar como Xiao

Kentuzé: ¿crees que lograron ganarle?

Zen: solo espero poder hacerle algunas preguntas

*unos segundos después nos estreyamos, por suerte la nieve amortigua mi caída, no puedo decir lo mismo de Zen, le atina a una roca y la destrozo con su cabeza dura*

Kentuzé: ¿sigues vivo?

Zen: apenas ¿crees que podamos hacerlo otra vez?

Kentuzé: ¿Qué? ¿Salir volando? O ¿estrellarse contra una roca?

*los dos nos reimos un momento aquí acostados pero una tormenta de nieve se acerca a nosotros e interrumpe nuestras risas*

Kentuzé: ahora una tormenta de nieve ¿Qué mas nos puede pasar?

Zen: da gracias a que no te va a pasar nada

Kentuzé: ¿a que te refieres?

*los dos nos incorporamos y nos quedamos viendo hacia la tormenta*

Zen: eso no es una tormenta… es Furyme

Kentuzé: pero solo se pone así cuando se enoja contigo ¿Qué la hizo enojar esta vez?

Zen: es Furyme, algo no le agrado

Furyme: ¡avalanchaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

*es Furyme esquiando sobre sus pergaminos directo hacia nosotros y otros pergaminos la impulsan, nunca la había visto tan feliz*

Furyme: ¡golpe avisa!

Zen: parece que es todo lo contrario

Kentuzé: si, con esa sonrisa ella… espera ¡esa frase es mía!

*Furyme parece que no se puede detener y… termina estrallandose con nosotros, bueno con Zen*

Furyme: aprobeche la unda expanciba para impulsarme, fue muy divertido ha, ha, ha ¿puedo hacerlo otra vez?

*todos nos reimos un rato y pues nos detenemos al ver las hermosas luces en el cielo*

Furyme: hermoso

Zen: sorprendente… pero ¿de donde bienen?

Kentuzé: miren, la oscuridad ya se disperso por completo y miren que… asombroso reino se ocultaba

*nos levantamos otra vez y empezamos a caminar hacia el Imperio de Cristal*

Furyme: así que ese es el Imperio de Cristal, pensé que ese nombre era por que eran ponies con muchos lujos, no creí que literalmente fuera de cristal

Zen: ¿Dónde abra quedado el carruaje?

*los tres nos separamos un poco en varias direcciones para ver si logramos encontrar el carruaje*

Furyme: ¡lo encontré!

*volteo y solo veo la pata de Furyme saliendo de una de las montañas de nieve, ahora llega Zen y pone una cara de que no es nada bueno y pues ya voy yo*

Zen: ¡no puede ser, ahora si que esos guardias nos matan!

Kentuzé: no me digas que… si… ¿como fue que se destruyo?

Furyme: pues… creo que fui yo

*ahora todo fue Furyme, es un gran cambio, siempre es Zen*

Zen: pasaste sobre el cuando venias esquiando ¿no?

Furyme: escuche que golpee algo y se rompio ji, ji, ji

Zen: ¿ahora que voy a hacer? Celestia me mandara a llamar pero Luna no esperara a que llegue y mandara toda una legion de los guardias que YO entrene para capturarme y me va a castigar de la peor forma posible

Furyme: no te preocupes

Zen: ¿vas a apoyarme para que no me castigen?

Furyme: no, te esperaremos afuera apoyandote para que no mueras

Kentuzé: y esperando que tu agonia no sea ni un poco de lo que imaginamos

Zen: que crueles son

*y otra vez las risas, esa luz nos a puesto de un gran humor, tanto que se nos olvido a lo que veniamos*

Furyme: que tranquilidad se siente

*Furyme se sienta junto a Zen y el la abraza viendo hacia las luces*

Kentuzé: me gustaría que Blumen pudiera ver esto…

*Furyme y Zen se acercan y se ponen uno a de cada lado*

Furyme: no te pongas así, nosotros estamos contigo

Kentuzé: lo se

Zen: no importa lo que pase siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte

Kentuzé: lo se

Furyme: siempre en las buenas y en las malas… que tengas suerte

Kentuzé: LO SE

…

*¿Por qué siempre se debe de dar esta escena conmovedora de todos dandose un abrazo por corto tiempo y un momento de silencio acompañado de una música conmovedora? "¿Cómo un silencio acompañado de música?" no tengo la menor idea de cómo puede pasar eso pero… siempre pasa*

Zen: esperen, esperen, se suponía que veniamos a algo

Furyme: ¿es necesario que arruines este momento?

Zen: ¡Furyme! Se supone que veniamos a ayudar a Twilight y a sus amigas contra aquel seguidor de la oscuridad ¿no?

Kentuzé: Zen tiene razón, primero lo primero

Furyme: ¿y después lo que sigue?

Kentuzé: tu si sabes

*los tres nos ponemos en camino hacia el Imperio de Cristal mientras admiramos lo maravilloso que se ve*

Zen: ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar algo tan importante?

Furyme: esa luz… hay algo que te hace olvidar tus problemas por un momento, la verdad es muy reconfortante

Kentuzé: estoy de acuardo contigo Furyme, lastima que solo desaparezcan de tu mente por un momento… todo sigue ahí cuando lo recuerdas

Zen: y yo soy el negativo

Kentuzé: oh… tienes razón, todo esto me hace sentir algo… negativo

Furyme: No se noto

*llegando a la entrada es sorprendente que no solo el imperio, también los ponies son de cristal y todo a su alrededor parece como si no existiera el frío, es calido… todo alrededor es nieve pero unos pocos metros antes de llegar a sus limites se vuelfve como en primavera, flores pasto todo maravilloso*

Zen: creo que jugar con piedras debe estar prohibido aquí

Furyme: ¡sorprendente, que daría por verme tan brillante como ellos!

Kentuzé: ¿a quien te recuerda?

Zen: me llega a la cabeza una pony de melena morada

Furyme: ¿Quién?

Kentuzé: quien viene por ahí

*ahí vienen las seis yeguas que siempre salvan Equestria que también se ven como esos ponies y Spike*

Twiligth: hola Furyme, hola chicos

Furyme: no es justo, yo también quiero verme así

Rarity es genial ¿no? me veo deslumbrarte

Furyme: que envidia

*Furyme y Rarity se ponen a platicar emocionadamente y todos se sorprenden al ver lo bien que se entienden*

Zen: parece que llegamos un poco tarde

Twilight: solo un poco

Rainbow Dash: no era necesario que vinieran, yo sola hubiera logrado acabar con King Sombra

Applejack: si pero al final fue Spike quien salvo el día y nosotras casi no hacimos nada

Rainbow Dash: hicimos todos los preparativos para…

Kentuzé: nada, nada, Applejack dice que no hiciste nada y yo le creo

Rainbow Dash: ¡tu no puedes decir nada, acabas de llegar!

Kentuzé: pero almenos no estube detrás de un escudo, estuvimos afuera hasta que una luz nos lanzo bolando a Zen y a mi

Cadance: ¿estubieron afuera del escudo?

*Cadance y Shining Armor aparecen y otra vez las chizpas del choque de miradas de Zen y Shining*

Cadance: ¿como se libraron del poder de King Sombra?

Zen: solo era una niebla negra, nada mas

Shining Armor: ese era el

Kentuzé: pero si solo vimos eso, una niebla negra, si hubiera sido el nos hubiera atacado

Cadance: eso es raro… pero, no hay de que preocuparse ya, el ya no esta

Zen: entonces el…

Cadance: gracias al poder de el amor de todos los ponies de cristal, logramos desvanecer su poder por completo

Kentuzé: pero no entiendo por que nosotros…

*Zen me cierra el pico*

Zen: *solo para Kentuzé* no digas nada hasta no averiguar que paso, no me gusta nada esto

Shining Armor: ¿que?

Zen: ¿por que no nos dijeron nada? Hubieramos podido ayudar

*eso hace que se vea sospechoso, que no me dejara hablar, todos se preguntaran "¿Por qué no lo dejo decir eso?"*

Shining Armor: y… ¿Por qué no lo…?

Rarity: ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Twilight: ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Rarity: ¡chicas Furyme…!

*Furyme le pone su pezuña en la boca para que no hable y pone una sonrisa nerviosa*

Furyme: no es nada, no se preocupen

Rainbow Dash: yo quiero saber que pasa

*Rainbow Dash va con Furyme y las otras la siguen con la misma curiosidad y la empiezan a precionar para que hable, incluso Cadance solo quedamos Shining Armor, Zen y yo*

Shining Armor: entoces… ¿Qué quería decir de verdad Ken?

Kentuzé: sabia que se veria muy sospechoso que dojeras eso por mi

Zen: y si dices eso aun mas

Shining Armor: no sabia que ocultaran algo pero parece que adivine

*los dos nos quedamos callados pensando que decir, bueno, yo pensando todo esto y creo que Zen pensando que decir*

Zen: cuando Chrysalis ataco Canterlot, el escudo que tu y Cadance hizieron me mando volando de la misma forma que Chrysalis, ahora cuando intentavamos llegar aquí, otra vez esa luz nos mando a volar incluyendo a Ken, no me gusta eso, me refiero a que no entiendo el por que pero no quería que supieran para que no se preocuparan y que no se fueran a hacer ideas equivocadas

Shining Armor: ¿eso es todo? No tienes que ponerte así por algo tan simple, Twilight y sus amigas y mucho menos Cadance llegarian a hacerse ideas equivocadas

Nos quedamos viendo hacia las chicas mientras siguen presionando a Furyme para que diga lo que no quiere que se sepa

Furyme: ¡esta bien, les diré! Pero es un secreto así que acerquence

*Furyme para que no nos hacerquemos a escuchar pone una pared de pergaminos*

Todas: ¡¿Qué?!

Twilight: tu…

Furyme: así que silencio, mientras pienso como decirlo

Cadance: deberías estar feliz

Furyme: ¿podemos dejar el tema por un momento? Creo que Zen comienza a sospechar

*me acercó a ellas para preguntarles pero no creo que me digan algo*

Kentuzé: no creo que sospeche algo ahorita, esta algo distraído, esta pensando en lo que paso

Furyme: ¡¿sabes que esta pasando?!

Kentuzé: ¿cuanto tiempo crees que hibas a poder ocultarlo?

Furyme: ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

Kentuzé: ya tiene tiempo

Furyme: ¡pero si yo me acabo de enterar!... me estas mintiendo

Kentuzé: pero casi logro que digas algo, aunque me acabas de dar una pista

Furyme: ¡solo dices algo y yo…!

Kentuzé: si es lo que sospecho, tu tienes que decirlo, yo no tengo que decir nada

Furyme: pero en cuanto lo pienses se escribira en el pergamino

Kentuzé: no, me eh dado cuenta que respetan pensamiento que no quiero que estén ahí, por ejemplo ese

Zen: entonces, termino todo aquí y no pudimos hacer nada

Shining Armor: mas inútil no te podrías ver

Cadance y Twilight: ¡Shining Armor!

Shining Armor: lo siento, lo siento, tenemos que ir a avisarle a la princesa Celestia

*salimos del reino que ni siquiera pudimos ver bien y todos vuelven a la normalidad*

Rarity: no es justo, me hubiera gustado que fuera permanente, Furyme ya vi esa sonrisa

Fuyrme: ¿Cuál sonrisa?

Zen: ellas dos se llavan muy bien, es estraño ver a Furyme la luchadora actuando como… Rarity

Rainbow Dash: solo espera a que te empieza a poner trajes como lo hacia Rarity

Zen: ni lo digas

Shining Armor: creo que deberías de dejarme de salvar de esa forma ¿no crees Twilight? empieza a ser embarazoso

Zen: ¿otra vez Twilight te salvo?

*Zen empieza a mover la cabeza de lado a lado en forma de decepcion*

Twilight: en realidad Spike fue el que nos salvo

Spike: no fue nada, solo lleve el corazón de cristal a Cadance, no hize gran cosa

*Zen toma a Spike de la cabeza y se la talla con la pata*

Zen: ¡así que tu fuiste el heroe esta vez!

*Spike se suelta y todos ríen un poco al ver a Spike sonrojado un poco*

Zen: recuerda esto Spike, los héroes y los villanos siempre son mas queridos por las chicas y por eso…

Furyme: como no eres nada de eso soy la única que te quiere… solo un poco

Zen: ¿solo un poco?... entonces tendré que hablar con Misterius Love, ella simpre me persigue y…

Furyme: ¡¿QUIEN ES MISTERIUS LOVE?!

*Furyme empieza a agitar a Zen de un lado a otro*

Furyme: ¡ESPERO QUE NO PIENSES EN DEJARME!

Todos: no que solo lo querías un poco

Zen: yo jamás haría algo así pero… ella…

*Zen pone una cara de pensativo y todas se ríen por la cara de furyme*

Furyme: eres un… *golpe que lo lanza fuera de la vista* ¡TONTO!

Rarity: querida, no deberías de ponerte así, podría hacerte daño

Cadance: si, no te estreces mucho o podrías…

Furyme: ya les dije que no siguieran con ese tema, Zen tiene buen oido y mno se como pero puede que las escuche hablar

Rainbow Dash: no se por que haces tanto drama, deberías decircelo y ya

Kentuzé: ni Shining Armor ni yo sabemos de que hablan ¿podemos hablar de algo que no nos excluya?

Shining Armor: a mi no me importa, sigan hablando, yo me adelantare un poco

*se adelanta rápidamente y las chicas se me quedan viendo con cara de "¿Qué esperas para irte?"*

Kentuzé: esta bien, Spike vámonos a buscar a Zen

*Spike se queja un poco y voltea a ver a Tiwlight y esta le hace señas de que se venga conmigo*

Spike: *suspiro* esta bien

*Spike se sube a mi espalda y alzo el vuelo con dirección a donde volo Zen*

Kentuzé: Spike… ¿lo ves en algún lado?

Spike: no… no veo nada ¿no crees que será difícil encontrarlo en la nieve blanca si el es blanco?

Kentuzé: busca algo azul, cada vez que pasa algo así suelta energía para poder conseguir energía para levantarse… el problema es…

Spike: es un azul que casi blanco ¿verdad?

Kentuzé: miren, un heroe-psíquico

*seguimos con nuestra casi imposible busqueda y cada vez pienzo que no lo encontraremos, el nos encontrara y creo que nos estamos perdiendo*

Spike: dime que sabes como regresar

Kentuzé: no te preocupes, si nos perdemos pues… cuando nos busquen tendrán que buscar una mancha roja en la nieve, no soy tan desafortunado como Zen en este tipo de terreno y situaciones

Spike: solo le combiene cuando se esta ocultando

Kentuzé: después de lo que dijo creo que esta mejor así

Spike: hablando de lo que dijo Zen ¿Qué quería decir con "recuerda esto Spike, los héroes y los villanos siempre son mas queridos por las chicas"?

Kentuzé: que ahora que "ayudaste" a salvar el Imperio de Cristal puede que tengas mas posibilidades con Rarity

Spike: ¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO?!

Kentuzé: dije "puede" mas no es seguro

Spike: investigue un poco y sigo sin entender eso del corazón de dragón, Zen dijo que era algún tipo de joya que entrega el dragón pero…

Kentuzé: ¡a mi no me preguntes esas cosas!... recuerda que no soy un dragón, soy un grifo Fenichi, no tengo nada que ver con dragones así que no me preguntes esas cosas

Spike: pero no es para que te pongas así

*Zen ya me explico, a medias, a que se refería con eso y no quiero tener que hablar de eso… solo recordarlo me da escofrio*

Spike: ¡mira, creo que ese es Zen!

Kentuzé: parece que si, vamos a bajar

*si, es el… se logra ver por su Cutie Mark pero… esta solo sale cuando usa su poder combinado con el de Luna, bueno, comienzo desenso… bajamos totalmente y Zen sale de entre la nieve*

Zen: eso si que dolió… Furyme se paso esta vez…

Kentuzé: eso es tu culpa, si un hibieras hablado de mas

Zen: solo estaba bromeando ¿como me encontraron?

Kentuzé: por tu Cutie Mark, sobresdale en la nieve ¿Por qué tienes tu Cutie Mark? Solo sale cuando combinas tu poder con Luna ¿no?

Zen: si, desde que llagamos aquí apareció, o mejor dicho desde que entre en contacto con esa neblina negra… Ken, te has vuelto menos observador

Kentuzé: hay demasiados detalles que omito, o mejor dicho que se me pasan

Spike: mmm… Zen… ¿sabes donde estamos y como regresar?

Zen: no tengo la menor idea

Spike: sabía que estábamos perdidos

Kentuzé: pero agradece que estamos juntos ademas, si nos da hambre podremos comer dragón bebe asado

Spike: ¡¿Qué?!

*Zen lo voltea a ver con cara de que se lo esta saboreando*

Spike: ¡no hablan en serio!

Kentuzé: no, jamás ariamos algo así

Zen: *voz siniestra* al menos que sea una emergencia… *voz normal* bueno, vámonos en dirección hacia… hacia… allá

*Zen solo tomo una dirección al azar, creo que estaremos aquí muuuuucho tiempo, y con Spike un poco asustado*

Kentuzé: creo que será mejor que volemos y busquemos desde el cielo, será mas fácil así

Zen: el problema es que yo no puedo volar ¿quieres cargarme?

Spike: ¿no se supone que puedes crear nubes y correr por el cielo sobre ellas?

Zen: si pero tengo las patas entumidas por estar bajo la nieve tanto tiempo, no se como lo hizo Furyme pero me enterró muy profundo en la nieve con ese golpe

Kentuzé: ni se te ocurra, tu eres el único que sobresale en la nieve, mejor quédate y avancemos un poco en aquella dirección

*Zen señala en otra dirección*

Spike: ¿yo no existo?

Zen: ¿a que te refieres?

Spike: soy un dragón morado y verde ¿crees que no voy a sobresalir en la nieve?

Zen: pero eres muy pequeño, además, Ken es parte fénix y tiene un aura de calor, con eso no nos congelaremos

Kentuzé: prefieres eso a regresar mas rápido a casa

Zen: Spike ¿prefieres caminar un poco para ver si nos encontrar pero calientes junto con Ken aunque tardemos en regresar o regresar como paletas mas pronto a casa?

Spike: los dos

Kentuzé: ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia para que pase las dos opciones?

Spike: si Ken busca volando a Twilight y las demás mientras voy en su espalda podrá llegar mas pronto a casa y no me congelare

Zen: eso no es justo ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Kentuzé: tu solo le preguntaste que preferia y pues ahí esta tu respuesta

Zen: muy bien, abandonenme, no es necesario que yo regrese

*Zen empieza a exagerar las cosas, Spike se sube a mi espalda ahora y levanto vuelo, el puede regresar sin problema y si ya lo encontramos una vez lo lograremos otra mas*

Spike: ¿de verdad lo vaz a deja ahí solo?

Kentuzé: estará bien, no se que se queja, solo necesita transormarce en su forma mas grande y será fácil de encontrar

Spike: ¿crees que piense en eso?

Kentuzé: si quiere que lo encontremos tiene que hacerlo

Spike: entonces no lo volveremos a ver

Kentuzé: si, lo mas probable

*los dos reimos un poco y de pronto escuchamos el silbato del treny aparte de eso se escucha un silbido, como si algo viniera rapidamente*

Spike: ¿escuchas eso?

Kentuzé: si, solo es uno de los pergaminos de Furyme que viene hacia nosotros… espera… ¡ES UNO DE LOS PERGAMINOS DE FURYME Y VIENE DIRECTO HACIA NOSOTROS!

*cubro con mi cuerpo a Spike y el pergamino, antes de tocarme, explota y me derriba*

Furyme: ¡ya tenemos que irnos! ¿Dónde esta Zen?

*Spike se levanta y yo sigo adolorido un poco*

Spike: lo encontramos, esta por… creo que por ese ahí o … ahí

*Spike señala para dos direcciones diferentes y la verdad el golpe me desoriento*

Furyme: no te preocupes, ya lo encontraremos

*Furyme le frota la cabeza a Spike y este le sonríe, ahor ame levanto y Furyme se me hacerca*

Furyme: ahora si… ¡dime por deonde esta, no puede ser que seas un grifo y te desorientes de esa forma!

Kentuzé: por la explosión… no tengo la menor duda de que no recuerdo para donde es que esta Zen

Furyme: pues será mejro que nos subamos a el tren, mira, ya todas se subieron, incluso Spike fue a alcanzar a Twilight

Kentuzé: pues… Zen podrá regresar solo ¿no?

Furyme: para como es Zen tardaremos mucho tiempo en verlo, de seguro esta caminando hacia el lado equivocado, le dijiste que esperara en ese lugar sin moverse ¿no?

Kentuzé: creo que si, pero va a hacer todo lo contrario como dices

*se escucha el silbato del tren*

Voz: ¡todos abordo!

Furyme: hay que apurarnos a llegar al tren o nos quedaremos aquí en el frío ¿quieres quedarte a buscar a Zen?

Zen: claro que se quiere quedar ¿verdad?

Kentuzé: hola Zen, estaba apunto de sujerir irte a buscar

*no creo que mi sonrisa lo convensa*

Furyme: ¿Por qué desapareciste así?

*Zen tiene una cara muy seria, y ya se que cuando esta así es que se encontró algo o a alguien*

Zen: Furyme… Ken… no voy a ir con ustedes ahorita… tengo algo mas que hacer, no quiero que se preocupen por mi por que estaré bien

*Zen sonríe*

Zen: después de esto todo mejorara

Furyme: pues… no creo que nos digas que vas a hacer así que ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Zen: en una semana usa el hechizo de invocación del libro blanco de Nobiltà que esta en la pagina… creo que esta entre la dos millones cuatrocientos diez y seis y la cuatro millones trecientos tres… creo… no te preocupes, lo encontraras

*una luz aparece atrás de Zen y el desaparece junto con ella*

Kentuzé: hay dos problemas… uno, no hemos visto a Nobiltà en mucho tiempo y pues dos… son millones de paginas, tardaremos mas de una semana en revisarlo

Furyme: se que el libro es grande, podría aplastar a Spike pero no se ve que tenga…

Kentuzé: es un libro con magia antigua que se invoca de manera especial y pues las paginas están en blanco ante los ojos de aquellos que no saben usar ese tipo de magia

Furyme: la princesa Celestia dice que Twilight es muy buena en magia, puede que ella nos pueda ayudar a invocarlo

Voz: ¡vaaamoonooos!

Kentuzé: mira, el tren se va sin nosotros… ¡EL TREN SE VA SIN NOSOTROS!

*los dos nos apuramos en alcanzar el tren y yo apenas si alcanso el barandal del bagon final así que cargo a Furyme y me lanzo y por suerte alcanze a llegar*

Furyme: ya me puedes soltar

Kentuzé: perdón, *la bajo* se me congelo la sangre por que pensé que no llegariamos y me estrellaria de cara contra las vias

Furyme: sabes que detesto planes con menos del cincuenta por ciento de posivilidades de que sean llevados a cabo sin errores… tu y Zen son… Zen… preguntemosle a Twilight si sabe algo del libro para saber algo antes de llegar a Canterlot

Kentuzé: *vos misteriosa* empezamos a pasar entre los vagones del tren en dirección así el frente, obviamente, para encontrar a Twilight, vagon tras vagon, todo vacíos como si algo terrorifico nos esperara en… ¡ATRÁS DE TI!

Furime: ¡¿Qué?!

Kentuzé: *voz fantasmal* estoy yo

*Furyme me da una gran cachetada que me deja marcado hasta el pico*

Kentuzé: no siento mi cara *lagrima de dolor*

Furyme: ¡eres un tonto, vez que no me gusta nada de eso y te pones a decir esas cosa!

Kentuzé: mejor mira detrás de ti

*pongo cara de ver un fantasma*

Furyme: te voy a mandar a volar el pico por esa ventana si sigues así

Kentuzé: ahora hablo en serio

*por mi cara Furyme pone una cara de escalofrío mientras voltea a ver de que hablo y al voltear completamente pone otra cara de "que chistoso" y paso junto a ella*

Kentuzé: ya las encontramos

Rainbow Dash: pensamos que se habían quedado

Applejack: por todas las manzanaz ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

*volteo a ver a Furyme con una sonrisa y ella pona una cara totalmente opuesta y me empuja a un lado para pasar, algo me dice que esta muy molesta*

Furyme: Twilight ¿tu sabes algo de algún hechizo de invocacion?

Twilight: ¿invocacion?... creo que leí algo de eso en el libro que me presto Zen

Kentuzé: ¿tu tienes El Libro Blanco?

Twilight: si, me lo dio Nobiltà antes de que se fueran y me dijo que lo guardara y si quería lo estudiara hata que ella regresara, Tirannia me dio El Libro Negro por la misma razón pero ella me dijo que estaba totalmente prohibido abrirlo, y aunque quiera abrirlo no puedo por que esta cerrado con cadenas magicas muy poderosas

Furyme: no me sorprende, ese libro tiene mucha energía oscura y si lo abres te puedes convertir en una criatura de la oscuridad

Kentuzé: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Furyme: recuerda que soy una investigadora de dragones y Zen es alguien que jamás se dejo investigar… mejor dicho era difícil encontrar algo diferente a los otros dragones pero yo sabia que había algo mas, así que no puedo dejar mi trabajo a un lado

Rarity eso es dedicacion, investigar a tu novio tiene que ser…

Furyme: prometido

Rarity: OK, prometido

Kentuzé: jamás supe cuando te lo propuso

Furyme: proponer que se dice proponer de la forma comun… nunca pero el…

Twilight: entonces jamás te propuso matrimonio

Furyme: lo mas importante es llegar lo mas rápido posible a… Twilight ¿Dónde tienes el libro?

Twilight: en Ponyville

Furyme: llegar a Ponyville para encontrar lo mas pronto ese hechizo, solo espero poder hacerlo

Applejack: pero si no eres unicornio ¿Cómo vas a hacerle para hacer un hechizo?

Furyme: es magia antigua, no es exclusiva de unicornios, cualquier pony de cualquier raza podría hacerlos con el entrenamiento suficiente

Kentuzé: ¿y Pinkie? No la e visto en todo el día, ni siquiera la vi cuando nos encontramos en el Imperio de Cristal

Rarity: no la veiste por que no hablo, logramos que se entretubiera con una bolsa de dulces que nos regalaron

Rainbow Dash: y en cuanto escucho que teníamos que regresar pronto fue a ver al conductor para que fueramos mas rápido

Furyme: no hablen de dulces que se me antojan

Twilight: pues que esperabas, si estas…

*Furyme tapa la boca de Twilight con un pergamino, no entiendo de donde aparecen pero es mejor no preguntar*

Spike: Ken, creo que será mejor que alcanzemos a Pinkie Pie

*Furyme nos esta lanzando la misma mirada de antes*

Kentuzé: creo que tienes razón

Twilight: espera Spike, no puedes ir porque…

Kentuzé: no te preocupes Twilight viene conmigo

Twilight: eso me preocupa

Kentuzé: ya te lo traje bien y sin ni un rasguño ¿no?

Twilight: bueno, tengan cuidado

Spike: creo que sintio la mirada pesada de Furyme

Kentuzé: no hay duda

Furyme: ¿a que mirada se refieren?

Spike y Kentuzé: a ninguna… ya nos vamos…

*pongo a Spike en mi espalda y avanzamos al siguiente bagon y respiramos profundo*

Spike: sigo sin entender el porque se pone Furyme así cada vez que casi rebelan su secreto, quiero decir, ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos solo nosotros?

Kentuzé: debe ser algún problema de chicas que a nosotros no nos incumbe

*Spike se baja de mi espalda y empezamos a pasar bagon tras bagon y entramos a un tunel*

Kentuzé: esto me da una idea

Spike: ¿Cuál es esa idea?

Kentuzé: *voz de cuento de terror* pasamos por los bagones fantasmas intetentando que la oscuridad no nos corte el paso para seguir vivos y cuando menos nos damos cuenta… ¡ALGO SE LLEVA A SPIKE!

Spike: ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

*Spike salio corriendo cuando pase mis garras por su espalda, creo que me ganara en llegar a la locomotora*

Kentuzé: ¡Spike, esperame, no vez que los fantasmas te quieren a ti y no a mi!

*por fin salimos del túnel sigo pasando por los últimos bagones*

Kentuzé: ¡Spike!... ¡Spike!... ¿Spike?...

*por fin llego hasta el frente, a la locomotora*

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué pasa Spike? ¿quieres ser un sombrero?

*Spike esta totalmente aferrado a la melena de Pinkie temblando*

Voz: por favor niña, no puedes estar aquí y no importa lo que digas, no voy a ir más rápido

Pinkie Pie: pero ya le dije…

*el conductor le tapa la boca a Pinkie*

Conductor: eh escuchado ya esa historia veinte veces y no quiero oirla otra vez

*aunque le sigue tapando la boca a Pinkie, ella no deja de contar la historia*

Conductor: ¡tu!... ayúdame por lo que mas quieras ¡por favor!

Kentuzé: la única forma que hay para que se detenga es hacer lo que dice

Conductor: ya vamos un poco mas rápido que antes, necesitaría un fuego muy intenso para hacer lo que quiere y con esa velocidad nos saldriamos de las vias

Kentuzé: usted encargese de seguir haciendo su trabajo, yo le doy la potencia y me encargo de que no se salga de las vias… Pinkie, por favor ve a havisarles a las demás de que esto se pondra movido

Pinkie Pie: Oki Doki Loki

*Pinkie se va de regreso saltando como siempre y yo tomo a Spike que seguia aferrado a la melena de Pinkie*

Spike: no pienzo regresar por esos bagones

*me pongo frente a la caldera, la abro y volteo a ver a Spike*

Kentuzé: *voz fantasmal* entonces te quedaras aquí… hua, ha, ha, ha, ha

Spike: ¡Ken deja de hacer eso!

*Spìke ya no se asusta pero se molenta y el conductor como que si le dioun poco de miedo*

Kentuzé: usted encargese de su trabajo, Spike… te voy a dar unas esferas de fuergo que te pasare poco a poco para que las heches a la caldera para ganar velocidad y yo me encargare de que el tren no se salga de las vias ¿entiendieron?

Spike: creo que si…

Conductor: ¿que dijiste que querías que hiciera?

Kentuzé: ¡espero no tener que repetirlo! *mirada amenazante* o sufrirán

*los dos tragan saliba y toman posiciones, el conductor se pone a mover pàlancas como loco y Spike nervioso se pone cerca de la caldera a esperar las esferas que le dije… creo que eh aprendido bien la mirada de Furyme*

Kentuzé: es tiempo de que el super mega ultra rápido expreso a Ponyville comiense su marcha normal

Conductor en realidad vamos a…

Kentuzé: ¡tu a tus palancas!

Conductor: *murmurando* luego me culpara por terminar en….

Kentuzé: ¡¿dijiste algo?!

Conductor: no… pero me gustaría decir algunas cosas


End file.
